Hidden and forbidden love
by Koloko
Summary: Schwarz, Weiß und von mir erdachte neue weibliche Spioninnen...Die 'Red's sollen Weiß und Schwarz beseitigen. (Erste FanFic also bitte gnade!! *fleh*) R&R pleaaaaz...*Chap 20 up**FINISHED*
1. The arrival

Disclaimer: Also die süßen kleinen Schnuffi Boys gehören nicht mir *schnief* und die süßen kleinen Schnuffi Boys von Schwarz auch nicht....*flenn* Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit (was ich sehr sehr schade finde....) Achja...dann noch die kleine OOC Warnung....(ANMERKUNG: KLEIN)  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"..." jemand redet (*kopfschüttel* Also ohne Hilfe hätte ich das nicht gewusst!) ... jemand denkt *...* jemand tut was ~...~ ein Geräusch /... zur selben Zeit an einem anderen Ort (der Lieblingssatz von uns...*lachflash*) ^...^ Telepation (also das was Schu macht.*sadistischgrins*) ~*~ am nächsten Morgen, oder einfach am nächsten Tag...(sowas in der Art...) '...' Eigennamen oder etwas mehr betonte Ausdrücke, oder Zitate...oder sowas (...) meine (persönlichen, unwichtigen, beknackten, beschränkten, gestörten (jetzt sogar offiziell!!!),exzentrischen, exhibitionistischen ^^°, egoistischen, spastmatischen, Atmosphären kaputt machenden, unsensiblen, reimenden, perversen und kranken) Kommentare  
FanFiction Hidden and forbidden love   
  
Chapter one  
  
The arrival  
  
"Was? Spione? In Tokyo? Seit wann?" Ken schrie die arme Manx an. Das 'Kitten in the house' hatte gerade geschlossen. "Beruhige dich, oder willst du das ein vorbeilaufender Passant dich hört?" mahnte die Rothaarige den jungen Assasin vor ihr mit einem strafendem Blick. "Entschuldige..." "So ist es schon besser.Wo sind denn die anderen drei?" "Omi macht Hausaufgaben, Aya ist im Krankenhaus und wo Yohji steckt weiß ich nicht." Antwortete Ken ehrlich.  
  
Aya besucht seine Schwester also immer noch... dachte sich Manx.  
  
"Das ist eure neue Mission..." Persha's Sekretärin hielt Ken ein Tape mit der neuen Mission entgegen. Ken nahm das Videoband und wollte gerade nach unten gehen, als der Rollladen hinter ihm unter wilden Schlägen von draußen erbebte. "MACH AUF VERDAMMT!" gröhlte Yohji von draußen. Ken zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich daran, den Rollladen wieder hochzuwuchten. "Na bitte geht doch! Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert...." beschwerte sich Yohji, während er seine Sonnebrille mit dem Mittelfinger wieder richtete. "Oh...einen schönen guten Abend, Manx, meine Teuerste..." schleimte er sofort, als er die Rothaarige erblickte. "Lass das Yohji, ich bin hier, weil ich euch eure neue Mission geben sollte." Antwortete die Angeflirtete kühl. "Oha! Wie immer nur beruflich...schade eigentlich. Ich bin dann schon mal unten!" Entgegnete Yohji und schritt an Manx vorbei die Treppen runter. "Sollen wir auf Aya warten?" fragte Ken nach einer Weile. "Nein, ich muss sofort wieder zu Persha." Damit folgte die Rothaarige dem Playboy und verschwand im Keller. "Na dann.OMI!!! Kommst du? Wir haben einen Auftrag!" Ken stand mittlerweile am Treppenabsatz und rief nach dem Nesthäkchen. Kurz danach hörte er, wie jemand eiligen Schrittes die Treppen runter rannte. Leicht lächelnd ging Ken nach unten, wo Yohji und Manx bereits auf ihn und Omi warteten.  
  
"Nehmt ihr den Auftrag an?" "Was bleibt uns schon anderes übrig?" "Ihr könnt auch ablehnen..." "Also bitte. Wir sollen Infos über irgendwelche neuen Spione beschaffen! Warum sollten wir sowas ablehnen? So einfache Aufträge kommen so selten ins Haus geflattert, sowas lehnen wir nicht ab..." erklärte Yohji mit einem charmantem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "So Omi, du gehst schon mal mit deinem PC auf Recherche und Ken und ich suchen Aya." Yohji hatte dem Jüngsten die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt und wollte ihn gerade die Treppe hochschieben, als eine eisige Stimme ihn erstarren ließ. "Ihr braucht mich nicht suchen." Der wohl gefühlsloseste Mensch, den unser Playboy kannte, kam aus dem Schatten der Treppe heraus. "Seit wann bist du da?" "Lange genug um zu wissen, worum es diesmal geht." antwortete er kühl. "Also dann, meine Arbeit ist hiermit erledigt! Viel Erfolg!" Manx ging die Treppe wieder hinauf und wenige Minuten später hörten die vier Assasins ein Auto wegfahren. "Informationsbeschaffung also?" fragte Omi. "Ja...die haben gut reden. Sollen ihnen Informationen über Spione bringen, von denen keiner weiß, ob sie wirklich existieren! Wie soll das denn gehen?" Ken hatte, seitdem er von ihrer neuen Mission erfahren hatte, schlechte Laune. "Ganz einfach wir ziehen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns." Sagte Aya abweisend in die Runde hinein. "Was? Und wie?"  
  
/ "Bitte? Spione? Die weder für Weiß noch für Takatori arbeiten?" Schuldig schrie Crawford an. "Halt deine Klappe und hör mir erstmal weiter zu. Takatori will versuchen sie für uns zu gewinnen! Da wir ihm angeblich zu inkompetent sind." "WAAAAAAS?" "Ruhe verdammt nochmal!" Crawford war leicht aufgebracht. In den letzten zehn Minuten hatte Schuldig ihn schon 30 mal unterbrochen. "Ist ja schon gut...*schmoll*" "Was hältst du davon?" "Ich? Keine Ahnung, solange sie uns in Ruhe lassen, sind sie mir egal..." "Sind sie dir auch noch egal, wenn er sie auf uns ansetzt?" Schuldig schaute den Amerikaner geschockt an. "Du denkst doch nicht etwa...?" fragte er irrtiert. "Doch genau das denke ich..." gab der so coole und emotionslose Schwarz Leader ruhig zurück. "NAAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *kreisch* Komm sofort hierher!" Schuldig rannte aufeinmal wie aufgescheucht durch die Gegend. Wenige Augenblicke später kam Nagi sehr träge in den Raum geschlurft. "Was ist?" fragte er abwesend. "Nagi..." Schuldig packte den Jüngeren an den Schultern und schob ihn ohne Erklärungen an seinen Laptop. "Los! Hack dich in den Hauptcomputer der Polizei ein, oder noch besser, der Regierung!" drängte der Deutsche Nagi. "Warum denn?" fragte der braunhaarige Japaner ohne echtes Interesse. "Es sollen angeblich Spione nach Japan gekommen sein, und Takatori will sie auf seine Seite ziehen..." erklärte Crawford ruhig. "Achso..." gähnte Nagi. "Los! Jetzt mach schon!" nervte Schuldig weiter. "Reg dich wieder ab!" entgegnete Nagi, doch gehorsam fing er an irgendwelche Formeln und Passwörter in den PC zu tippen. (Hihi, das erste Kommi meinerseits...*sadistischgrins* Wollte mich lediglich entschuldigen, denn ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie man hackt...*ganzunschuldigguckundtu*) "Schneller..." "Halt's Maul!" Nagi hämmerte auf die Tastatur ein. "Aha, da haben wir was..." eröffnete der Japaner nach einer Weile. Schuldig, der sich mittlerweile auf die Couch neben Crawford gesetzt hatte, sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und hastete zu Nagi an den PC. "Hier steht: 'Premierminister Takatori hat angeblich einige hochqualifizierte Spione ins Land geholt um dem organisiertem Verbrechen aber vor allem der Terrorgruppe Weiß auf die Schliche zu kommen, und um seinem Bruder, dem Polizeipräsidenten, zu zeigen, dass er zu lasch gegen Straftäter vorgeht. Niemand kennt die wahre Identität der Spione, noch weiß man wieviele es sind. Aus unseren Recherchen konnten wir herausfiltern, dass diese Spione teilweise auch sehr brutal ihre Ziele verfolgen. Bis jetzt gab es keine Zeugen, aber die Leichen, die die Polizei an den Tatorten, die überall auf der Welt verstreut liegen, gefunden hat, sahen sehr mitgenommen aus.' Hört sich so an als seien es Profis..." beendete Nagi seinen Kurzvortrag über die Spione. "Toll! Ganz toll! Mehr haben die nicht zu bieten?" Schuldig schupste Nagi vom Stuhl und setzte sich vor den flimmernden Bildschirm des Laptops. "Lass mal nen Profi ran..." maulte er und begann wie ein Wilder auf die Tastatur einzuschlagen. "Von wegen Profi..." murmelte Nagi und schlurfte wieder in sein Zimmer. "Ganz super gemacht, Deutscher! Warum rennst du nicht gleich mit nem Schild und nem Megaphon durch die Gegend?" Mit einem tödlichem Blick folgte Crawford dem jungen Japaner. "Warum denn ich? Du hast ihm das mit den Spionen erzählt!" schrie Schuldig B. Crawford hinterher, aber dieser war schon weg. "Ach, leckt mich doch alle mal..." murmelte der Telepath und vertiefte sich in seine Recherchen.  
  
Draußen wurde es allmählich dunkel. Schuldig hatte seine Arbeit beendet und bereitete sich auf die nächtliche Streife mit seinen Kumpanen vor.  
  
Auch bei Weiß war Aufbruchsstimmung angesagt. Die vier Assasins machten sich langsam auf den Weg. "Also los..." Unauffällig (ó_Ô Was heißt hier unauffällig?) gingen die vier los und schlenderten durch die Straßen Tokyos. "Irgendwie ist diese Stadt viel zu ruhig für meinen Geschmack..." Die Weiß Boys standen mittlerweile alle im Schatten einer riesigen Eiche im Stadtpark. "Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl." murmelte Omi vor Kälte zitternd. "Ist dir etwa schlecht?" "Baka, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet und verfolgt werden." Omi wusste nicht, dass er mit diesem Gefühl richtig lag. (Und wie...*evilgrin* *nyahahahahaha* Ich bin so fies...)  
  
"Ich frage mich, wann Line endlich das Zeichen gibt..." knurrte das lila haarige Mädchen im Mini und Mantel. "Ganz ruhig Shirley...sie wartet eben den günstigsten Zeitpunkt ab..." versuchte ein zweites Mädchen die Lilahaarige zu beruhigen. Die Beiden saßen Arm in Arm auf einer Parkbank ganz in der Nähe des Versteckes von Weiß. Shirley schaute aus ihren Augenwinkeln kurz zu den im Schatten verborgenen Gestalten, als sie in die Seite gestoßen wurde. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Weg und erkannte ein Mädchen mit schwarzer Schlaghose und langem Wintermantel, dass an ihnen vorbeilief und ihnen einen bedeutenden Blick zuwarf. Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung warf sie eine kleine Runde Kugel hinter sich. "Das ist das Zeichen..."  
  
Arigatou Line-chan!  
  
Ruckartig standen die beiden Mädchen von der Parkbank auf und liefen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Gerade als sie am Versteck der Weiß Boys vorbeiliefen, breitete sich ein dichter Nebel aus. Das Lilahaarige Mädchen sprang leise wie eine Katze in die Büsche während ihre Freundin zu Boden fiel und dort bewusstlos liegen blieb. "Verdammt! Was war das denn?" Sofort stürmten die Assasins aus ihrem Versteck. Ken beugte sich fürsorglich zu der am Bodenliegenden hinunter. "Gut so...kümmer dich nur um sie!" Shirley beobachtete sein Handeln genau aus ihrem sicheren Versteck heraus. Im nächsten Augenblick legte Ken seinen Arm unter die Beine der Bewusstlosen und den anderen um ihren Oberkörper. Gerade als er das Mädchen vom Boden hochheben wollte, sprang die Lilahaarige mit einem lauten Rascheln hinaus auf den Weg. Yohji reagierte instinktiv und wie sie es geplant hatte und ließ seine dünnen silbrig glänzenden Drähte um sie herum wirbeln, ehe er ihr damit die Arme an den Körper drückte. Shirley grinste ihn breit an. Sie schaute direkt in die verdutzten Gesichter der Weiß Mitglieder und hüpfte behende ein wenig auf sie zu. "Lasst mich raten...ihr seid...Weiß?" lächelte sie die überraschten Jungs an. "Woher...?" "Das spielt keine Rolle, war nett euch kennengelernt zu haben, aber jetzt müssen wir gehen...Macht's gut...Schatz?" Das bewusstlose Mädchen sprang auf einmal auf und stürmte zu der Lilahaarigen. "Alles klar?" "Klar..." Shirley grinste über die Schulter ihrer Freundin hinweg die Weiß Boys an. Das Mädchen vor ihr bewegte hektisch ihre Finger und starrte wie gebannt auf die Drähte am Körper ihrer Freundin. (Freundin? *skeptischguck*) "Tiger..." murmelte sie und das Lilahaarige Mädchen spürte, wie ihre Fesseln lockerer wurden. "Also dann..." Sie drehte sich ohne die Beine und Arme auseinander zu machen und die Drähte zu verlieren um. "Du kannst nicht gehen." Yohji hatte seine Hand ausgestreckt, zog sie aber, als Aya im fest auf die Schulter schlug schnell wieder zurück. Breit grinsend drehte sich Shirley um. "Achja? Na das seh ich anders..." Ruckartig zog sie ihre Arme hoch und war von den Drähten, die mit einem leisen Klirren auf den Boden fielen, befreit. "Bis zum nächsten Mal!" trällerte sie und verschwand mit ihrer Freundin in einem plötzlich aufkommendem Rauch.  
  
"Das war knapp..." "Ich weiß...ich liebe das Risiko..." "Sei aber trotzdem vorsichtiger, Schatz." "Wenn es dir dann weniger Sorgen bereitet. *lächel* Wo ist Line?" "Right in front of you, du Depp..." "Oh...tagchen...los wir müssen zurück!" "Abgang Bühne rechts, bitte." Line schaute ihre Leaderin frech an. Shirley richtete sich auf ihrem Ast auf und ging nicht weiter auf die dumme Bemerkung der jüngeren ein. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang sie vom Buam rutner und lief los. Die beiden anderen Mädchen folgten ihr schweigend.  
  
/ "Och menno...die sollen endlich kommen!" jammerte ein Mädchen in einem knielangem chinesischem Kleid mit einem Schlitz, der bis zum Arsch (*räusper*) ging. "Halt's Maul, Mädchen!" knurrte ihre Gefährtin sie an. "Ich will aber nicht ruhig sein! Mir ist langweilig! Die sollen kommen, sonst geh ich zu denen..." ~dong~ "Sei ruhig oder ich bringe dich eigenhändig zu den Bullen!" drohte ein Mädchen mit Handschuhen. "Du bist fies, Bess!" jaulte das Chinakleidgirl auf. "Ruhe, da sind sie..." Sofort hörten die Beiden auf sich zu zoffen und beobachteten die vier Schwarz Mitglieder. "Boar, den will ich haben! Der ist süß!*rumhüpf*" quiekte das Mädchen im Chinalook freudig und zeigte mit ihren Fingern auf Crawford. Plötzlich hatte sie drei Finger an ihrer Schläfe liegen. "Was hast du mit mir gemacht? *krächz*" "Dich zum Schweigen gebracht, Ju-Schatz." entgegnete das Handschuhgirl mit einem liebevollem Lächeln im Gesicht. Doch mit der Reaktion ihrer Komplizin hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet, denn diese fing wie wild an auf sie einzuschlagen. "Lass das! Du ziehst ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns..." Bess versuchte verzweifelt sich gegen ihre Angreiferin zu wehren, hatte aber aufgrund einer Reihe von gezielten Schlägen keine Chance. Plötzlich saßen die Schwarz Boys im Baum um sie herum. "Na da sieh einer an, wen haben wir denn da?" Sofort hörten die beiden Mädchen auf sich gegenseitig zu attackieren und blieben als verwurschteltes Knäul auf einem Ast liegen...sitzen...?! "Öh...äh...wir sind Zivilisten..." lachte das Mädchen mit den Handschuhen Crawford blöd an. "Klar...*Augenbrauehochzieh* Zivilisten? Und weshalb hockt ihr dann hier im Baum und beobachtet uns, so wie...*lufthol*...SPIONE?" Schuldig grinste die beiden Mädchen an. "Bitte? *röchel* Von wegen Spione! Bess mach verdammt nochmal diesen Scheiß von meiner Stimme weg!" Das Chinakleidgirl rappelte sich etwas auf, doch kaum stand sie, fing sie an wie wild mit ihren Armen zu rudern und fiel vom Ast. "Woooaaaaaaaah...scheiße!" ~kadong~ Mit einem dumpfen Schlag prallte sie auf den harten Erdboden und schon im nächsten Augenblick kniete Schuldig neben ihr und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Nana? Hast du es etwa so eilig von hier wegzukommen?" Die am Bodenliegende schaute zum Schwarzmitglied hoch.  
  
Aha so ist das...das ist aber interessant...ich glaube ich werde...  
  
In der nächsten Sekunde hatte sie ihre Lippen schon auf die des Deutschen gepresst. "H...hey...*protestier*" "Oh entschuldige, ich fand's einfach nur lustig!" grinste das Mädchen und rappelte sich wieder auf. "Bess!...Oh...*mitsichselbstred* Meine Stimme ist wieder da! Cool... BESS! Beweg deinen süßen Knackarsch hierher!" gröhlte das Mädchen am Boden in den Baum. "Du bist so Hirngestört!" Fluchend sprang das andere Mädchen, auch Bess genannt, (aber nur selten...also eigentlich gar nicht, sie wird immer das Mädchen mit den Handschuhen bleiben *lachflash*) vom Baum und kam auf den Chinalook zugestürmt. Doch gerade als sie sich auf sie stürzen wollte, erloschen alle Lampen im Umkreis von 200 Metern. Die beiden Mädchen schauten sich (sich? Wohl eher einfach in die Dunkelheit) einen kurzen Moment an und dann... "Los...*flüster*" Blitzschnell rannten sie los. Die Schwarz Boys versuchten ihnen zu folgen, doch durch plötzlich aufkommenden Rauch konnten sie nichts sehen. "Verdammter Mist...*hust* Wer waren die?" brüllte Schuldig durch den Rauch.  
  
"Sind wir Hellseher?" "Ich dachte du kannst 'sehen', Braddy..."  
  
"Samma, seid ihr eigentlich gestört, dass ihr euch erwischen lasst? Wisst ihr eigentlich, was für ne Laune Kina-chan haben wird, wenn wir nach Hause kommen? Hallo? Sie wird euch den Kopf abreißen..." "Jetzt reg dich ab! Shirley ist auch nicht ausgetickt...*flüchtigenBlickaufShirleywerf* Immerhin wissen wir jetzt wer sie sind und wo sie wohnen! Das wollte ER wissen und jetzt kriegt er seine Infos! Schluss!" Das Mädchen im Chinakleid und ein anderes Mädchen, das andere Mädchen mit schwarzen Schlaghosen und einem Wintermantel von vorhin stritten sich lauthals auf der Straße. Die anderen drei gingen schweigend hinterher. "Das wollte ER nicht wissen July...*kopfheb* Das weiß er!" "Ach echt? *verwundertschau*" "Ja." Während sich die beiden vorne weiterstritten, ging die Lilahaarige schweigend neben den restlichen Mädchen her. "Schatz? Alles in Ordnung?" "Was? *einmaleineblödguckrundestart*" "Warum bist du so ausgesprochen ruhig? Willst du dich nicht mit Ju-chan und Line zoffen?" "Nee..." "Sachte mal! Könnt ihr nicht einmal die Klappe halten?" schrie auf einmal Bess, sodass alle um sie herum verstummten. Sogar die Leute auf der Straße blieben wie angwurzelt stehen und warfen fragende Blicke auf die Fünfergruppe Mädchen. "Mein Gott, Leute! Schnallt ihr es nicht? Wegen dir July *böseaufJulyguck* kennen die meinen Namen! Außerdem haben sie uns zwei gesehen! Und die anderen mussten uns helfen! Und wir sind hier auf einer öffentlichen und sehr belebten Straße *aufdiesienochimmerdoofguckendenunddastehendenPassantendeut* und jeder Depp kann uns zuhören!" Die Fußgänger wandten alle synchron ihre Köpfe wieder weg und liefen weiter. Auch die Ampel sprang wieder auf grün und die Autos konnten weiterfahren. "Sorry..." "Gomen..." "Excusez moi (???)..." "Schuldige..." "Na bitte...*zufriedenlächel* Und jetzt gehen wir ganz brav nach Hause und hören uns unsere Moralpredigt an!" "Warum machst du eigentlich meinen Job, junge Dame?" Shirley war aus ihren Gedanken wieder erwacht und schaute Bess mit einem gespielt bösem Blick an. "Weil du mal wieder in deinen wilden Fantasien versunken bist! *zungerausstreck*" "Das ist ja wohl die Höhe...pass auf *flüster* Das gibt Rache und Rache ist bekanntlich ungemein süß...*dämonischlach*" "Shirley? Was ist los?" Die Angesprochene schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, in denen sie eben wieder versunken war, hoch. "Was ist, Alessia-Schatz?" "Was ist los?" "Hm...weißt du...*sadistischgrins* Ich denke mir grade einen Plan aus, wie wir die anderen verarschen können, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind...und wie Bess ihre Strafe bekommen kann...*heiserlach*" "Und der wäre?" "*nochsadistischergrins* *zuAlessiabeug**flüster*" "Ok...machen wir...*sadistischgrins*"  
  
~ Owari Chapter one ~ 


	2. After the first meeting

Tatüüüüü.ich bin wieder da! (Und es interessiert keinen Menschen!!!) -.-"  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß gehört mir immer noch nicht... *schnief* Genauso wenig wie Schwarz (was ich noch viel schaderer finde, als die Sache mit Weiß, aber egal...) Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit....UND DAS IST DAS TRAGISCHSTE!!! *heulkrampf* Egal.... Enjoy the second chapter AND PLEAZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! *fleh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two  
  
After the first meeting  
  
"Halloooooo...*tiefeinatm*" Kina öffnete die Haustür, bevor die vier anderen überhaupt ein Zeichen ihrer Ankunft gegeben hatten.  
  
"Oh...äh...Hi...*dooflach*"  
  
Alessia drückte sich an Kina vorbei und die anderen drei folgten ihrem Beispiel, wobei sie Kina-san nicht in die Augen sahen. ~knall~ Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihnen zu.  
  
Oh bitte...Nein! Ich will hier raus! Hilfe! Schoss es Alessia durch den Kopf.  
  
Ganz ruhig bleiben, wenn du lieb bist, wird alles gut, außerdem DIR kann sie nichts anhaben. Erstens: Ich bin älter, zweitens: Eigentlich bin ich hier der Boss*grummel*... redete sich Shirley ein.  
  
Sie ist sauer...Juchuuuu...*innerlichdurchdieGegendhüpf* Ju musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.  
  
Das wird hart... Bess blieb als einzige realistisch.  
  
Line stand gelangweilt an die Treppe gelehnt da.  
  
"Habt ihr mir nicht etwas zu erzählen?" forschte Kina böse schauend.  
  
"Gomen nasai, wir konnten bzw. alle außer July konnten nichts dafür!" schoss es aus Bess heraus.  
  
"W...was? Jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld?"  
  
"Ja natürlich! Hättest du nicht meinen Namen gerufen, dann wüssten sie nichts von uns!" krisch Bess aufgebracht.  
  
"SIE WISSEN DEINEN NAMEN?! *kreisch*" Shirley und Kina schauten July und Bess geschockt an.  
  
"Ja! Aber wie gesagt! July hat ihn der ganzen Weltgeschichte erzählt!" Shirley war außer sich vor Wut und schrie das Mädchen im Chinakleid, genannt July, an.  
  
"JUUUUUUUUUUUUUULYYYYYYYYYY..."  
  
"J...ja?"  
  
"Bei der nächsten Mission bist du nicht mit von der Partie! Ab in dein Zimmer! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen..." Shirley hob ihren Arm und deutete auf die Treppe.  
  
"Das ist fies...Kina, sag was...*fleh*"  
  
"GEH!" Shirley und Kina sprachen beinahe aus einem Munde. Schnell wie der Blitz war July verschwunden.  
  
"Schatz? Gehen wir? *sadistischgrins*"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Alessia und Shirley rannten die Treppen hoch.  
  
"Shirley?" Das lila haarige Mädchen drehte sich ruckartig um und schaute in Kina's Gesicht.  
  
"J...ja?"  
  
"Komm noch mal kurz her.ich will die Wanze von dir entfernen!" Kina grinste Shirley breit an.  
  
"W...was? Ich war verwanzt?"  
  
"Joop..."  
  
Shirley ging die Treppe wieder runter, während Alessia oben wartete.  
"So, das war's!"  
  
"Cool...bis später...*sadistischgrins*" Shirley stürtzte die Treppe wieder hoch. Die Beiden Mädchen verschwanden in Shirley's Zimmer und lachten sich ersteinmal halbtot. Kina war unterdessen mit Bess, die ihre Handschuhe wieder ausgezogen hatte, in der Küche und bereitete das Essen vor. Line war sofort in ihrem Labor im Keller verschwunden und mischte ein neues Gift zusammen.  
/ "Schuldig? Ist auch alles mit dir in Ordnung?" Nagi klang nicht wirklich besorgt, trotzdem schaute er den Deutschen fragend an.  
  
"W...was? *aufschreck* J...ja klar...alles...in...O...Ordnung...*stotter*"  
  
"Aha und warum stotterst du dann?"  
  
"W...was? Ich? Ich...ich stotter doch gar nicht..."  
  
"Nein..." Bradley Crawford betrat gerade das Wohnzimmer im Hause von Schwarz.  
  
"Toll...fall mir auch noch in den Rücken!" meckerte Schuldig, während Crawford sich zu Nagi auf's Sofa setzte.  
  
"Und? Hat er sich freiwillig von DIR in die Jacke stecken lassen?"  
  
"Farfarello doch nicht.er mag doch nur dich..." lächelte Crawford kalt und schaute Schuldig beim Herumlaufen zu.  
  
"Setz, dich Deutscher!"  
  
"Warum hat sie das gemacht?"  
  
"Was gemacht?"  
  
"Mich geküsst..." Nagi verdrehte genervt die Augen, während Crawford leise auflachte. Schuldig hatte sie in der letzten halben Stunde mindestens 50 Mal mit dieser Frage gequält.  
  
"Mensch! Schuldig! Du hast schon so viele flachgelegt! Warum machst du dir denn jetzt so Gedanken wegen so 'nem läppischen Kuss?"  
  
"Läppisch? Was heißt hier LÄPPISCH? RAFFST DU'S VIELLEICHT NICHT? MIT DIESER TUSE STIMMT WAS NICHT!" schrie Schuldig auf einmal, sodass sich sowohl Crawford als auch Nagi weiter in das Sofa drückten.  
  
"Ihr habt doch alle keine Ahnung!" maulte der Deutsche und verschwand. Nagi warf Crawford einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Dieser zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und schnappte sich seinen Laptop.  
  
Natürlich ist dieses Mädchen komisch...*innerlichlach*  
  
Nagi schaltete den TV ein und ignorierte Crawford, so wie Crawford ihn irgnorierte.  
/ "Ich bin am PC!"  
  
Omi rannte die Treppen hoch und verschwand. Aya, Ken und Yohji gingen nach unten.  
  
"Wer waren diese Mädchen?" (Ken)  
  
"Keine Ahnung..." (Aya)  
  
"Sie sind merkwürdig!" (Ken)  
  
"Weil sie lesbisch sind?" (Aya)  
  
"Was? *knallrotanlauf* Woher willst du denn wissen, dass sie lesbisch sind?" (Ken)  
  
"Naja, ich nenn dich ja auch nicht Schatz! Also bin ich auch nicht schwul." (Aya)  
  
"Ok, stimmt...trotzdem..." (Ken)  
  
"Nichts trotzdem.irgendwas stimmt mit denen nicht." (Aya)  
  
"Aha und was?" (Ken)  
  
Yohji saß schweigend in einer Ecke und untersuchte seine durchgebrannten Drähte.  
  
"Wisst ihr, was mit denen nicht stimmt?" Jetzt meldete sich der Playboy doch noch zu Wort. Ken und Aya schauten ihn verwundert an.  
  
"Was?" fragten sie aus einem Munde.  
  
"Sie beherrschen Ninja Künste..."  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?!" Schrie Ken und sprang auf.  
  
"Nichts was...Sie beherrschen die alten Künste, fertig! Wie sonst hätten sie meine Drähte durchbrennen können?"  
  
"Brennen?"  
  
"Ja...hier...*Drähteentgegenstreck*" Ken und Aya schauten sich die Drähte genau an.  
  
"Er hat Recht! Sie sind durchgebrannt..." murmelte Ken.  
  
"Ich geh hoch zu Omi und frag ihn ob er was rausgefunden hat!" Ken stand auf und ging zur Treppe, die nach oben führte.  
  
"Achja, da ist noch was...Dieser Rauch, der aufkam, bevor die Mädchen aufgetaucht sind und als sie abgehauen sind...Da stinkt was!" wandte sich Yohji an Ken und missachtete den Eisklotz, genannt Aya.  
  
"Ja und zwar deine Detektivsvergangenheit..." Ken grinste Yohji an und rannte die Treppe hoch.  
  
"Sowas!" Yohji wandte seine ungteilte Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Drähten in seinen Händen zu. Da der Rotschopf jetzt ohne Beschäftigung war, verließ er das Beratungszimmer im 'Kitten in the House' nach einer halben Stunde und ging in sein Zimmer, welches zwei Stockwerke obendrüber war.  
  
"Denk dran, das wir morgen arbeiten!" sagte Aya noch zu Yohji und verschwand dann die Treppe hoch. Yohji schaute kurz auf und nickte.  
  
Nach einer Weile kamen Omi und Ken hinunter um nach Yohji zu schauen. Der fummelte noch immer an seinen Drähten rum. Omi setzte sich auf die Treppe und nickte sofort ein.  
  
"Ähm...Yohji-kun...ich meine...wir müssen nachher arbeiten und...naja..."  
  
Yohji schaute auf und sah Omi, der mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf der Treppe saß. Automatisch schaute er auf seine Uhr und stellte fest...  
  
"Was? Schon nach Mitternacht...meine Güte, wie die Zeit vergeht." Er packte seine kaputten Drähte in den Mülleimer, schob Ken die Treppe hoch und schleifte Omi hinter sich her.  
  
"Man, man, man der Kleine könnte auch ruhig mal weniger Essen...*murmel*" Ken grinste noch, verschwand dann aber in Windeseile in seinem Zimmer und ließ Yohji mit Omi alleine.  
  
"Toll...*grummel* Jetzt darf ich den auch noch in sein Bett bringen. Bin ich hier das Kindermädchen?"  
  
Yohji zerrte den Jüngsten bei Weiß hinter sich her, öffnete dessen Zimmertür, fiel erstmal über einen riesigen Haufen Disketten und maulte vor sich hin. Als er seinen Aggressionen wieder abgebaut hatte, rappelte er sich auf und warf Omi mit einem gezielten Wurf ins Bett, welches unter der Wucht des Aufpralls laut knackte.  
"JULYYY! SHIRLEYYY! ALEESIA!!!! ESSEN!" Line stand am unteren Treppenabsatz und rief nach ihren Freundinnen. (Also es ist zwar mitten in der Nacht und so, aber die Essen trotzdem mal...^^) July öffnete vorsichtig ihre Zimmertür und spähte hinaus. Leise schlich sie durch den Flur. Gerade als sie an Shirley's Zimmer vorbeikam, hörte sie komische Geräusche.  
  
"Jaaaa *stöhn* Das ist gut...*sehrlautkeuch*"  
  
Schlagartig blieb die rot-grün Haarige stehen und ging zurück zur Tür, hinter der man die Geräusche hören konnte. Vorsichtig legte sie ein Ohr daran um besser zu hören.  
  
"Jaaa Schatz! Noch ein bisschen! Gleich! *stöhn* Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...*stöhn* *kreisch* Ooooooooooh...Schatz weiter!"  
  
"Alessia! *stöhn* Oooooooooooh...du bist ja richtig frech...*stöhn*..."  
  
"Hör nicht auf...weiter! Schneller!*lautaufstöhn*"  
  
July lief ziegelrot an und zog ihren Mund gespielt empört nach unten. Ganz leise rannte sie hinunter in die Küche.  
  
"Kina, Bess, Line kommt mit! Die machen da oben irgendetwas und das gefällt mir nicht! Los!" Sie packte Bess am Arm und schleifte sie nach oben.  
"Du darfst sie dann auch wieder loslassen..." Die vier Mädchen standen oben vor Shirley's Zimmertür und Line schaute July, die Bess noch immer am Arm hielt böse an. Diese wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie durch neue Geräusche aus dem Zimmer unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Schatz! *stöhn* Mach weiter! Nicht aufhören! Nicht jetzt! Ooooooohooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...*gaaaaaanzlaufaufstöhn* Tiefer!"  
  
Die vier Mädchen vor der Tür schauten sich schockiert an.  
  
"Hab ich's nicht gesagt? *beleidigteLeberwurstspiel*"  
  
"Jaja...ist ja gut, wir wissen's dann..." "Ja...aber vorher so genervt tun..."  
  
"Naja bei dir kann man ja nie wissen, ne?"  
  
"Waa..."  
  
"Ok...*flüster* Ich zähle jetzt bis drei und dann...*flüster*" Bess stoppte den aufkommenden Streit, in dem sie ihre Hand ganz mutig auf die Türklinke legte und die anderen auffordernd ansah.  
  
"Eins..." Alle gingen in Startposition. Über Line's Gesicht huschte ein kurzes Grinsen.  
  
"Zwei..." *alleeinmalArschrausstreck*  
  
"Drei..." Ruckartig riss Bess die Tür auf und rannte hinein.  
  
"Wir wollen mitmachen!" Line kam mit einem mehr als breitem Grinsen in Shirl's Zimmer gestürmt. Shirley und Alessia schauten ihre Freundin geschockt an.  
  
"Äh...was?" (Alessia)  
  
Shirley fasste Line's Bitte mit Humor auf und bekam einen sehr lauten Lachkrampf.  
  
"Hi Leute...*dooflach* Hat ja ganz schön lange gedauert, bis ihr euch reingetraut habt!" lachte die Schottin ihren Freundinnen vom Bett entgegen, während sich Alessia mittlerweile vor Lachen kugelte. Kina und July hatten Shirley's Zimmer als letzte betreten und schauten die beiden Mädchen auf dem Bett entgeistert an.  
  
"Na?...*lach* Was habt ihr gedacht, was wir machen?" Lachte Alessia.  
  
"Öh...äh...nichts..." stotterte Kina und schaute July böse an.  
  
"Oh man...*prust*...euch kann man so geil verarschen! *totlach*" Shirley und Alessia saßen angezogen auf ihrem Bett und lachten sich einen ab.  
  
"Was habt ihr denn gemacht?"  
  
"Was denkt ihr denn?"  
  
"Ihr habt euch massiert?"  
  
"Nein! Wir haben einfach mal ne Runde gestöhnt! Einfach so aus Spaß! Alessia meinte, dass wäre gut für die Psyche!" lachte Shirley immer noch.  
  
"Oh man ihr seid soooooo dooooooof!!!! *aufreg* Und wir dachten schon, ihr steht dazu, dass ihr lesbisch seid!" (Bess)  
  
Schlagartig hörten Alessia und Shirley auf zu Lachen und schauten sich an.  
  
"Wir sind nicht lesbisch...*knurr*"  
  
"Ja klar! Deswegen stöhnt ihr euch einen ab, ja?" (Bess)  
  
Shirley schaute Alessia an und scheinbar dachten beide dasselbe, denn Alessia beugte sich zu Shirley und...  
  
"Oh Gott nein! Das macht ihr jetzt nicht wirklich!" krisch Line gespielt und hielt Bess und Kina die Augen zu.  
  
"Hey Finger weg! Ich will das sehen, vielleicht kann ich ja noch was lernen..." protestierte Bess und schlug den Arm ihrer Frau weg.  
  
"Achja...du musst also noch lernen? *gespieltempör* Und ich dachte ich bin Lehrerin genug...*schnief**schnüff*"  
  
"Ihr seid echt soooo doof! Glaubt ihr etwa wirklich, dass wir uns küssen würden?"  
  
"Naja so hat es auf jeden Fall ausgesehen..." (July)  
  
"Ihr seid echt bescheuert...Wir küssen uns doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit!" grinste Shirley breit und ausnahmsweise mal nicht sadistisch.  
  
"Na dann...das Essen ist fertig!"  
  
Kina wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie sah, wie sich Shirley und Alessia ganz nah kamen und doch küssten.  
  
"Waaaaah...ihr seid doch lesbisch! Igitt! Hilfe!" krisch July und haute ab.  
  
"Naja eigentlich wollte ich vorhin noch adden, dass wir uns nur Nachts küssen, wenn Alessia bei mir ist und wir mal wieder ne heiße Liebesnacht haben, aber ich hab's mir anders überlegt! Und sie scheinbar auch..." lachte Shirley.  
  
"Ihr seid so pervers..." jaulte Kina und folgte July. Die lilahaarige Shirley musste immer noch Lachen. Langsam stand sie auf und streckte sich, während Alessia fast an einem Lachkrampf erstickte.  
  
"Wer hat gekocht?"  
  
"Line...*diabolischgrins*"  
  
Erschrocken hielt Shirley in ihrer Streckerei inne und schaute Bess mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Mordlust an.  
  
"Nein, Scherz, Kina und ich haben uns die Ehre gegeben!" lächelte Bess und ging von Line gefolgt hinaus.  
  
"Na dann..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Der Blumenladen, der vier Jungs von Weiß hatte bereits seit 2 Stunden geöffnet und war immer noch überfüllt.  
  
"Ist Omi da?"  
  
"Yohji? Hast du eine Freundin?"  
  
"Aya bitte geh mit mir!"  
  
"Keeeeeeeeen!*kreisch* Du bist soooo süüüüüüüß..."  
  
Überall waren junge Mädchen die sich mehr um die Jungs kümmerten, als um die Blumen. Aya stand schon seit einer halben Stunde vor einem Nervenzusammebruch. Als fünf Mädchen ihn gleichzeitig umschwärmten, platzte ihm der Kragen.  
  
"Aaargh...*Haarerauf* Raus! ALLE DIE NICHTS KAUFEN WOLLEN, VERSCHWINDEN!" Er hatte seine Stimme angehoben, um sicher zugehen, dass ihn niemand überhörte. Omi und Ken schauten ihn mit dankenden Blicken an. Einzig Yohji zog eine Schnute. Aya packte die fünf Mädchen um ihn herum und schob sie aus dem Laden raus.  
  
"Er hat mich angefasst! Ich wasche nie wieder diese Bluse..."  
  
Die Stimmen der davon trabenden Mädchen wurden immer leiser. Erleichtert wischte sich der Rothaarige den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er schaute kurz in den blauen Himmel, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging wieder zurück in den Laden, der total leer war, bis auf die Blumen und die vier Verkäufer. Langsam schlenderte er auf einen Stuhl in einer Ecke zu. Gerade als er sich gesetzt hatte, hörte er die kleine Klingel, die an der Eingangstür hing, klingeln. Wutentbrannt drehte er sich um und sah...zwei Mädchen, beide im Mantel, die eine mit Handschuhen, langer grauer Jersey Hose und einem dicken Rolli. Die andere mit einem Mini, Stiefeln und einem ärmellosem Oberteil bekleidet. Er stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, während er auf die Mädchen zu ging.  
  
"Hallo.kann ich euch helfen?" Die Mädchen schauten ihn an und mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
  
"Also Bess, dann such mal schöne Blumen für Line, während ich welche für Kina finde...irgendwie muss ich sie ja besänftigen..."  
  
"Mach das Ju-chan..."  
  
Die beiden trennten sich und suchten nach geeigneten Blumen. Yohji, der gerade aus dem Hinterstübchen (Ähäm...*räusper* HINTERSTÜBCHEN!!!)kam, blieb unwillkürlich beim Anblick des Mädchens mit den Handschuhen namens Bess stehen.  
  
"Junge Dame, kann ich ihnen helfen?" Aufgeregt rannte er zu Bess.  
  
"Hallo...kann ich Ihnen...äh...dir helfen?" Yohji umschwirrte Bess wie eine Biene eine Blume. (Bienchen und Blümchen...*evilgrin*) Diese allerdings ignorierte ihn gekonnt und schaute immer wieder in eine Richtung, die nicht 'Yohji verseucht' war. Vorsichtig nahm sie eine rote Rose aus der Vase und beäugte sie mit kritischem Blick. Aus einiger Entfernung nahm sie July's Lachen wahr. Diese war damit beschäftigt einen Blumenstrauß mit Hilfe von Aya für Kina zusammen zu stellen.  
  
"Alsooooooo dann hätte ich gerne noch...hm...diese Tulpe...*aufeineTulpedeut*"  
  
Aya nahm die Tulpe auf die seine Kundin zeigte mit gequältem Lächeln aus der Vase. July sprang weiter durch den Laden und Aya musste ihr widerwilligerweise folgen.  
  
"Ach nein, weißt du was?" July stoppte aprupt und drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Aya um, auf dessen Stirn langsam aber sicher die Ader anfing zu pulsieren. In den letzten zehn Minuten hatte er in etwa zwanzig verschiedene Blumen aus ihre Vasen geholt, nur um sie dann wieder zurückzustellen.  
  
"Tu die Tulpe wieder weg und steck die Narzisse hier dafür rein!" lachte sie. Aya's Augen wurden mit einem Mal zu Schlitzen. Die Ader auf seiner Stirn wurde immer größer und pulsierte immer heftiger.  
  
"Wie du willst..." knurrte er und brachte die Tulpe zurück. July grinste ihm breit hinterher. Bess hatte sich mittlerweile entschieden. Suchend schaute sie sich im Laden um und ignorierte Yohji, der noch immer um sie herum schwirrte.  
"HAST DU ES DANN BALD MAL?"  
  
Erschrocken schaute Bess in die Richtung aus der die (männliche) Stimme gekommen war. Aya stand mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht vor July. Zu seinen Füßen lagen die Blumen, die die rot-grün Haarige hatte zusammentragen lassen.  
  
"Hey? Was ist denn? *fieslach*"  
  
Aya war kurz davor sich auf July zu stürzen. Genau in diesem Moment tauchte Ken hinter ihm auf und packte ihn an den Schultern.  
  
"LASS MICH LOS DU IDIOT!! ICH BRING SIE UM!!!!" gröhlte der Rothaarige wütend. Ken hatte alle Mühe ihn festzuhalten. Glücklicherweise kam ihm Yohji in genau diesem Moment zu Hilfe. (Wenn er schon nicht auf normale Art und Weise zu Bess' Aufmerksamkeit kommt, dann vielleicht doch durch eine Glanztat wie folgende...^__^) Zu zweit zerrten sie Aya in eine Ecke und versuchten ihn ruhig zu halten.  
  
"OMI!!!!!! KUNDSCHAFT!" schrie Ken und keine zwei Minuten später stand Omi neben July. Verwirrt übernahm er Aya's Aufgabe und machte sich daran seiner Kundin den Strauß zu binden. Bess hatte sich an July's Fersen geheftet.  
  
"Dankeschön! Also dein Kollege ist echt etwas...wie soll ich sagen? Überreizt? *skeptischguck*"  
  
Omi lächelte sie gequält an.  
  
"Er hat heute nacht nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen! Es tut mir schrecklich leid." Er verbeugte sich ein wenig.  
  
"WARUM ZUM TEUFEL ENTSCHULDIGST DU DICH BEI DER!!!" Aya tobte noch immer. Omi schaute sie entschuldigend an.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung!" lachte July gutgelaunt und bezahlte ihren Blumenstrauß.  
  
"Und was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte der Jüngste bei Weiß Bess zögernd.  
  
"Ich hätte gerne drei von diesen Rosen dort hinten." Lächelte sie ihm freundlich entgegen.  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ja..." lachte sie ein wenig und folgte Omi zu den Rosen.  
  
"Gomen nasai für das fürchterliche Verhalten meiner Freundin! Aber sie liebt es sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, Menschen zur Weißglut zu Treiben." Entschuldigte sich Bess bei dem 16 Jährigen.  
  
"Nein, wir müssen uns bei dir entschuldigen! Aya hätte nicht so ausrasten dürfen." Bess schaute interessiert zu dem Rothaarigen, der von Ken mit Gewalt auf den Stuhl dort gedrückt wurde.  
  
Also irgendwie hat er was.*smile* Aber.wo ist denn dieser andere.Typ.dieser.mit der Sonnenbrille.*schmunzel* Schade, vielleicht hab ich ihn mit meinem Verhalten jetzt doch noch verjagt.Schade.er sah gut aus.  
  
Bess schaute wieder zu Omi, der sich gerade zu den Rosen runterbeugte. Gerade als er die Blumen aus ihrer Vase nehmen wollte, wurde er an der Schulter gepackt und gewaltsam rumgedreht.  
  
"Yo...Yohji-kun..."  
  
"Geh und kümmer dich um unseren Freund da hinten!" zischte er und grinste. Omi tat wie ihm geheißen.  
  
Strike! Ich darf sie bedienen, man bin ich ein Glückspilz...nein sie ist ein Glückspilz...*innerlichdieHändereib*  
  
Yohji bediente seine Kundin mit zittrigen Händen.  
  
"Ist das so ok?" fragte er mit seinem charmantestem Lächeln.  
  
"Ja, danke..." antwortete Bess ihm gespielt kühl.  
  
"Darf ich dir meine Nummer dazu packen?" lächelte Mr Playboy.  
  
"Nein danke! Mach das, wenn du gelernt hast eine Frau nicht die ganze Zeit mit deiner Anwesenheit zu konfrontieren, ja?"  
  
Bess beugte sich ein wenig über die Ladentheke und bedeutete Yohji sich zu ihr hinunterzubeugen. Der Dunkelhaarige tat, was Bess von ihm wollte und beugte sich sehr weit zu ihr hinunter. Bevor er wusste, was geschah, hatte Bess ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen gegeben, dann schnappte sie sich ihre Rosen und wandte sich zu July.  
  
"Gehen wir."  
  
Yohji blieb mit einem ungläubigem Blick auf Bess hinter der Ladentheke stehen. Ken und Omi schauten ihren Ältesten erstaunt an, dann grinsten sie breit und nickten wissend.  
  
"Warte Bess...ich muss mich noch verabschieden..."  
  
Diabolischgrinsend ging July auf Aya zu, der sich mittlerweile wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Direkt vor ihm blieb sie stehen und grinste noch einen Tick breiter.  
  
"Tschüss mein Süßer..."  
  
Die rot-grün Haarige beugte sich zu Aya hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Aya wollte seine Hände um ihren Hals schlingen, doch geschickt wich sie zurück und rannte lachend zu Bess, die genervt am Ausgang stand.  
  
"LASST MICH LOS! ICH BRING SIE UM!!!!!"  
"Musste das sein?"  
  
"Was denn? Ich fand's lustig..."  
  
"Toll, dass es wenigstens einer lustig fand. Was hältst du von dieser Schmalzlocke, die die ganze Zeit um mich herumscharwenzelt ist?"  
  
"Dieser Idiot, der ne Sonnenbrille auf hatte?"  
  
"Danke, das reicht mir schon! Musst du heute nicht arbeiten?"  
  
"Nö, Shirley macht das...sie meinte sie müsste erstmal checken, ob ich auch nicht zu doof dafür bin...*g*"  
  
"Achso, also dann...gehen wir nach Hause..."  
  
Er sah aber trotzdem gut aus...er hat das gewisse etwas...  
  
Bess war in ihren Gedanken noch immer im Blumenladen, während sie schweigend neben July herging.  
/ "Ms McNeelson, der Chef wünscht sie zu sprechen." Crawford betrat das große Zimmer, das als Wartezimmer und Sekretariat diente.  
  
"Oh, danke."  
  
Umsichtig erhob sie sich und rückte ihren Mini wieder zurecht. Ohne Crawford eines Blickes zu würdigen, stolzierte die Schottin an ihm vorbei, direkt in Takatori Reiji's Büro.  
  
"Sie wollten mich sprechen?"  
  
Takatori saß in seinem Chefsessel und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
  
"In der Tat. Haben sie schon etwas rausgefunden?"  
  
Takatori's rauhe Stimme beunruhigte Shirley.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber da wir uns erst ein Bild über die beiden Gruppen machen mussten, haben wir noch keine Informationen für sie. Wir bemühen uns sehr ihnen so schnell wie möglich die gewünschten Informationen zu beschaffen." Der Schweiß stand Shirley auf der Stirn.  
  
Idiot, wenn Sie uns keine Vorinfos geben, dauert's auch länger.  
  
"Schön...schön..."  
  
Takatori drehte sich in seinem Stuhl um und musterte seine "Sekretärin" von oben bis unten. Shirley wurde immer nervöser.  
  
"Treten sie doch näher." forderte Takatori sie auf. Unsicher ging Shirley auf ihren Chef zu und sah, wie er sich bei ihren Bewegungen über die Lippen leckte. Direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch blieb sie stehen.  
  
"Nicht so schüchtern! Kommen sie ruhig hierher..." Takatori bedeutete Shirley sich neben ihn zu stellen. Widerwillig Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl.wo ist das Klo? Ich muss kotzen... stellte sie sich neben ihn.  
  
"Sie wünschen?" fragte sie mit bebender Stimme. Genau in diesem Moment spürte sie, wie Takatori eine Hand auf ihren Po legte und sie zu sich zog.  
  
"Was ich wünsche? Ich wünsche, dass sie mein Verlangen nach ihnen befriedigen..."  
  
Er leckte sich erneut über die Lippen. Mittlerweile saß Shirley unfreiwilliger Weise auf Takatori's Schoß.  
  
"Bitte?" fragte sie völlig perplex. Takatori erwiderte nichts, sondern machte sich an ihrer Bluse zu schaffen. (Juchuuuuuuuuuu es geht los...*sabber**lechz**spann**glubsch* *starr**glotz**totfreuundlach*)  
  
"H...hey..."  
  
Shirley versuchte zu protestieren, aber Takatori stopfte ihr den Mund mit einem Kuss.  
  
Igitt!  
  
Die stolze Schottin versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen, doch der hentai Japaner hielt sie fest. Takatori hatte es unterdessen geschafft ihre Bluse zu öffnen.  
  
Scheiße! Ich kann nichts machen...wenn jetzt nicht irgendjemand reinkommt...  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zu Takatori's Büro.  
  
"Ähm...Chef ich muss Sie sprechen, aber wenn ich später nochmal kommen...also... *räusper* vorbeikommen, meine ich natürlich...dann..."  
  
Ein Rotschopf hatte sein breites Grinsen durch die Tür in den Raum gesteckt.  
  
"Nein nein...Schuldig...ist schon in Ordnung..."  
  
Takatori schob Shirley von seinem Schoß, welche bei dem Namen Schuldig interessiert aufhörte.  
  
Sie einer an, das ist also der Telepath Schuldig? Interessant...  
  
Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse hektisch wieder zu und rannte aus dem Büro. An der Tür musterte sie Schuldig, der ihr die Tür Gentleman like aufhielt, aufmerksam.  
  
Süß ist er ja, das muss ich schon sagen...  
  
Schuldig's Grinsen wurde breiter.  
  
"Danke für das Kompliment..." flüsterte er, als Shirley an ihm vorbei hastete. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um, aber die Tür hinter ihr war schon wieder verschlossen.  
  
"Es stimmt also, was man über ihn sagt." Murmelte sie in Gedanken versunken, als sie an ihren Tisch zurück stöckelte. (Sie hat extrem hohe Schuhe an!!!^^°) Eine dreiviertel Stunde später kam Schuldig wieder aus dem Büro Takatori's raus.  
  
Ob Takatori dasselbe mit ihm gemacht, wie er mit mir vorhatte? *innerlichenlachflashkrieg*  
  
Schuldig kam breit grinsend direkt auf Shirley zu. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und beugte sich zu ihr runter.  
  
"Nein, hat er nicht!" flüsterte er. Shirley schaute ihm fest in die Augen und versuchte ihre Überraschheit zu überspielen.  
  
"Schade eigentlich...ich finde du passt besser zu ihm, als ich." Lächelte Shirley dem Deutschen zu.  
  
"Soso, denkst du?"  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
"Hm...aber ich muss sagen, dass dein BH sehr gut zu meiner Boxershorts passt... *breitgrins*" Shirley schaute den Rothaarigen empört an.  
  
"Aha...na das will ich ja erstmal sehen...*provozier*" grinste sie ihn diabolisch an.  
  
"Sorry, aber das geht nicht."  
  
Der Deutsche richtete sich wieder auf.  
  
"Ach...kneifst du jetzt etwa?"  
  
"Nein, aber ich hab was zu tun..."  
  
"Faule Ausrede..."  
  
"Nix Ausrede! Wichtiger Auftrag von Takatori-san."  
  
"Tz...ich seh schon, du willst nur nicht, dass ich mich für vorhin revanchiere..."  
  
Beleidigt widmete sich Shirley wieder ihren Akten, die sich auf dem Tisch häuften.  
  
"N...nein...so ist das nicht..."  
  
Schuldig beugte sich wieder zu ihr hinunter.  
  
"Aber...?" Shirley schaute den gutaussehenden (breitgrinsenden, attraktiven (oh ich wiederhole mich...), rothaarigen, ungemein sexy, fiesen und telepathierenden) Mann fragend an.  
  
"Hm...naja ich hab viel zu tun und da bleibt wenig Zeit für Freizeit." Gab er traurig zu.  
  
"Weißt du was? Das ist mir egal! Ich muss und will mich dafür, dass du mich eben gerettet hast, revanchieren. Außerdem tut es meinem Image bei meinen Freundinnen gut, wenn ich mit so 'nem gutaussehendem Typen durch die Gegend laufe. Wie wär's? Treffen wir uns mal, ok? So als Dankeschön..." lächelte die Lilahaarige verführerisch.  
  
"Aber ich hab doch eben schon gesagt, dass ich keine..."  
  
"Ach papperlapapp...*abwink* Dann nimmst du dir eben mal Zeit! Oder bist du ein Workaholic?"  
  
"N...nein...*empör* Dafür haben wir Crawford..."  
  
"Na dann ist ja alles in Butter...Aber diese Woche habe ich keine Zeit...*aufdieAktendeut* Wie wär's wenn du irgendwann nochmal hier vorbeikommst und mir sagst, wann du Zeit hast. Was hältst du davon?!"  
  
Sie lächelte dem Deutschen noch mehr entgegen.  
  
"M...m...*überleg*"  
  
"Du kannst nicht NEIN sagen!"  
  
"Ok! Von mir aus! Dann schau ich mal, was sich machen lässt, einverstanden?"  
  
"Prima! Dann wünsch ich dir nen schönen Tag!" grinste Shirley und widmete sich endgültig ihrer Arbeit.  
  
"Yooh, man sieht sich...schon morgen"  
  
SchuSchu verließ das Sekretariat, stieg in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr nach unten. Durch den gläsernen Eingang schien die Sonne. Langsam ging er auf die Glastüren zu.  
  
Grandios! Gott ist der süß...  
  
Also dieses Mädchen...boar...  
  
Schuldig schaute noch einmal an dem hohen Gebäude empor, bevor er sich im Eiltempo zum Schwarz Haus aufmachte.  
  
~ Owari chapter two ~ 


	3. Real love?

Disclaimer: Weder Schwarz noch Weiß gehören mir, außerdem eine kleine OOC Warnung (Betonung immer noch auf klein! ^^)  
  
Rating: PG-R13 (oder so ähnlich.)  
  
Widmung: Also ich denke, ich werde dieses Kapitel mal allen Red Girls widmen... *gg*  
  
Vorallem aber Line... *bussili*  
Chapter three  
  
Real love?  
  
(Gleich eine Anmerkung von mir! Wie ihr gleich lesen werdet, kennen sich Shirley und Schuldig jetzt schon etwas länger! Das heißt auch, dass alle MÄDCHEN die Jungs von Weiß im 'Kitten in the house' kennen! Ok?! Danke! Und jetzt viel Spaß mit Chapter three....*AbgangBühnerechts**Vorhangaufzieh*)  
Die Schottin und der Deutsche kannten sich nun seit zwei Wochen und verstanden sich immer besser. (Immer besser? *räusper* Tz.aber seth - AAAAAAH OOOOOZ - seht selbst...^^) Heute war nun der Tag, an dem sich Shirley bei ihrem Retter in der Not revanchieren konnte. Und im Unterbewusstsein wollte sie vielleicht noch mehr...(Was heißt hier VIELLEICHT?? DAS IST SICHER!!!!!! *evilgrin*)  
  
"Oh man wo bleibt der denn? *genervtdurchdieGegendstarr*"  
  
Shirley saß auf einer Bank im Tokyoer Stadtpark (back to the roots (??)) und wippte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß.  
  
"Gomen! Musste noch was erledigen..."  
  
Urplötzlich stand Schuldig vor ihr und grinste sie breit an.  
  
"Na endlich, Süßer...*smile*" Shirley sprang auf und drückte Schuldig einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"H...hey...*rotwerd*"  
  
"Oh, entschuldige, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten..."  
  
Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue und sah seine 'Partnerin' skeptisch an.  
  
"Jetzt guck nicht so! *schmoll*"  
  
SchuSchu hob seine Augenbraue noch ein Stück höher.  
  
"Gut! Ich seh schon! Du willst gar nichts mit mir unternehmen! Wie du willst..."  
  
Beleidigt drehte sich Shirley weg und lief los.  
  
"HALT! Warte! So war das doch nicht gemeint!"  
  
SchuSchu rannte Shirley hinterher und packte sie am Arm.  
  
"Nicht gehen! *fleh*"  
  
Shirley drehte sich um und schaute Schuldig in die Augen.  
  
"Und warum nicht?"  
  
"Naja..."  
  
Shirley schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ähm...na ja...weil...*stotter*"  
  
Hallo? Warum zum Kuckuck fällt mir das so schwer?  
  
"Jaaa?!"  
  
Er ist richtig süß, wenn er verlegen ist. Halt Shirley hör auf zu denken, dass kann gefährlich werden!  
  
"Weil ich mir extra für dich frei genommen hab..."  
  
Schuldig schaute Shirley zweifelnd an. Diese grinste den Deutschen breit an.  
  
"Ok...dir sei verziehen! Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Keine Ahnung...doch warte! Wie wär's mit Kino? Oder Spazierengehen?"  
  
"Wie wär's mit beidem?" lächelte Shirley. Schuldig nickte ihr bestätigend zu und nebeneinander liefen sie los in Richtung Ausgang. ( "Abgang Bühne rechts, bitte..." Zitat stammt von Line!)  
  
"Schuldig, weißt du was?"  
  
"Hm...?"  
  
"Ich hab keinen Bock auf Kino! Ich bin für ein Picknick..." Shirley lief lächelnd neben SchuSchu her.  
  
"Ohne Essen?"  
  
"Kein Problem! Wir gehen einfach in einen Supermarkt und holen uns was!" grinste die Schottin und schaute Schuldig hoffnungsvoll an.  
  
"Wenn du meinst..."  
  
"Ok..."  
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die Beiden auf einer Wiese in einem abgelegenem Teil des Stadtparks und mampften ihr gekauftes Essen.  
  
"Fag mal Fuldig...(Sag mal Schuldig)*mampf**kau*"  
  
"Waf (was) denn?"  
  
"Haft du eigentlich ne Freundin?" Shirley vertilgte gerade genüsslich ein Nutellabrötchen (und die Hälfte klebt ihr in den Mundwinkeln...*evilgrin*) und stellte die für sie alles entscheidende Frage.  
  
"Waaas? *verschluck**hust**keuch*"  
  
"Schuldig! Um Himmels Willen! Ruhig atmen!"  
  
Shirley kam sofort zu Schuldig gekrochen, der laut hustete und sich auf die Brust schlug, und klopfte ihm fürsorglich auf den Rücken.  
  
Ich will auch auf seine Brust einhämmern...*verschmitztgrins*  
  
Urplötzlich richtete sich Schuldig auf und grinste die Lilahaarige neben sich breit an.  
  
Ohoh, das hat er mitbekommen...Mist...  
  
"Ob ich was habe?*keuch*"  
  
Ò_Ô (Shirley)  
  
"Ne Freundin?! Was ist denn an der Frage bitte so...äh...wie soll ich sagen...*rotwerd* schlimm?!"  
  
Shirley schaute Schuldig fragend und zugleich trotzig an. (Nein immer diese genialen Kombis! Ich hab zwar noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so guckt, aber naja!)  
  
"Nein, hab ich nicht!" antwortete dieser nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit.  
  
"Aha und warum nicht?"  
  
"Naja...*wegguck* Ich hab sehr viel mit meinem Job zu tun und da bleibt keine Zeit, aber wenn ich dich so ansehe...*wiederaufShirleyguck*"  
  
"Wenn du mich so siehst...*wiederrotwerd*"  
  
"Naja..."  
  
Schuldig rückte vorsichtig ein Stück näher zu Shirley heran. Langsam hob er seine Hand und legte sie auf Shirley's Wange. Sein Gesicht war ganz knapp vor ihrem.  
  
"Wenn ich dich so sehe, sehe ich, dass du Nutella scheinbar vergötterst... *gaaaaaaanzbreitgrins*"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Schuldig's Hand fuhr an ihre Mundwinkel und begann die Nutella daraus wegzuwischen. Noch während er das tat, beugte er sich langsam vor.  
  
"Schuldig?" Shirley konnte in Anbetracht des Gesichtes vor ihr nur flüstern. Sie konnte kurz ein Leuchten in den grünen Augen vor ihr sehen.  
  
"Was machst..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Schuldig legte seine Lippen kurz auf ihre. Dann wich er verlegen grinsend ein Stück zu zurück. Shirley schaute SchuSchu verwundert an. Dann grinste sie.  
  
"Soviel zum Thema 'Ich hab keine Zeit für eine Freundin'..." lächelte sie.  
  
"Entschuldige...ich konnte mich nicht, um es mal mit deinen Worten zu sagen... zurückhalten..." grinste Schuldig und drehte sich wieder zu Shirley.  
  
"Oh kein Problem, von mir aus können wir das gerne wiederholen..." grinste Shirley noch breiter und beugte sich zu Schuldig um ihn zu küssen. Nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, öffnete Shirley langsam ihre Augen.  
  
"Ähm...*lach*"  
  
"Also für mich ist das aber kein Freundschaftsbussi mehr..."  
  
"Ach wirklich...*flüster* Was denn dann?" Schuldig grinste.  
  
"Naja, also ich küsse nicht jeden auf den Mund und lege ihm meine Hände an die Hüften um ihn an mich zu drücken, solange er mein Freund oder meine Freudin ist." Shirley lächelte verschmitzt.  
  
"Soso, tja...*gespieltgrübel* Dann schätze ich mal, muss ich meine Aussage von eben ändern. Wenn du so freundlich wärst und deine Frage nochmal stellen könntest..." Schuldig zog Shirley noch ein Stück zu sich heran. Shirley's Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. (Ich glaube manchmal kann sie Schuldig wirklich Konkurrenz machen mit ihrem Grinsen...*grübel* Doch ja...Kann sie, ganz eindeutig...*lach*)  
  
"Hast du eigentlich eine Freundin?" wiederholte Shirley ihre Frage.  
  
"Ich denke schon..."  
  
"Du denkst?"  
  
Shirley löste sich aus ihrer Haltung und rückte beleidigt von Schuldig weg.  
  
"Nein! Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich eine habe!"  
  
Shirley versuchte ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang. SchuSchu rückte ein Stück näher an sie heran. Der Deutsche legte ihr seine Hand von vorne um die Taille und ließ sie, während sie sich innig küssten, ganz langsam auf den Boden gleiten. (Das heißt er bringt sie dazu, sich hinzulegen!!!!)  
  
"Nana Schu-chan, nicht so stürmisch..." lachte Shirley in einer Kuss Pause. (^^) Aber schon im nächsten Moment hatte Schuldig ihre Zunge schon wieder in einen Kampf mit seiner verwickelt.  
/ "Bess? Wo willst du denn schon wieder hin?"  
  
"Blumen kaufen!"  
  
Bess stand an der Haustür und zog sich ihre Schuhe an.  
  
"Und warum nimmst du Line mit?" Kina stand mit fragendem Blick auf der Treppe.  
  
"Öh...na ja...sie will auch welche!" grinste Bess.  
  
"Echt? Will ich das? Davon wusst ich aber noch nichts!" Line schaute ihre Frau mit großen Augen an. (Jaaaaaaaaaaaa es gibt zwei weibliche Ehepaare!!!! Und eine Blutsschwesternschaft^^Aber wir sind (ganz ehrlich) nicht lesbisch!!!)  
  
"Danke Linchen...sehr liebenswürzig!" Bess lächelte sie kühl an. Dann wendete sie sich wieder zu Kina.  
  
"Warum fragst du? Was dagegen?"  
  
"Nein nein, aber das nächste Mal nimmst du mich mit, ok? *leichtrotwerd*"  
  
"Von mir aus...los Line wir gehen!" Bess missachtete die leichte Röte in Kina's Gesicht, hackte sich bei Line ein und verschwand mit ihr nach draußen.  
  
"Irgendwas ist da im Busch! Ganz sicher..." murmelte Kina während sie zu Alessia zurück in die Küche ging, ihr Gesicht hatte wieder normale Farbe angenommen.  
  
"Wo ist was im Busch? Bei uns draußen? Meinst du Schwarz?"  
  
Alessia sprang vom Küchentisch auf und schaute sofort aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Nein! Wegen Bess und Line..." entgegnete Kina-chan abwesend und machte sich daran die Töpfe auf den Herd zu stellen.  
  
"Achso..."  
  
Alessia setzte sich beruhigt wieder auf ihren Platz und schaute Kina beim Gemüseschnippeln zu.  
"Oh, unsere Stammkundin! Und sogar mit Begleitung! Was kann ich für euch tun?"  
  
Yohji lächelte, als er Bess und Line entdeckte.  
  
"Hi Yohji...*BussiaufdieWangegeb* Na? Wie geht's?!"  
  
"Sobald ich dich sehe, geht es mir immer gut." Lächelte Yohji noch breiter, während Bess ihre Hand auf seinen Hintern gleiten ließ und sich zu Line wandte.  
  
"Äh, Line, wie wär's wenn du dir mal...äh...Blumen aussuchst, während ich mich mit Yohji unterhalte?"  
  
Bess schaute ihre Frau flehend an.  
  
"Wenn du meinst..."  
  
Gleichgültig drehte sie sich um und schaute sich die Blumen, die vor ihr standen an.  
  
"Ken! Kommst du mal eben! Kundschaft!"  
  
Yohji und Bess gingen in das Hinterstübchen des Blumenladens, aus dem gerade Ken herauskam.  
  
"Ist Aya da drin? Oder Omi?" fragte Yohji seinen Kumpel.  
  
"Nöö, Omi sitzt am PC und wo Aya ist weiß nur Gott..."  
  
Damit ging Ken an den beiden vorbei und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit Line, die sich immer noch im Laden umschaute.  
  
Yohji und Bess stürmten ungeduldig in den kleinen Raum. Kaum waren sie drin drückte Yohji Bess an die Wand, während sich ihre Zungen in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss verloren. Schon nach kurzer Zeit öffente Yohji Bess' Mantel, während sie ihm die Schürze aufmachte. Gierig glitt sie mit ihren Händen unter sein T-Shirt.  
  
Oh Gott...dieser Körper...dieser Kerl...  
  
Ihre Küsse, die sie mehrmals unterbrachen um sich tief in die Augen zu schauen, wurden immer fordernder. Lächelnd, Yohji aber immer noch küssend, wanderten Bess' Hände zu Yohji's Hosenstall und öffneten ihn mit einem kleinen Ratsch. (Soviel dann zum Thema HENTAI!!! ^^ Ich entschuldige mich übrigens für die grottenschlechte Erotik in dieser Szene...aber ich hab sowas noch nie geschrieben...nur gelesen...Grüße an Lunaire!!!^^) Yohji löste sich aus ihrem Kuss und schaute sie keck an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, beugte sich ein Stück vor und küsste ihn erneut. Vorsichtig glitten auch seine Hände zu ihrem Hosenstall...(Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!) Bess musste lachen.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Yohji drückte sich ein wenig weg von ihr und schaute sie fragend an.  
  
"Nichts! Mach weiter..." lächelte sie und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Erneut lieferten sich ihre Zungen einen endlosen Kampf. Bess' Hand war mittlerweile in Yohji's Boxershorts und hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Yohji stöhnte leise auf. Bess musste wieder lächeln. Auch Yohji's Hand hatte ihr Ziel gefunden und begann mit ihm zu spielen.(Ich gehe nicht näher ein, so hentai bin ich nicht...oder doch? *evilgrin*) Auch Bess konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. (JETZT REICHT'S!!!!!)  
/ "Oh hi Line! Na? Wie geht's dir so?"  
  
Ken betrat lächelnd den Laden und stellte sich hinter Line.  
  
"Oh...Ken...*krampf**blush* Mir geht's mehr oder minder gut, eher minder aber na ja..."  
  
"Warum minder?" Ken lächelte das Mädchen immer noch an.  
  
"Naja, wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du fast jede Nacht nicht schläfst..." Ken schaute sie aufeinmal skeptisch an.  
  
"Naja wenn du mit fünf von diesen irren Mädchen zusammenwohnen würdest?"  
  
"Weiß nicht..."  
  
Mist verdammter, er ist neugierig geworden! Scheiße, warum muss ich auch so viel sagen? *innerlichOhrfeig*  
  
Line schaute ihn zweifelnd an.  
  
Gott sie kann so süß sein, wenn sie will! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er verscheuchte diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder.  
  
"Also...dann schieß mal los, was soll es denn heute sein?"  
  
"Äh...wie?" Line schaute den Braunhaarigen vor sich entgeistert an.  
  
"Blumen?" fragte Ken, während er mit seiner Hand vor Line's Gesicht rumwedelte.  
  
"Oh...*aufschreck* Ja klar, Blumen..."  
  
"Was dachtest du denn?" fragte Ken während er rot anlief.  
  
"Nichts! Ich bin ja nicht Bess!" grinste Line.  
  
"Ahja? Na dann, also...?"  
  
"Ja dann pack mir einfach drei von den Rosen da rein, diese Narzisse, dann noch...*Handyklingelnhör* Warte mal kurz..."  
  
Hastig holte Line ihr Handy aus der Manteltasche und drehte sich von KenKen weg.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Ken schaute sie mit interessiertem Blick. Line stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sprach äußerst leise in ihr Handy.  
  
"Ok, gib uns 20 nein 10 Minuten dann sind wir da!...Ja da sind wir gerade!...Nein haben wir nicht!...Ja...bis gleich..."  
  
Mit grimmigem Blick drehte sich Line wieder zu Ken.  
  
"Wo ist Bess? Wir müssen los..."  
  
"Äh...komm mit!"  
  
Ken legte die Blumen, die Line sich bisher ausgesucht hatte, auf die Ladentheke und führte sie in den dunkler gelegenen hinteren Bereich. Draußen begann es bereits zu dämmern.  
  
"Yohji? Bess?"  
  
Ken ging ohne böse Gedanken in das kleine Zimmer, in dem Yohji und Bess gerade ihre Tätigkeiten ausübten und blieb geschockt stehen.  
  
"YOOOOHJI!!! *ziegelrotanlauf*" (Diese Szene ist vergleichbar mit der auf der fünften DVD, als Ken zu Yohji reingeht und der grad Neu anzieht!! (Aber da kannte ich die Szene noch net!))  
  
Ken drehte sich unverzüglich zu Line um und schob sie, bevor sie den Raum überhaupt betreten hatte, wieder hinaus.  
  
"Ähmm...ja also...die beiden sind gerade ziemlich...äh...beschäftigt...und...äh..."  
  
"BESS! *gröhl**Kenmissacht* Mach das du da rauskommst und zwar pronto! *überKen'sSchulterkreisch* Kina hat angerufen!" Line wurde von Ken an die Wand hinter ihr gedrückt.  
  
Er riecht...gut...Nein! Was hab ich denn für Gedanken? Ich verliebe mich nicht! Okee, er ist ganz nett und sieht auch gut aus...aber NEIN!  
  
Trotz ihres widerstrebenden Gedanken wehrte sich Line nicht gegen Ken's Berührungen. (Naja sind auch nicht gerade die zärtlichsten oder? Stellt euch mal vor, euch drückt ein peinlich berührter Auftragskiller an die Wand...Und dann auch noch der stämmigste von denen...*kopfschüttel* Nee nee, das ist nicht mehr feierlich...Achja wem die Kommentare auf die Nerven gehen, muss sie einfach übersehen...Nein was ein Reim...Gott ist das Fein...*diabolischgrins*). Ken schaute ihr in die Augen. Line spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Ken lächelte. Unwillkürlich musste die sonst so grimmige Line zurücklächeln. Glücklicherweise kam in genau diesem Moment ein verschwitzter Yohji aus dem Raum hinter Ken's Rücken und band sich seine Schürze wieder um.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Kurz nach ihm kam Bess aus dem Raum und zupfte an ihrem Mantel herum. Als sie Line's Blick auffing, grinste sie, fasste sich dann aber und nickte kurz.  
  
"Äh...Ken...es wäre doch sehr freundlich von dir, wenn du mich dann gehen lassen könntest." sagte Line mit einem sarkastischem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Oh ja klar! Entschuldige!"  
  
Ken richtete sich zu voller Körpergröße auf und ging einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Macht's gut..."  
  
War alles, was Bess noch sagte, dann verschwand sie mit Line aus dem Blumenladen der vier Assasins.  
  
"Ich hoffe es war wenigstens informativ.......dein Gespräch mit Yohji."  
  
"Hä? Was achso...äh...*stotter* Jaja klar, sehr informativ..."  
  
Bess schaute ihre Frau nicht an.  
  
"Wenn du meinst."  
  
"Was wollte Kina-chan denn?"  
  
"Neuer Auftrag..." grummelte Line.  
  
"Aha, und worum geht's?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber sie hat gesagt, dass es wichtig ist! Also los! Wir sind zu langsam."  
  
Line packte Bess am Arm und zog sie mit auf den nächsten Baum.  
  
"Oh...Line, im Baum?"  
  
"Oh man, was denkst du eigentlich schon wieder?"  
  
Line zog ihre typische Schnute. (Augen auf, Mund runter...*lachflash*)  
  
"Ach nichts, nichts Süße." Lachte Bess und schmiegte sich an die Schulter ihrer Frau.  
  
"Hör auf...jemand könnte uns sehen..."  
  
"Achja und wer? Vielleicht die Vögel? Die könnten eventuell sogar noch was lernen..." Bess lachte leise, als sie Line's empörtes Gesicht sah.  
  
"Ein kleiner Scherz..."  
  
"Sehr amüsant! Los, wir müssen nach Hause, bevor sie uns den Kopf abreißen und auf falsche Gedanken kommen..."  
  
Damit stand Line vorsichtig auf und sprang auf den nächsten Baum. (Gott was sind die alle so sportlich!!! ^^)  
  
Kina und die anderen warteten ungeduldig auf Bess und Line. Als sie leicht schnaufend das Haus betraten, rannte Shirley sofort zu ihnen. Die beiden hatten noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance sich auszuziehen, da wurden sie schon mit Shirley's Redefluss übergossen.  
  
"Los beeilt euch! Zieht euch um! Und wenn's geht ein bisschen zackig! Kina hat einen neuen Auftrag! Nach ihren Informationen schlägt Weiß heute wieder zu! Wir müssen uns beeilen!"  
  
"Und Schwarz?"  
  
Bess stand auf der Treppe und wollte nach oben.  
  
"Schwarz? Na hör mal! Mit 'nem Telekineten und einem äußerst gut küssendem Telepathen, werden die auch nicht weit sein!"  
  
"Wie war das grad? Gut küssend?"  
  
Line, die ihrer Frau folgte, blieb auf der Treppe stehen.  
  
"Öh, ach nichts! Erzähl ich euch nachher! Jetzt macht hin! Wir müssen los!"  
  
Shirley wollte gerade wieder in die Küche zu anderen hüpfen, als sie es sich anders überlegte und den beiden hinterher rief:  
  
"Und zieht euch Partyklamotten an! Es geht in einen Club!!"  
  
Dann ging sie gutgelaunt und hyperaktiv wieder in die Küche.  
  
"Und?" (Alessia)  
  
"Was und?" (Shirl)  
  
"Wie ist es passiert?" (July)  
  
"*diebischgrins* Er hat mich gerettet! Ist schon etwas länger her! Achja apropos gerettet! Samma Ju-chan! Du bist ja meine Vertretung, wollte Takatori dich auch schon mal sprechen?"  
  
July schaute von ihrem Glas O-Saft auf.  
  
"Sprechen will er laufend...mit Politikern, Angestellten, der Polizei..."  
  
"Ach, die mein ich doch nicht! Ich meinte...Wollte er DICH alleine sprechen in seinem Büro und hat dich gebeten zu ihm zu kommen?"  
  
July riss erstaunt ihre Augen auf.  
  
"Ja, aber wieso 'auch'?"  
  
"Naja, mich wollte er...*räusper* sprechen, aber aus dem Gespräch wurde nicht wirklich was!"  
  
Shirley grinste verlegen.  
  
"Ja wollte er, aber Crawfie kam ihm dazwischen..."  
  
"Crawfie?"  
  
Alle am Tisch schauten July skeptisch an.  
  
"Crawford..."  
  
"July, ist da vielleicht was am Laufen, von dem wir nichts wissen?"  
  
"Nein! *empürtindieRundeschau*"  
  
"Na dann...*skeptischguckundverschmitztgrins*" (Ales)  
  
"Crawford? Du meinst dieser arrogante und absolut ignorante Ami? Der mit der Brille?" Shirley schaute ihre Blutsschwester jetzt fragend an.  
  
"Er ist nicht arrogant und ignorant...er ist lustig, und toll, und süß, und...und ja genau der!" maulte Ju die Lilahaarige an.  
  
"Ha! Ju ist verliebt!"  
  
"N...Nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf *rotwerd*"  
  
"Oh doch! Du willst was von diesem Ami! Wie süüüüß, guckt mal sie wird rot!"  
  
Shirley sprang entzückt auf und hüpfte um July herum. Nebenbei zwickte sie sie in die Hüfte.  
  
"Manno! Du bist doof! Hör auf!"  
  
"Nöööö...*lach*"  
  
"Pass auf!"  
  
Ju sprang auf und trat Shirley heftig in den Hintern, so dass diese aufjaulte. (Muss Liebe schön sein...*lach*)  
  
"Aua! Du Szuperidiot!" (Ist mit Absicht so geschrieben!^^)  
  
"Wir wollen euch ja nur ungern in eurer Rumspringerei stören, aber wir wären dann soweit!" Bess stand mit Line am Arm in der Küchentür.  
  
"Ist das Outfit genehm so?"  
  
"Joop! Deine Haare sind einfach nur genial! Wie machst du das immer?" fragte Shirley interessiert und sprang auf Bess zu, deren Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt waren.  
  
"Ist doch auch egal! Wir müssen los! Immerhin hast du eben Stress gemacht!"  
  
"Ist ja schon gut! Let's go!" Shirley schnappte sich ihren Ledermantel und öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Also seid ihr bereit? Unterwegs teilt euch Kina mit, um was es geht!"  
  
Alle nickten und schon war Shirley aus der Tür verschwunden und stand draußen.  
  
Ein Auftrag in dem sowohl Weiß als auch Schwarz ihre Rollen haben...Schuldig...ob ich gegen ihn kämpfen muss?  
  
Shirley tastete vorsichtig nach ihrem Dolch der in ihrer Manteltasche steckte.  
  
"Schatz? Alles in Ordnung?" Alessia war ohne ein Geräusch zu machen neben ihrem Ehezwitter aufgetaucht.  
  
"Jaja, alles klar..." murmelte diese und schaute in den Mond. Alessia nahm vorsichtig die Hand ihres Zwitters (Nicht wirklich! Shirley ist, wie wir wissen weiblich, aber in dieser Ehe übernimmt sie den männlichen Part, also Zwitter!). Shirley musste Lächeln. Hinter sich konnte sie die anderen vier hören. Kina erklärte ihnen ihren Auftrag, während July alles mit einem hämischen Lachen kommentierte.  
"Da sind wir!"  
  
Kina deutete mit ausholendem Arm auf das Eingangsschild des Clubs. Shirley hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Und da drin soll man Spaß haben? Also von außen sieht es schon mal ziemlich scheiße aus." murrte sie.  
  
"Danke Shirley für deine Erörterung, aber warten wir ab..." Damit ging Kina von July gefolgt an der Schottin vorbei.  
  
"Mach dir nichts draus, ich find's auch nicht wirklich toll..." Line legte Shirley eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie wehleidig an. Die Lilahaarige zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und folgte den anderen.  
"Boooooooar, also von drinnen ist der Laden um einiges geiler, als von draußen!" Shirley stand neben Kina und schrie ihr ins Ohr. (Alsooooo in so 'nem Club ist meistens laute Musik und damit die Kina die Shirley versteht muss die Shirley schreien...^^) Die Japanerin (Kina) nickte und deutete dann auf eine Ecke des Clubs in der ein riesiges Sofa stand. Langsam machten sich die sechs Mädchen auf den Weg dorthin. Doch im nächsten Moment ließ ein Aufschrei hinter ihnen sie alle zusammenzucken. Ruckartig drehten sich die Mädchen um und sahen Bess, die entzückt an Line, die wieder mal ihre Schnute zog, auf und ab sprang.  
  
"BESS? *gröhl* Alles in Ordnung? *verzweifeltversuchdieMusikzuübertönen*"  
  
Bess beachtete Alessia nicht, sondern deutete aufgeregt in Richtung Bar. Skeptisch folgten ihre Gefährtinnen dieser Blickrichtung und sahen...Yohji, mit einer Zigarette in der Hand, der neben Aya, Omi und Ken stand. Offensichtlich hatte er Bess noch nicht entdeckt.  
  
"Wie geil!!! *entzücktweiterquietsch*"  
  
"Wir wissen's dann alle..." brüllte Line genervt. Kina und die anderen mussten grinsen. Doch das Grinsen verging ihnen sehr schnell wieder, als sie Bess auf Yohji zurennen sahen.  
  
"*HandgegendieStirnschlag* Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein?"  
  
Shirley stöhnte wenigstens so laut auf, das Alessia, die noch immer Händchenhaltend (WIR SIND NICHT LESBISCH...^^) neben ihr stand, es mitbekam.  
  
"Ach Schatz...*dooflach* Lass sie doch! Wer weiß was du machen würdest, wenn Schuldig aufeinmal vor dir stehen würde...*diabolischgrins*"  
  
Shirley bedachte ihre Frau mit einem tödlichem B.Crawford mäßigem Blick und löste ihre Hand aus Alessia's.  
  
"Schatz...ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Warum fällt es mir immer schwerer dir zu glauben?"  
  
"Öh...*tehihi* Keine Ahnung..." Alessia musste lachen.  
  
"Wir wär's wenn wir weitergehen?" fragte Shirley dann sehr (und wenn ich sehr sage, dann meine ich sehr!!!!) laut in die Runde.  
  
"Und was ist mit Bess?"  
  
"Was soll mit ihr sein? Sie ist alt genug um auf sich aufzupassen, oder?"  
  
Shirley's letztes Kommentar wurde mit einem kollektivem Nicken bestätigt. Doch gerade als sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzen wollten, sah Shirley, wie Bess mit Yohji und dessen Freunden im Schlepptau auf sie zu kam. Die Australierin (Bess) winkte ihnen heftig mit ihrer freien Hand zu. Als sie sah, dass ihre Freundinnen alle gehen wollten, rannte sie, mit Yohji an der Hand los. Sie erreichte Shirley und den Rest, bevor sie überhaupt den Gedanken an eine Flucht in die Tat umsetzen konnten.  
  
"Darf ich euch vorstellen? Yohji Kudou das sind meine Freundinnen, Line *aufLinedeut*, Kina *aufKinadeut*, July *aufJulydeut* und..." Bess stockte.  
  
"Wo sind denn Shirley und Alessia?!"  
  
"Hinter mir wo denn..."  
  
Kina drehte sich um und sah...eine wabbelnde Masse sich bewegender Menschen, aber von den beiden Mädchen war keine Spur zu entdecken.  
  
"Wo zum Teufel sind die denn jetzt schon wieder hin?" fluchte Kina leise, so dass niemand sie hören konnte.  
  
"Hey! Da drüben! Da! *brüll*"  
  
Line deutete mit ihrem Finger auf die Ecke, in der die Couch stand, auf die sie sich vorher hatten setzen wollen. (Boar was ein Deutscher Satz...Habe übrigens eine seeeeeeeeeehr amüsante FanFic gelesen...Öh...keine Ahnung mehr wie sie hieß...hab mich auf jeden Fall verschluckt beim Lachen! Meine Mutter dachte ich hätte mit Ulf telefoniert *mitdemZaunPfahlwink* *würg* Versteht ihr?) Sofort wandten sich sowohl die Köpfe der Mädchen als auch die der Weiß Jungs in die von Line angedeutete Richtung. Auf dem Sofa saßen Shirley und Alessia eng aneinander geschmiegt und tuschelten. Shirley schaute mit einer hochgehobenen Augenbraue in Richtung (Man so viele Richtungen!) Bar, während Alessia ihren Kopf in Shirley's Haaren versenkt hatte und ihr etwas zu sagen schien.  
  
"Looooooooos!"  
  
Ohne weitere Vorwarnung waren die beiden Mädchen auf dem Sofa wenige Sekunden später von ihren Freundinnen und den Assasins umringt. Als Shirley merkte, wie sich jemand neben sie setzte, schaute erschrocken auf.  
  
"Hey ihr zwei Turteltauben...*blödgrins* Das ist Yohji Kudou..." Bess zeigte mit ihrer freien Hand auf den Playboy an ihrer Seite. Sie war als einzige mit den Jungs zusammen stehen geblieben, die anderen Mädchen hatten sich neben Shirley gesetzt. Diese nickte nur stumm und packte Alessia's Hand. (Wie gesagt nicht lesbisch...^^° (So langsam hab ich das Gefühl, dass mir niemand mehr glaubt...*verzweifel*)) Vorsichtig schob Alessia ihren Kopf hervor und schaute die Assasins verstohlen an. Ihr Blick blieb an Aya hängen. Dieser schaute Shirley skeptisch an.  
  
Irgendwo hab ich die beiden schon mal gesehen...  
  
Die Schottin grinste.  
  
Scheiße...Hoffentlich erkennt er mich nicht...*immerschönweitergrins*  
  
"Kenn ich euch nicht?" schoss es auf einmal aus Ken heraus, der Shirley und Ales interessiert musterte. Line schaute Shirley und Alessia fragend an. Auch Kina und July äußersten ihr Interesse, indem sie ihre Köpfe zu den Beiden wandten. Shirley schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Nein! Ich glaube da verwechselst du uns mit jemandem!" lächelte sie.  
  
"Dann entschuldigt..."  
  
Ken's Blick fiel auf einmal auf Line und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, welches den Mädchen nicht entging. Shirley schaute Line mit sehr großen und interessierten Augen an. Doch diese bekam nichts davon mit, denn sie hatte ihre Augen auf Ken geheftet.  
  
So ist das also...*diabolischgrins* schoss es Shirley durch den Kopf.  
  
"Hey Line! Willst du nicht tanzen?" rief sie aufeinmal ihrer Freundin (wie lange wohl noch? *dämlichgrins* Line ich hab dich übrigens lieb!!! ^^°), die im ersten Moment nichts rallte, zu. Erst nachdem Kina sie mehr oder minder unsanft anstieß, löste sie ihren Blick von dem braunhaarigen Assasin.  
  
"Was ist? *verpeil*"  
  
"Du willst tanzen!"  
  
"Oooooooooh nein! Das will ich bestimmt nicht!"  
  
Die Amerikanerin hob abwehrend ihre Hände und drückte sich, um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen, noch weiter in die Couch hinein.  
  
"Doch du willst jetzt tanzen!"  
  
Bess hatte ihre Frau an ihren Handgelenken gepackt und versuchte verzweifelt sie hochzuziehen. Kina, July, Ales und Weiß saßen und standen um dieses Schauspiel herum und grinsten, außer unserem Mr. "Ich lasse keine Gefühle zu und bin ein Eisklotz, seitdem meine Schwester einen Unfall hatte".  
  
"Lass los! *verzweifeltschrei*"  
  
Shirley erhob sich mit einem diabolischem Grinsen auf ihren Lippen, drängte sich an Omi und Aya vorbei und half Bess. Line hatte keine Chance, von vorne wurde sie gezogen und Kina und July taten mittlerweile ihr übriges, indem sie sie von der Couch schoben. Alessia saß lachend daneben und hielt sich ihren Bauch. Aya betrachtete die gesamte Szene noch immer mit einem kühlen Blick. Doch bei Alessia's (süßem) Gequietsche konnte er sich einen Seitenblick nicht verkneifen.  
  
Mit einem Ruck gab Line nach und stand hochrot (das ist sehr selten!) vor ihren beiden Gefährtinnen.  
  
"Ähm...aber allein tanzen macht ja keinen Spaß. Also Bess hat ihren Macker..."  
  
"*protestier* Er ist kein Macker! Er heißt Yohji!"  
  
"Wie auch immer *abwink* So und der da hinten, der ist zu klein für dich... *BösenBlickvonOmiernt* und der Rothaarige schaut mir zu grimmig *grimmigenBlickvonAyaernt*! Also bleibt ja nur noch einer übrig!"  
  
Shirley sprang hinter Line und schubste sie in Richtung Ken.  
  
"Viel Spaß euch beiden!" Lachte die Schottin noch, bevor sie sich an Aya vorbei, wieder zu ihrer noch immer lachenden Frau zurücktrollte.  
  
"Ja also, ich geh dann auch mal tanzen! Kommt ihr ohne mich klar?" fragte Bess schreiend.  
  
"Klar!"  
  
"Liebes, warte noch einen Moment! Ich glaub ich hab da noch was zu erledigen."  
  
Yohji schob sich sachte, mit einem Zwinkern, an Bess vorbei und beugte sich zu Kina hinunter.  
  
"Liebste Kina, mein kleiner Freund dort *mitdemKopfaufOmideut* ist zu schüchtern dich zu fragen, deswegen muss ich das machen. Du willst nicht zufällig mit Omi tanzen?" Ohne Kina die Chance zu lassen zu antworten, hatte er galant ihre Hand geküsst und sie auf ihre Füße gezogen. Bess und die anderen beobachteten die Beiden amüsiert. Yohji führte die leicht verwirrte Kina zu Omi. Dieser stand mit hochrotem Kopf vor seinem Kumpel und brachte kein Wort heraus.  
  
"Los Omi! Nicht so schüchtern! Mach das Beste draus! Sie ist doch süß! Also! Außerdem, wenn du schon die ganze Zeit von ihr schwärmst, warum solltest du dann jetzt nicht auch mit ihr tanzen?" grinste der Playboy den armen Omi an und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder Bess zu, die ihn am Hemdkragen packte und in die tanzende Menge zog.  
  
Omi stand vor Kina und schaute sie fragend an.  
  
"Ist es...ich meine...ähm...wäre es OK für dich...wenn...also nur wenn du willst...natürlich...ich...also...willst du mit mir tanzen?" brachte Omi unter größten Schwierigkeiten heraus. Kina lächelte den jungen Assasin an und nickte. Omi atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
"Dann...ähm..."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort hakte Kina sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmend auf die Tanzfläche. Jetzt stand nur noch Aya bei den drei verbliebenen Mädchen.  
  
"Schaaaatz? *nekischgrins* Willst du etwa auch tanzen?" Shirley grinste ihre Frau breit an.  
  
"W...was? *BlickvonAyalös* N...Nein! Will ich nicht!"  
  
"Dann ist ja gut..."  
  
Shirley lehnte sich, immer noch grinsend, zurück und zog ihre Frau und ihre Blutsschwester (Jaaaaaaa July lebt auch noch!!!) mit sich. Kurz danach verschwand Aya ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
  
"Schatz, was sagst du zu ihm?"  
  
"Abgesehen davon, dass er unser Feind..."  
  
"Ach? Und was ist mit deinem Schuldig?"  
  
"Das ist was anderes..."  
  
"Achja? Warum denn?" Alessia schaute ihren Ehezwitter provozierend an.  
  
"Lassen wir das ja?" Shirley schaute krampfhaft auf die Tanzfläche und versuchte Bess und die anderen zu entdecken.  
  
^Aber warum denn? Ich fand's grad richtig interessant...^  
  
Shirley schreckte ruckartig auf, wofür sie zwei böse Blicke von July und Alessia erntete.  
  
"Schatz? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Shirley reagierte gar nicht auf Alessia's Worte, sondern wandte ihren Blick von der Tanzfläche ab und schaute sich suchend in dem Club um.  
  
^Schuldig?^  
  
^Ja...das ist mein Name...^  
  
^Bist du hier irgendwo? Wenn ja dann komm verdammt nochmal aus deinem Scheiß Versteck raus und zeig dich!^  
  
^Warum denn so unfreundlich? Bist du etwa gereizt?^  
  
^Nein! Aber ich will dich sehen!^  
  
"Mein Gott bist du aber ungeduldig...*breitgrins*"  
  
Schuldig tauchte direkt vor dem Sofa auf, auf dem die drei saßen. Entzückt quiekend sprang Shirley auf und schmiss sich dem Deutschen um den Hals. Bevor er noch irgendwas sagen konnte, hatte Shirley schon ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst.  
  
^Oho...so stürmisch? Heute Nachmittag sah das aber noch ganz anders aus...^  
  
"Schu, du bist fies! Manno! Seit wann bist du hier? Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?" Shirley schaute ihren Freund (*austick**ausflipp**totfreu* SCHULDIG IST SO TOLL!!!!) vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Hast du mir erzählt, dass du hier bist?"  
  
"Nein, aber..."  
  
"Schuldig wer ist das?" (Crawford)  
  
Shirley schaute erschrocken über Schuldig's Schulter und sah einen schwarzhaarigen Mann mit Brille hinter ihm stehen. Dieser zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Ach der ist das..."  
  
Gelangweilt drehte sich Shirley von Crawford weg und wandte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder Schuldig zu.  
  
"Tanzen?"  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Ist das für euch OK?"  
  
Shirley drehte sich zu ihren noch immer auf der Couch sitzenden Freundinnen um.  
  
"Klar geh nur...Aber treib's mir nicht zu wild!" grinste Alessia ihre Frau an.  
  
"Haha, du bist ungemein witzig! Ju-chan? Alles in Ordnung?" Shirl's Blick war auf ihre Blutsschwester gefallen.  
  
"J...ja...*aufCrawfordstarr*"  
  
"Alessia? Kümmer dich mal um sie, sie sieht nicht gut aus!" rief Shirley und verschwand dann mit Schuldig an der Hand in der tanzenden Menge. Crawford und Nagi, der sich bis dahin im Schatten gehalten hatte, blieben noch einen Moment bei den beiden Mädchen stehen. Crawford setzte seinen "Ich bin B.Crawford ein cooler Ami und außerdem Leader von Schwarz Augenbraue hochzieh" Blick auf und musterte July aufmerksam. Diese geriet immer mehr in Panik.  
  
Scheiße! Wenn er jetzt irgendetwas Dummes sagt, oder macht, dann bin ich tot...  
  
Crawford lächelte sie kühl an.  
  
"Einen schönen Abend noch..."  
  
Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen, gefolgt von Nagi.  
  
"July? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Alessia schaute ihre Blutsschwägerin besorgt an.  
  
"Nein eigentlich nicht! Crawford und dieser kleine Kerl da und Schuldig, die kennen mich und Bess...An dem Abend, als wir herausfinden sollten, wer Schwarz und Weiß sind...da ist mir doch dieser Fehler unterlaufen. Auf jeden Fall haben sie uns da entdeckt."  
  
July schaute den beiden, mittlerweile verschwundenen Schwarz Mitgliedern verwirrt hinterher.  
  
"Achso, sei froh, dass sie dich nicht erkannt haben! Aber so schlimm wäre es nicht, immerhin hätten Ken und der Rest von Weiß uns vorhin auch erkennen können. Entspann dich einfach...Wir sollten den Abend genießen, immerhin hat Kina das extra für uns arrangiert...Uups... *HandvordenMundschlag*"  
  
"Bitte? Kina hat das für uns arrangiert?"  
  
"Naja jetzt weißte es eben. Ja wir sind hier nicht, wegen irgendeinem Auftrag oder so, sondern einfach zum Spaß."  
  
"Aha...toll..."  
  
July war sichtlich begeistert. Unklar konnte man Bess tanzen sehen. Um sie herum wirbelte Yohji, der sich vor lauter Umschwärmen von Bess nicht retten konnte. Ein Stück weiter entdeckten Alessia und July die hochrote Line und Ken.  
  
"Sie kann wirklich nicht tanzen..." grinste July. Urplötzlich wurde die Musik ausgeschalten. Doch gerade als die ersten Buh Rufe ertönten, klangen neue Töne aus den Boxen. Diesmal ruhige...langsame... July konnte sehen, wie Ken und Line noch röter anliefen, dann aber vorsichtig begannen eng aneinander zu tanzen. (Soooooooo süüüüüüüüüüüß...ach Line ich hab dich immer noch lieb! Bring mich bitte nicht um...*fleh**bettel**flenn*) Bess hatte sich sofort an Yohji's Hals geschmissen und tanzte noch enger mit ihm.  
  
"Hey, schau mal da ist Kina! *mitdemFingernachganzlinksdeut*"  
  
Die beiden sahen, wie Omi Kina sanft in den Armen hielt und mit einem leichten Lächeln mit ihr tanzte.  
  
"Da bahnt sich was an! Hundertprozentig!!" grinste Alessia. Ihr Blick schweifte auf ihrer Suche nach Shirley durch den gesamten Club. Dann fand sie die Beiden in einem dunklen Teil der Tanzfläche.  
  
"Achja? Sieh mal einer an..."  
  
Sie haute July auf die Schulter und zeigte dann auf Shirley. Diese wurde von Schuldig fest an seinen starken Körper gedrückt und lächelte zufrieden.  
  
Warum hast du das gemacht?  
  
^Ich wollte etwas enger mit dir tanzen...^  
  
^Das hättest du doch auch so gekonnt...^  
  
Shirley lächelte leicht, während ihre Kopf in Schuldig's Halsbeuge lag und dessen nackte Haut dort sanft küsste.  
  
"Die beiden sind echt süß! Und da soll noch einer vermuten, dass dieser Typ ein Killer ist..."  
  
"ALESSIA! *kreisch* Verdammt nochmal! Er kann deine Gedanken lesen, wenn er will! Alessia? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
Ju drehte sich zu Alessia, die auf einmal gekrümmt auf dem Sofa saß.  
  
"Hey...alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ich...mir...ist...auf einmal......ich muss hier raus..."  
  
Ohne weiter was zu sagen, rannte sie los.  
  
"Hm, und was mach ich jetzt? Ich weiß, ich geh zu Line...sie retten! *diabolischgrins*"  
  
July erhob sich und ging zu Line, die sich kurz darauf von Ken löste und sie mit einem dankbaren Blick anschaute.  
Alessia kam mit der Hand vor dem Mund aus dem Club heraus in die frische Nachtluft.  
  
Scheiße, jetzt muss es raus...  
  
Ohne groß nachzudenken, rannte sie hinter einen Busch und beschenkte ihn mit ihrem Abendessen. (*gggggg*)  
  
"Hier..."  
  
Plötzlich tauchte ein Taschentuch neben ihrem Kopf auf. Erschrocken drehte sie sich herum und schaute direkt in...  
  
Wunderschöne Augen...so klar...und trotzdem...traurig?  
  
Aya stand hinter ihr und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.  
  
"Danke...*rotwerd*" brachte sie flüsternd heraus und wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch den Mund ab.  
  
"Kein Problem...geht's jetzt wenigstens wieder?"  
  
"Ja...ja jetzt ist wieder alles in Ordnung, aber ich glaube ich geh da vorerst nicht wieder rein."  
  
Langsam erhob sie sich und stand nun genau vor dem Assasin.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Nichts..." antwortete Alessia und wurde schlagartig wieder rot. Schweigend ging sie an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf eine in der Nähe stehende Bank. Sie ließ ihre langen roten Haare nach hinten fallen und schaute in die Sterne.  
  
Oh Gott, warum müssen Killer eigentlich so gut aussehen?  
  
Als sie merkte, wie sich jemand neben sie setzte, schaute sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus hinunter.  
  
Er ist...einfach...nur...göttlich...Halt! Er ist wie Shirley sagte, mein Feind, aber...ACH...*innerlichHaarerauf*  
  
"Warum bist du nicht bei deinen Freunden?" fragte sie nach einer schier endlosen Zeit.  
  
"..." Alessia schaute ihn fragend an und ließ ihre Kopf wieder nach vorne fallen.  
  
"Warum sollte ich?" antwortete er nach einigen Minuten.  
  
"Weiß nicht..."  
  
"Warum bist du denn nicht bei deinen Freundinnen?" fragte er kühl.  
  
"Die haben was besseres zu tun..." Sie schaute weg.  
  
"Zum Beispiel nachts durch Parks rennen und Leute erschrecken?"  
  
Alessia horchte erschrocken auf.  
  
Verdammt er hat mich doch erkannt...  
  
"Ähm, nein...ich glaube...da verwechseltst du mich und meine Freunde."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ganz sicher? Aber du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet!"  
  
"Meine 'Freunde' haben auch was besseres zu tun..." sagte er mit leicht ironischem Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
~ Owari chapter three ~  
Also das war dann das dritte Kapitel.'bissl lange, aber naja.egal!!! *abwink* Büddööööö reviewen.....(Danke Line.) 


	4. One wild night

Disclaimer: Also ich konnte Kuyaso-sanbis jetzt noch nicht ausfindig machen um ihm die Rechte an Weiß und Schwarz und überhaupt zu stehlen, was mich sehr deprimiert. Lassen wird das, die Außer-Weiß-Kreuz-Charaktere gehören auch nicht wirklich mir, sondern nur sich selbst und zahlen tut für den Kram auch keiner, was soviel heißt wie...ich bin immer noch und wieder pleite.  
  
Rating: PG R13 gaaaanz definitv, weil es hier nämlich zu Sache geht...^^° (But you can leave your hat on...*swing*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter four  
  
One wild night  
  
Mittlerweile war was schon nach 23.00 Uhr. Bess und die anderen, außer Shirley, saßen erschöpft wieder auf dem Sofa. Line und Ken hatten sich beim Hinsetzen getrennt, was zur Folge hatte, dass er nun am einen Ende der Couch saß und Line am anderen Ende, neben July. Kina lag sanft in Omi's Armen, während Bess fast auf Yohji drauf saß. Aus den Boxen dröhnte der Bass von "I can get no satisfaction..." (Aber die Spritney Bears Version! Nicht das ich sie mögen würde oder so, dafür gibt es ja Weiß (die Musikgruppe) und LINKIN PARK!!! Aber das ist elotischer...*diabolischgrins*) Bess sang leise mit.  
  
"I can get no~o Satisfaction..."  
  
"Ach wirklich? Also ich kenn da 'ne ziemlich gute Methode dem Abzuhelfen..." flüsterte der Playboy seiner Tanzpartnerin leise ins Ohr.  
  
"Zeig's mir..." grinste Bess und fasste ihm leicht in den Schritt.  
  
"So Leute...*Bessvonsichstoß* Bess und ich haben noch was dringendes zu bereden. Nur hier drin ist es etwas zu laut, wir gehen raus! Ihr braucht nicht auf uns zu warten, wir gehen zu uns..."  
  
Er winkte den Mädchen und seinen Freunden mit einem breitem Grinsen hinterher und verschwand mit Bess, die ihre Hand auf seinem Hintern ruhen hatte.  
  
"Von wegen Gespräch..." grummelte Line und schaute ihrer Frau böse nach.  
  
"Lass sie doch!" grinste July und schob Line mehr in Richtung Mitte der Couch, direkt neben Kina, die noch immer in Omi's Armen lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte, und so nicht richtig mitbekam, dass er sie sanft auf die Haare küsste. (Die beiden sind mit Abstand das süßeste Paar...bis jetzt...*evilgrin* Ich hab euch alle lieb... *schonmalausreinerVorsichtsag*)  
  
Bess und Yohji traten, sich leidenschaftlich küssend, aus dem Club in das kühle Nachtleben hinaus.  
  
"Du kannst es ja kaum erwarten!" schnurrte Yohji.  
  
"Wie könnte ich?" flüsterte Bess und küsste den ältesten Assasin erneut.  
  
"Ist da drüben nicht dieser...Äh wie hieß er doch? Aya?" Bess schaute über Yohji's Schulter direkt auf die Bank, auf der Aya immer noch saß. Yohji drehte sich langsam um.  
  
"Ja, du hast recht, das ist er...*breitgrins*"  
  
Der Ex- Detektiv ging mit großen Schritten auf seinen Freund zu und zog seine Freundin hinter sich her. Vor Aya blieb er breit grinsend stehen, während Bess von hinten an seiner Schulter klebte.  
  
"Nein, wie süß, hast du auch mal eine abgeschleppt?"  
  
Aya antwortete nicht, sondern schaute Yohji nur kühl an. Bess betrachtete währenddessen das schlafende Mädchen an der Schulter des Assasin.  
  
"Das ist doch Alessia? Oder? Was macht die denn an deiner Schulter?"  
  
"Schlafen, wonach sieht es denn aus?" Aya schaute Bess noch kühler als Yohji an.  
  
"Tschuldigung..." Bess schüttelte verständnislos ihren Kopf.  
  
Wie kann man denn so kühl und abweisend sein?  
  
"Also wir gehen dann mal..." grinste Yohji noch immer und schnappte sich Bess. Seine Hand an ihrem Hintern und ihre Hand an seinem Hintern habend gingen sie zu Yohji's Auto. Dort angekommen, schleuderte Bess den Assasin plötzlich gegen die Fahrertür und küsste ihn stürmisch.  
  
"Oh..." War alles was er sagen konnte, bevor er damit begann Bess' Kuss zu erwidern. Langsam fuhr die Australierin dem Assasin unters T-Shirt und zum Hosenstall. Yohji löste sich plötzlich von Bess und schaute sie schockiert an.  
  
"Doch nicht hier..."  
  
"Warum nicht?" grinste sie und küsste ihren Liebhaber erneut. Yohji konnte nicht anders und ergab sich. Vorsichtig glitten seine Hände unter ihren Rock.  
  
"Oh...*stöhn*..." Bess legte ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten, als Yohji ihren Kitzler berührte. (*diabolischgrins* Wie gesagt, es wird genauer! Bess ich hab dich übrigens lieb!^^°) Yohji löste sich erneut von ihr.  
  
"Warum hörst du auf?" Bess schaute Yohji zornig an.  
  
"Naja im Stehen ist es etwas ungemütlich..." Damit nahm er seinen Autoschlüssel, schloss auf und öffnete die hintere Tür.  
  
"Darf ich bitten?" grinste er und lud Bess ein sich ins Auto zu setzen. Lächelnd folgte sie seiner Einladung und ließ sich anmutig (Ô_ó) auf die Rückbank sinken, wobei sie Yohji an seinem Hemdkragen mit sich zog.  
  
~knall~  
  
Die Autotür war kaum zu, da küssten sich die beiden wieder leidenschaftlich. Schnell hatte ihre Hände wieder ihre Ziele erreicht. Yohji lag auf Bess und bedeckte ihren Hals und ihr Dekoltee (???????) mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Ruckartig zog sie ihm das Hemd aus. Jetzt hatte er nur noch seine Hose an. Bess küssend schob er ihr Oberteil über ihre Arme von ihrem Körper. Sie lag nun in Unterwäsche und Rock unter ihm. "Das ist unfair..." flüsterte sie und küsste Yohji auf seine Brust. Bevor der Assasin wusste, was passierte, hatte Bess ihn umgedreht und lag nun auf ihm. Jetzt begann sie damit, seine Brust mit Küssen zu bedecken. Sie konnte spüren wie sich Yohji's kleiner Freund bemerkbar machte und drückte ihren Unterkörper noch mehr an Yohji's. Dieser stöhnte auf. Bess grinste. Ihre Küsse wanderten langsam tiefer. An seinem Bauchnabel hielt sie inne. Ihre Zunge umkreiste ihn, während sie die angespannten Bauchmuskeln nachzeichnete und dann zum Hosenstall weiterglitten. Mit einem leisen ~ratsch~ war er offen und Bess bahnte sich ihren Weg zu Yohji's kleinem Freund, der mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so klein war. (*diabolischgrins*) Yohji bäumte sich ein wenig auf. Die Australierin grinste noch breiter.  
  
Du wirst dich gleich noch wundern...*innerlichfiesgrins*  
  
Bess setzte sich aufrecht hin und schaute Yohji einen Moment belustigt an. Dieser hatte noch immer seine Augen geschlossen und lächelte. Als er merkte, dass Bess aufgehört hatte, schlug er sie auf und schaute sie verwirrt an.  
  
"Was.Warum hörst du denn auf?"  
  
Bess zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Was? Jetzt sag doch mal..." Er setzte sich nun hin und schaute Bess, die noch immer auf seinen Beinen saß in die Augen.  
  
"Naja, vielleicht ist hier doch nicht der richtige Ort..." lächelte sie ihn an und küsste den Assasin auf die Nasenspitze. Sie merkte, wie Yohji's Erregung wieder kleiner wurde.  
  
"Wenn du meinst...*seufz* Was ist dann dein Vorschlag?"  
  
"Wir fahren zu dir nach Hause...*diabolischgrins*"  
  
Yohji hatte sich nach hinten fallen lassen, so dass sich Bess wieder über ihn beugen musste, um ihn zu küssen.  
  
Zehn Minuten später standen die Beiden vor dem verschlossenem 'Kitten in the House'...  
  
"Hä? Wie jetzt? Ich dachte wir fahren zu dir nach Hause?"  
  
Bess stand mit großen Augen neben Yohji, der breit grinste.  
  
"Das ist mein zu Hause! Über dem Laden gibt es noch eine Wohnung..."  
  
"Eine?"  
  
"Ja eine...Es wird kalt! Gehen wir rein, oder willst du dich jetzt verkrümeln?" Yohji grinste die Australierin neckisch an.  
  
"Warum sollte ich? *aufYohjizugeh*"  
  
"Öh...naja..."  
  
"Gehen wir rein..." lächelte Bess sanft. Yohji legte ihr eine Hand um die Hüfte und schloss mit der anderen eine Tür auf, die in ein düsteres Treppenhaus führte. Bess löste sich aus Yohji's Griff und rannte eilig die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen wartete sie auf ihn und zog ihren Mantel aus, den sie unachtsam beiseite schmiss.  
  
"Mach schnell! Du bist richtig langsam!" Hörte der Assasin seine Freundin von oben lachen. Im nächsten Augenblick stand er vor ihr und küsste sie.  
  
"Oho...Ich glaube du hättest vorhin eher singen müssen, hm?" Bess wurde von Yohji, der sie immer noch leidenschaftlich küsste, durch den dunklen Flur an eine Zimmertür gedrängt. Auf dem Weg dorthin verlor Bess ihr Oberteil, Yohji seine Jacke und sein Hemd. Leicht keuchend stieß der Assasin seine Zimmertür und drückte Bess hinein. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen, schloss Yohji die Tür mit seinem Fuß. (Jaja immer diese Rumknutscherei...Aber langsam wird es lustig.....*diabolischgrins*) Sein Kuss wurde immer fordernder und er drängte Bess immer weiter nach hinten, während er sich an ihrem Reißverschluss des Rockes (Jeans!!) zu schaffen machte.  
  
Plötzlich knallte etwas gegen Bess' Kniekehlen. Sie konnte sich einen leisen Aufschrei nicht verkneifen. Mit einer Hand tastete sie vorsichtig nach dem Etwas, dass ihr diesen Schock eingejagt hatte, während sie mit der anderen Yohji's Oberkörper genauestens untersuchte. Die Beiden lösten sich einen Moment voneinander und schauten sich in die Augen.  
  
"Darf ich die Dame bitten?" flüsterte Yohji. Doch bevor Bess ihm antworten konnte, küsste er sie bereits erneut und drückte sanft aber bestimmt auf sein Bett. Bess ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog Yohji an seiner Hose, die mittlerweile wieder offen war, mit. Der Assasin hatte seinen Fall abgebremst und kniete nun über Bess.  
  
Außer Atem schauten sich die Beiden an. Bess lächelte, packte Yohji an den Handgelenken und führte seine Hände unter ihren Rock.  
  
"Sicher?" flüsterte der Assasin und schaute Bess herausfordernd an. Diese bäumte sich ein wenig auf und küsste ihn. Ihre Zunge suchte unsanften Einlass, der ihr sofort gewährt wurde. Langsam führte sie seine Hände in ihre Unterhose. Yohji folgte Bess Einladung nur zu gerne. Als die Australierin bemerkte, dass Yohji sich selbstständig machte, nahm ihre Hände von seinen Handgelenken und legte eine in seinen Nacken um ihn zu sich herunter zu ziehen und zu küssen und die andere auf seinen Rücken.  
  
"Der Rock stört..." flüsterte Yohji, als er sich kurz von Bess löste und sie anlächelte.  
  
"Dann werd ihn los..." Und noch bevor Bess ihren Satz beendet hatte, lag sie nur noch in Unterwäsche unter Yohji. Bess schlang ihre Beine um Yohji's Hüften und drückte seinen Unterkörper mit sanfter Gewalt an ihren. Und das, was sie da fühlte, gefiel ihr. Nach wenigen Augenblicken befreite Bess ihren Koi von seiner Hose. (Koibito (??????) means Geliebter..."Oh Koi, mein kleiner süßer Fisch im Teich...*schmacht**mitWasserplätscher*" Gomen nasai! Wie gesagt: Atmosphären zerstörend...)  
  
"Süß...mit Herzchen..." grinste Bess. Yohji wollte etwas erwidern aber das Mädchen versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige begann Bess' Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Die Australierin räkelte sich leise stöhnend in seinem Bett und genoss seine sanften Berührungen. Wie schon sie vorher, machte auch er am Bauchnabel halt. Yohji war mit dem gesamten Körper nach unten gerutscht. Bess schlang ihre Beine (welche natürlich rasiert sind...*lachflash*) erneut um seinen Körper und drückte ihn noch näher an sich heran.  
  
Sie spürte, wie Yohji's Hände sich an ihrer Unterhose zu schaffen machte und erschauderte ein wenig. Seine sanften Küsse wanderten immer weiter, während seine Hände ihr Dessous vorsichtig nach unten schoben.  
  
Bess lag nun ohne Unterhose auf Yohji's Bett und stöhnte leise. (Ist euch eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass die im Manga bzw Anime IMMER(!!!!!!!!) den BH noch anhaben? Und manchmal auch die Socken! Das ist doch wohl mal total gestört, oder? Ich meine, der BH ist dann hochgeschoben...und dann vögeln die da, was das Zeug hält...schaut euch mal Gloria an...oder lieber doch nicht...GOMEN NASAI) Der Ex Detektiv grinste einen Moment, dann rückte er wieder hoch und küsste Bess auf den Mund. Ihre Zungen fanden sich wenige Sekunden später in einem sanften Kampf wieder, den Bess für sich entschied.  
  
"1:0 für mich..." sagte sie, leise nach Luft schnappend. (Sie sind schon außer Atem!!!)  
  
"Fragt sich wie lange noch..." Yohji schob seine Hände unter Bess und versuchte ihren BH zu öffnen. Um ihm die Arbeit zu erleichtern, machte sie ein Hohlkreuz, wobei Yohji's Gesicht etwas über ihren Brüsten lag. Diese Chance hemmungslos ausnutzend, bedeckte er diese Stelle mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Geräuschlos öffnete der Assasin Bess' BH. Yohji schnappte sich einen Träger mit seinen Zähnen und zog ihn vorsichtig von ihren Schultern.  
  
Bess hatte ihre Arbeit wieder aufgenommen und war dabei Yohji seiner Herzchen-Boxershorts zu entledigen.  
  
Die Beiden lagen nun nackt aufeinander.  
  
Bess konnte Yohji's volle Errektion spüren.  
  
Wieder schauten sich sie beiden tief in die Augen und schnappten leise nach Luft. Dann hob sich Yohji ein bisschen und drang langsam in Bess ein.  
  
Als sie Yohji in sich spürte, musste sie aufsthöhnen. Yohji drang tiefer vor und verharrte einen Moment so. Bess hob ihr Becken und forderte Yohji so auf, weiter zumachen. Lächelnd folgte er ihrem Wunsch und begann sich langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen. Bess schlang ihre Arme um seinen muskulösen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich runter um ihn zu küssen. Langsam stieg auch sie in seine rhytmischen Bewegungen ein und beide stöhnten, wobei sie immer lauter wurden. (NOCH können sie es sich erlauben! NOCH sind sie allein...*diabolischgrins*) Yohji wurde nach einiger Zeit immer schneller, was Bess dazu brachte lauter und öfter zu stöhnen.  
  
Die beiden hatten sich gedreht, so dass Bess auf Yohji saß und es an ihr lag, ihn voranzutreiben. Geschickt spannte sie einen Muskel an, was zur Folge hatte, dass Yohji laut aufkeuchte.  
  
Beide waren verschwitzt und erschöpft, dachten aber nicht daran aufzuhören. Stattdessen gaben sie sich voll und ganz ihrer Leidenschaft hin. Yohji hielt (für einen Mann!!!) erstaunlich lange durch und ergoss sich nur wenige Sekunden vor Bess.  
  
Noch erschöpfter rollte sich Bess zur Seite und blieb in Yohji's Armen liegen. Lächelnd küsste sie seine Brust.  
  
"Bess?"  
  
"Hm...*blinzel**smile*"  
  
"Ai shiteru..."  
  
"Ai shiteru, Yohji!"  
  
Yohji beugte sich leicht über Bess und küsste sie sanft. Dann fiel er nach hinten und schlief mit ihr im Arm ein.  
  
"Ai shiteru...Darling..." Sie küsste ihn sanft auf den Hals und schlug die Decke über sich und ihren Koi.  
  
/ "Schuldig?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Küss mich..."  
  
Schuldig schaute seine Freundin verwirrt an (O_o). Doch dann lächelte er und beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihr hinunter um sie zu küssen.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...*vorSchuundShirlaufbau*"  
  
Schuldig und Shirley lösten sich erschrocken voneinander und schauten July, die sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte, verwirrt (Schuldig) und böse (Shirley) an.  
  
"Was zum Teufel heißt hier 'Aha'? Kann man nicht einmal alleine sein? Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?" keifte die Schottin und sprang auf. July grinste sie fies an, warf dem Deutschen, der sich grinsend zurücklehnte, einen Blick zu und grinste noch breiter.  
  
"Oh...armes kleines Shirleylein! Keiner hat dich lieb..."  
  
"Sei ruhig!"  
  
Schuldig schaute den Beiden Streithennen (^^°) belustigt zu, bis...  
  
Moment, ich kenn dieses Mädchen, ist das nicht die, die... *aufschreck*  
  
SchuSchu musterte die grün-rot Haarige interessiert und stellte fest, dass sie das Mädchen war, dass ihn an diesem merkwürdigem Abend vor zwei Wochen geküsst hatte.  
  
"Ich will euch ja nur ungern stören, aber.Schatz, willst du mich nicht vorstellen?" Schuldig war breit grinsend aufgestanden und zwischen die beiden Mädchen gegangen.  
  
"Oh...*aufhöraufJulyeinzuschlagen* Ja, gomen nasai. Also, das ist July *aufJulydeut*, July, das ist..."  
  
"Schuldig...ich weiß..." July grinste triumphierend, als sie Shirley's dummes Gesicht sah.  
  
"Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Jetzt kenn ich wenigstens deinen Namen..."  
  
Der Deutsche grinste July an. Shirley's Gesicht wurde noch dümmer und sie warf ihnen fragende Blicke zu.  
  
"Schatz, ich muss jetzt leider gehen! Crawford bringt mich sonst um!"  
  
"Hmpf...*schmoll*"  
  
"*Shirleyansichzieh*"  
  
"*sichgeborgenfühl**SchuSchu'sDuftinsicheinsaug*"  
  
Schuldig legte Shirley eine Hand unter's Kinn und hob es sanft an. Die Schottin musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
  
Er ist so süß...  
  
Schuldig's Lächeln verwandelte sich ein Grinsen, als er Shirley's Gedanken folgte. Die Schottin konnte sehen, wie July hinter Schuldig's Rücken auf und ab sprang. Sie versuchte ihre Blutsschwester so gut es ging zu ignorieren.  
  
"Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" hauchte sie Schuldig entgegen, nachdem sie ihren Blick von July abgewandt hatte.  
  
"Wann du willst..."  
  
"Morgen?"  
  
"Ja...*hauch*" (*vorlauterMundgeruchinderLuftumkipp*)  
  
Schuldig beugte sich ein letztes Mal an diesem Abend (oder doch schon wieder morgen?O_o) zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft. Genießerisch schloss Shirley ihre Augen und erwiderte den sanften Kuss ihres Kois. (*räupser* Kein Kommentar!) Nach wenigen Augenblicken allerdings löste sich Schuldig von ihr und schaute ihr in die Augen.  
  
^Ai shiteru.^  
  
Dann drehte er sich um, grinste July an und ging den dunklen Weg entlang.  
  
Bevor die Dunkelheit ihn ganz verschluckte, rief Shirley nocheinmal nach ihm.  
  
"Schuldig! *kreisch*"  
  
Der Angschrieene drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um.  
  
"Ai shiteru...und zwar noch mehr, als du mich..."  
  
Ohne etwas zu erwidern drehte sich Schuldig wieder um und ging weiter. Zum Abschied hob er noch einmal seine Hand über den Kopf und winkte.  
  
"Jajajajaja...so ist das mit den Männern! Los komm, Alessia ist eingepennt und Kina will nach Hause."  
  
July hakte sich bei ihrer Blutsschwester ein und schleifte sie hinter sich her.  
  
"Woher kennt er dich?"  
  
"Schon vergessen? Er ist ein Schwarz...Bess und ich? *vorShirley'sGesichtrumfuchtel* Naja und er scheint sich eben an meinen Kuss zu erinnern..."  
  
July grinste.  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Naja...ich lag da so auf dem Boden und er kniete neben mir und ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen..."  
  
"Juuuuuuuuuuuly! Er gehört mir, klar?"  
  
"Klar wie Kloßbrühe!"  
  
"Kloßbrühe ist nicht klar..."  
  
"Schon klar..."  
  
"Sei ruhig..."  
  
"Nö..."  
  
"JUUULYY!"  
  
"Bin schon ruhig..."  
  
Wenige Minuten später kamen die Beiden bei den anderen an, die sich alle vor der Bank auf der Aya noch immer saß, versammelt hatten.  
  
Alessia schien gerade erst aufgewacht zu sein, denn sie rieb sich noch immer die Augen.  
  
"Schatz?"  
  
Shirley drängelte sich zwischen ihren Freundinnen hindurch, direkt zu ihrer Frau. "Oh hallo Shirley..."  
  
Shirley warf Aya einen kühlen Blick zu.  
  
"Sag mal, hat er dir irgendwas getan?"  
  
"Was? Spinnst du? Nein! Obwohl...naja ich hab gekotzt und er hat mir 'n Taschentuch gegeben."  
  
Alessia wurde leicht rot. Shirley beachtete sie nicht, sondern schaute Aya fragend an.  
  
"Na, dann...vielleicht hättest du doch tanzen sollen.*evilgrin*" sagte sie, als sie sich wieder ihrer Frau zuwandte.  
  
"N...nein! Warum denn...?"  
  
"Naja..."  
  
"Leute, die anderen gehen schon!!!!!" July riss Ales und Shirl aus ihrer Konversation. Sofort sprang Alessia auf. Sie wollte gerade losrennen, als sie es sich anders überlegte und sich noch einmal zu Aya umdrehte.  
  
"Arigatou..."murmelte sie und rannte dann mit Shirley, die weiter vorne gewartet hatte, zusammen hinter ihren Freundinnen her.  
  
Aya blieb regungslos auf der Bank sitzen und schaute in den Himmel. Noch immer war es eine sternenklare Nacht.  
  
Urplötzlich tauchten Omi und Ken vor ihrem Kumpel auf. Der Rothaarige senkte seinen Kopf, so dass er die Beiden anschauen konnte.  
  
"Seid ihr endlich ferig?" knurrte er, während er aufstand.  
  
"Yohji hat das Auto, das heißt, wir müssen laufen!"  
  
"Toll..."  
  
Omi ging den beiden Älteren voran. Somit konnten sie nicht sehen, dass er immer wieder grinste und lächelte, während er an den Abend zurückdachte.  
  
~ Owari chapter four ~  
  
So das war's dann erstmal...*räusper* Über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich übrigens auch freuen! *smile* Büddööö 


	5. Secrets aren't secrets anymore

Disclaimer:  
  
Weder Weiß ncoh Schwarz gehören mir...obwohl.*grübel* Vielleicht ja doch...*denk* Egal...(mein Lieblingswort!) Ich verdien auch kein Geld mit der Trivialliteratur, die ich hier fabriziere...(Obwohl ich es sehr willkommen heißen würde!)  
  
Rating:  
  
Jaaaaa...also da ich mit diesem PG-13 or whatever net zurecht komme.....Hm...sagen wir mal ab 13/14...*g*  
  
Chapter five  
  
Some secrets aren't secrets anymore  
  
"Shirley? Kommst du bitte mal?" Die fünf Mädchen waren seit einer viertel Stunde zu Hause. Line hatte sich schlechtgelaunt in ihr Zimmer verzogen, July war noch einmal an den Kühlschrank gegangen und hatte sich ein Stück kalte Pizza genehmigt, während Kina, Alessia und Shirley am Küchentisch saßen und vor sich hin schwiegen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten stand Alessia auf und verkündete, dass sie ins Bett ginge. Um irgendwelchen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, wollte sich Shirley ihr anschließen, doch sie kam noch nicht einmal dazu, die Küche zu verlassen.  
  
Widerwillig drehte sie sich zu der Japanerin um und schaute sie fragend an.  
  
"Alessia du kannst schon mal gehen, dass hier dauert ein wenig..." lächelte Kina, während sie Shirley bedeutete sich zu setzen.  
  
"Wie ihr meint! Dann gute Nacht! Schlaft gut!" Gähnend verschwand Alessia aus dem Flur.  
  
Die beiden zurückgebliebenen Mädchen hörten, wie ihre Schritte immer leiser wurden. Erst als sie auch noch Alessia's Tür zugehen hörten, ergriff Kina das Wort.  
  
"Ok, pass auf, ich hab das Gefühl, dass hier was stinkt!"  
  
"Geht mir genauso! Außerdem müssen wir jetzt vorsichtiger sein! Schuldig hat July vorhin gesehen."  
  
"Gesehen ist nicht schlimm..."  
  
"Kina, er kennt sie! Erinnerst du dich an den Abend, an dem wir das erste Mal auf Weiß bzw Schwarz getroffen sind? July hat Schuldig geküsst! Er kennt sie! Und jetzt weiß er, dass ich mit ihr befreundet bin! Er weiß, dass ich für Takatori arbeite! Meinst du, er wird das einfach so ignorieren?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Siehst du! Außerdem...habe ich das Gefühl, dass Takatori uns irgendetwas verheimlicht!"  
  
"Schön, dass du das auch so siehst. Ich meine, warum sollte er uns auf seine eigenen Leute ansetzen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung...Soll ich mal Nachforschungen anstellen?"  
  
"Tu das..." Kina grinste breit, als sie sah, wie Shirley die Augen verdrehte.  
  
Wieder eine Nacht ohne richtigen Schlaf...  
  
Schwerfällig erhob sie sich, schlich sich leise in ihr Zimmer und holte ihren LapTop. Mit dem MiniPC unterm Arm ging sie zurück in die Küche.  
  
Dort wieder angekommen, setzte sie sich zu Kina, die mittlerweile auch ihren LapTop geholt hatte, und begann auf der Tastatur einzuhämmern. Eine Weile saßen die beiden Freundinnen schweigend am Küchentisch und starrten auf ihre Bildschirme, die ihre Gesichter gespentisch aussehen ließen.  
  
"Oh man, das ist viel schwerer, als ich gedacht hatte. Hast du schon was gefunden?" Shirley streckte sich auf ihrem Stuhl und gähnte. Kina warf ihr einen verzweifelten Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Gerade als sich die Schottin wieder nach vorne fallen lassen wollte, hörte sie leise Schritte im oberen Stockwerk. Instinktiv hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute Kina an. Diese nickte stumm und stand leise auf. Shirley tat es ihr gleich, schnappte sich aber noch ihren Dolch. Hintereinander liefen die beiden eng aneinander nach oben.  
  
Am oberen Treppenabsatz angekommen, spähte die Schottin gebannt in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Ihre eine Hand hatte sie an ihrem Dolch und die andere am Lichtschalter. Innerlich zählte sie bis drei, dann schaltete sie den Lichtschalter an. Einen Moment mussten sie und Kina blinzeln, da sie die Helligkeit nicht gewohnt waren.  
  
Als sich ihre Augen wieder so halbwegs an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten, konnten die beiden gerade noch sehen, wie jemand im Bad verschwand.  
  
"Na warte..." zischte Shirley und rannte zur Badtür. Kina kam zwei Sekunden nach ihr dort an und legte ihrer Freundin ängstlich die Hände auf die Schulter.  
  
"Keine Angst, wenn es einer von Schwarz oder Weiß ist, bringt er zuerst mich um! In der Zeit kannst du abhauen!" grinste Shirley ihre Freundin an.  
  
Diese schaute nur geschockt und verstört.  
  
"Kleiner Scherz! Sorry...ich mach jetzt die Tür auf, ja?"  
  
"Ok...*flüster*"  
  
Shirley legte ihre Hand auf die Türklinke, dann riss sie die Tür auf und sah eine gekrümmte Gestalt vor der Kloschüssel hängen. Ihr Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, dafür konnte man aber würgende Geräusche von ihr vernehmen.  
  
"Alessia?!" Shirley ging einen Schritt auf ihre Frau zu, doch als sie sah, dass diese sich übergab, wich sie angeekelt einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Ieh ist das eklig!"  
  
Scheiße! Mir wird schlecht! Ich muss hier raus...  
  
Blitzschnell rannte die Schottin aus dem Bad und ließ Kina mit Alessia alleine.  
  
Verstört kam Shirley unten in der Küche an.  
  
"Bah...das ist ja eklig...*murmel*" Die Schottin ging langsam wieder zu ihrem LapTop.  
  
Als sie auf den Bildschirm schaute, sah sie, wie eine lilane Message sie anblinkte.  
  
"Hä? You've got mail? Von wem?" Shirley setzte sich neugierig an den Küchentisch und öffnete die eben angekommene Mail.  
  
Die Adresse, die sie dann sah, ließ ihr Herz für einen kurzen Moment stocken.  
  
"Damn! Chikooshu! Verdammte Kacke! Takatori...wie zum Teufel konnte er wissen...?" Shirl regte sich mehr oder minder leise auf. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich und sie brach in Schweiß aus. Nervös begann sie zu lesen.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du das nächste Mal ein besseres Hacker Programm benutzen, damit dir nicht derselbe Fehler wie Prodigy unterläuft...Denk dran, weswegen du hier bist! Arbeite nicht gegen mich, dass wird dir nämlich nicht gut bekommen!"  
  
"Dieses miese Schwein..." knurrte Shirley und schlug wild auf den Küchentisch. Genau in diesem Augenblick kam Kina in die Küche zurück.  
  
"Shirley! Sei mal 'n bissi leiser, ja? Alessia schläft..."  
  
"Das ist mir grad mal sowas von...Dieses Arsch**** "  
  
Kina wurde stutzig.  
  
"Welches Arsch****? "  
  
"Takatori..."  
  
"Takatori Reiji? Was ist passiert?" Mit einem leichten Ausdruck der Panik stürzte sich die Japanerin neben Shirley an den Tisch.  
  
"Er weiß, dass wir Nachforschungen angestellt haben...Scheiße verdammte!" Shirl schaute ihre Freundin hilflos an.  
  
"Wenigstens wissen wir, dass Schwarz auch Nachforschungen angestellt hat, wir wissen, wer der Computer Spezi bei ihnen ist und wir wissen, dass unser Verdacht nicht unbegründet war. Das ist doch was..." Kina versuchte die Schottin zu beruhigen.  
  
"Ohja richtig toll! Halló? July und ich können unsere Jobs verlieren! Er kann uns ganz einfach fertig machen!" Shirley winkte aufgeregt mit ihrer Hand vor Kina's Gesicht herum.  
  
"Würde er das machen wollen, dann hätte er dir das schon längst gesagt! Aber schau mal! Da steht: 'Denk dran, weswegen du hier bist! Arbeite nicht gegen mich...etc'. Er droht dir nur! Bleib einfach ruhig und lass dir am Montag nichts anmerken, ok? Und jetzt sollten wir ins Bett gehen! Achja, übrigens...ich denke, Alessia wird krank. Jemand sollte mit ihr zum Arzt gehen." Kina erhob sich langsam wieder, ging zu ihrem LapTop und schaltete ihn ab. Shirley tat es ihr gleich.  
  
"Wegen dem Arzt. Wenn du schon den Vorschlag machst, dann kannste ja morgen mit ihr dahin gehen" Shirley grinste wieder. Kina schaute sie einen Moment mit langgezogenem Gesicht an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern.  
  
In der Küche brannten jetzt nur noch einige Kerzen.  
  
"Achja...und keinen Ton zu den anderen, deswegen hier, ja? Sie brauchen nicht auch noch in Panik zu geraten! Wir werden das schon schaukeln!"  
  
"Tz...wenn du meinst..."  
  
Shirley ging gähnend nach oben, putzte sich unter größten Mühen noch mehr oder minder schnell ihre Zähne und warf sich dann in ihr Bett.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Als Shirley die Küche betrat, saßen alle außer Kina, Alessia und Bess bereits am Küchentisch und mampften vor sich hin.  
  
Line erstickte gerade fast an einem Lachkrampf, während July schnaubte wie ein verschnupftes Nashorn.  
  
"Ohayoo...*gähn*" begrüßte die Schottin ihre lachenden Freundinnen müde.  
  
"Moin...*losprust* Und? Wie war deine Nacht mit Kina? *lach*" Line versprühte so gut wie ihr gesamtes hochqualitatives original amerikanisches Frühstück über den Tisch, während July laut loslachte. Shirley musterte die beiden mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
"Ihr seid ganz schön kindisch, das ist euch klar, ja?"  
  
"Naja, das dürfte für dich ja kein Problem sein, Shirl-chanilein..." Line hatte Mühe diesen Satz hervorzubringen, doch meisterte sie es zur Verwunderung der Schottin ohne Lacheinwürfe.  
  
"Um auf eure Frage zurück zukommen..." Shirl überging das letzte Kommentar Line's und drehte sich von ihren Schützlingen weg.  
  
"Wie soll sie schon gewesen sein? Lang, leidenschaftlich und vorallem wild!" Sagte sie dann toternst. Sofort hörten die beiden Amerikanerinnen auf zu lachen und schauten sie empört (Line O_o) und erstaunt (July O_o) an. Shirley musste sich bei diesem Anblick das Lachen verkneifen.  
  
"Ein Witz! Versteht ihr? W-I-T-Z! Joke!" brachte sie dann mit Tränen in den Augen hervor.  
  
"Besser ist das!" entgegnete ihr Line trocken und ließ ihre Augenbraue wieder nach unten sinken. July stimmte der Bombenexpertin mit einem heftigen Nicken zu. Das war dann eindeutig wieder zu viel für Shirley, denn diese kugelte sich mittlerweile vor Lachen auf dem Boden.  
  
"Haha lustig liebe Shirley!" rief Line der Schottin sarkastisch zu.  
  
"Entschuldigt...aber...oh mein Gott...*lufthol*...Eure Gesichter! Unbezahlbar!" lachte Shirley und stand langsam wieder auf.  
  
"Schön, aber jetzt Spaß bei Seite. Hat eure Nacht wenigstens was gebracht?" July hatte sich wieder eingekriegt.  
  
"Nöö...wo sind eigentlich Ales und Kina?" fragte Shirley, die sich mittlerweile wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte.  
  
"Beim Arzt..."  
  
"Hä? Wie jetzt? Was machen die denn beim Arzt? Was für ein Arzt? Gynäkologe?" "Samma (oder auch Summer)..." Line schaute Shirley schon wieder mit ihrem typischen Gesicht an.  
  
"Nein...autumn (Herbst)...*ggg* Also jetzt saaaaaaagt schon...*nerv*"  
  
"Sie sind bei nem ganz normalem Arzt! Fallst du es nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, Ales hat gestern die ganze Nacht gekotzt und wie uns Kina mitteilte, hast du sie mit deiner Ehefrau dahin geschickt! 'N Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb!!" grummelte July.  
  
"Achso...na dann...ich geh dann mal wieder nach oben!"  
  
"Und was ist mit aufräumen? Sollen wir das etwa machen? Und überhaupt was machst du denn?"  
  
"Aufräumen tut immer der, der so doof fragt! *Zungerausstreck* Und ich geh mich jetzt selbst befriedigen...*breitgrins*"  
  
"Samma (Summer)..."  
  
Shirl sprang belustigt die Treppen hoch.  
  
"Wie oft denn noch? Autumn verdammt nochmal! Herbst!" brüllte Shirley und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
"So, dann wollen wir mal..." murmelte sie, während sie ihren LapTop einschaltete und sich ins Internet einloggte.  
  
Eine Weile saß sie, ihren Kaffee schlürfend so in ihrem Zimmer und schaute wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Zwischendurch schrie sie leise auf oder keuchte. (NEEEEEEEIN!! NIX HENTAI!! ^^°) Sie hatte sich wie in der Nacht zuvor in Takatori'S Computer eingehackt und forschte nach Informationen. Doch diesmal war sie so umsichtig sich erwischen zu lassen.  
  
"So war das also...Das wird Kina-chan bestimmt interessieren..." Shirl erhob sich, schaltete ihren PC aus und streckte sich. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr.  
  
"Was? Schon 11.00 Uhr? Mein Gott Kina und Ales bleiben aber lange...Hm...apropos...ich hab da 'ne grandiose Idee, die mich vor der sicheren Scheidung rettet... *blitz*"  
  
"Hey Leute!!!*Treppenrunterrenn* Ich bin mal kurz weg, ja? Dauert nicht lange! Und macht keinen Unsinn!" Shirley warf sich ihren Mantel über und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. July streckte verwirrt ihren Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
  
"So eine hektische Frau!" murmelte sie und setzte sich wieder zu Line auf die Couch.  
  
"Was heißt hier hektisch? Wohl eher gestört..."  
  
"Das auch..."  
  
*KollektiverLachkrampf*  
  
Eine viertel Stunde später stand die Schottin vor dem 'Kitten in the House'...  
  
"Also dann...*breitgrins*"  
  
Langsam betrat sie den Verkaufsraum und schaute sich suchend um. Als Ken sie erblickte lief er rot an.  
  
"Hallo! Kann...kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
"Jaaaaa...*diabolischgrins* Also ich will 'nen richtig schönen Blumenstrauß haben!"  
  
Ken schaute sie verwirrt an.  
  
"Bei uns gibt es nur schöne Blumensträuße! Was sollen denn für Blumen drin sein?"  
  
"Rosen in allen erdenklichen Farben!" Shirley grinste noch breiter, als sie Ken's Gesicht sah.  
  
"Aha...Und...äh...wieviele?"  
  
"Och...*grübel* Sagen wir mal so...hm...10 Stück..."  
  
Ken keuchte leise auf.  
  
"Irgend 'n Problem damit? *sarkastischgrins*"  
  
"N...nein! *rotanlauf* AYA!!! Kommst du grad mal?" Missmutig kam Aya aus dem hinteren Bereich des Ladens hervorgechlurft. Er begrüßte Shirley mit den freundlichen Worten:  
  
"Oh...Die ist das...Was gibt's?"  
  
"Ich freu mich auch ungemein dich wieder zu sehen...*grummel* Ich hätte gerne 10 Rosen in allen Farben die ihr habt!" lächelte Shirley und ging ein Stück auf den Rothaarigen zu. Dieser schaute sie verwundert an. Shirley schien es, als würde ein kurzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen. Ohne darauf zu reagieren wandte sie sich von ihm ab und schaute Ken interessiert bei seiner Arbeit zu. (Er beschneidet grade frische Blumen...)  
  
"Ach...Ken...Sag mal...Was hältst du eigentlich von Line?" Shirl konnte sehen, wie KenKen puterrot anlief.  
  
"Äh...öh...Naja...Äh..."  
  
Shirley schaute den Assasin neugierig lächelnd an. Sie bemerkte, wie Aya kurz in seiner Arbeit innehielt und zu ihnen hinüberschaute.  
  
"Tja...also...*räusper* Wie soll ich sagen? Naja...*rotwerd*"  
  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!"  
  
"Ööh...warum willst du es denn wissen?"  
  
"Ken jetzt mach nicht so 'ne Show daraus! Er findet sie süß, fertig!"  
  
Yohji kam gerade aus dem Lagerraum und grinste breit über's ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Yooohji! Manno! *schnief*"  
  
"Cooool...das find ich ja grad mal richtig süß...Ach übrigens...Konnichi wa Yohji-kun..." Shirl grinste den Playboy breit an.  
  
"Tag auch...oh eine neue Kundin! Macht's jut..." Yohji hastete an Shirley vorbei zu der nächsten Kundin. Verwundert drehte sich die Schottin um und sah, wie Yohji schon wieder auf voller FlirtLine war. (Flööööööööööööööööööööööt...*flöt**flöt*^^)  
  
"Aha...*murmel**sichwiederzuKendreh* Du findest sie also süß? Vielleicht solltet ihr mal was zusammen unternehmen!" Shirley grinste den immer noch roten Ken freundlich an.  
  
"Äh...ja...wenn...du...wenn du meinst..."  
  
"Meine ich! Waaaaaaaaaaah...*schock**RechteHandansHerzschlag* Aya- kun...Hilfe! Mach das nicht nochmal!"  
  
"Dann rede nicht soviel! Danke für deinen Einkauf!" Aya hatte den Blumenstrauß neben Ken und Shirley auf die Arbeitsplatte geknallt und ging nun wieder schlechtgelaunt nach hinten. (Schlechtgelaunt? Wohl doch eher 'So wie sonst auch immer mit seinem liebenswerten und überaus freundlichem Eisklotz Gesichtsausdruck.' Oder? Ó.Ô)  
  
"Die waren zwar für Alessia, aber ist ja auch egal!" brüllte Shirley dem Assasin hinterher.  
  
"Für Alessia? Bist du irgendwie krank oder so?"  
  
"Ich nicht...aber sie!"  
  
"Ach Gott, was hat sie denn?"  
  
Yes! Strike *freu**innerlichandieDeckegeh* Ich hab abgelenkt! Perfekt! Danke! *imDreieckspring*  
  
"Keine Ahnung! Sie ist noch beim Arzt! Und naja sie wird wahrscheinlich ungemein begeistert darüber sein, dass nicht ich mit ihr dorthingegangen bin, sondern Kina....Tja so ist das Leben..." Shirley zuckte mit ihren Schulter.  
  
"Aha...wenn es was ernstes ist, das sag ihr mal Gute Besserung, ja?!"  
  
"Klar! Aber um mal auf mein eigentliches Thema zurückzukommen..."  
  
Neeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin...*verzweifel* *innerlichSelbstmordbegeh*  
  
"Warum bist du denn so rot?"  
  
"Was? Wer? Ich? Ich bin nicht rot!" Ken hob abwehrend seine Hände.  
  
"Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooch...*brüll*"  
  
Durch Shirley's lautes Schreien angelockt, dackelte Bess verschlafen nach vorne und steckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf durch die offenen Tür. Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach und stand wie versteinert in der Tür.  
  
"W...was...zum..."  
  
Ihre Augen waren starr auf Yohji gerichtet, der seine Hand am Hintern einer fremden Frau hatte und vehement mit ihr flirtete. Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Schnell drehte sie sich um. Sie wollte nicht, dass Yohji sie entdeckte. Mit einem absolut leerem Gefühl presste sie sich an die Wand und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihr nun in einem Fort die Wangen herunter liefen. Als sie Schritte vom Verkaufsraum auf die Tür zukommen hörte, stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und wollte schnell nach oben rennen, aber...  
  
"Hey...pass doch auf..."  
  
Aya, der gerade seine Hände an seiner Schürze abtrocknete, wurde fast von Bess umgerannt. Als sie kurz zu ihm aufsah, konnte er ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht erkennen.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
"*schnief*"  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Aya legte der Australierin sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. (SAAAAAAAANFT??? OH GOTT RUFT DIE IRRENANSTALT AN!!! Er ist krank!!! Krankenwaaaaaaaagen!!! *Herzschlagerlieg*) Er hasste es Mädchen weinen zu sehen. Er hasste es überhaupt Mädchen traurig zu sehen. Sie erinnerten ihn vielzusehr an seine Schwester.  
  
Vorischtig suchte er nach einem Taschentuch in seiner Hosentasche, dass er Bess, nachdem er es gefunden hatte, unter die Nase hielt. (Der Junge hat's mit Taschentüchern...^^) Bess starrte ihn völlig perplex an.  
  
Was soll das? Warum ist er so nett zu mir?  
  
Warum nimmt sie es nicht...ob ich...  
  
Bevor Aya seinen Gedanken fertig denken konnte, hatte seine Hand mit dem Taschentuch schon ihren Weg an Bess' Wange gefunden und wischte ihr sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Noch immer stand die Australierin wie versteinert da. Doch als sie realisierte, was hier gerade vor sich ging, stieß sie Aya zur Seite und rannte die Treppen hoch.  
  
Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Aya blieb noch einen Moment mit seiner rechten Hand am Kopf an der Wand stehen.  
  
Warum rast mein Herz so? Verwirrt schaute er Bess nach. Dann sammelte er sich erneut und ging wieder zurück in den Laden, den Shirley mittlerweile verlassen hatte.  
Bess rannte unterdessen noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen nach oben, stürmte in Yohji's Zimmer, packte ihre Sachen und stürmte die Treppen wieder hinunter. Sie rief allen noch mit tränenerstickter Stimme ein "Sayoonara..." zu und verschwand dann zum Hinterausgang heraus. Noch immer rennend überquerte sie die nächste Kreuzung und stand nur 10 Minuten später vor dem gemeinsamen Haus der 'Red's'. (Red, dass sind die Girls...*gg*).  
  
Shirley war mittlerweile schon wieder zu Hause und hatte (äußerst gut aussehenden, lustigen, sadistischen, telepathierenden, deutschen, rot- orange haarigen und immer fettgrinsenden) Besuch mitgebracht. Sie war mit ihrem Handy in der Hand, und den Blick darauf, in ihn hinein gelaufen, als sie gerade wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Kurzerhand hatte sie ihn (ohne darüber nachzudenken) mit geschleift und nun lagen die beiden sich wildküssend auf Shirley's Bett. (^^°)  
  
"Nee-chan? Samma? Kannste deine Gelüste net in nem Hotel befriedigen?" July stand mit den Armen in die Hüften gestemmt vor dem Bett ihrer Blutsschwester. Diese fuhr erschrocken hoch, als sie die Stimme von July vernahm.  
  
"WIE OFT EIGENTLICH NOCH? SCHON MAL WAS VON PRIVATSSPHÄRE GEHÖRT! KLOPF VERDAMMT NOCHMAL AN, WENN DU MICH SCHON STÖREN MUSST!"  
  
Shirley sprang stinksauer auf und ließ den armen Schuldig auf ihrem Bett einfach links liegen.  
  
"REG DICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT SO AUF!" July verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und schaute ihre Schwester provozierend an.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Knurrte diese und schaute July so an, als würde sie ihr jeden Moment an die Kehle springen und sie umbringen. (Ju-chan ich hab dich auch lieb!!! ^^° (Nach der FanFic bin ich ein toter Ehezwitter...*schluchz*))  
  
"Was soll schon sein?" Sadistisch grinsend, trat July zu Shirley, packte sich ihren Arm und wirbelte sie mit ungeheurer Wucht auf den Boden. Dann umklammerte sie den Hals ihrer älteren Blutsschwester mit ihren Beinen und behielt sie so auf dem Boden.  
  
"Kina ist wieder da und will mit dir reden, *knurr* dringend...*grins*"  
  
"Oh...sag das doch gleich! *Ju'sBeinevonsichschüttelundwiederaufsteh* Schu- Schatz, ist es okay, wenn ich dich einen Moment mit ihr *aufJulydeutundsiekeinesBlickeswürdig* alleine lasse?"  
  
Schuldig richtete sich auf und schaute sie an.  
  
"Klar..." Mit einem Grinsen wandte er sich dann an July.  
  
Haha er ist ein toter Mann *innerlicherlachflash*  
  
Schuldig lachte laut los, als er July's Gedanken aufgefangen hatte. Shirley warf ihm einen sehr sehr sehr skeptischen Blick zu. Der Deutsche winkte lediglich ab.  
  
"Du bist also die Schwester meiner Freundin...Ihr seht euch gar nicht ähnlich."  
  
"Naja...also das ist sooooo...*aufSchuldigzugeh*..."  
  
"Ich gehe und bin in spätestens 5 Minuten wieder da! Wehe ihr macht unanständige Sachen! Ich krieg alles raus, klar?"  
  
Mit einem tödlichem Blick auf July verließ die Schottin ihr Zimmer und trottete nach unten.  
  
"Also wir sind keine richtigen Schwester...nur so Blutsschwestern, verstehst du?"  
  
July hatte sich mittlerweile neben Schuldig auf's Bett gesetzt, der sie interessiert musterte.  
  
"Aha...klar..."  
  
Er setzte sein sarkastisches Lächeln auf und beobachtete July genau, die verlegen anfing ihre Finger zu kneten. (Das schauspielert sie voll gut!! *grummel*)  
  
"Was denn, was denn? Aufeinmal so schüchtern?" Lachte der Deutsche leise.  
  
"W...was? Nein...Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich sagen soll! Das ist alles..." July schaute zu dem Deutschen hoch.  
  
"Achso...Vielleicht sollte ich dich dann was fragen..." Grinste er noch immer sarkastisch.  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Warum hast du mich geküsst?"  
  
"Hab ich dir doch schon gesagt! Ich fand's witzig!" July grinste den Telepathen breit an, während sie noch immer in Schuldig's grüne Augen starrte.  
  
Shirley killt mich! Sie killt mich...egal...*tehehe*  
  
Kurzerhand richtete sich July wieder auf, stellte sich direkt vor den verwunderten Schuldig und schmiss sich auf ihn. Während sie auf ihn fiel, drückte sie ihre Lippen auf die des Deutschen. Vorsichtig suchte ihre Zunge nach Einlass, der ihr prompt gewährt wurde.  
  
Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Achja...meine Nee-chan ärgern...aber nur jetzt nochmal...  
  
^Aber warum denn? Ich finde, dass köntest du öfters mal machen...^  
  
"Was?" July richtete sich wieder auf und schaute den Telepathen verwundert an.  
  
"Und Shirley?"  
  
"Sie muss doch nichts davon wissen..." grinste Schuldig und zog die Amerikanerin, genannt July, wieder zu sich runter.  
  
"Kina? Wo bist du?"  
  
"Im Wohnzimmer, Shirley, bei deiner kranken Frau..."  
  
Stimmt, mit Kina ist mein Schatz auch wieder nach Hause gekommen...Wo sind diese verdammten Blumen?  
  
Shirley rannte schnell in die Küche, fischte die Rosen aus der Vase und schritt mit dem tropfendem Strauß in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Schatz!"  
  
Freudig lächelnd ging Shirley auf ihre Frau zu, kniete vor ihrem Liegeplatz, sprich Couch, nieder und hielt ihr die Blumen entgegen.  
  
"Soso...mit Schuldig kannste rumknutschen, aber mich mal zum Arzt begleiten geht nicht..."  
  
Nein! Sie hat schlechte Laune...Chikoshuu...  
  
"Schatz! Entschuldige! Aber...ich meine...du weißt wie sehr ich Arztpraxen hasse und außerdem..."  
  
"Außerdem?"  
  
"Außerdem würdest du sonst nicht diese wunderschönen Rosen von mir kriegen, also...Hör auf zu schmollen..."  
  
Bei dem Wort "Rosen" wandte Alessia schnell ihren Kopf in Richtung Shirley.  
  
"SCHATZ! *quiek* Du bist so süüüüüß, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen..."  
  
"Doch, sonst hätte ich ja jetzt wieder den Ring in meiner Hand, oder auf meiner Stirn kleben...Ach und noch was...ICH BIN DEFINITIV NICHT SÜSS!!" grinste Shirley und legte die Blumen in Alessia's Hand.  
  
"Ok...toll...da ihr das jetzt geklärt habt, würde ich gerne mit Shirley unter vier Augen sprechen."  
  
"Schatz? Ok?"  
  
"Ja ja...geh nur...*breitgrins**anRosenschnupper*" Alessia drückte ihrem Ehezwitter den Strauß wieder in die Hand und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem TV zu.  
  
Mit Alessia's Einverständnis ging Shirley inklusive Rosen hinter Kina zurück in die Küche. Die Japanerin setzte sich and den Küchentisch, während Shirley sich daran machte die Rosen wieder in ihre Vasen zu stellen.  
  
"Hast du was rausgefunden?"  
  
Kina's helle Stimme war beträchtlich gesenkt, damit die anderen im Wohnzimmer sie nicht hören konnten.  
  
Shirley drehte sich rum und setzte sich Kina gegenüber.  
  
"Ja...und wenn ich dir erzähle was, dann...Kami...Kina weißt du worauf wir uns hier eingelassen haben?"  
  
"So schlimm? Seit wann kann dich denn was erschrecken?" witzelte Kina. (Okeee, also das wird jetzt alles ein wenig...naja...-.-'' Also die Shirl äh...hängt dem Takatori Reiji jetzt einiges an, ich weiß zwar net, ob der da wirklich was mit zu tun hat, aber egal...*lässigabwink*)  
  
"Kina...ich find's absolut nicht lustig, um ehrlich zu sein! Takatori Reiji ist Premierminister. Außerdem hat er Einfluss auf das Parlament! Ungefähr ein Fünftel der Minister die dort sitzen, werden von ihm durch Geld und andere Dienste..."  
  
"Andere Dienste?" Kina hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen..." Shirley schaute ihre Gefährtin ernst an.  
  
"Doch will ich!"  
  
"Mit anderen Diensten meine ich so etwas wie, hübsche und dazu willige Frauen, Kinder, Drogen und Waffen..."  
  
"Kinder?"  
  
"Schon mal was von Kinderprostitution gehört?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich?!"  
  
"Doch! Genau so was! Auf jeden Fall werden ein Fünftel der Minister von ihm durch solche 'Dienstleistungen' bestochen! Sie handeln nach seinem Willen! Und einige Richter verurteilen zu seinen Gunsten. Die sind alle korrupt...Dann hätten wir da noch die 4 Bodyguards wovon einer in meinem Zimmer hockt und auf mich wartet. Soviel ich weiß, ist dieser 'Prodigy'..."  
  
" 'Prodigy' ist der jüngste dieser Gruppe. Sein richtiger Name lautet 'Naoe Nagi', Schuldig wird 'Mastermind' genannt. Dann haben wir da noch den ältesten namens 'B. Crawford', genannt 'Orakel' und einen mysteriösen angeblich Irren namens 'Berserker'...Das weiß ich alles schon!"  
  
Shirley schaute ihre Vertreterin erstaunt an.  
  
"Du hast nicht als einzige Nachforschungen betrieben!"  
  
"Aha...*Augenbrauehochzieh* So mehr weiß ich auch nicht..."  
  
"Ok...hm...tja...ich weiß auch nicht, was wir im Moment noch tun können!"  
  
"Wir sollten erstmal so weiter machen wie immer und den anderen nichts sagen. Aber ich hätte da dann doch noch eine Frage..."  
  
"Um was geht's?"  
  
"Meinst du wir müssen SIE holen?"  
  
"Ich hoffe nicht! Vorerst bleibt sie, wo sie ist!"  
  
"Gut, kann ich dann gehen? Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl Schuldig mit July alleine zu lassen..." (Zu Recht!! Zu Recht!! Zu Recht!!! *heftignick*)  
  
Shirley stand ohne auf die Antwort zu warten auf und ging Richtung Tür.  
  
"Warum das denn?"  
  
"Er scheint ihr zu gefallen, und wir wissen, dass sie nicht lange zögert..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ die Schottin Kina verwirrt in der Küche sitzen und stieg die Treppe wieder hoch zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
"Sie kommt..." Schuldig zog seine Hand unter July's Top wieder hervor und rollte sich von ihr runter.  
  
"Scheiße!" War alles, was die Amerikanerin entgegnete. Sie setzte sich schnell wieder hin und richtete ihre Klamotten.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick stand Shirley mit einem skeptischem Gesicht vor ihrem Bett. "Und? Was wollte Kina?"  
  
"Nichts besonderes...Könntest du uns dann wieder alleine lassen? Oder willst du auch noch was..."  
  
Ja, ich hätte gerne deinen Freund...  
  
"Nein nein! Ich will dann mal nicht weiter stören..." Breit grinsend ging July zur Zimmertür, drehte sich im Türrahmen um rief noch ein "Haha, dein Freund ist echt süß..." " und verließ dann das Zimmer ihrer Schwester und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.  
  
"Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht Schatz?" Schuldig zog seine Freundin sanft auf seinen Schoß und liebkoste ihren Nacken mit zärtlichen Küssen.  
  
"Ich mag es nicht, wenn sie allein mit dir ist, ich weiß auch nicht..."  
  
"Denkst du ich würde dich mit ihr betrügen?"  
  
"Nein, das denke ich nicht, aber bei July ist das was anderes. Sie zögert nicht lange sondern schreitet zur Tat."  
  
Tatsächlich...?  
  
"Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht verlassen..." (Man achte bitte auf die Wortwahl!! Er sagt 'verlassen' aber was ist mit 'betrügen'?!) Schuldig drehte die Schottin auf seinem Schoß um, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste.  
  
"Schau mal...sieht so ein Lügner aus?" lächelte er sanft und setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf.  
  
Unfreiwillig ließ sie sich zu einem prikantem Gedanken hinreißen  
  
Ja...so sieht der Mann aus, den ich liebe, den ich belüge und der mich belügt...denkst du wirklich ich bin so blind?  
  
Schuldig hatte diesen Gedanken aufgefangen, versuchte allerdings nicht darauf zu reagieren.  
  
"Nein...So sieht der Mann aus, den ich liebe und jetzt küssen werde..." Lächelte Shirley, beugte sich zu ihrem Freund hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. Sofort suchte seine Zunge nach Einlass, den Shirley ihr nach kurzem Zögern gewährte. Langsam fiel Schuldig nach hinten und zog so Shirley mit sich. Seine Hand glitt unter ihre Bluse und streichelte vorsichtig die glatte, weiche Haut darunter.  
  
~ Owari chapter five ~  
  
So bitte fleißig reviewen, sonst dreh ich durch... ^^y 


	6. Broken trust, broken love

Disclaimer: Also sie gehören mir immer noch nicht und ich bin immer noch arm wie 'ne Kirchenmaus!  
  
Rating: ?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter six (Backgroundmusic: Weiß - Other side of the moon...(*muahaha*))  
  
Broken trust, broken love  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaas? Du hast mit Yohji...BESS!!!!!" Line war so heftig aufgesprungen, dass der Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Boden aufschlug.  
  
"Wenn du noch ein wenig lauter schreist, hört dich vielleicht noch Shirley's Gast da oben und Kina und überhaupt jeder und dann weiß es auch jeder! Halt doch mal dein Maul, verdammt..." Bess schaute ihre Frau verärgert an.  
  
"Samma...ansonsten haste jetzt auch keine Probleme, oder?"  
  
Line hob ihren Stuhl wieder auf und stellte ihn vor sich hin.  
  
"Das ist ja nicht mein einziges Problem! Ich schlaf ja nicht gleich mit jedem...(Ach echt? O_o Das ist mir aber neu...Me: Oh, tagchen Bess...*dooflach*. Wusstest du eigentlich schon, dass ich dich ganz dolle lieb hab? Bess: Aha...ist ja interessant... *Augenbrauehochzieh*) Ich dachte wirklich, dass er es ernst meint, aber dann..."  
  
"NEIN! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"  
  
"Doch..." gab Bess leise zu. Sie traute sich nicht ihre Frau anzusehen. Diese schlug sich die Hand vor die Augen und murmelte etwas für die Australierin unverständliches.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Nichts, aber das war doch klar...Bess...menno...AAAAAAAAAARGH *krampfkrieg* Dem hat man doch schon angesehen, dass er 'n Playboy war!!!"  
  
"Ja schön! Aber ich glaube nun einmal an die gute Seite des Menschen! Ich bin soetwas wie ein OPTIMIST, verstehst du?"  
  
"Jaja schon gut! Aber...*krampfagain*"  
  
"Line?" Bess stand vorsichtig auf und blieb direkt vor Line stehen. Die Amerikanerin schaute ihre Frau an.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Sag's keinem okay?" Bess schaute sie wehleidig an.  
  
"My lips are sealed..."  
  
"Danke..." Bess ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter ihrer Frau sinken. Line nahm sie sanft in den Arm und versuchte sie so gut wie ihr eben möglich zu trösten.  
  
"Aber mal was anderes...Was willst du jetzt wegen ihm machen?"  
  
"Ich werde ihn ignorieren, that's the best I can do!"  
  
"Aha..." War alles was Line entgegnete.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen standen im hauseigenem Chemielabor (Das übrigens ein Special Shirley Sicherheitssystem hat!!!! Und auch gaaaaanz viele süße Bomben...*diabolischgrins*) und schwiegen. Line hielt Bess noch immer in ihren Armen.  
"SHIRLEY! LINE! BESS! JULY!!! Bewegt eure süßen Ärsche hier runter! Das Essen ist fertig!" Kina's Stimme hallte laut in dem riesen Haus wieder. Bess schaute Line aus den Augenwinkeln an. Dann löste sie sich von ihr, hakte sich bei ihr ein und ging mit der Amerikanerin am Arm die Treppen zum Erdgeschoss hoch.  
  
Von oben konnten sie eiliges Fußgetrappel hören. Shirley kam mit Schuldig an der Hand gefolgt von July die Treppe aus dem oberen Stockwerk hinunter gerannt.  
  
"Oh...der ist ja auch noch da...Scheiße!" Bess löste sich aus Line's Arm und blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen, als sie Schuldig sah.  
  
"Ist schon gut Bess, komm einfach raus..." Shirl kam an die Treppe die nach unten führte und zog Bess hinauf.  
  
"Schuldig wollte sowieso gerade gehen..."  
  
"Ja...genau! Also war nett euch mal alle kennenzulernen...so mehr oder minder!" Schuldig schaute jedes einzelne Mädchen interessiert an, dann blieb sein Blick auf Shirley kleben, die ihn fest und zugleich fragend anschaute. Der Deutsche schüttelte seine Mähne und wandte sich dann grinsend seinen Schuhen zu. Lässig nahm er seinen Mantel vom Hacken, zog ihn an und schüttelte dann jedem Mädchen die Hand (Wow, was'n Gentleman...Tja das ist eben SchuSchu...^^). Shirley beobachtete ihn und seinen Gesichtsausdruck dabei genaustens und bemerkte, wie sich sein kühler und berechnender Blick bei July in einen belustigten und funkelnden verwandelte. Skeptisch zog sie ihre Augenbraue hoch, ließ sie aber sofort, als Schuldig sich ihr zuwandte wieder runter. Die anderen Mädchen verdampften schleunigst in der Küche.  
  
Shirley und Schuldig standen sich allein im Flur gegenüber.  
  
"Also dann...*smile*"  
  
"Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"  
  
"Morgen ist Sonntag! Da blieb ich bei meinen Freundinnen, sorry! Ich denke dann mal am Montag in Takatori's Büro?!"  
  
"Schade..."  
  
"Ja! Dann muss ich wieder so lange warten, bis ich dich wieder küssen darf." Shirley musste noch mehr Lächeln.  
  
"Naja..."  
  
Schuldig beugte sich zu seiner Freundin hinunter und küsste sie sanft. Shirley legte ihm sofort ihre Hände auf seine Wange, so als wolle sie ihn gar nicht erst gehen lassen. Nach kurzer Zeit lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander. Shirley schaute ihrem Koi (*lachflash*) in die Augen.  
  
Der selbe Blick wie eben bei July...  
  
"Musst du wirklich schon gehen? Kannst du nicht bleiben? Ich meine...über Nacht?" flüsterte sie Schuldig entgegen, während sie sich an seine muskulöse Brust schmiegte.  
  
"Sorry, mein Schatz...aber...Ich muss noch arbeiten! Ich würde wirklich gerne bleiben..." Bei diesen Worten glitten seine Hände erneut unter Shirley's Bluse. Diese erschauderte bei seiner sanften Berührung ein wenig. Unwillkürlich lächelte Schuldig.  
  
Sie ist doch wirklich zu süß...aber...warum habe ich dann das mit ihrer Schwester eben gemacht?  
  
"Dann eben nicht..." Ihr Flüstern wurde noch leiser.  
  
Schuldig schob die Schottin ein Stück von sich, hob ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand unter dem Kinn hoch und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich Shirley...ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere."  
  
Er küsste sie ein letztes Mal und verschwand dann nach draußen. Shirley, die ihm die Tür auf gehalten hatte, stand noch einen Moment an sie gelehnt und starrte verträumt ihrem Koibito hinterher.  
  
Du liebst mich also? Dann erklär mir dieses Gefühl...  
  
Als dieser nicht mehr zu sehen war, schloss die die Tür und schlenderte in die Küche.  
"Also Schatz...dann schieß mal los! Was hast du denn?"  
  
Alessia saß als einzige mit einem großen Teller Suppe am Tisch, die sie lautstark schlürfte. Als Shirley sie ansprach, verschluckte sie sich kurz und musste husten.  
  
"Toll!"  
  
"Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?" Jammerte die Schottin hilflos. Ihr war der ironische Unterton in Alessia's Stimme nicht entgangen.  
  
"Naja ich bin seit, moment 6 Stunden wieder zu Hause und dir fällt jetzt schon auf, das ich krank bin! Wow!" Alessia grinste sie sarkastisch an!  
  
"Entschuldige bitte! Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass mein Freund da war! Ich werde ihn das nächste Mal nur für dich links liegen lassen und mich nur um dich kümmern! Gomen kudasai, aber ich hab keinen Hunger mehr!"  
  
Wutentbrannt stand Shirley auf und rannte nach oben.  
  
Alessia blieb verdutzt bei den anderen sitzen, die Shirley nicht minder verwundert hinterher sahen. July musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sie liebte es, wenn Shirley sich mit irgendjemandem wegen einer Lapalie stritt.  
  
"Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" fragte Alessia auf einmal in die Stille, die seit Shirley's Verschwinden vor ein paar Sekunden eingetreten war, hinein.  
  
"Vielleicht hättest du nicht ganz so ironisch bzw sarkastisch sein sollen!"  
  
"Tschuldigung, ist doch aber so!"  
  
"Ales..." Kina schaute Alessia mit einem bedeutendem Blick an. Sie wies mit einer sehr sehr sehr zurückhaltenden Kopfbewegung auf July, die sich wieder ihrem Reis gewidmet hatte. Alessia schaute ihre Leaderin verständnislos an.  
  
Nachdem sie mit Essen fertig waren, half Bess Kina beim Abräumen. Auch sie war beim Essen merkwürdig still gewesen. Line hatte sich wieder in ihr Labor verzogen, während sich July vor die Kiste hockte und Ales sich zu ihrer Frau hoch ins Zimmer schleppte.  
  
"Bess?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Was ist mit dir los?"  
  
"Nichts, was soll denn los sein?"  
  
"Weiß nicht...aber du bist so still..."  
  
"Ach...ich bin einfach nur müde! Gestern war ein sehr anstrengender Abend..."  
  
"Verstehe..."  
  
Bess schaute ihre Freundin skeptisch an.  
  
"Du verstehst?"  
  
"Naja...immerhin bist du mit Yohji weg und..."  
  
"Könnten wir bitte das Thema wechseln, DANKE!" Bess knallte die leeren Reisschüsseln in den Spüler.  
  
"Oh entschuldige...klar..."  
  
Die beiden Mädchen verrichteten ihre weitere Arbeit schweigend.  
  
Ohje, wer weiß was da passiert ist...ob sie? KINA! Nein! Solche Gedanken darfst du nicht haben!  
  
Unterdessen war Alessia an Shirley's Zimmertür angekommen. Von drinnen schien kein Licht und man hörte auch nichts. Zaghaft klopfte Ales an die Tür ihres Ehezwitters.  
  
"Schatz?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Shirley Titania McNeelson! Ich bitte sie hiermit untertänigst um Einlass."  
  
Immer noch keine Antwort.  
  
Alessia wartete noch zwei Minuten, bis sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, einfach in Shirley's Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
In dem großen Raum war es stockfinster. Alessia's Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Langsam fing sie an sich in dem Zimmer ihres Ehepartners umzusehen. Nach ein paar Minuten entdeckte sie eine regungslose Gestalt auf dem Bett.  
  
Langsam ging Alessia auf diese Gestalt zu und setzte sich zu ihr auf den Bettrand.  
  
"Schatz?"  
  
"Was?" Kam ihr eine patzige Antwort entgegen.  
  
"Go.gomen kudasai."  
  
Shirley drehte sich zur Seite mit dem Gesicht von Alessia weg.  
  
"Schatz?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Was soll schon sein?"  
  
Alessia schaute Shirley verstört an, soweit ihr das in der Dunkelheit gelang. Nachdem Shirley sich immer noch nicht regte, packte die halb Italienerin, halb Ägypterin den Arm der Schottin (Was für geile Nationalitäten!!!) und zerrte sie gewaltsam zu sich um.  
  
"Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was los ist, oder du hast die Scheidungspapiere auf dem Tisch liegen!"  
  
"Du kannst dich nicht scheiden lassen, schon vergessen?"  
  
"Egal, jetzt sag!"  
  
"Naja...also..."  
  
"Jaaaa?!"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber July ist irgendwie...komisch..."  
  
"Inwiefern?"  
  
"Naja...seitdem sie das mit Schuldig weiß, stört sie uns laufend...und heute, als ich runter musste, da hatte ich so ein komisches Gefühl und...hm..naja...July war alleine mit Schuldig in meinem Zimmer! Und als ich wieder kam, war das Bett total verwurschtelt. Und dann sein Blick vorhin, mit dem er sie und mich angeschaut hat."  
  
"Haluzinationen sind auch ne Variante."  
  
"Ales ich mein's ernst! Ich hab ihn vorhin beobachtet!! Hast du seine Augen bei July gesehen?"  
  
"Nein Schatz, darauf hab ich nicht so geachtet."  
  
"Ist auch egal..."  
  
Shirl richtete sich ein wenig auf.  
  
"Nicht wirklich! Wenn es dir so egal wäre, dann würdest du nicht so 'n Gesicht machen und dich nicht wie eine depressive und Selbstmordgefährdete in dein Zimmer verkriechen."  
  
"Ich hab mich in mein Zimmer verkrochen, weil du mich eben so angepflaumt hast!" Shirley wandte trotzig ihren Kopf ab.  
  
"Schaaaaaaaatz..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Hör auf..."  
  
"Warum?!"  
  
"Weil es nicht so gemeint war!"  
  
"Aha, das hat sich aber anders angehört."  
  
"SCHATZ!"  
  
"Gomen!" Shirley schmiss sich aufeinmal an Alessia's Hals.  
  
"Ach Schatz du bist so das Wort das ich nicht sagen darf!" (Alessia darf Shirley nicht SÜSS nennen, darauf reagiert Ms "Ich bin eine immer ernste, guterzogene, nie Schimpfwörter benutzende Schottin" McNeelson allergisch ^^)  
  
"Na wenn du meinst *sichwiedervonAlessia'sHalslös* Ach übrigens, die Rosen wurden von Aya gebunden."  
  
"Soll heißen?"  
  
"Ach nichts...*lach* Ich bin müde..."  
  
"Toll! Da quäl' ich mich hier hoch und du bist müde!"  
  
"Kannst ja hierbleiben und mit mir schlafen..."  
  
Alessia schoss sofort die Röte ins Gesicht. Glücklicherweise konnte Shirley ihre verlegene Frau nicht sehen, sie hätte sonst einen ultimativen Lachflash gehabt.  
  
"Schatz? Wie war das mit NICHT LESBISCH!!"  
  
"Oh man...*nichterregtstöhn**HandgegendieStirnhau* Was denkst du eigentlich schon wieder? Ich meinte, dass du in meinem Bett schläfst! Und net das was du schon wieder denkst! Du bist so pervers!"  
  
"Von wem ich das wohl hab!!!"  
  
"Alessia Nefatina Favera!!!"  
  
Alessia sprang erschrocken auf.  
  
"Ist gut ich hol mir nur grad meinen Pyjama, obwohl, Schatz ich hab 'ne Magendarm Grippe..."  
  
"Egal!"  
  
"Wenn du meinst..."  
  
"Alessia?!*knurr*"  
  
"Bin in zwei Sekunden wieder da!!!" Damit rannte Alessia in ihr Zimmer und holte sich ihre Sachen. Zehn Minuten später kuschelte sie sich unter die von Shirley vorgewärmte Decke und schloss die Augen.  
"Alessia?!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Schläfst du schon?" Shirley richtete sich ein wenig in ihrem Bett auf.  
  
"Nein...*seufz* Was gibt es denn?"  
  
"Meinst du Schuldig würde mich betrügen?"  
  
"Schatz!" Alessia drehte sich zu der Schottin um.  
  
"Wenn es dich so beschäftigt, schlage ich vor, gehst du morgen zu ihm und fragst ihn!"  
  
"Aber morgen ist Sonntag und da sind wir immer..."  
  
"Shirley...*knurr* Vergiss das morgen Sonntag ist! July ist auch nicht da! Und Kina-chan hat auch angekündigt, dass sie morgen nicht da sein wird! Also geh zu ihm!"  
  
"Meinst du wirklich?"  
  
"Ja und jetzt schlaf!"  
  
Damit legte sich Alessia wieder hin und schlief wenige Augenblicke darauf ein. Auch Shirley kroch wieder unter ihre Decke und schloss ihre Augen.  
  
Soll ich wirklich zu ihm gehen? Er war so komisch...  
/ Sieh an...sie ist also doch nicht so dumm...HALT! Was hab ich hier eigentlich für Gedanken? Ich liebe sie doch! Ich möchte nur wissen, warum es mich zu ihrer Schwester zieht...  
  
Schuldig stand mit seinen Team Mitgliedern in einer Seitenstraße und wartete auf Crawford's Zeichen. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Hey Mastermind! Hör auf zu Grinsen! Du verschreckst sonst noch die Ratten!"  
  
^Sehr witzig, Nagi, sehr witzig!^  
  
"RAUS AUS MEINEM KOPF!" Nagi schrie einmal kurz auf, als er Schuldig in seinem Kopf hörte und schenkte dem Deutschen einen sehr bösen Blick.  
  
"Seid ruhig! Wenn ihr so weitermacht, werden wir entdeckt!"  
  
"Crawford?! Warum stehen wir eigentlich in dieser scheiß Kälte hier draußen und beobachten dieses Haus?" Nagi schaute seinen Leader fragend an.  
  
"Weil Takatori es will! Deswegen! Und jetzt will ich keinen Mucks mehr hören! Wir werden dieses Haus beobachten und wenn wir die ganze Nacht hier draußen stehen müssen!" Crawford's schneidender Ton gab allen zu verstehen, dass sie ruhig zu sein hatten, aber Schuldig konnte sich ein weiteres Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Wenn wir die ganze Nacht hier draußen stehen müssen, hetze ich Farfarello auf Takatori..."  
  
"This hurts God...*leck*"  
  
"Halt's Maul Berserker!" Schuldig funkelte den Iren böse an.  
  
"This hurts God..." murmelte dieser und ließ sich nicht von Schuldig, der seine Hände noch weiter in seinen Manteltaschen vergrub, beeindrucken.  
  
Toll, und wenn sie uns erwischen sind wir am Arsch...Crawford hat keine Ahnung...*innerlichdenKopfschüttel* Aber zurück zum Thema. Irgendwas stimmt mit dieser July nicht...  
  
Keine zwei Minuten später verlosch das letzte Licht im Haus von Red und es war totenstill in dem Seitengässchen, in dem sich Schwarz verschanzt hatten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu..." Alessia kam verschlafen in die Küche getappst.  
  
"Moin..." Die Mädchen begrüßten ihre Freundin im Chor. Kina rannte aufgeregt durch die Küche stopfte sich nebenbei ihre Cornflakes in den Mund, während Shirley mit ihrem Handy am Tisch saß und wie wild auf die Tastatur eintippte. July sah dem ganzen Schauspiel mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht zu, während Line und Bess miteinander turtelten. Alessia ging an den Kühlschrank und nahm sich einen Yoghurt heraus. Mit ihrer gesunden Nahrung pflanzte sie sich neben Shirley und schaute sie fragend an.  
  
"Und? Wann gehst du zu ihm?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, der Baka antwortet mir nicht!"  
  
"Dann ruf ihn an..."  
  
"Was? Nein! Nachher geht wieder dieser dumme Ami dran!" Bei dem Ausdruck "Dummer Ami" hörten Line und July interessiert auf.  
  
"Was willst du von wegen dummer Ami?! Hä?"  
  
"Ach Line, man du bist so doof! Ich hab doch gar nicht dich gemeint! Und July auch nicht!!!"  
  
"Achso na dann!" Line wandte sich wieder ihrer Frau zu.  
  
Dann herrschte wieder Ruhe am Tisch, abgesehen von Kina's Fußgetrappel.  
  
Plötzlich sprang Shirley auf und knallte ihre Hände auf die Tischplatte, so dass die Schüsseln ihrer Freundinnen aufsprangen. Line warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu, während July ihr Essen in der Küche verteilte.  
  
"JETZT REICHT'S!!! Ich ruf diesen Idioten jetzt an!"  
  
July schaute ihre Schwester interessiert an, diese fing ihren Blick auf, erwiderte ihn aber nicht, sondern ging schnellen Schrittes zum Telefon.  
  
"Diese Frau hat 'ne Macke!"  
"Hi, Nagi...ist Schuldig da?...Danke!...........Hi Schuldig!"  
  
Alessia beobachtete ihre Frau und sah, wie sich ihr kühler Blick in einen freudig zweifelnden verwandelte.  
  
"Hast du heute schon was vor? Ich meine, wenn nicht, ich hab doch Zeit und ich wollte mich mit dir treffen, wenn du noch nichts vorhast......Echt?...Wirklich?...Ja so in ...hm...'ner Stunde? Ja? Ok? Bis dann! Ich dich auch!"  
  
Erleichtert seufzend legte Shirley auf und kam mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln wieder in die Küche. Wieder fast hyperaktiv setzte sie sich zu ihrer Frau und löffelte schnell ihr restliches Frühstück auf.  
Keine halbe Stunde später stürmte Shirley aufgeregt aus der Tür. Kina war schon kurz nach dem Frühstück verschwunden und July hatte sich zehn Minuten vor Shirley auf den Weg gemacht.  
  
/ Kina folgte Yohji knallrot die Treppen hinauf. Dieser zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette.  
  
"Soso...hat es also zwischen euch gefunkt, ja?" Yohji drehte sich kurz zu der Japanerin um und grinste sie breit an. Kina lief noch röter an.  
  
"Nein wie süß! Na dann hier ist sein Zimmer." Yohji deutete mit seiner Hand auf eine verschlossene Tür, aus der man laute Musik hören konnte. Kina stand zögernd da. Ihr Blick huschte zwischen der Tür und Yohji hin und her.  
  
"Was ist? Zu schüchtern? Soll ich vielleicht anklopfen? Pass auf..."  
  
Yohji drängte die sprachlose Kina bei Seite und klopfte LAUT an Omi's Tür. Der Playboy wartete einige Sekunden. Als nichts geschah, griff er nach der Klinke und drückte sie hinunter.  
  
~krach~~donner~  
  
Der laute Aufschlag der Tür an der Wand ließ Omi unwillkürlich ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft springen. Mit rasendem Herzen drehte er sich um und sah...Yohji, der mit seiner Zigarette in der Hand breitgrinsend im Türrahmen stand. Der Jüngste von Weiß wollte sich gerade wutentbrannt auf ihn stürzen, als dieser aufeinmal eine weibliche Person in Omi's Zimmer zerrte und dann blitzschnell verschwand.  
  
Kina stand mit hochrotem Kopf vor Omi, der sie wie entgeistert anstarrte.  
  
"Äh...*rotanlauf* Ki...Kina was machst du denn...ich meine..." Omi war sprachlos. (Unglaublich sprachlos... "Äh...öh...*stotter*" Sprachloser geht es gar net mehr...*kopfschüttel*) Vor ihm stand sein Dreamgirl und sie war so...  
  
Gott ist sie süüüüüüüüüüüüüüß...*innerlichquiek*  
  
Kina lächelte den jungen Assasin schüchtern an.  
  
"Hi ich hoffe ich störe nicht?"  
  
"Was? Äh...nein!" Der Blonde hastete an seine Anlage und stellte sie aus.  
  
"Ich...also..." Omi stand nun direkt vor Kina und schaute ihr in die Augen. Die junge Japanerin lächelte. Dann schlang sie plötzlich ihre Arme um seinen Hals und kuschelte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Omi's Herz raste und er lief knallrot an, trotzdem (oder gerade deswegen O_o) legte er sanft seine Arme um den zierlichen Körper, der sich fest an seinen drückte.  
  
"Schön, dass du da bist..." flüsterte der Assasin Kina ins Ohr. Diese löste sich ein wenig von ihm, allerdings nur gerade soviel, dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Omi lächelte sie glücklich an.  
  
"Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen." grinste die Japanerin dann plötzlich.  
  
"Äh...willst du dich nicht...ausziehen?" Omi schaute das Mädchen in seinen Armen fragend an. Diese wurde schlagartig wieder rot.  
  
"Achso...nein ich meine...die Jacke..." Kina schaute den Assasin einen kurzen Moment skeptisch an, lachte dann aber laut los.  
  
Ich fühle mich verarscht... (Das war Omi's Gedanke!!!)  
Kina und Omi saßen auf Omi's Bett und redeten. Naja...sie lästerten eher über ihre Mitmenschen. (^^y)  
  
"Naja und Shirley...*lach* Shirley ist echt ziemlich lustig...sie ist zwar die Älteste und regt sich immer tierisch über uns auf...aber...naja...an sich ist sie echt lustig...und pervers...aber das ist Line auch! *evilgrin* Aber das liegt dann wohl doch eher an Bess...Egal...genug von mir...wie hast du es denn so? Ich meine, mit drei solchen...äh...Kerlen...los erzähl mal was über dich!" Kina setzte sich schlagartig im Schneidersitz vor Omi und schaute ihn interessiert an.  
  
"Hm...naja...also...KenKen ist ganz in Ordnung. Manchmal vielleicht etwas... *Augenbrauehochzieh* tollpatschig, aber trotz allem hab ich ihn am liebsten. Und Yohji...hm...*amKopfkratz* Yohji ist ein Fall für sich! Er kann nett sein, genauso wie er total nervig sein kann...und über Aya brauchen wir gar nicht zu reden... *Kinaverschmitztanguck*"  
  
"Aha? Und äh...warum arbeitest du in diesem Blumenladen? Musst du nicht zur Schule?"  
  
"Doch, aber von irgendwas muss ich mir ja mein Taschengeld verdienen..." Omi grinste.  
  
Auch wenn das Geld, das bei den Missionen rausspringt nicht gerade übel ist...ich kann ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass ich hier nur als Tarnung arbeite und eigentlich Menschen töte!  
  
"Und warum grade Blumen?"  
  
"Weil ich Blumen mag...sie sind das schönste auf der Welt...*rotwerd* Mit Ausnahme von dir! Du bist noch hübscher als alle Blumen zusammen..." Omi hatte Kina's Hand ergriffen und schaute sie jetzt knallrot an.  
  
"O...Omi...d...danke...also...das ist echt süß von dir...*verlegenlächel*" Die beiden saßen einen Moment schweigend und rot auf Omi's Bett. Dann unterbrach Omi die peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich mag? Ich meine...mögen ist überhaupt kein Ausdruck! Es ist..." Omi wurde (Falls das noch möglich ist...^^) noch röter, schaute seiner Gegenüber(in) (*lachflash* Das hört sich ja wohl mal geil an, oder?) tief in die Augen.  
  
"I...ich weiß schon was du meinst...es ist..."  
  
"Ich kenn dich zwar erst seit ein paar Tagen (Sowas bei drei Wochen oder so mittlerweile...Omi, Omi...*kopfschüttel* Du enttäuschst mich!!!) aber schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah...da...da..." Omi brach ab. Kina hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gebettet und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben.  
  
Zum Glück kann er mich nicht sehen...ich glaube ich bin so rot wie 'ne Tomate...*nochröterwerd*  
  
Hat sie das grade wirklich gemacht...soll ich etwa...  
  
Vorsichtig legte Omi seine Arme um den zierlichen Körper unter ihm. Er konnte ein leises Seufzen von Kina vernehmen.  
  
Sein Herz rast ja wie verrückt...ob er...  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand die zittrig ihr Kinn hochhob. Im nächsten Augenblick schaute sie in die schönsten blauen Augen die sie je gesehen hatte. (Als ob sie seine Augen grad zum ersten Mal sieht...*kopfschüttel*) Dann bemerkte sie, wie sich sein Gesicht dem ihrem näherte.  
  
Soll ich wirklich? Sie ist so...  
  
Bevor Kina Einspruch erheben konnte, versiegelten Omi's Lippen schon die ihren. (Was 'n gekacktes Deutsch...O_o)  
  
Er ist so zärtlich...  
  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken allerdings löste sich der Blonde von Kina und schaute sie atemlos an.  
  
"Äh...entschuldige...aber..."  
  
"Pscht..." Sanft legte die Japanerin ihm ihre Finger auf die Lippen.  
  
"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen...ich meine...es...es war..." Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, nahm Kina ihre Finger wieder von seinen Lippen und küsste ihn. Beide waren bei diesem Kuss nicht mehr so schüchtern und zurückhaltend wie beim ersten. Sanft versuchte Omi in Kina's Mundhöhle einzudringen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns öffente sich ihr Mund und seine Zunge glitt schnell über ihre Lippen in die Öffnung. (Wenn man net wüsste, dass sie knutschen (so mehr oder eher minder) dann könnte man das alles sehr zweideutig verstehen!!! ^^° Gomen *verbeug*)  
  
Wow...mein erster Kuss und dann auch noch von ihm...ich...ich...  
  
Omi löste sich wieder von ihr. Mit seiner Nasenspitze stupste er ihre an und lächelte.  
  
"Kina...? Ich liebe dich..." Omi hatte seine Lippen an ihr Ohr gelegt und sehr leise gesprochen. Trotzdem hatte Kina ihn genaustens verstanden. Überglücklich warf sie ihre Arme um den Jungen und umarmte ihn heftig.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch..." lachte sie und küsste Omi, der sie fest in seine Arme schloss auf den Hals.  
  
Oh oh...meine Hose... (*evilgrin*)  
  
Sanft strich der Dunkelblonde (Das ist ja wohl mal dunkelblond und net richtig blond...*empör*) seiner Freundin über den Rücken und versuchte das immer mehr drückende Gefühl in seiner Hose zu verdrängen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht widerstehen Kina unter's T-Shirt zu gehen.  
  
Die Japanerin zuckte unter seiner Berührung leicht zusammen. Sie empfand die Finger, die ihr sanft über den Rücken strichen nicht als unangenehm, im Gegenteil, aber sie kannte dieses Gefühl nicht. Für sie war die ganze Situation neu. Aber sie unternahm nichts gegen die zweite Hand, die sich jetzt auch ihren Weg zu ihrer nackten Haut gebahnt hatte. Kina spürte wie ihr Herz raste.  
  
Warum wehrt sie sich nicht? Mag sie es etwa...aber...warum macht sie dann nicht mit...Ich weiß nicht...was ich noch machen soll...sie ist so...warm...so...Ich dreh noch durch...  
  
Das drückende Gefühl in Omi's Hose machte sich wieder heftigst bemerkbar. Langsam und schon fast automatisch wanderten seine Hände zu ihrem BH Verschluss.  
  
W...was macht er denn da? Muss man das etwa jetzt schon machen? Ich meine...ich...ich...  
  
Kina schreckte hoch und schaute Omi verwirrt und rot an. Dieser hatte bei ihrer ersten Bewegung seine Hände wieder unter ihrem Shirt hervorgezogen.  
  
"Ähm...*aufdieUhrschau* Oh schon so spät...wie die Zeit vergeht...also...ich...ich muss wieder heim...sonst wird Shirley sauer...und...äh..." Kina stotterte wirres Zeug zusammen. Sie liebte ihren Omi zwar, aber als seine Hände sich an ihrem BH Verschluss zu schaffen gemacht hatten, bekam sie Angst. Um ihn nicht zu verletzten lügte sie ihm nun vor, dass sie nach Hause musste.  
  
"Ja...ja...klar...ist schon ok, ich meine...bevor du Ärger kriegst..."  
  
Ob ich zu weit gegangen bin?  
  
Ist er jetzt enttäuscht? Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie weit ich gehen muss...ich meine...muss man denn jetzt schon...?  
  
Hastig und verlegen standen die Beiden auf. Omi half Kina in ihre Jacke und begleitete sie nervös nach unten.  
  
"Also dann...wann?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht...Hab ja noch Schule und so..."  
  
"Ok...bis dann" Omi beugte sich kurz zu Kina und küsste sie flüchtig auf den Mund. Erschrocken wich die junge Japanerin ein Stück zurück.  
  
"Entschuldige..."  
  
Doch bevor Omi sich fertig entschuldigen konnte, war Kina schon aus dem Laden gerannt.  
  
Was ist mir ihr los? Hab ich sie verletzt? Hasst sie mich? Bin ich zu weit gegangen...ich meine...also...ach verdammt ich weiß nicht, was los ist...  
Breit grinsend ging Shirley eiligen Schrittes in Richtung des Hauses, indem Schuldig wohnte. Auf dem Weg dorthin musste sie durch den Stadtpark. Schon nach wenigen Minuten dort, musste sie feststellen, dass um diese Uhrzeit so gut wie nur junge verliebte Pärchen unterwegs waren.  
  
Seufzend wendete sie ihren Blick von einem jungen Mädchen und ihrem Freund ab, die wild küssend auf einer Parkbank saßen. Sie kam langsam an einer Hecke vorbei. Von allen Seiten war erheitertes Lachen zu hören und Shirl's Gedanken schweiften zu Schuldig. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt mit ihm hier Hand in Hand durch den Park laufen und der ganzen Welt zeigen, wie glücklich sie mit ihm war. (Klar, weil auch die gesamte Welt in irgendnem Stadtpark in Tokyo versammelt ist. o.O Jaja sehr glücklich...ist grad mal seit zwei Tagen mit diesem Baka (Oh...Schuldig..."Wie war das grad? Baka?"...Öh...äh...  
  
*tehihi*) zusammen ist...^^°  
  
Durch die Hecke an der sie noch immer entlang lief, konnte sie aufeinmal helles Haar aufleuchten sehen. Sie blieb kurz wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Nein! Das kann nicht sein!!! Warum sollte SchuSchu denn hier im Park sein?  
  
Sie schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und ging weiter. Ihr Schritt verlangsamte sich immer mehr. Langsam begann sie daran zu zweifeln, dass es eine gute Idee war, sich mit ihm treffen zu wollen.  
  
Was, wenn meine Befürchtungen sich bewahrheiten? Was wenn er mich wirklich betrügt...  
  
Sie blieb stehen und schaute verzweifelt in den Himmel. Plötzlich hörte sie ein ihr allzubekanntes Lachen. Erschrocken riss sie ihre Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Lachen erschallte. Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen, als sie anfing zu laufen. Das Lachen war immer noch nicht verstummt.  
  
NEIN!  
  
Außer Atem blieb Shirley hinter einem Baumstamm stehen. Sie hatte die Verursacher des Lachens gefunden. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, als sie Schuldig erkannte. Aber der Deutsche war nicht alleine. Neben ihm lief eine junge schlanke Frau, die er im Arm hielt.  
  
Schuldig verdammt nimm deinen Arm da weg! Fluchte sie Schottin innerlich.  
  
Und als ob Schuldig ihren Gedanken gelesen hätte, löste er sich von seiner Begleiterin und stellte sich vor sie.  
  
Nein Schuldig, das tust du nicht wirklich...nein...bitte *schluchz*  
  
Der Deutsche beugte sich zu seiner Begleiterin hinunter. Mit seinem Oberkörper senkten sich (logischerweise) auch seine Schultern und Shirley konnte ein paar rot-grüne Haare erkennen. Die Schottin schlug sich vor Entsetzen die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
"July..." flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Und schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie den Druck in ihren Augen und ihr Blick auf Schuldig und July verschwam.  
  
Nach einem Moment der absoluten Verzweiflung, versuchte Shirley sich wieder zu fassen. Sie schnäuzte ihre Nase, wischte sich vereinzelte Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fasste einen Entschluss.  
  
Ich hab das alles nicht gesehen! Ich werde zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden! Aber sie...sie...*inGedankenschwelgundJulyschonumbring*  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick hob sich ihr Fuß auch schon vom Boden und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Ihre Füße trugen sie einfach weiter. Shirl's Gedanken schwirrten noch immer um die Szene die sich ihr eben geboten hatte. Sie hatte ihre Blutsschwester mit ihrem Freund gesehen... Die Schottin achtete nicht darauf, welchen Weg ihre Füße nahmen und sie war überrascht schon nach wenigen Minuten und völlig außer Atem vor Schwarz' Haus zu stehen.  
  
Bin ich etwa gerannt?  
  
Sie keuchte ein wenig und versuchte ihren Atem wieder geregelt zu bekommen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Entschlossen ging sie die wenigen Stufen zu der großen Holztür hoch, blieb direkt vor dem eisernem Türklopfer stehen, streckte ihre Hand aus und...zögerte. Sie war plötzlich nicht mehr so entschlossen wie vorher. Sie hatte Angst, aber wovor? (Anmerkung zu weiter oben "eiserner Türklopfer" Kennt ihr diese Ringe mit denen man anklopft? Ich liebe die!!! ^^)  
  
Vor der Wahrheit?  
  
Shirley schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf, wobei ihr einzelne Strähnen ins Gesicht schlugen, und versuchte ihren letzten Gedanken wieder zu verscheuchen. Wieder etwas mutiger, streckte sie ihre Hand ein Stück weiter auf. Ihre Finger umschlossen das kalte Metall und ihr jagte ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Wer wohl aufmacht?  
  
~krach~  
  
Das laute Aufschlagen des Eisernen Türrings riss Shirley aus ihren Gedanken. Nervös ließ sie ihre rechte Hand in ihre Manteltasche sinken. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig, als sie den Griff ihres Dolches zwischen die Finger bekam. Wenigstens war sie nicht ganz hilflos, sollte sie nicht so willkommen sein. (^^°)  
  
~knarr~  
  
Die Holztür (eigentlich das Portal so groß ist das Ding...in meiner Einbildung...^^) öffnete sich einen Spalt. Shirley versuchte in das innere des Hauses zu schauen, ihr Blick blieb aber an dem gold gelben Augen haften, dass sie unbeirrt anstarrte. Erneut wurde Shirl's Rücken von einem kalten Schauer gequält.  
  
"Ähm...also...Schuldig hat mich hierher bestellt...er meinte...ich..."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich ganz und bevor die Schottin wusste, was ihr geschah, spürte sie kaltes Metall an ihrem Hals. Sie hatte instinktiv ihren Dolch gezückt und hielt diesen ihrem Gegenüber ebenfalls an die Kehle. (Jaaaaaaa...bringt euch um...^^°) Vor ihrem Gesicht tauchte ein anderes auf. Es war total vernarbt. Die roten Haare und die Augenklappe stochen Shirley sofort ins Auge.  
  
Berserker (Who else?? ^^)  
  
Sie spürte den heißen Atem des Schwarz auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Du magst Messer?" Die Stimme war bedrohlich nahe an ihrem Ohr. Unwillkürlich zitterte Shirley, rang sich aber trotzdem eine für sie typische Bemerkung ab.  
  
"Sieht so aus, oder? Wie wär's, wenn du deins da jetzt wieder wegnimmst, ich nehme meins weg und es herrscht Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen?"  
  
Ein leichtes Knurren war zu vernehmen.  
  
"Jetzt nimm das verdammte Messer da weg! Ich hab so was wie 'nen Termin!" fauchte Shirl und stieß ihren Gegenüber von sich. Die Messerklinge Farfarello's zog dabei leicht über ihren Hals und hinterließ eine rote Spur. An wenigen Stellen trat das Blut aus.  
  
"Toll!" Die Schottin baute sich vor dem Ir(r)en auf und schaute ihn strafend an.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass man Blutflecken nicht mehr aus der Kleidung rauskriegt?" motzte sie weiter, verstummte aber, als Farfarello seinen kleinen Begleiter, sprich das Messer, einmal ableckte. Angewidert verzog die Schottin ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Also, wenn Schuldig dich erwartet, dann bitte." Irre grinsend machte Farfarello der verwirrten Schottin Platz. Diese schaute sich hilfesuchend um, fügte sich dann aber ihrem Schicksal und betrat mit zittrigen Knien den dunklen Flur.  
  
Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, wäre sie beinahe vor Schreck in die Luft gesprungen. Shirley begann ihren Mantel zu öffnen. Gerade als sie ihn sich mühsam von den Schultern schütteln wollte, wurde ihr das Kleidungsstück galant abgenommen. Farfarello war hinter sie getreten und half ihr beim Ausziehen. (DES MANTELS!!!!)  
  
Oho...*innerlicheineAugenbrauehochzieh*  
  
Shirley schenkte ihm eines ihrer nettesten Lächeln, welches prompt erwidert wurde, wobei zwei Reihen leuchtend weißer Zähne entblößt wurden. Shirley wunderte sich noch mehr, über den jungen Mann, der auch noch, wie sie fand etwas hatte und der sich ihrer annahm.  
  
"Was sollte denn die Aktion mit dem Messer eben?" Shirley durchbrach die peinliche Stille zwischen sich und dem Schwarz Mitglied. Die beiden saßen mittlerweile im Wohnzimmer des Hauses. Farfarello in einen Sessel gekauert, Shirley im gegenüber in einem anderen. (Sie sitzt!)  
  
"Welche Aktion? Ach du meinst das "This hurts God" Spiel? Nichts, das mach ich immer. Passt zu meinem Image." Farfarello schaute sie aufgeweckt aus seinem hellen Auge an.  
  
"Image?" Die Schottin verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
  
Wenn ich schonmal auf diesen Typen treffe, der so mysteriös sein soll, dann kann ich diese Gelegenheit auch gleich ausnutzen...  
  
"Alle halten mich für einen Irren...*irregrins* Naja...mag vielleicht an meinem ungewöhnlichem Verhalten liegen." Farfarello schaute Shirley weiterhin unbeirrt an.  
  
"Ungewöhnliches Verhalten?" hakte Shirl sofort nach.  
  
"Mit 'unusual behaviour' meine ich 'this' " Farfarello setzte sein Messer an seine Pulsschlagader an und begann es über den Arm zu ziehen.  
  
"NEEEEEEEIIN!!!" Der markerschütternde Schrei Shirley's ließ den Iren erschrocken aufsehen. Die Schottin war aufgesprungen und zu Farfarello gestürmt, um ihm das Messer abzunehmen. Sie ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen, packte seine Hand in dem das Messer lag und nahm es ihm weg. Während dieser Aktion, schaute sie ihm immer fort in sein Auge.  
  
Als Farfarello die Wärme von Shirley's Händen spürte, lief ihm ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken. (Die immer mit ihren Schauern...*skeptischguck*) Er musste wieder Lächeln.  
  
"Warum machst du das?" flüsterte Shirley tonlos.  
  
"Weil ich ein Irrer bin? Ein Irrer, der sich gerne selbst aufschlitzt..." Farfarello schaute die junge Frau zu seinen Füßen merkwürdig an.  
  
Zweifelt sie etwa? Warum hat sie ihre Hand noch immer an meinem Arm? Jeder andere wäre schon längst weggerannt...schreiend (Tot, Neu, Schön und Hell...*räusper*) natürlich.  
  
Shirl schaute ihrem Gegenüber (oder doch vielleicht eher Obendrüber...*räupser*) weiterhin fest ins Auge.  
  
"Wollen wir wetten, dass du es nicht bist?" Lächelte sie dann plötzlich. Der Ire war so überrascht, dass er vom Sessel herunter und fast auf Shirley drauffiel. (Hintergrundmusik: Kiss me Kill me by Farfarello...passt doch oder? ^^)  
  
Diese wich quiekend ein Stück zurück. Farfarello blieb einen Moment vor Shirley liegen.  
  
Hat sie das grade wirklich gesagt? This hurts God.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Shirley rückte mit besorgtem Gesicht wieder näher an den am Boden liegenden Iren heran. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Farfarello zuckte unter dieser Berührung zusammen. Schnell zog Shirley ihre Hand wieder weg.  
  
Hab ich ihn erschreckt?  
  
Farfarello setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Die beiden saßen noch immer auf dem Boden, vor Farf's Sessel.  
  
"Sag's aber keinem ok?"  
  
"Promised..."  
  
"Du bist anders als die anderen. Warum hast du keine Angst?"  
  
"Warum sollte ich?"  
  
"Weil jeder Angst hat..."  
  
"Dann sind sie doof!"  
  
"O_o" (Farf)  
  
"Guck nicht so! Ist doch so! Was ist denn an dir so schlimm? Das einzige was mich erschrecken würde, wären die Narben...Warum trägst du überhaupt eine Augenklappe?"  
  
"Geheimnis..."  
  
"O_o" (Shirl)  
  
"Jetzt guckst du aber doof..."  
  
"Ok, andere Frage...warum bist du allein?"  
  
"Weil Schuldig noch nicht wieder zu Hause. Mein Chef arbeitet und der andere sich irgendwo rumtreibt."  
  
Sieh an, er verrät nichts...  
  
"Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht wieder zu Hause bin? Farfarello was erzählst du da schon wieder für Stuss?"  
  
Die Stimme, die in dem großen Raum kalt und laut widerhallte, ließ Shirley's Herz einen Schlag aussetzen. Langsam drehte sie sich rum und sah Schuldig breit grinsend in der Tür stehen. Die Schottin stand ebenso wie Farfarello langsam auf.  
  
"Hi Shirley...was machst du denn jetzt schon hier?" Freudig kam Schuldig auf seine Freundin zugelaufen. Als er direkt vor ihr stand, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und wollte sie küssen, aber sie wich einen Schritt zurück und drehte ihr Gesicht trotzig in eine andere Richtung. Schuldig schaute sie skeptisch an und versuchte sich in ihre Gedanken einzuklinken, traf allerdings auf eine Barriere. (Yeah, Strike! Er kann ihre Gedanken nicht mehr lesen, wenn sie es nicht will...*Freudentanz* ^^ y) Achselzuckend drehte er sich von seiner Freundin weg, packte Farfarello am Kragen und schleifte ihn schlechtgelaunt hinunter in den Keller.  
  
Shirley konnte noch einen wehleidigen Blick des Messerfetischisten auffangen, dann verschwand er. Shirley musste schwer schlucken. Er hatte tatsächlich versucht sie zu küssen. Die Schottin warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Tür und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Sie wollte nichts wie raus aus diesem Haus.  
  
Die Lilahaarige warf sich gerade ihren Schal um den Hals, als ihr Arm aufeinmal von hinten gepackt wurde. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und schaute direkt in Schuldig's grüne Augen.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt los? Warum willst du gehen? Ich denke du wolltest den Tag heute mit mir verbringen?" Shirley rang einen Moment nach ihrer Fassung. Als sie sich sicher war, das ihre Stimme einen ordentlichen und vorallem nicht zittrigen Satz rausbringen würde, entgegnete sie dem Telepathen:  
  
"Warum sollte ich? Du hast ja jemand anderen, mit dem du den Tag verbringen kannst." Sie löste ihre Hand durch eine ruckartige Ziehbewegung nach unten und nahm ihren Mantel vom Kleiderständer.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
  
"Das müsstest du doch am Besten wissen!"  
  
"Shirley! Dreh dich um und sag mir was Sache ist..." knurrte der Deutsche, packte die Schottin an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um.  
  
"DU SAGST MIR, ICH SOLL DIR SAGEN WAS SACHE IST? WIE WÄR'S WENN DU ERSTMAL MIT DER SPRACHE RAUSRÜCKST!!!" Shirley hatte ihre (noch nie vorhandene) Beherrschung verloren und schrie Schuldig, der völlig perplex vor ihr stand, an. Und es war ihr Scheißegal, ob Farf sie hören konnte oder nicht.  
  
"Schrei mich nicht an!"  
  
"ICH SCHREIE WANN IMMER ICH ES GEDENKE ZU TUN DU SCHWEIN!"  
  
"Shirl...Schatz..."  
  
"Nenn mich nie wieder SCHATZ! DU BIST ECHT DAS MIESESTE, DAS MIR JE UNTER DIE AUGEN GEKOMMEN IST!"  
  
"RUHE! JETZT SAG MIR GEFÄLLIGST WAS MIT DIR ABGEHT!"  
  
"GEH DOCH ZU JULY UND FRAG SIE! SIE KANN DIR BESTIMMT IN DEN SACHEN HELFEN, FÜR DIE ICH DIR NICHT GUT GENUG BIN!" Shirley hatte ihre Mantel angezogen, stürmte an Schuldig vorbei, riss die Tür schwungvoll auf und stand schon im nächsten Augenblick auf der Straße. Ohne zu Überlegen rannte sie los. Die Tränen liefen ihr heiß über die Wangen. Im kalten Wind trockneten sie schnell und hinterließen eine glänzende Spur auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
~ Owari chapter six ~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okeeeeeeeee......*lufhol* Wer hasst mich jetzt? Sorry, aber das musste sein, weil July unbedingt was mit Schuldig haben wollte! (Hey! Ich würde sonst nicht mehr leben!!!) Also...bitte Reviewen! (Auch wenn dieses Kapitel übelst scheiße ist...*gg*) 


	7. New love

Disclaimer: Immer noch net meine...*heul* Obwohl...*grübel*...  
  
Rating: Irgendwie keines..obwohl mit Anspielungen die da kommen.  
  
Widmung: Meiner süßen kleinen schnuffi Kina...your my sis!! *knuuuuuuutscha*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter seven  
  
New love  
  
Omi ging mit hängendem Kopf wieder nach oben. Auf der Treppe stieß er fast mit Yohji zusammen.  
  
"Nana...seit wann bist du denn so in Gedanken versunken? Ist deine kleine Freundin schon weg?"  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe, Yotan..."  
  
"Hat sie dich versetzt?"  
  
Wenn er schon so bohrt, dann kann ich ihn ja wohl jetzt auch fragen...  
  
"Yohji-kun...sag mal kann ich dich was fragen? Ohne das du es gleich jedem erzählst?"  
  
"Was immer du willst Omittchi..."  
  
"*grummel* Dann komm mal bitte mit..." Omi rannte mit einem hochrotem Kopf am ältesten Assasin vorbei. Dieser folgte dem Jüngsten breitgrinsend.  
  
Mal sehen, was unser Kleiner so auf dem Herzen hat...  
Omi schloss seine Tür langsam. Bevor er Yohji mit seinem Redeschwall überflutete, musste er noch einmal tief Luft holen.  
  
Wenn er lacht...dann gnade ihm Gott...  
  
"Dann schieß mal los, Kleiner..." Yohji hatte sich auf Omi's Bett fallen lassen und streckte genüsslich seine Beine von sich.  
  
"Also...ähm...also...wenn man eine Freundin hat..." Yohji's Grinsen verunsicherte Omi immer mehr.  
  
Verarscht er mich etwa? (Omi)  
  
"Wenn man eine Freundin hat, was dann...? *breitgrins*"  
  
"Naja...also...und wenn man noch nicht lange mit ihr zusammen ist...*ziegelrotanlauf* Wie...*stock* wie weit darf man dann gehen? Ich meine...also..."  
  
"Schon klar was du meinst...*nochbreitergrins* Du willst wissen, ob du sie mit dem, was du gemacht hast verscheucht hast..."  
  
"Äh...öh...*stotter*"  
  
"Also dann pass mal auf, mein Kleiner...Beim ersten Mal..." Omi's Keuchen ließ Yohji kurz in seiner Ausführung innehalten.  
  
"Ich meine beim ersten Date du kleiner Hentai! Also du darfst nie weiter gehen, als sie es will..."  
  
"Danke für den Rat, aber woran merke ich, dass sie es nicht will?" Omi schaute Yohji sehr sarkastisch an.  
  
"Meistens verkrampft sie sich, oder zuckt zusammen, warum? Hast du es etwa zu weit getrieben mit ihr...*immernochbreitgrins*"  
  
"YOHJI!!! *kreisch* Was denkst du eigentlich?"  
  
"Ich denke überhaupt nichts! Aber so geknickt wie du hier rumläufst...und deine kleine Freundin ist auch schon wieder weg!"  
  
"Was soll ich denn machen? Sie hat sich nicht gewehrt, hat nicht gesagt, dass ich aufhören soll..."  
  
"Omittchi, Omittchi...*kopfschüttel* Wenn du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast, dann geh zu ihr und entschuldige dich!" Mit diesen Worten stand Yohji auf, grinste den Jüngsten noch einmal an und verschwand dann aus dessen Zimmer.  
  
Der Kleine ist doch tatsächlich mit ihr zusammen...er wird erwachsen...unser Kleiner...*innerlichfettgrins*  
Schuldig war Shirley nach draußen gefolgt und stand frierend am oberen Treppenabsatz. Er grinste ausnahmsweise mal nicht, sondern schaute sich besorgt nach ihr um. Doch als er sie nicht finden konnte, ging er, sich die Arme reibend, wieder ins Haus.  
  
Also wusste sie es doch! Verdammt, was hab' ich eigentlich getan? Warum? Warum???  
  
Schuldig ging ohne weiter GROSS über die Sache nachzudenken in die Küche und holte sich eine Packung Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.  
  
/ Er...er hat es tatsächlich...er...  
  
Shirley rannte noch immer. Mittlerweile war sie wieder im Park, dort, wo sie July und ihn gesehen hatte.  
  
"Hey Nee-chan! Was ist denn mit dir los?"  
  
Shirley erschrak heftig, als auf einmal July vor ihr stand. Die Amerikanerin grinste ihre Blutsschwester breit an.  
  
Warum kann ich ihr nicht einfach eine reinschlagen?  
  
Shirley funkelte July wild an.  
  
"Geh mir aus dem Weg..." Die Schottin hatte große Probleme sich zusammenzureißen und ihre Forderung war nicht mehr als ein Knurren.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?"  
  
"Hau einfach ab und komm mir nicht mehr unter die Augen..." Shirley drängte sich an July, die sie perplex anstarrte, vorbei und rannte erneut los.  
  
Die rot-grün Haarige blieb einen Moment wie versteinert stehen, rannte dann aber hinter ihrer Blutsschwester hinterher. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie diese eingeholt. Schnell packte July die nach Luft holende Shirley an der Schulter und wirbelte sie herum.  
  
"Hey...was ist denn los mit dir?"  
  
"DAS FRAGST DU NOCH? RENN DOCH ZU SCHULDIG UND FRAG IHN!"  
  
Shirley löste sich aus ihrem Griff und rannte erneut los.  
  
July rieb ihre rechte Wange. Sie schmerzte. (Shirley hat sie geschlagen!!! Jajaja...*wildenfreudentanzaufführ*) Als sie realisierte, was gerade passiert war, legte sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.  
  
Soso...sie weiß es also...cool  
Omi blieb einen Moment verwirrt in seinem Zimmer stehen.  
  
Ich soll zu ihr gehen und mich entschuldigen? Aber ein einfaches... "Hi also...tut mir leid wegen vorhin..." das reicht doch nicht...also...  
  
Unbewusst ging Omi zurück an seine Anlage und stellte sie an.  
  
"Crawling in my skin! These wounds they will not heal...fear is how I fall...confusing what is real..." (Linkin Park - Crawling (Old version von der Hybrid Theory)...^^) Erschrocken über die Worte, die der Sänger da aus den Boxen kreischte, schaltete Omi seine Anlage ab. Lauf seufzend legte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Keine zwei Minuten später sprang er wieder auf.  
  
Verdammt! Das reicht...entweder ich geh da jetzt hin oder ich bin ein absoluter Baka...wegen diesem Scheiß...*innerlichaufreg*  
  
Omi rannte hastig die Treppen runter, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und Jacke, öffnete die Tür zum Verkaufsraum, der menschenleer war und rannte direkt in einen großen Strauß Fresien. Ohne groß nachzudenken, griff er nach den Blumen und rannte, ohne sich umzudrehen, weiter.  
  
"Viel Spaß noch! Und verbock's nicht wieder..." Yohji klatschte sich in die Hände und grinste zufrieden.  
  
Omi hastete Rauchwolken vor sich her stoßend (Der Atem...^^°) durch die Straßen und über Kreuzungen. Urplötzlich bremste er ab.  
  
Wo wohnt sie überhaupt?! Ich renn hier wie ein Irrer durch die Gegend und weiß überhaupt nicht, wo ich hinwill...  
  
Langsam lief er weiter und kam an eine Ecke. Gedankenverloren schlenderte er um sie herum und prallte mit etwas Weichem zusammen.  
  
"Pass doch auf, Baka..." Wütend schaute der blonde Junge auf und sah direkt auf...  
  
"Kina...*keuch* Wa...Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"O...Omi...ich äh...ich wollte...also eigentlich..."  
  
Die Beiden standen sich hochrot gegenüber und versuchten krampfhaft die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
  
"Also ich...ich war grad auf dem Weg zu dir *nervöslach**mitdenBlumeninderHandspiel* Weil äh..."  
  
"Was ein Zufall...also ich...ich war auch auf dem Weg zu dir, weil...also...ich wollte mich entschuldigen..."  
  
"Was? Nein...das musst du nicht...*Blumenrealisier* OH...äh...hier die sind für dich...meine Lieblingsblumen..." Omi lächelte seine Freundin verlegen an.  
  
"Danke..." Leicht rot nahm Kina die Blumen und starrte sie einen Moment an. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf, ging einen Schritt auf Omi zu.  
  
Jetzt oder nie...  
  
"Wi...willst du mit zu mir? Da ist es wärmer als hier..."  
  
"Äh...ja liebend gerne...*smile*"  
  
Kina drehte sich um und lief in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Erleichtert folgte Omi der Japanerin. Als sie auf gleicher Höhe liefen, nahm er vorsichtig ihre Hand und wartete darauf, dass sie zusammenzuckte, aber nichts geschah. Ein wenig entspannter steckte Omi seine linke Hand in die Hosentasche und ging schweigend neben Kina her.  
  
"Da sind wir..." breit lächelnd zeigte Kina auf das große Haus vor ihnen. Omi fiel bei dem Anblick des Hauses, das schon fast eine Villa war, die Kinnlade herunter. Kina musste kichern.  
  
"Du bist so süß...*sanftküss*" Mit unerwarteter Kraft zog Kina ihren Koi hinter sich her zur Haustür. Gerade als sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken wollte, wurde die Tür vor ihr aufgerissen und die beiden von draußen standen Bess von drinnen gegenüber.  
  
"Kina? Wo warst du? Erst haust du kurz nachdem Frühstück ab, dann kommst du total aufgelöst..."  
  
"Bess, das ist Omi. Ich war vorhin bei ihm...*Stimmebedrohlichsenk*"  
  
"Oh...stimmt...der Kleine aus der Disco...naja egal ich geh jetzt spazieren, sollte Shirl wieder kommen und ich bin noch nicht zu Hause, ja? Achso...Alessia und Line haben gebacken, also Achtung..." Damit drängte sich die Australierin an den beiden Teenagern vorbei und verschwand um die nächste Straßenecke.  
  
Kina ging ohne weiteres Kommentar zur Tür herein und blieb im Flur stehen.  
  
"Also gut riechen tut es ja...LINE! ALESSIA! Bin wieder da! Und hab' Besuch mitgebracht..." Aus der Küche war lautes Gegackere zu hören.  
Omi hatte sich mittlerweile ausgezogen und war Kina in ihr Zimmer gefolgt. Dort saßen die Beiden Arm in Arm auf ihrer Couch...  
  
"Also wegen vorhin...ich meine...ich wollte dich nicht drängen...also..."  
  
"Ist schon gut, Omi-chan. Es war doch nicht deine Schuld..." Kina lächelte den blonden Jungen neben sich an. Ohne Vorwarnung beugte sie sich zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn. Omi war im ersten Moment zu perplex um den Kuss zu erwidern doch nach den ersten Schrecksekunden ging er auf Kina's Forderung ein. Langsam legte Kina ihr eines Bein über Omi's Schoß. Als dieser ihre akrobatischen Übungen mitbekam, packte er sie in den Hüften und setzte sie vollends auf seinen Schoß. Nach diesem 'Kraftakt' nahm er seine Hände dort allerdings nicht mehr weg. (*evilgrin*) Kina's Kuss wurde nach einiger Zeit immer fordernder.  
  
Warum lässt er seine Hände dort liegen...manno...er soll mich wieder anfassen...  
  
Um Omi ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen, packte die junge Japanerin seine Hände und führte sie 'persönlich' unter ihr T-Shirt. Omi brach den Kuss ab.  
  
"Ist das...also...ich meine...du musst nicht...also..."  
  
Kina versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss.  
  
Sie ist so anders...ohoh...nicht schon wieder...meine Hose...  
  
Seine Hose spannte eindeutig unterhalb der Hüftgegend. Kina grinste bei diesem Gefühl in sich hinein. Ihre Hände, die sie bis jetzt an seinen Wangen hatte, glitten über den Hals über seine Brust und letztendlich unter sein Shirt. Omi spannte unwillkürlich seine Bauchmuskeln an und entlockte Kina so ein leises erfreutes Aufquietschen.  
  
Meine Hose...sie platzt gleich...das kann ja wohl mal nicht sein...also...ich meine...  
  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie das Gewicht auf seinen Beinen leichter wurde und er am Kragen seines Shirts hochgezogen wurde. Verwirrt öffnete er für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, nur um zu sehen, das Kina aufgestanden war und ihn in Richtung Bett zog. Widerwillig löste er sich von ihr.  
  
"Kina...du...ich meine..."  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung...wenn ich was dagegen hätte, würde ich dich nicht dazu auffordern oder?" Lächelnd küsste Kina ihren Koi erneut.  
  
Durch die Bemerkung Kina's flogen alle Zweifel von Omi und seine Hände begannen wieder auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, auf der sie Kina's T-Shirt von ihrem Oberkörper abstreiften.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Bett, auf dem Beide nun übereinander lagen, hatte Omi sein Shirt verloren und seine Hose war geöffnet worden. Kina's Hände hatten ihr Ziel mittlerweile erreicht. Vorsichtig wanderten Omi's Hände zu Kina's Hosenstall. Als er ihn öffnete, konnte er ein Zittern von Kina spüren. Sofort nahm er seine Hände wieder von ihrer Hose und schaute sie verwirrt an.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung..." Bei diesen Worten verlor Omi seine Hose. Er kniete nun in Boxershorts über Kina.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später lagen beide nackt aufeinander. Omi schaute seine Kina ein letzes Mal fragend an. Durch den zärtlichen Kuss von ihr bestätigt, drang er sanft in sie ein.  
"Ich bring den Beiden da oben mal 'ne Kostprobe von unseren Meisterstücken hier, ok? Bin gleich wieder da..." Mit einem großen Tablett auf der Hand verließ Line die Küche und die lachende Alessia.  
  
Leise trällernd ging sie die Treppe hoch und blieb vor Kina's Zimmer, aus dem sie leise Geräusche wahrnahm stehen.  
  
Klopf ich an? Klopf ich nicht an? Ich klopf nicht an!  
  
Enthusiastisch riss die Amerikanerin die Tür zu Kina's Zimmer auf und blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen. Vor ihr lagen Kina und Omi scheinbar nackt unter der Decke und Omi bewegte sich merkwürdig auffällig vor und zurück. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, drehte sich Line wieder um, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und holte ersteinmal tief Luft.  
  
Das war n Traum...schlichtweg ein Traum und gleich wach ich auf...  
  
Kopfschüttelnd ging die Amerikanerin wieder hinunter in die Küche, wo sie auf eine noch immer kichernde in Schal und dicken Pulli eingewickelte Alessia vorfand.  
/ Bess ging alleine und in Gedanken versunken durch den Park. Ihr Ziel war der See. (Was es da nicht so alles gibt! *erstauntsei* Einen ruhigen Platz...die gesamte Menschheit...und 'nen See...*deeplyimpressedbe* ^^° Gomen) Als sie plötzlich ein leises Knacken hinter sich hörte, drehte sie sich ruckartig um und sah sich einem großen jungem Mann mit roten Haaren gegenüber.  
  
"Aya...?"  
  
~ Owari chapter seven ~ 


	8. Things changed and still do

Disclaimer: *heuuuuuuuuuuul* Sie gehören immer noch nicht mir!!! Menno...*schmoll* Ich will, dass SchuSchu mir gehört....*inDeckunggeh*  
  
Warnung: OOC und zwar ganz gewaltig!!!  
  
~  
  
Chapter eight (Backgroundmusic: Kiss me Kill me by Farf...(schon wieder...^^))  
  
Things changed and still do...  
  
Seit Line's erschreckender Entdeckung waren nun schon etwas mehr als drei Wochen vergangen.  
  
Als Shirley an diesem Abend nach Hause gekommen war, hatte sie äußerst miese Laune. Allen fiel auf, dass sie July krampfhaft aus dem Weg ging, und diese hatte ausgepsrochen gute Laune. Auch auf Alessia's Fragen hin, wich Shirley aus und so wusste keiner, was zwischen ihr, July und Schuldig abging.  
  
Kina war seit diesem verheißungsvollem Sonntag über alle Maßen gut gelaunt und äußerst eifrig.  
  
Sie und Shirley hatten den anderen nichts über die dunklen Geheimnisse ihres Auftraggebers verraten.  
  
Auch Bess hatte ihre schlechte Laune wieder abgelegt und war mittlerweile mehr unterwegs als zu Hause.  
  
~  
  
"Bess! Kommst du mal bitte? Ich muss mit dir reden!" Shirley saß mit bösem Blick in ihrem hauseigenem Büro und wartete auf Bess, die gerade an ihrer Tür vorbeigelaufen war. Mit skeptischem Blick betrat die 17 jährige Australierin das Büro ihrer Leaderin.  
  
"Was gibt's denn so wichtiges?"  
  
"Setzen...*knurr**aufdenBildschirmstarr**aufdieTastatureinhämmer*"  
  
"Ok...wie du meinst..."  
  
Shirley wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Bess und schaute sie ersteinmal mit einem undurchdringlichem Blick an.  
  
"Jetzt guck nicht so sonder sag was Sache ist! Ich hab noch besseres vor!"  
  
"Bess...beantworte mir eine Frage..."  
  
"Was? *genervtkling*"  
  
"Wo treibst du dich in letzter Zeit eigentlich immer rum? Du bist kaum noch zu Hause..."  
  
"Mal hier mal dort...Warum?"  
  
"Weil du deine Arbeit vernachlässigst..."  
  
"Ich vernachlässige meine Arbeit? Pass mal auf, nur weil ich mich nicht seit drei Wochen in Haufenweise Arbeit stürze und keine Zeit mehr habe, vernachlässige ich noch lange nicht meine Arbeit! Vielleicht solltest du mal über diesen Vorwurf nachdenken! Deine Aufgabe ist nicht nur das Leiten der Missionen sondern auch, dass es hier untereinander klappt. Seit einer Woche redest du kein Wort mehr mit Ju-chan und was mit Kina abgeht weißt du auch nicht! Sogar Alessia beschwert sich schon, weil du ihr aus dem Weg gehst! Du isolierst dich! Denk da mal drüber nach! Das Gespräch ist für mich beendet..." Damit stand Bess auf und ließ eine verwirrte Shirley zurück.  
  
Was soll denn mit Kina sein? Sie ist doch so wie sonst...  
  
Shirley schaute schon wieder auf ihren Bildschirm, konnte sich aber nicht auf die Schrift darauf konzentrieren. Bess' Worte beunruhigten sie. Was sollte denn sein? Alles war doch so wie sonst, abgesehen von ihrer Wut auf July.  
  
"Shirley?"  
  
Die Stimme Alessia's ließ die Schottin zusammenzucken.  
  
"Äh...ja...was?"  
  
"Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?"  
  
"Immer..." Shirley lächelte ein wenig und deutete auf den Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch.  
  
"Was gibt es denn?"  
  
"Das frag ich dich! Bess kam grad runter in die Küche und hat sich tierisch aufgeregt."  
  
"Und wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, dass ich daran Schuld bin?"  
  
"Weil du als einzige hier oben an deinem PC hockst und arbeitest, während alle anderen unten sitzen und essen. Es ist schon 20.00 Uhr."  
  
"Schon so spät? Ich hab nicht auf die Uhr geschaut...entschuldige..." Verwirrt packte Shirley ihre Sachen zusammen. Alessia sah ihr schweigend dabei zu. Nach wenigen Minuten kam Shirley hinter ihrem Tisch hervor und war schon in Richtung Tür unterwegs, als Alessia sie zurückrief.  
  
Widerwillig drehte sich die Schottin um und schaute in Alessia's besorgtes Gesicht.  
  
"Schatz? Was ist los? Du bist uns total entglitten. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich!"  
  
"Ich..." Shirley spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. All die Wut und Verzweiflung der letzten Wochen wollten nun mit einem Mal raus.  
  
"Hey...Schatz..." Alessia nahm ihren Ehezwitter (*lachflash*) sanft in die Arme.  
  
"July...*schluchz* Sie...ich...Schuldig...sie...sie...*nochlauterschluchz*"  
  
"Sch...sch...Beruhig dich erst einmal wieder...hm?!"  
  
"Sie...*Naseschnäuz* Sie hat ihn mir ausgepannt...*schluck* Und und...ich...es...oh man...ich liebe ihn doch noch...*schnief*"  
  
"Sie hat ihn dir ausgespannt? Komisch, mir hat sie was ganz anderes erzählt..."  
  
Shirley schaute ihre Frau erschrocken an.  
  
"WAS hat sie dir erzählt?"  
  
"Nun ja...also sie kam gestern nach Hause und meinte, dass Schuldig der dümmste Mensch ist, der ihr je über den Weg gelaufen ist."  
  
"Inwiefern?"  
  
"Sie hat nichts mehr mit ihm und wenn du mich fragst, dann hat sie ihn nur verarscht..."  
  
"Diese miese kleine...*knurr**Ärmelhochschieb**wütendaufdieTürzustapf*"  
  
"Schatz...Schatz...warte! Reg dich nicht auf! Du weißt von alledem nichts, klar?"  
  
"Und warum?"  
  
"Weil wir zur Zeit keinen Streit untereinander gebrauchen können!"  
  
"Wenn du meinst!" "Gut dann kann ich dich ja wieder loslassen, ohne dass du gleich wieder Morde begehst!"  
  
"Falsch! Man soll zuerst sadistisch quälen bevor man tötet!"  
  
"Schaaatz?"  
  
"Ist in Ordnung! Ich würde aber trotzdem gerne runter, ich hab Hunger! Darf ich?"  
  
"Klar...*breitgrins*"  
  
Alessia hakte sich bei ihrem Ehezwitter ein und zusammen liefen die Beiden runter in die Küche.  
  
Als Shirley die gemeinsame Küche betrat, konnte sie sehen, wie Bess Alessia erleichtert anlächelte, während July aufstand und sich an den beiden Mädchen in der Tür vorbeidrängte. Shirley schnaubte laut auf, verstummte allerdings, als Alessia sie unsanft in die Seite stieß.  
  
Kina war bei Shirl's Anblick sofort aufgesprungen und hatte einen Teller mehr auf den Tisch gestellt.  
  
"Na? Auch mal wieder unter den Lebenden? Hat ja lang genug gedauert..." Line betrachtete als einzige die gesamte Sache als 'neutral'.  
  
"Ja..." Shirley seufzte erneut und wurde dann von Alessia auf ihren Platz gedrängt.  
  
Alle saßen schweigend am Tisch und beobachteten Shirley, die ihr Essen mit einigem Widerwillen aß. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie dann fertig. Shirley und Kina räumten den Tisch ab, während Bess und Line wild gackernd nach oben rannten. Alessia warf Shirl noch einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und verschwand dann aus der Küche.  
  
Kina beobachtete ihre Leaderin nervös.  
  
Ob sie es schon weiß?  
  
Warum schaut sie mich so an? Soll ich sie vielleicht...  
  
"Kina?"  
  
"Hm!? *aufschreck* Was gibt's denn Shirl-chan?"  
  
"Also ich weiß nicht, ob du das vorhin mitbekommen hast, aber äh...Bess und ich haben uns naja gestritten und äh...sie meinte dann, das mit dir etwas nicht stimmen würde...*skeptischguck*"  
  
"Was? Äh nein...mit mir ist alles in Ordnung...wir machen uns eher Sorgen um dich. Warum redest du eigentlich nicht mehr mit July? *ablenk*"  
  
"Weil...sie mir sehr weh getan hat...*flüster*"  
  
"Aha...aber vielleicht fühlt sie sich von dir jetzt auch...ähm...falsch behandelt."  
  
"Nein Kina-chan...*lächel* Wenn sie sich so fühlen würde, dann hätte sie schon längst mit mir geredet, denke ich. Du kennst sie doch! Bei solchen Sachen zögert sie nicht..." Shirley lächelte die Zweitjüngste sanft an. Diese hatte gerade den letzten Teller in den Spüler geschoben und wollte gehen, als Shirley sie zurückhielt.  
  
"Kina? Du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du ein Problem hast, oder?"  
  
"Klar weiß ich das...danke!" Kina verschwand lächelnd und ließ Shirley alleine mit ihren Gedanken.  
  
Was soll denn mit unserer Kleinen nicht stimmen? Sie ist doch ganz normal...  
  
Die Fußschritte auf dem Flur ließen die Schottin aufhorchen.  
  
"Bess?!"  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Kann ich nochmal kurz mit dir reden?"  
  
"Worüber?"  
  
"Über vorhin...*kleinlautwerd*" Bess' Gestalt tauchte im Türrahmen auf.  
  
"Schieß los...aber beeil dich ich muss gleich weg..."  
  
"Also...ähm...ich...also...wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich glaube ich habe meine Arbeit wirklich zu sehr auf mich beschränkt und euch damit vernachlässigt..."  
  
"Schön das du das einsiehst."  
  
"Ich hab grad mit Kina gesprochen und naja...Was hat sie denn? Ich mach mir schon Sorgen um sie, aber sie meinte, dass alles mit ihr in Ordnung sei."  
  
"Wenn sie es dir nicht sagt, dann werd ich es dir auch nicht sagen. Sorry, aber ich muss! Bis dann!" Bess verschwand.  
  
Wenigstens hat sie ihren Yohji. Sie ist glücklich...im Gegensatz zu mir...  
  
Shirley wurde vom Klingeln des Telefons aus ihren Gedanken herausgerissen.  
  
"SHIRLEY!!! Gehst du ran?"  
  
Seufzend stand Shirley auf und rannte an den Telefonhörer.  
  
"Hai moshi moshi?"  
  
"Shirley? Bist du das?"  
  
"Äh...ja?"  
  
Die männliche Stimme die die Schottin hörte, kam ihr bekannt vor.  
  
"Farfarello?"  
  
"Ja ich bin's..."  
  
"Warum rufst du mich an?"  
  
"SCHATZ? Wer ist das denn?" Alessia streckte ihren Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer raus.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht...irgendwie..." (Farf)  
  
"Farf...warte mal kurz.......Es ist Farfarello. Frag mich bitte nicht, warum er anruft......So bin wieder da, also?"  
  
"Ja...also eigentlich gibt es gar keinen richtigen Grund..." "*skeptischguck* Aha...muss ich das verstehen?"  
  
"Hast du Zeit?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ob du Zeit hast?"  
  
"Wann?"  
  
"......Jetzt..."  
  
"Äh...denke schon...ja...warum?"  
  
"Mir ist langweilig und ich würd mich gerne mit dir treffen...also wenn du nichts besseres vorhast..."  
  
"Farf...?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ist auch alles mit dir in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja...warum?"  
  
"Naja...also...hm...ach vergiss es..."  
  
"Also kommst du?"  
  
"Ja...wenn du mir noch ne halbe Stunde gibst, bzw wohin soll ich denn kommen?"  
  
"Also ich bezweifle das die mich hier rauslassen, deswegen wäre es schon ganz gut wenn du hierher kommen könntest..."  
  
Shirley stockte.  
  
Zu ihm nach Hause? Zu Schuldig? Aber...aber...egal...ich hab nichts mehr mit ihm...fertig! Außerdem ist Farfarello nur ein Freund, Schluss! Aus! Basta!  
  
"Kein Problem, also ich bin in einer halben Stunde da, ja?"  
  
"Ok...This hurts god..."  
  
Damit legte der Ir(r)e auf. Shirley stand einen Moment wie versteinert da.  
  
"Schaaatz...*Stimmenzitter* Kommst du mal bitte?"  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später stand Alessia vor ihrem völlig verstörtem Ehezwitter.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?"  
  
"Farfarello hat mich grad angerufen...er will...also...ich soll zu ihm kommen und äh...Schatz? Was soll ich denn machen? Was wenn ich Schuldig über den Weg laufe?"  
  
"Dann ignorierst du ihn, oder du schmeißt dich ihm freudig an den Hals...*lachflash*"  
  
"Haha ungemein lustig..."  
  
"Sorry, dir ist schon klar...*mitdenHändenrumfuchtel* das ich dich niemals verarschen würde, oder?"  
  
"Nevör! Ok, gut...also ER ist mir scheiß egal...*tiefeinatm* und ich werde mich jetzt fertig machen...*mitzittrigenKniendieTreppehochstolper*"  
  
Alessia machte sich breit grinsend wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Zehn Minuten später konnte die Rothaarige jemanden aufgeregt durch das obere Stockwerk hechten und laut fluchen hören.  
  
"VERDAMMTE SCHEI****! Wo sind meine Klamotten?"  
  
"HIER UNTEN SCHATZ!! *träller**pfeif*" Alessia hatte Shirley's Klamotten nach unten befördert und fein säuberlich zusamengelegt neben sich auf die Couch gelegt. Shirley stand nur wenige Sekunden später in ein Handtuch eingewickelt im Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Ui...Schatz...also ich denke, du brauchst nichts mehr anziehen...*lach*"  
  
"Gib die Sachen her! *gröhl*"  
  
"Fang..." Alessia warf die wenigen Kleidungsstücke zu ihrem Ehezwitter, der sie geschickt auffing und sich sofort wieder nach oben verdünnisierte.  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später kam Shirley wieder nach unten gerannt, zog in Windeseile Schuhe und Mantel an, packte ihren Schlüssel und...atmete tief durch.  
  
Ok...Schuldig ist mir EGAL!!! *innerlichermahn* So auf geht's...  
  
"Macht's jut Leute und treibt's mir nicht zu wild!!!" Damit landete die Tür wieder im Schloss.  
  
Shirley trat hinaus in die Kälte und zog unwillkürlich ihren Mantel fester um sich. "Was 'ne Schweinekälte..." Langsam lief die Schottin los in Richtung von Schwarz' Behausung. Unterwegs kam sie am 'Kitten in the House' vorbei und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
  
Klar...jetzt weiß ich wo Bess hinmusste...*innerlichgrins*  
  
Sie beschloss einen kurzen Abstecher in den Blumenladen zu machen und war erstaunt, als sie Yohji hinter der Kasse stehen sah.  
  
"Konnichi wa Yohji-san...*Augenbrauehochzieh*"  
  
Der Assasin blickte überrascht auf.  
  
"Oh...Hallo Shirley..."  
  
"Ist Bess etwa nicht bei dir?"  
  
"Nein, sollte sie? *Augenbrauehochzieh* Wo wir überhaupt grad über sie reden, ist sie irgendwie krank oder sauer oder so? Sie war schon lange nicht mehr hier und bei mir melden tut sie sich auch nicht."  
  
Sie meldet sich nicht bei ihm? Hä?  
  
"Äh...nein...sie ist eigentlich nicht krank...Aber...naja sie ist ziemlich oft unterwegs und ich dachte, da sie vorhin auch verschwunden ist, dass sie bei dir ist."  
  
"Da muss ich dich enttäuschen..."  
  
"Naja...ist ja nicht schlimm...wollte nur mal kurz hier vorbei schauen und 'Hallo' sagen. Achja...wo ich grad hier bin, könnte Omi noch ein paar Blumen für mich ausliefern?"  
  
"Das musst du ihn selbst fragen. Warte grad mal...OMI!!! SETZ DICH IN BEWEGUNG UND KOMM HER!!! *brüll*"  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später stand Omi neben Yohji.  
  
"Oh...Shirley..."  
  
"Sie will mit dir reden, ich lass euch dann mal alleine..."  
  
Sie will mit mir reden? Oh nein, Kina...es ist bestimmt wegen Kina...Verdammt...  
  
"Also ich wollte das alles nicht und ich meine, es tut mir schrecklich leid und ich werde mich auch um sie kümmern und nicht alleine lassen. Es tut mir alles so schrecklich leid. Bestimmt bist du jetzt sauer auf mich und willst mich umbringen oder sowas...aber...aber..."  
  
"*Augenbrauhehochzieh* Omi? *vorOmi'sGesichtrumwedel* Geht es dir gut? Wofür entschuldigst du dich denn? Ich wollte nur ein paar Blumen ausgeliefert haben...*skeptischguck*"  
  
"Oh...äh...was? *rotwerd* Achsoo...*nervöslach* Na dann...und ich dachte schon..."  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"Nichts! Also was kann ich für dich tun?"'  
  
"Kannst du noch ein paar Blumen für mich ausliefern? Bitte...*klimper*" (Sie ist doch echt erbärmlich oder? Guckt mal sie ist 20 (!!!!) und flirtet mit 'nem 17 Jährigen...*verständnislosmitdemKopfschüttel*)  
  
"Klar...wohin denn?"  
  
"Zu mir nach Hause...also ich würde sagen so das Übliche...*lach* Und dann noch für jeden eine extra Rose...das heißt...äh...Ales, Bess, Line, Kina und July...Nein falsch also ich möchte nur 4 Extrarosen...ist das ok?"  
  
"Ja, also ich mach mich gleich an die Arbeit..."  
  
"Danke! Ich muss weiter! Wichtiger Termin! *smile*"  
  
Winkend verließ Shirley das 'Kitten in the House' und ließ einen erleichterten Omi zurück.  
  
~  
  
"Guess who's back...back again..."  
  
Shirley stand vor Schwarz' Haustür. Zögernd griff sie nach dem Klopfring und ließ ihn dann fallen. Nur wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür von einem bebrilltem schwarzhaarigen Mann geöffnet.  
  
"Bitte?  
  
"Konnichi wa...Crawford-san...Farfarello hat mich herbestellt. Darf ich?" Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten, drängte sich die Schottin an dem Amerikaner, der sie perplex anstarrte, vorbei und stand im Flur des riesigen Hauses.  
  
"Bitte..."  
  
Leicht verstimmt ließ Crawford die verunsicherte Shirley im Hausflur stehen und verschwand in einem Zimmer.  
  
Langsam begann Shirley sich ihres Mantels zu entledigen. Als sie diesen aufgehangen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu der Treppe, die nach unten führte.  
  
Gedankenverloren stiefelte sie diese herab und bemerkte die grinsende Person, die unten stand nicht.  
  
^Na so in Gedanken versunken?^  
  
Shirley schaute erschrocken auf und sah Schuldig, der sie breitgrinsend anschaute.  
  
"Grins du nur, ich bin nicht wegen dir hier." Shirley versuchte so unfreundlich wie nur irgendmöglich zu klingen.  
  
"Warum denn so unfreundlich?" Schuldig lachte leise.  
  
Shirley missachtete seine letzte Frage und drängte sich an dem Deutschen vorbei.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
  
"Zu Farfarello, was dagegen? Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich dann loslassen könntest!"  
  
Schuldig hatte Shirl am Arm gepackt und daran gehindert die Treppe weiterrunterzugehen. Zögernd ließ er sie los und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
  
Shirley musste tief einatmen um sich zu beruhigen und keinen Nervenzusammenbruch zu kriegen.  
  
Als sie sich wieder halbwegs eingekriegt hatte, ging sie leise weiter runter und stand nach wenigen Schritten vor Farfarello's Tür.  
  
Vorsichtig klopfte sie an. Die Tür wurde einen Spalt breit aufgemacht und ein gelbes Auge lugte heraus.  
  
"Hey Farf...It's me..."  
  
Als der Messerfetischist Shirley's Stimme erkannte, öffnete er seine Tür ganz und ließ sie eintreten. Shirley war nun schon dreimal in Farfarello's Zimmer gewesen und trotzdem jagte es ihr immer wieder einen Angstschauer über den Rücken. Überall waren Blutflecken an der Wand, die von Farf's Selbstverstümelungsversuchen herrührten. Zögernd setzte sich Shirley auf den weichen Boden des Zimmers.  
  
"Also...gibt es irgendwas wichtiges? Sonst fragst du mich auch nie, ob ich Zeit habe."  
  
Der Ire setzte sich langsam neben sie.  
  
"Well...eigentlich nicht...ich hab dich nur vermisst...Du bist die einzige Person, die weiß, wie ich wirklich bin und vor der ich mich auch so verhalte...Dieses ganze Rumspielen geht mir langsam auf die Nerven."  
  
Farfarello streckte seine Arme von sich und Shirley konnte einen Blick auf die neuen Verletzungen an seinen Handgelenken werfen.  
  
"Man sieht's...Wie oft in den letzten drei Tagen?"  
  
"Zweimal..."  
  
Shirley nahm sanft Farfarello's Handgelenke in ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich. Wie jedes Mal zuckte der Ir(r)e zuerst zusammen und entspannte sich dann.  
  
"Und wie oft in den letzten drei Wochen hab ich dir gesagt, dass du es lassen sollst?" Die Schottin musste lächeln. Seitdem sie Farfarello das erste Mal getroffen hatte, versuchte sie nun ihm seine Aufschlitz - Aktionen abzugewöhnen, mit mäßigem Erfolg.  
  
"Sehr oft..." Farf's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Shirley schaute auf. Ihre rechte Hand wanderte vorsichtig zu Farfarello's Wange und strich sanft darüber. Farf beobachtete die Schottin skeptisch.  
  
"Keine Angst, ich tue dir nicht weh..." Sanft strich sie über die vernarbte Haut ihres Gegenübers.  
  
Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Warum tue ich das? Um Schuldig zu verletzen? Um July zu zeigen, dass ich es auch kann? Warum?  
  
Shirley zog das Gesicht Farf's vorsichtig zu sich hinunter, soweit, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Die Schottin schaute dem Ir(r)en fest in sein Auge.  
  
"Was tust du da?"  
  
"Nichts wovor du dich fürchten musst..." wisperte Shirley und presste ihre Lippen kurz auf Farf's. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *dämonischlach* EMANZIPATION!!!! Sie tut es!!! Yeah yeah yeah...strike...*wildenfreudentanzaufführ*)  
  
Dieser wich erschrocken ein Stück zurück.  
  
"Entschuldige...ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken..."  
  
"Warum? Warum machst du das? Ich bin ein Monster..."  
  
"Nein! Du bist kein Monster. Du bist ein liebenswerter Mensch, zumindest man kennt dein wahres Gesicht..."  
  
Und nicht gerade den eiskalten Schlitzer und Mörder...  
  
"Aber...aber...du müsstest dich ekeln..."  
  
"Warum? Du hast selbst gesagt ich bin nicht so wie die anderen! Also, ich ekel mich nicht vor dir, sonst würde ich das hier nicht machen..." Erneut beugte sie sich zu Farfie und küsste ihn flüchtig.  
  
"Hör...hör auf! Das ist...nein..."  
  
"Was ist? Hast du Angst?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Warum wehrst du dich dann?"  
  
"Wie...weil..." "Du hast Angst...Angst davor verletzt zu werden...*flüster* so wie ich..."  
  
"Shirley?"  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung...ich hör auf...du hast Recht...ich würde dir weh tun...*lächel* Entschuldige..." Mit Tränen in den Augen drehte sich die Schottin von ihrem Gastgeber weg.  
  
"Shirley? *flüster* Wer...wer hat dir weh getan?" Farf rückte wieder ein Stück näher an Shirley heran.  
  
"Schuldig...*flüster*"  
  
Nach Shirley's letztem Wort herrschte eine zeitlang absolute Stille.  
  
"Schuldig? Was hat er gemacht? Wie hat er dir weh getan?"  
  
Shirley lachte leise auf.  
  
"Er findet eine 15 jährige interessanter als mich, obwohl er mich angeblich liebt. Und ich habe ihm geglaubt. Ich habe ihm geglaubt, dass er mich liebt..."  
  
Die Schottin drehte sich wieder zu Farfarello um. Die Tränen liefen ihr langsam über's Gesicht. Vorsichtig legte der Ir(r)e eine Hand unter ihr Auge und wischte die Tränen weg.  
  
"Farf?"  
  
"Es...es..." Farfarello war total verstört. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen wollte und er wusste auch nicht, warum er Shirley's Tränen wegwischte. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick riss er sie wieder auf, denn er spürte, wie sich jemand in seine Arme legte und seinen Kopf an seine Schulter drückte. Als er nach unten sah, erkannte er Shirley's lilane Haare. Der Killer musste Lächeln, während die Schottin in seinen Armen leise schluchzte. Sanft strich er ihr über's Haar. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte, also schwieg er und genoss Shirley's Nähe.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten löste sich die verheulte Shirley wieder von ihm und lächelte ihn schwach an.  
  
"Danke! Und wegen eben...es tut mir leid, aber...ich wollte Schuldig nur zeigen, dass ich auch kann, was er kann. Es...tut mir leid...aber...ich denke ich sollte gehen..." Sie erhob sich umständlich.  
  
~ Owari chapter eight ~  
  
Soooo...Chapter eight...aber das interessiert ja eh keinen, weil ja keiner reviewt...*sniff* Ihr dürft es aber trotzdem gerne tun...^^ 


	9. A special night

Disclaimer: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich vielleicht mal sagen sollte, dass mir hier niemand außer den Reds gehört!!! Obwohl die mir auch nicht wirklich gehören, weil sie ja Menschen für sich sind...egal...ihr wisst, wie ich das meine!!! BITTE REVIEWEN!!! Ansonsten gehören mir Weiß und Schwarz auch noch nicht.aber ich plane seit geraumer Zeit Kuyaso-san zu überfallen und ihm die Rechte zu klauen. Des weiteren verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Trivialliteratur...  
  
Rating: PG 13 und davon abgesehen.... - Achtung ROMANTIK!! ^^y Und absolutes OOC  
  
@Ijolina: Also pass auf, dass mit dem Ehezwitter ist vielleicht ein wenig confusing, aber...Shirley ist eine Frau, genauso wie Alessia, und DIE BEIDEN SIND DEFINITIV NICHT LESBISCH!!! Egal ich schweife ab, da Shirl den männlichen Part in der Ehe übernimmt (nicht wirklich) aber nicht vollkommen männlich ist, und auf Schu steht, muss sie eben beides sein. Frau und Mann, folglich ein Zwitter...ist einleuchtend oder? Übrigens, das war so eine symbolische "Beste Freundschaft" Hochzeit, ja? Also wirklich nicht lesbisch...^^°  
  
~  
  
Chapter nine  
  
A special night...  
  
Sonderzeichen: --...-- Traum  
  
"Also dann...wenn du Probleme hast und mit jemanden reden willst, dann weißt du ja, wo  
  
du mich erreichst, nicht wahr? Also mach's jut und ritz nicht soviel." Shirley drückte den Iren nocheinmal und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter und zugleich glücklicher Farfarello.  
  
Doch sein Glück verwandelte sich schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder in Hass. Gerade als er wieder reinging, lief ihm Schuldig über den Weg.  
  
"Na? Ist sie schon wieder weg? Wollte sie etwa nicht so wie du wolltest? Warum hast du sie nicht aufgeschlitzt, so wie sonst?" Der Deutsche grinste sein Team Mitglied breit an.  
  
"Was geht dich das an, du Schwein? Lass mich in Ruhe oder ich schlitze dich auf." Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, zückte er ein Messer, dass in seinem Gürtel steckte.  
  
"Ui ui ui...da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune..." Schuldig ging an Farf vorbei und klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter. Farfarello knurrte den Deutschen an und verschwand dann die Treppen runter.  
  
Er hat ihr weh getan...dieses miese Schwein...ihm reicht es nicht nur mich zu demütigen...nein...er muss auch noch SIE verletzen...IHR das Herz brechen...This hurts God...this hurts God...this hurts God...  
  
^Ist gut, Farf wir wissen's dann...^  
  
^Mach dich raus aus meinem Kopf du Schwein...^  
  
^Ei ei ei...was hast du denn nur?^  
  
^Warum?^  
  
^Was warum?^  
  
^Warum tust du ihr so weh?^  
  
^Wem?^  
  
^Frag nicht so doof, du weißt genau wen ich meine...^  
  
^Shirley?^  
  
^Ja.^  
  
^Ich wollte ihr nicht wehtun...^  
  
^Das glaube ich dir nicht!^  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu Farfarello's Raum aufgestoßen und ein verwirrt aussehender Schuldig stand im Türrahmen.  
  
"Was glaubst du mir nicht?"  
  
"Das du ihr nicht wehtun wolltest..."  
  
"Worüber habt ihr geredet?"  
  
"Geht dich das was an?"  
  
Der Deutsche konnte einem heranfliegendem Messer nur mit Mühe und Not ausweichen. Wutentbrannt drehte sich Schuldig wieder um und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Bess war unterdessen an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Sie stand frierend am Teich im Stadtpark und wartete. Wartete auf ihn.  
  
"Hier...das wird dich wärmen..."  
  
Erschrocken fuhr die Australierin herum und sah sich Aya gegenüber.  
  
"Aya-kun..." Mit einem erfreutem Aufquieken schmiss sich Bess an den Hals des rothaarigen Assasins und küsste ihn. Aya erwiderte den Kuss, zaghaft.  
  
"Wartest du schon lange hier?"  
  
"Nein, bin eben erst gekommen!" Bess lächelte den 20 Jährigen vor sich an.  
  
"Gehen wir irgendwohin, wo es warm ist?"  
  
"Von mir aus..."  
  
Bess hakte sich bei Aya ein und gemeinsam liefen sie durch den Park zu einer kleinen Pension, mit Restaurant. Dort setzten sich die Beiden in eine abgeschirmte, ruhige und vorallem kuschelige Ecke. Die Australierin schmiegte sich an den Rothaarigen.  
  
"Und? Wie war dein Tag heute?"  
  
"So wie immer! Und deiner?"  
  
"Hm...Shirley ist wieder normal, hoffe ich..."  
  
"Wie kommt's?"  
  
"Ich hab ihr die Meinung gegeigt, als sie sie mir sagen wollte. Danach hat Alessia sie auch noch mal bearbeitet. Seitdem ist sie wieder naja...'normal'..."  
  
"Alessia hat sie bearbeitet?"  
  
"Ja...sie hat sich ja riesige Sorgen um Shirley gemacht." Bess lächelte und schaute zu Aya hoch. Dieser starrte verträumt aus dem Fenster.  
  
Alessia...  
  
"Aya...mir ist langweilig..."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Los! Mach das meine Langeweile verschwindet!"  
  
Mach das sie geht, auch wenn du mich nicht liebst...  
  
"Und wie?" Widerwillig löste der Rothaarige seinen Blick vom Fenster und schaute zu Bess hinunter.  
  
"Hm...*schnurr* Vielleicht so?" Bess richtete sich ein wenig auf und küsste Aya. Dieser legte seine Hand auf ihre rechte Wange und zog die Australierin noch ein Stück näher an sich heran. (Noch näher??? ^^° Wie geht das? Dann hockt sie ja im Prinzip auf seinem Schoß, oder?) Bess musste schon wieder lächeln. Aya spürte, wie sich ihre Lippen spannten und ließ geschickt seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten. Einen Moment liebkosten sich ihre Zungen, lösten sich dann voneinander und ihre Besitzer schauten sich tief in die Augen. Aya's Hand war während des Kusses unter ihr Top geglitten und streichelte nun sanft Bess' Haut. Doch dann zog er auch diese wieder zurück und stand auf.  
  
"Warte einen kleinen Moment, ja?"  
  
Bevor Bess antworten konnte, war Aya schon verschwunden. Suchend schaute sie sich nach ihm um und entdeckte ihn letztendlich am Tresen. Er sprach dort mit der Kellnerin, die sich daraufhin umdrehte, in einem kleinen Kasten wühlte und Aya dann etwas in die Hand drückte. Der Rothaarige stand wenige Augenblicke später wieder vor Bess und lächelte sie schief an. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich.  
  
"Wir haben ein Zimmer..."  
  
"Wozu?"  
  
"Da sind wir ungestörter als hier..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Zwei Minuten später standen die Beiden vor ihrem Zimmer. Aya schloss die Tür leise auf und führte Bess in das stockdunkle Zimmer.  
  
"Ganz schön dunkel hier...*leiselach*"  
  
"Das kann man ändern." Und im selben Augenblick schaltete Aya das Licht an. Der kleine Raum in dem sich die Beiden befanden, war rustikal aber trotzdem gemütlich eingerichtet. In der Mitte des Zimmer's stand ein kleines Bett, zu dem Aya die Australierin drängte.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Ist auf jedenfall gemütlicher als ein Stuhl, oder?"  
  
Bess grinste breit. Im nächsten Augenblick fiel sie rücklings auf das Bett und zog Aya mit sich. Der Rothaarige kniete über Bess und schaute sie mit leeren Augen an.  
  
Alessia...  
  
Er sieht wieder jemand anderen in mir...  
  
Von Bess' Kuss aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, fing Aya an, den Körper der Australierin zu liebkosen.  
  
Alessia...  
  
Er sieht nicht mich, aber das ist mir egal...solange er es mir nicht sagt...  
  
Ohne es zu realisieren, zog der Assasin die Person unter sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Bess genoss die sanften Berührungen Aya's. Auch sie zog Aya bis auf die Boxershorts aus.  
  
Alessia...Aya-chan...  
  
Seine Augen sind so leer, ohne Feuer, ohne Leidenschaft...ganz anders als Yohji's.  
  
Beide waren nackt. Bess stöhnte leise auf, als Aya in sie eindrang und anfing sich zu bewegen......  
  
/ Shirley schmiss die Tür hinter sich laut wieder zu. Gerade, als sie ihren Mantel auszog, rannte July an ihr vorbei und grinste breit.  
  
Ich hasse sie...Ich hasse gerade alle!  
  
Wann wird sie wohl kommen und mich 'bestrafen'? Lange dürfte es nicht mehr dauern...  
  
Shirley musste tief durchatmen um ihre Blutsschwester nicht einfach so anzuschreien. Stattdessen ging sie ins Wohnzimmer an die Bar und holte eine Flasche Rotwein aus dem Schränkchen.  
  
"Schatz? Seit wann trinkst du denn?"  
  
"Ich trinke, weil mir grad danach zumute ist...Willst du auch 'n Glas?"  
  
"Och, wenn du schon so fragst...*grins*"  
  
Alessia saß vor dem Fernseher auf der Couch und schaute sich ihren Lieblingsfilm an. (Seit gestern wahrscheinlich Herr der Ringe...*totfreu*)  
  
Shirley setzte sich neben ihre Frau und schenkte beiden einen großen Schluck Bordeaux ein.  
  
"Und? Wie war's bei Farfarello?"  
  
"Hm...*leichtlächel* Beantworte mir erst eine Frage..."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Was hältst du von Farf?"  
  
"Was soll ich von ihm halten? Ich kenn ihn nur aus deinen Erzählungen und denen der anderen, die ihn schon mal gesehen haben..."  
  
"Trotzdem, wenn du die anderen so reden hörst, was würdest du dann von ihm denken?"  
  
"Das er gestört ist." Alessia schaute ihren Ehezwitter skeptisch an.  
  
"Genau das ist er nicht! Er ist so normal wie jeder andere, er spielt nur, und er leidet darunter!"  
  
"Schatz? Bist du dir sicher, dass wir grad über ein und denselben Farfarello reden?" "Ja und Nein, ich kenne ihn, ich weiß wie er wirklich ist...*lächel* Er kann sogar zärtlich sein...*gedankenverlorensmile*"  
  
"Schaaaatz? Das heißt jetzt aber nicht, dass..."  
  
"Nein! Er ist ein guter Freund! Sowas wie Line oder Bess, verstehst du? Ich mag ihn, als Freund..."  
  
"Und woher weißt du dann, dass er zärtlich sein kann? Hast du gesehen, wie er sein Messer gestreichelt hat?"  
  
"Nein, manno du bist fies! *gespieltböseguck* Ich wollte Schuldig eigentlich zeigen, dass ich auch kann, was er kann...aber...ich konnte nicht..."  
  
"Verständlich..."  
  
"Wie jetzt?"  
  
"Naja, ich könnte den Mann den ich liebe nicht betrügen, selbst wenn er mich betrogen hat...*smile*"  
  
"*seufz* Vielleicht...*RotweinglasanhebundzudenLippenführ* Prost..."  
  
"Prost mein Schatz!" Die beiden Mädchen nippten vorsichtig an ihren Weingläsern. Plötzlich horchte Shirl auf.  
  
"Hörst du das auch? Ist das nicht mein Handy?"  
  
"Doch ja, das ist dein's!"  
  
Schnell sprang Shirley auf und suchte verzweifelt nach ihrem Handy.  
  
"Private number?"  
  
"Geh ran!"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Shirley?"  
  
"Schuldig..." (Man stelle sich das in etwa so vor. Shirley geht gutgelaunt ans Telefon noch am smilen, sie hört Schuldig's Stimme und ihr entgleitet alles!! Von ^__^ zu -.-")  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Naja..."  
  
"Hör auf so doof rumzustottern, sondern sag, was du willst, oder leg auf!" Alessia musterte die Schottin aufmerksam. Shirley klang gereizt und starrte grimmig auf den Bildschirm des Fernsehgerätes.  
  
"Farfarello ist grad am Durchdrehen und er ruft die ganze Zeit nach dir. Ich habe versucht ihn zu beruhigen, aber sobald ich seine Tür öffne, kommt mir seine gesamte Messersammlung entgegen und ehrlich gesagt hänge ich an meinem Leben..."  
  
Toll, deswegen kann mich also opfern ja?  
  
"Nein, so ist das nicht! Ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, das er auf dich hören würde!"  
  
"Raus aus meinem Kopf oder ich bring dich eigenhändig um..." knurrte Shirley noch gereizter in ihre Sprechmuschel.  
  
"Kommst du?"  
  
"Ja...bin in 'ner halben Stunde spätestens da. Und das mir keiner sein Zimmer betritt oder ihn gar mit einer Waffe bedroht!"  
  
"Ich hol dich ab! Bin in 10 Minuten da..."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
~tuut~~tuut~~tuut~  
  
Schuldig hatte aufgelegt, bevor Shirley ihm erklären konnte, dass sie nicht abgeholt werden wollte.  
  
"Schatz? Ich muss nochmal weg!"  
  
"Und was ist mit deinem Wein?"  
  
"Den trink ich später noch! Es kann länger dauern, du brauchst also nicht auf mich warten..."  
  
"Viel Glück und lass dich nicht umbringen..." Alessia sprang auf und drückte ihrem Ehezwitter einen Bussi auf die Wange.  
  
"Würd ich nie wagen!" Damit ging Shirley aus dem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer, zog sich ihren Mantel und ihre Schuhe an und wartete draußen auf Schuldig, der knappe zehn Minuten später eine Vollbremsung vor ihr hinlegte.  
  
Ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung stieg Shirley in den Sportwagen ein. Schuldig gab Gas und schon rasten sie um die erste Ecke.  
  
"Danke das du dir Zeit dafür nimmst..."  
  
"Ich mache das nicht, weil du mich drum gebeten hast, oder um dir 'nen Gefallen zu tun, sondern lediglich wegen Farfarello..." knurrte Shirley und starrte angestrengt auf die Fahrbahn.  
  
"Schon klar..."  
  
Eine zeitlang herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Beiden. Doch dann fasste sich Shirley ein Herz.  
  
"Warum bist eigentlich darum bemüht Farfarello wieder normal zu bekommen?"  
  
"Weil ich ihn mag..."  
  
Schuldig konnte Shirley's fragenden Blick auf sich spüren.  
  
"Halt mich für verrückt, aber ich mag ihn wirklich, und ich weiß, dass der Schlitzer nicht der wahre Farf ist..." Schuldig lächelte. Es war nicht eines seiner fiesen und sarkastischen Lächeln sondern ein ernstgemeintes, das von Herzen kam.  
  
Shirley wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, doch Schuldig fuhr mit einem Mal fort. Keiner der Beiden realisierte, dass sie schon längst vor Schwarz' Haus standen.  
  
"Hör zu, Shirley...ich wollte dich nicht verletzen..."  
  
"Hör auf Schuldig! *flüster* Mach es nicht noch schlimmer, als es schon ist..." Shirley musste schlucken um den Kloß, der auf einmal in ihrem Hals steckte, wieder loszuwerden. Sie bemerkte, wie sich der Deutsche zu ihr hinüber beugte, ihr Kinn sanft in seine Hand nahm und ihren Kopf zu sich drehte. Shirley hatte gar keine andere Wahl, sie musste ihm in die Augen schauen.  
  
Hör auf Schuldig, bitte...*innerlichfleh*  
  
"Nur wenn du mir glaubst...ich wollte dich wirklich nicht verletzen!!!" Schuldig hatte seine Stimme gesenkt und flüsterte.  
  
"Was soll ich dir denn glauben?"  
  
"Das ich dir nicht weh tun wollte...und...das...ich...dich..."  
  
"Nein Schuldig, sag es nicht!!!" Shirley wand sich aus seinem Griff, riss die Tür auf und verließ schnellsten das Auto.  
  
Chikooshu...  
  
Schuldig seufzte und stieg dann auch aus. Shirley stand zitternd vor der großen Haustür, vor der sie erst wenige Stunden zuvor schon gestanden hatte. Schuldig schob die riesige Tür kraftvoll auf und bedeutete Shirley einzutreten. Diese ging schnellen Schrittes an dem Deutschen vorbei, direkt auf die Treppe zu. Als sie ihren Fuß auf die erste Stufe gesetzt hatte, kam ihr Nagi entgegen gerannt. Shirley packte den Jungen am Arm und hielt ihn auf.  
  
"Warst du grad bei ihm?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Und? Was ist?"  
  
"Er rennt die ganze Zeit gegen die Wände, wirft Messer in die Tür und sobald man versucht zu ihm reinzugehen, kommt einem ein ganzer Messersturm entgegen." "Und wo willst du jetzt hin?"  
  
"Verbandskasten holen."  
  
"Für wen?" Shirley beschlich eine böse Ahnung und ihr Herz fing an zu rasen.  
  
"Crawford." murmelte Nagi, wand sich aus Shirley's Griff, der sich während der Unterhaltung immer mehr verstärkt hatte. Hastig rannte die Schottin die Treppen zu Farfarello's Tür hinunter. Als sie unten ankam, erkannte sie Crawford, der seinen Arm haltend gegen die Wand gelehnt, da stand. Sofort rannte Shirley zu dem Amerikaner, auch wenn sie ihn nicht leiden konnte.  
  
"Nimm deine Hand da weg und lass mich sehen, ob die Wunde tief ist!"  
  
Crawford schaute die Schottin skeptisch an, zog dann aber seine Hand von seiner Wunde. Shirley konnte sehen, dass die Schnittwunde nicht sehr tief war und somit nicht genäht werden musste.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Nagi holt den Verbandskasten. Eine Binde reicht da aus." Beruhigte sie den Schwarzhaarigen und wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann Farf's Tür zu. Aus dem Raum, der dahinter lag, konnte man lautes Krachen hören. Shirley ging einen Schritt auf die weiße Tür zu, wurde aber von einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter zurückgehalten.  
  
"Wenn du da reingehst, bist du in weniger als fünf Minuten tot." Crawford schaute Shirley beinahe besorgt an.  
  
"Wetten nicht." Shirley rang sich ein Lächeln ab, löste sich dann aus Crawford's Griff und legte ihre Hand auf die Türklinke.  
  
^Sei vorsichtig...^  
  
Shirley's Herz raste erneut. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür. Sofort kamen ihr dutzende von Messern entgegen. Sie versuchte dem Ansturm auszuweichen, was ihr anfangs auch gelang, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit, schlitzte sie das erste Messer am Oberarm auf. Blut tropfte langsam aus der Wunde. Kurz darauf ritzte das nächste Messer ihre Wange auf. Unbeirrt ging Shirley weiter und fing an mit dem Ir(r)en zu sprechen.  
  
"Farf...ganz ruhig! Ich bin's...Shirley..."  
  
Die Messer flogen unbeirrt weiter.  
  
"Farf! *lauterwerd* Ich bin's Shirley!"  
  
Mit einem Schlag hörten die Messer auf zu fliegen. Shirley konnte Farfarello an der Wand lehnen sehen. Langsam ging sie auf den Messerfetischisten zu und redete behutsam weiter auf ihn ein.  
  
"Alles wird gut, keine Angst, ich bin da. Ich bin nur wegen dir gekommen..." Die Schottin sah die unzähligen Schnitte an Farfarello's Armen. Sein Blut tropfte stetig aus den Wunden. Sein Auge war starr auf sie gerichtet und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen genau. In seiner rechten Hand lag noch immer ein Messer. Als Shirley bei Farfarello ankam, sank dieser erschöpft auf den Boden. Vorsichtig kniete sich die Schottin vor ihn.  
  
"Shirley..." Farf's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
"Ja...*schluck* Ich bin hier..."  
  
"Schön...es..."  
  
"Ganz ruhig."  
  
"Nein..." Farfarello hob seine linke Hand und legte sie Shirley auf die Schulter. Diese fasste nach ihr, um ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu geben.  
  
"Es...es hat mich so wütend gemacht..."  
  
"Was hat dich wütend gemacht?" Shirley lächelte den Rothaarigen zaghaft an. (Farf hat ja so irgendwie zwei Haarfarben! Im Manga hat er rote Haare und im Anime weiße...mit roten gefällt er mir aber besser...^^)  
  
"Wie er dich behandelt hat..."  
  
"Du hast dich wegen Schuldig aufgeschlitzt?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Aber warum denn?"  
  
"Weil es mich so wütend gemacht hat, es...ich konnte es nicht verhindern..." Farfarello richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Shirley. Die Schottin nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter, behielt sie aber immer noch in ihrer Hand.  
  
"Du bist doch gar nicht daran Schuld. Du hast gar nichts damit zu tun..."  
  
"Aber...du warst so traurig..."  
  
"Farfarello...natürlich war ich traurig, aber was meinst du, was ich jetzt bin?" Shirley's Stimme wurde immer leiser. "Ich weiß es nicht..."  
  
"Ich bin nicht mehr traurig. Schuldig hat mich hierher gebracht. Er hat mich geholt um dich wieder zu beruhigen. Er hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Und er hat mir gesagt, dass er mir nicht weh tun wollte..."  
  
"Das ist eine Lüge..."  
  
"Nein, das denke ich nicht."  
  
*innerlichauflach* Doch genau das denke ich auch...  
  
"Soll ich ihn reinholen?"  
  
"Wozu?" "Damit er dir selbst sagt, dass er mir nicht weh tun wollte."  
  
"Von mir aus."  
  
"Aber nur, wenn du ihn nicht umbringst...und ich dir deine Wunden verbinden darf."  
  
"Mach..."  
  
Shirley stand ein wenig erleichtert auf und verließ Farf's Zimmer für einen kurzen Moment.  
  
Draußen stand sie Schuldig gegenüber, der sofort auf sie zugestürmt kam.  
  
"Und? Hat er sich wieder beruhigt? Oh mein Gott, was hat er denn mit dir gemacht?" Schuldig schaute seine Ex-Freundin schockiert an. Diese schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
"Mir geht's gut. Er will dich sehen, dich und mich. Ich brauch einen Verbandskasten..." Nagi sprang bei Shirley's Worten auf und reichte ihr ohne zu Zögern den Sanitätskasten.  
  
"Er...er will mich sehen? Warum?"  
  
"Er will von dir hören, dass du das, was du mir vorhin gesagt hast, ernst meinst."  
  
"Was geht ihn das denn an?"  
  
"Er ist nur wegen dir so ausgerastet! Wenn du das von vorhin ernst gemeint hast, und zwar beides, dann gehst du da jetzt rein und sagst es ihm!" Shirley packte den Deutschen am Arm und schleifte ihn hinter sich her in Farf's Zimmer.  
  
Der Rothaarige wandte seinen Blick in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Los..." flüsterte Shirley dem Orange-rothaarigen ins Ohr und zusammen gingen die Beiden auf Farfarello zu. Shirley kniete sich neben ihn und begann seine Wunden zu versorgen, während Schuldig vor dem Ir(r)en stand und ihn anstarrte.  
  
"Du...du bist nur wegen...wegen mir so ausgerastet?" Schuldig flüsterte.  
  
Farfarello nickte stumm und richtete seine Blick auf Shirley, die sich gerade an einer Wunde an seinem Oberarm zu schaffen machte.  
  
"Farf, also, ich...ich wollte das nicht..."  
  
"Was wolltest du nicht?" Farfarello knurrte den Deutschen bedrohlich an.  
  
"Ich wollte Shirley nicht weh tun...wirklich nicht..."  
  
"Und warum hast du es dann trotzdem getan?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, und ich weiß, dass es dafür keine Entschuldigung gibt..."  
  
"Allerdings..."  
  
"Hör zu, ich...Farf, es tut mir schrecklich leid...und ich wollte das alles nicht..." Farfarello schnaubte verächtlich. Plötzlich kniete sich auch Schuldig vor Farf und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
  
^Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich Shirley noch immer liebe. Das mit July war der größte Fehler meines Lebens...ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren war...Jedesmal wenn ich diesem Mädchen begegnet bin, hat irgendetwas in meinem Kopf einfach ausgesetzt. Ich liebe Shirley wirklich. Und ich weiß, dass du sie auch liebst, aber bitte...vergib wenigstens du mir...^  
  
Farfarello schnaubte erneut verächtlich auf.  
  
^Sie meinte, dass du nur wegen mir so ausgerastet bist, Farf, ich will nicht, dass ihr was passiert...und ich will nicht, dass du dich wegen mir so zurichtest...^  
  
"Und warum nicht?"  
  
Shirley horchte interessiert auf.  
  
^Weil ich dich mag, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht...und ich weiß, dass der Farfarello, der vorhin hier ausgerastet ist, nicht derselbe ist, der vor Shirley sitzt und sich mit ihr unterhält. Und glaub mir ich kann dich verstehen, ich weiß, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man allein ist. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl zu genüge. Ich habe es auch überspielt, aber das bringt nichts.^  
  
Farfarello schnaubte wieder verächtlich auf.  
  
"Und warum sollte ich dir das glauben?"  
  
^Denk mal nach, warum kümmere ich mich wohl meistens um dich und nicht Nagi oder Crawford? Warum geh ich dir immer auf die Nerven? Und warum erzähl ich dir das überhaupt?^  
  
Farfarello hob seinen Blick und schaute Schuldig verständnislos an.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Schuldig stand ohne ein Wort auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
"Und? Glaubst du ihm jetzt?"  
  
Nachdem was er gesagt hat, es hat sich irgendwie komisch angehört, aber trotzdem nicht 'falsch'...  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Gut, also deine Wunden sind alle versorgt. Versprich mir, dass du sowas nie wieder machst, ok?" Shirley schaute Farfarello flehend an.  
  
"Promised..." Dann stand Shirl auf und zog Farfarello mit sich hoch.  
  
"Ich muss mich noch um Crawford und Nagi kümmern. Kann ich dich alleine lassen, ohne dass du dich umbringst?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Gut..." Shirley ging nach draußen und sah sich Schuldig gegenüber.  
  
"Willst du wirklich schon gehen?" Schuldig schaute die Schottin skeptisch an.  
  
"Ich muss..."  
  
"Aber was ist mit deinen Wunden?"  
  
"Sie sind nicht lebensgefährlich, das geht schon..." Shirley lächelte matt.  
  
"Nix da! Ich versorg sie dir." Schuldig drängte Shirley die Treppe hoch, an den erstaunten und zugleich schockierten anderen vorbei.  
  
"Schu...Schuldig...was soll das denn?"  
  
"Das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann..." Schuldig schleifte Shirley in die Küche und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl. Dann rannte er wieder hinunter, schnappte sich den Verbandskasten und hastete wieder nach oben.  
  
"Kannst du deinen Mantel ausziehen?"  
  
"Äh...klar..." Langsam und vorsichtig zog Shirley ihren Wintermantel aus. Schuldig nahm ihn ihr ab und hängte ihn über einen Stuhl. Dann schob er Shirley's Ärmel vorsichtig nach oben und machte sich daran ihr Wunde zu säubern und zu verbinden.  
  
"Hast du das vorhin ernst gemeint?"  
  
"Ja, ich würde Farfarello nicht anlügen."  
  
Shirley seufzte.  
  
Was wenn er es WIRKLICH ernst gemeint hat? Ob ich ihm vertrauen kann? Ich würde so gerne...ich liebe ihn...und wenn auch Farf ihm glaubt...  
  
Schuldig lächelte, während er sich an Shirl's Arm zu schaffen machte.  
  
^Warum lässt du es dann nicht darauf ankommen?^  
  
^Schuldig? *seufz* Ich kann nicht...^  
  
"Und warum?" Schuldig's Gesicht tauchte plötzlich vor dem der Schottin auf.  
  
"Weil...weil..." Shirley wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Schuldig näherte sich ihr immer mehr, seine grünen Augen fest auf ihre lilanen gerichtet.  
  
"Bitte...nicht..." flüsterte sie doch schon in diesem Moment, wurde sie von Schuldig geküsst. Zögernd legte der Deutsche seine Hand auf ihre Wange.  
  
^Ich kann nicht anders...ich liebe dich...^  
  
Warum? Warum tut er mir das an? Schuldig...  
  
Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange herunter. Schuldig löste sich von ihr und schaute ihr noch einmal flehend in die Augen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich...Shirley"  
  
"Gomen kudasai!" Die Schottin stieß Schuldig von sich, schnappte sich ihren Mantel und rannte verwirrt aus dem Haus. Schuldig wollte ihr hinterherrennen, wurde aber von Farfarello aufgehalten, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Nicht?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
Shirley lief mit tausenden von zuckenden und aufblitzenden Gedanken durch die Gegend. Draußen war es mittlerweile stockdunkel.  
  
Warum?...Warum?...Warum?...  
  
Shirley blieb vor einer blinkenden Schrift stehen.  
  
ACSM? Hä? Ach das ist diese neue Bar, die aufgemacht hat...  
  
Die Schottin überlegte kurz und entschied sich dann, die Bar zu erkunden.  
  
Die Bar entpuppte sich als ein kleiner Club. In dem Raum, denn mehr war es nicht, brannte hellblaues Licht, die Luft war von Rauch geschwängert und aus den Boxen drang 'chillige' Musik. (Kennt ihr 'Rhodesia' , 'Carnival 2000' oder 'Aya Lover's Holiday'?! Das ist ungefähr das was ich hier meine, Musik zum entspannen...^^)  
  
Shirley hockte sich auf einen der Barhocker direkt am Tresen. Ein junger Barkeeper kam sofort zu ihr und fragte was sie haben wollte.  
  
"'N doppelten Whiskey bitte!"  
  
Der Barkeeper schaute die Schottin skeptisch an.  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Zwei Minuten später standen zwei halbvolle Whiskeygläser vor Shirley. Sie setzte das erste an und leerte es in einem Zug. Mit einem lauten Schlag stellte sie das Glas vor sich und nahm sofort das zweite, welches sie auch in einem Zug leerte. "Noch zwei!" rief sie dem Barkeeper zu, der sich sofort daran machte, noch zwei Gläser mit Whiskey zu füllen.  
  
Die Zeit verging, ohne dass Shirley darauf achtete und so hatte sie schon mehr als sechs Gläser Whiskey gekippt. Der Barkeeper hatte es aufgegeben ihr immer wieder nachzuschenken und hatte anstelle dessen einfach die Flasche vor sie gestellt. Die Schottin war mittlerweile alles andere als zurechnungsfähig. Sie verließ den Club erst, als der Barkeeper sie am Ende seiner Schicht auf die Straße drängte. Dort ließ er sie alleine stehen und ging.  
  
"Na doll...*hicks* Unn woooo~ooooo sssssssssoll isch jesssssss hinnnnn? *lall*" Die Schottin stand sternhagelvoll alleine auf der Straße und konnte weder klar denken, noch geradeaus laufen. Langsam schleppte sie sich in die Richtung aus der sie dachte zu kommen, gab aber schon nach wenigen Augenblicken auf und stützte sich an eine Straßenlaterne.  
  
"Ui...issss miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir schlääääääääääääässcht..."  
  
Shirley kippte gerade vorne über, als sie von einem starken Arm aufgefangen wurde.  
  
Die (besoffene, sternhagelvolle, nicht mehr zurechnungsfähige, beschwipste, lallenden etc.) Schottin versuchte ihren Retter zu erkennen, schaffte es aber nicht mehr ihren Kopf zu heben, sondern schlief mit einem Schlag ein. (Oh man...*Linemäßigguck*)  
  
"Shirley? Was zum..." Der mysteriöse Retter schnupperte skeptisch an Shirley's Mund und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
  
"Besoffen...tz..." Der rot - orange Haarige legte Shirley's Arm um seine Schulter und zog sie umständlich hoch. Mit seiner Last an der Seite schleppte er sich nach Hause. Dort angekommen zog er ihr ihren Mantel aus und trug sie auf seinen Armen hoch in ein Gästezimmer. Crawford würde ihn zwar umbringen, aber das war ihm egal. Shirley hatte zwischendurch immer mal ihre Augen aufgemacht um wenigstens zu erfahren wer ihr Retter war. Als sie Schuldig erkannte, sagte sie nichts, sondern schmiegte sich an seine Brust. (Wie gesagt...nicht zurechnunsfähig.. 'Vergib ihr denn sie wusste nicht, was sie tat')  
  
"So...hier hast du dein Bett und da schläfst du jetzt fein deinen Rausch aus, ja?" Schuldig hatte angefangen mit der schlafenden Shirley zu reden. Er legte sie sanft auf die Matraze und schlug die flauschige Decke über sie. Er blieb noch einen Moment neben ihr sitzen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch wirklich schlief.  
  
"Schuldig..." Shirley sprach im Schlaf. Als der Deutsche seinen Namen hörte, packte er ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht.  
  
"Schuldig..."  
  
"Ja ich bin hier..."  
  
Shirl's Kopf rollte zur Seite und sie schlief friedlich weiter.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit richtete sich der Deutsche wieder auf und verließ die schlafende Schottin. Trotzdem klinkte er sich in ihren Traum ein und war erstaunt sich dort vorzufinden.  
  
Schuldig lag im Bett in seinem Zimmer, dass sich ein Stockwerk über den Gästezimmern befand, und verfolgte noch immer Shirley's Traum.  
  
-- Shirley rannte hinter einem dunkel gekleideten Mann hinterher. Doch plötzlich waren da noch mehr Schritte zu hören, als die ihres Opfers und ihrer selbst. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich herum, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Die Schottin rannte nervös weiter.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte eine weiß gekleidete Gestalt neben ihr auf. Sie drehte ihren Kopf herum und sah...  
  
"Schuldig?"  
  
"Das ist mein Name..."  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Diesen Mann da vorne verfolgen, aber wenn wir noch sehr viel langsamer laufen und noch mehr quatschen, entkommt er uns..."  
  
Schuldig hatte Recht. Shirley wurde immer langsamer, doch als sie sich ihrer Mission besann, liefen ihre Beine wieder schneller.  
  
Ihr Opfer verkroch sich in einem Lagerhaus. Schuldig und sie folgen ihm.  
  
"Sei vorsichtig..."  
  
"Ich doch immer..." Schuldig grinste die Schottin an und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit.--  
Schuldig bemerkte, dass Shirley in ihrem Traum eine gewisse Angst verspürte und auch er wurde langsam nervös. Er spürte ihre Angespanntheit und konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Schottin in ihrem Bett hin und herwarf.  
  
--"Buh du kleines Miststück!"  
  
Shirley wirbelte herum und sah sich ihrem Opfer gegenüber, der einen Revolver auf sie gerichtet hatte.--  
Schuldig schlug seine Decke zurück und sprang auf. Hastig lief er zur Tür, stoppte dann aber. Er spürte, wie sich Shirley in ihr Kissen drückte. Ihre Angst war auf dem Höhepunkt.  
  
--"Du hast wohl gedacht, dass du mich kriegst, nicht wahr? Tja, falsch gedacht..." Der junge Mann mit dem Revolver kam ein Stück näher auf Shirley zu.  
  
"Lass sie in Ruhe, Yoshima..." Aus dem Schatten einer riesigen Kiste kam Schuldig hervor. Er stand auf einem leicht vom Vollmond beleuchtetem Platz und schaute den eben genannten ernst an.  
  
"Und warum sollte ich?"  
  
"Weil du sonst ein toter Mann bist. Nein warte, eine tote Schwuchtel..." Über das Gesicht des Deutschen huschte ein Grinsen.  
  
"Das bin ich sowieso schon...'Mastermind'..."  
  
Shirley's Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck...--  
Schuldig stand mit großen Augen vor seiner Tür. Hatte sie gerade wirklich geträumt, dass dieser Kerl ihn 'Mastermind' genannt hatte? Woher konnte sie denn wissen, dass er...  
  
--"Aber gleich bist du auch eine..." Yoshima grinste den Deutschen sadistisch an. Bevor Schuldig seine Waffe ziehen konnte, fiel ein Schuss und Schuldig fiel rücklings auf den Boden.--  
"SCHUUUUUUUUUULDIG..." Shirley saß mit einem Schlag senkrecht und nüchtern im Bett. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Im nächsten Augenblick flog die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und ein heftig atmender Schuldig kam an ihr Bett gerannt.  
  
"Schuldig..." Der Deutsche kniete vor Shirley's Bett.  
  
"Schuldig...*flüster*"  
  
"Ich bin hier..." Sanft wischte er der Schottin die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Du...du lebst?"  
  
"Ja...natürliiiiii..."  
  
Shirley schmiss auf einmal ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. Der Deutsche legte zögernd seine Arme um den schmächtigen Körper der Schottin und streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken. Shirley schluchzte leise an seinen Hals.  
  
Die Beiden saßen so scheinbar endlose Minuten enganeinander geschmiegt in dem dunklen Zimmer und keiner sagte was. Die Stille wurde nur von den immer weniger werdenden Schluchzen Shirley's unterbrochen.  
  
Dann löste sie sich von ihm und schaute ihn aus verweinten Augen an.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Sch...sag nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist bei mir zu Hause. Ich hab dich gefunden, auf der Straße."  
  
"Oh..." Shirley errötete ein wenig. Sie wusste nur zu gut in welchem Zustand sie sich befunden haben musste.  
  
"Ich geh dann mal wieder und lass dich schlafen. Wenn was ist...ich bin ein Stockwerk über dir, das mit dem Schreien hat ja ganz gut geklappt, aber das nächste Mal solltest du vielleicht ein wenig leiser sein, ok?" Schuldig stand auf und lief zur Tür. Gerade, als er sie öffnen wollte, schlangen sich zwei schlanke Arme um seine Hüften und hielten ihn auf. Shirley lehnte mit ihrer Stirn gegen seinen Rücken und hielt ihn fest. Schuldig musste bei dieser Berührung heftigst schlucken.  
  
"Geh nicht...bitte..." Shirley's Flehen war ein Flüstern, dass kaum hörbar war.  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
Schuldig spürte, wie Shirley mit dem Kopf nickte. Ihre Haare strichen sanft über seinen Rücken und kitztelten ihn. Langsam drehte sich der Deutsche um, nahm Shirley erneut auf den Arm und trug sie sanft zum Bett. Vorsichtig ließ er sie darauf nieder, schob sie ein Stück beiseite und legte sich dann selbst hinein. Er breitete die Decke über sie beide aus, drehte Shirley seinen Rücken zu und versuchte zu schlafen. Er konnte den unruhigen Atem der Schottin hören und spürte, wie sein Herz raste.  
  
"Schuldig?" Shirley's Stimme war nur ein rauhes Wispern.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Hast...hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mich an dich kuschle?"  
  
Schuldig schluckte erneut.  
  
".........Nein.........."  
  
Er merkte, wie Shirley näher rückte und sich vorsichtig an seinen Rücken legte. Erneute schluckte er. Dann, ganz langsam, drehte er sich herum und sah, dass Shirley ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Er reagierte so gut es ging nicht darauf und auch Shirley ließ ihn machen. Als er sich um 180° gedreht hatte, schmiegte sich die Schottin an seine Brust und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Vorsichtig (wie sooft in letzter Zeit...^^°) legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie noch ein Stück näher zu sich. Ihre Hände ruhten auf seiner Brust. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und nach wenigen Augenblicken war sie eingeschlafen.  
  
~ Owari chapter nine ~  
  
Okee, soviel dazu...Da kommen wieder die KLEINEN OOC Warnungen zum Tragen! ^^y Achja, ihr habt ja gar keine Ahnung wie sehr ich mich auf dieses Kapitel gefreut hab!!! Egal, ihr dürft trotzdem gerne reviewen!!! 


	10. Truth and acceptance

Disclaimer: Na was wohl? Das übliche eben...Sie gehören nicht mir, werden es auch nie...blabla...ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Widmung: An Kina...^^ Mal wieder...  
  
*  
  
Chapter ten (JUBILÄUM!!!!! Ich danke jedem der bis hierhin durchgehalten hat! Es dauert nicht mehr allzu lang...hoffe ich...^^)  
  
Truth and acceptance  
  
Bess wachte in dem hellerleuchtetem Raum auf. Ihr erster Blick fiel neben sie. Das Bett war bis auf sie leer. Aya's Klamotten waren verschwunden. Auf dem Nachttisch lag ein kleiner weißer Zettel. Bess nahm ihn und las.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Bess..."  
  
Das war alles. Seufzend ließ sich die Australierin wieder in die Kissen fallen. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.  
  
"Wie immer, wenn wir irgendwo waren..." flüsterte sie und strich sanft über die Schrift. Nach einer Weile stand sie auf und ging unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser rann sanft ihren Körper herunter und in ihr kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wieder. Wie sanft er sie berührt hatte.  
  
Und trotzdem sah er nicht mich, sondern jemand anderen...  
  
Bess sprang frierend aus dem kleinen Bad und zog sich schnell wieder an. Hastig räumte sie die restlichen Sachen zusammen und verließ dann das Zimmer. Am Tresen gab sie den Schlüssel ab. Sie wusste, dass sie kein Geld brauchen würde. Aya zahlte immer, wenn er sie am nächsten Morgen verließ.  
  
Die Luft scharf einsaugend, stand Bess vor der kleinen Pension. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren. Als sie ihren Weg gefunden hatte, lief sie los, direkt in Richtung Park.  
  
Der steinige Weg knirschte unter ihren Schritten. Aus ihrem Mund traten kleine Rauchwölkchen hervor. Überall liefen dick eingepackte Menschen umher. Es war ungewöhnlich kalt für diese Jahreszeit. (Wir haben ungefähr Oktober...(Ich mag diesen Monat...da hab ich B-day...^^)) Als die Australierin aufschaute, sah sie Aya, über jemanden gebeugt, stehen. Bess blieb stehen und beobachtete Aya und seine Begleiterin. Als sich der Rothaarige wieder von der Person unter sich löste, konnte Bess ihre Mitbewohnerin Alessia erkennen.  
  
Sie war es also, die er in mir gesehen hat...  
  
Bess lächelte. Eigentlich hätte ihr dieses Bild einen Stich im Herzen versetzen müssen, aber sie war ganz ruhig. Aber ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um einen Briefumschlag in ihrer Tasche. Sie hatte ihn irgendwann aus der Post herausgefischt, ihn aber nie geöffnet, da er von Yohji war. Sie wartete bis die Beiden weitergingen und folgte ihnen dann unauffällig. Aya und Alessia gingen Arm in Arm Richtung Parkausgang. Dort trennten sich ihre Wege. Aya beugte sich erneut zu dem rothaarigem Mädchen hinunter und küsste sie. Dann lösten sich die beiden und gingen ihre eigenen Wege. Als Bess sich sicher sein konnte, dass Alessia weit genug weg war und nicht mehr zurückkommen würde, hechtete sie hinter dem Assasin hinterher. Sie erwischte den Rothaarigen an einer unbelebten Kreuzung. Zögernd packte sie ihn am Arm. Aya wirbelte erschrocken herum. "Bess...*skeptischguck*"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Ich hab euch gesehen..."  
  
Aya's Augen blitzten einen kurzen Moment auf, wurden dann aber wieder unberührt wie immer.  
  
"Kann ich dich zu mir einladen? Damit wir reden können?"  
  
"Gerne..." Bess lächelte ihren Gegenüber an.  
  
Als die Ampel auf Grün schaltete, liefen sie los.  
  
" 'Kitten in the House'...Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, war es kein besonders erfreuliches Erlebnis..." Bess lächelte wieder sanft.  
  
"Ich weiß..." Aya hatte seine Stimme gesenkt, als er den Laden vor Bess betrat.  
  
Ein echter Gentleman...*innerlichsmile*  
  
"Oh Aya...bist du auch mal wieder da, und dann gleich mit so reizendem Besuch?" Yohji stellte gerade die Blumentöpfe der Topfpflanzen um. Bess würdigte ihn keines Blickes, spürte aber einen kleinen Schmerz in ihrer Brust und erneut verkrampfte sich ihre Hand um den Briefumschlag. Aya ging ohne ein Wort an dem Älteren vorbei, ebenso wie Bess. Der Rothaarige führte seinen Besuch in sein Zimmer.  
  
"Ich hätte es dir schon viel früher sagen sollen, ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich es nicht getan habe..."  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Aya-kun, ist schon in Ordnung. Weißt du, eigentlich bin ich dir nur hinterhergelaufen um dir zu sagen, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn wir mit dieser Maskerade aufhören. Ich will Alessia nicht wehtun und du ihr sicherlich auch nicht."  
  
Aya senkte seinen Blick, aber Bess konnte sehen, dass er leicht rot im Gesicht war.  
  
"Das...denke ich auch..." brachte er dann leise heraus.  
  
"Pass auf, du musst dich nicht schämen. Ich bin nicht sauer, gewiss nicht. Ich wusste schon beim ersten Mal, dass du mich nicht wirklich liebst."  
  
Der Assasin schaute auf.  
  
"Woher..."  
  
"Deine Augen haben es mir verraten..." Bess lächelte den jungen Mann ihr gegenüber an.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Es ist nicht schlimm...ich wusste es doch..." Bess stand auf und ging zu Aya.  
  
"Trotzdem, kannst du mich ein letztes Mal...küssen?" Bess schaute den rothaarigen Assasin flehend. Jetzt war es an ihm zu lächeln. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu Bess hinunter und küsste sie. Ein letztes Mal.  
  
"Danke..."  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Für's nach Hause bringen...und...gestern..." Shirley saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Beifahrersitz von Schuldig's Auto.  
  
"Keine Ursache..." Der Deutsche lächelte.  
  
Dann schwiegen sie beide wieder. Shirley machte keine Anstalten, das Auto zu verlassen, obwohl sie schon seit mindestens 10 Minuten vor ihrem Haus standen.  
  
"Ich denke, ich sollte dann langsam mal reingehen, Alessia wird bestimmt schon halbtot vor Sorge sein." Flüsterte Shirley und legte ihre Hand auf den Türöffner.  
  
"Gut, wenn du meinst..." Schuldig starrte angestrengt aus der Windschutzscheibe. Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass Shirley ging, aber er wusste, dass die letzte Nacht nur ein kurzer Moment war, indem sie ihm wieder vertraut hatte. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich etwas warmes weiches kurz auf seine Wange drückte. Erschrocken drehte er seinen Kopf und sah Shirley, die ihn eben auf die Wange geküsste hatte.  
  
"Sayoonara..." Damit stieg sie aus und lief eilig den Kiesweg zu ihrer Haustür hoch.  
  
Shirley hatte noch nicht einmal den Schlüssel richtig im Schloss stecken, da wurde die Tür schon von einer verstört aussehenden Alessia ruckartig geöffnet.  
  
"SCHATZ! Wo warst du? Wir haben uns alle Sorgen um dich gemacht! Wir dachten schon..."  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Schatz. Ich war bei Farf, danach bin ich durch die Straßen gelaufen und da war dieser neue Club. In den bin ich dann reingegangen. Und dann plötzlich stand Schuldig neben mir, und ich lag in einem Bett."  
  
"Oh Gott hat er etwa...Shirley...also..."  
  
"Nein!" Shirley drängte ihre Frau beiseite und betrat das Haus. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf das ihr unbekannte Paar Schuhe.  
  
"Wir haben Besuch?"  
  
"Ja Omi ist da...*verschmitztgrins*"  
  
"Aha..."  
  
Shirley entledigte sich ihres Mantels und ihrer Schuhe. Danach ging sie in die Küche um eine Kanne Kaffee aufzusetzten. Alessia folgte ihrem Ehezwitter interessiert. Als Shirley den Kaffee soweit hatte, dass sie nur noch die Maschine anstellen musste, setzte sie sich an den großen Esstisch.  
  
"Seit wann ist er da?"  
  
"Stunde..."  
  
"Stunde? Frühaufsteher..."  
  
"Was heißt hier Frühaufsteher? Es ist bereits zwei Uhr nachmittags!*skeptischguck*"  
  
"Egal...*abwink* Ok, Schatz, pass mal, hast du auch das Gefühl, dass mit unserer Kleinen was nicht in Ordnung ist?"  
  
"Schon, Schatz, und falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, sie geht so gut wie jeden Tag kotzen."  
  
"Sie übergibt sich?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Gut! Jetzt reicht's! Omi war gestern auch total merkwürdig drauf."  
  
"Omi? Ich denke, du warst bei Farfarello?!"  
  
"Ja schon, aber...ich kam am 'Kitten in the House' vorbei und...naja...habt ihr nicht die Blumen bekommen?"  
  
"Ach die waren von dir? Echt?"  
  
"Schon!"  
  
"Okee, aber um auf's Thema zurückzukommen..."  
  
"Naja ich bat ihn die Blumen auszufahren, und bevor ich ihn darum bitten konnte, sprudelte irgendein wirres Zeug aus ihm heraus, von wegen 'Es tut mir so leid und ich weiß, das du sauer auf mich bist, aber ich werde sie nicht verlassen'. Das ist ja wohl mal alles andere als normal."  
  
"Geh hoch und frag die beiden. Jetzt können sie dir nicht ausweichen."  
  
"Gut! Ich werde mit ihnen reden..." Shirley erhob sich und stapfte entschlossen die Treppe zu Kina's Zimmer hoch. Vor der Zimmertür Kina's blieb sie allerdings unsicher stehen. Plötzlich horchte sie auf. Aus dem Zimmer der Japanerin konnte sie laute Stimmen hören.  
  
"NEIN! Ich werde es behalten!"  
  
"Sage ich, dass du es nicht behalten sollst?"  
  
"Nein, aber..."  
  
"Was aber? Warum bestehst du darauf mit 16 schon?" In diesem Moment riss Shirley die Zimmertür auf.  
  
"Ok...fertig! Ich hab grad genug gehört! Ich will wissen was los ist! Und keine Lügen mehr..."  
  
Die beiden Teenager sahen Shirley geschockt an. Kina wurde sofort ziegelrot.  
  
"Setzen!" Befahl die Schottin in scharfem Ton, der keine Wiederrede duldete. Schweigend setzten sich die Beiden auf Kina's Sofa.  
  
"So und jetzt raus mit der Sprache! Was geht hier eigentlich ab? Alessia hat mir erzählt, dass du jeden Abend kotzen gehst und du Omi...du warst gestern auch sehr merkwürdig!" Shirley schaute die Beiden fragend an.  
  
"Naja...also..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Also, versprichst du mir, nicht sauer zu werden?"  
  
"Whatever you want!"  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Sprich!"  
  
"Also...ich bin..."  
  
"Du bist..."  
  
"Schwanger..."  
  
*absoluteStille*  
  
Shirley saß aufeinmal sprachlos auf Kina's Bett. Ihre Kinnlade war herunter gefallen und sie starrte die junge Japanerin ungläubig an.  
  
"Du.......bist....WAS?"  
  
Die Schottin sprang entsetzt auf.  
  
"Schwanger?!"  
  
Bevor Omi oder Kina noch etwas sagen konnten, war Shirley schon wieder aus ihrem Zimmer herausgestürmt.  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!*kreisch*"  
  
"Die ist nicht da..."  
  
"Wie die ist nicht da?"  
  
"Sie kam gestern nicht nach Hause..." Kina stand hinter Shirley mit Omi an der Hand und schaute die Schottin unsicher an.  
  
"Also...ähm...ja..."  
  
"Wann? Und wie?"  
  
"Vor drei Wochen, Sonntag..." Shirley's Kinnlade klappte ein zweites Mal herunter.  
  
"Wie?"  
  
"So wie ein Kind nun eben entsteht!!!" Omi mischte sich jetzt in die Unterhaltung ein, da Kina so rot war, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, das ihr Kopf gleich platzen würde.  
  
"Ihr habt...?"  
  
"Was dagegen?"  
  
Das war zu viel für Shirley. Sie kippte einfach so vor den Beiden um.  
  
"Shirley! Verdammt! ALESSIA!!!"  
  
Kina kniete besorgt neben der am Boden liegenden Shirley. Wenige Sekunden später stand die halbt Ägypterin, halb Italienerin schon am oberen Treppenabsatz.  
  
"Verdammt, was habt ihr denn mit ihr gemacht?"  
  
"NICHTS!" Kam es von Omi und Kina gleichzeitig.  
  
"Nichts? Na danach sieht es mir aber nicht gerade aus..."  
  
Trotz der kleinen Katastrophe vor ihr, lächelte Alessia.  
  
"Schatz? Los! Mach die Augen auf, ich weiß, dass du nur so tust..."  
  
"Aber...?" Shirley schlug ihre lilanen Augen erschrocken auf.  
  
"Du hast über beide Ohren gegrinst..."  
  
"Och menno...*schmoll*"  
  
Kina und ihr Freund standen mit offenen Mündern vor der Szene, die sich ihnen gerade bot.  
  
"Alles...in...Ordnung mit euch?"  
  
"Mit mir schon, aber mit dir...KINA!" Shirley stand auf und ging mit gefährlichem Blick auf die junge Japanerin zu.  
  
"Hey! Lass sie in Ruhe!" Plötzlich stellte sich Omi zwischen die beiden Mädchen.  
  
"Kina...*OmimissachtundbeiSeiteschieb* Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass ich tot bin?"  
  
"H...hey...ich bin auch noch hier...*wieeineWitzfigurumdiebeidenhüpf*" Omi versuchte sich zu empören, wurde aber von Shirley und Kina total missachtet.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaallloooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?" (Betonung bitte auf dem 'ooooo' ^^)  
  
"RUHE!" Shirley, Alessia und Kina brüllten den armen Omi gleichzeitig an.  
  
"Warum bist du denn tot?"  
  
"Hast du schon SIE vergessen? Schon vergessen, dass ich ihr alles berichten muss? Schon vergessen, dass sie DAS Oberhaupt ist und nicht ich...(leider ^^ *räusper*)?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, aber...ich meine...du musst IHR ja nichts davon erzählen...*liebäugel*"  
  
"Hallo? Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?" Omi stand mit sehr sehr fragendem Blick neben Shirley und Kina, die ganz in ihrer Konversation vertieft waren.  
  
"Oh...äh...ach nichts besonderes...du willst doch bestimmt 'ne Tasse Tee, oder?" Alessia's Frage klang schon eher nach einem Befehl und bevor Omi überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, wurde er am Hemdkragen gepackt und die Treppe hinuntergeschleift.  
  
"U...und was ist mit den Beiden?"  
  
"Lass die mal..." Alessia drängte Omi in die Küche und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen Stuhl am Tisch.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, dass Shirley ihr etwas tun wird?"  
  
"Nein..." Alessia hatte dem Blonden ihren Rücken zugewandt und machte sich an der Teemaschine zu schaffen.  
  
"Nein? Und warum?"  
  
"Shirley mag Kina, außerdem freut sie sich ja darüber...*flüster* Hoffe ich..."  
  
"Aha..."  
  
Während sich Alessia und der junge Assasin in der Küche unterhielten, hatte Shirley die arme Kina wieder in ihr Zimmer gedrängt.  
  
"Kina, bist du dir sicher, dass du...ich meine..." Shirley warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf Kina's Bauch, der bisher noch keine Anzeichen der Schwangerschaft vorzuweisen hatte. Die Japanerin musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
  
"Ja, ich will es behalten. Verstehst du, ich liebe Omi..."  
  
"Das ist ja alles schön gut, aber meinst du nicht, dass du...naja...wie soll ich sagen, etwas überfordert bist? Du bist erst 16!" Shirley schaute Kina immer noch zweifelnd an.  
  
"Shirley ich bin vielleicht erst 16, aber ich habe schon sehr viel durchgemacht...ich denke, dass ich das hier auch noch schaffen werde."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ganz sicher...und wenn nicht, können wir immer noch Cherry (SIE) holen..."  
  
"Stimmt, aber, warum hast du es mir denn nicht gesagt? Bess wusste es doch bestimmt..."  
  
"Ja.sie wusste es..." Kina lächelte noch immer und schaute verträumt aus dem Fenster. Bevor sie weitersprach wand sie ihren Kopf wieder zu Shirley.  
  
"Ich habe dir nichts davon erzählt, weil ich eigentlich dachte, dass du ausrastest...*schieflächel* Naja, und außerdem, warst du so mit Arbeit überhäuft, ich wollte dich da nicht noch mit meinem kleinen Problem belästigen." Kina schaute ihre (momentane) Leaderin leicht traurig an.  
  
"Ki...Kina...spinnst du? Du bist doch wichtiger, als alles andere...also, als alle andere Arbeit! Das Leben hier bei uns ist wichtiger, als unser Auftrag..." Shirley starrte die Japanerin vor ihr entgeistert an.  
  
Das hat sie grad nicht ernst gemeint. Ich kann mich doch gar nicht so verändert haben?! Habe ich die drei Wochen wirklich nur an dieser Mission gearbeitet? Habe ich alle anderen wirklich so vernachlässigt? Das kann doch gar nicht sein...oder...oder etwa doch?  
  
"Kina, ich will, dass du weißt, das du immer, und wenn ich sage immer, dann meine ich immer, zu mir kommen kannst. Und du brauchst keine Angst haben, dass ich dir den Kof abreiße..."  
  
"Danke...*schluck*"  
  
"Also, wissen die anderen schon...äh...von dir und ähm...Omi?"  
  
"Nicht alle, nur Bess und Alessia."  
  
"Alessia?"  
  
"Sie hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen..."  
  
"Was ist mit July?"  
  
"Sie weiß es nicht..."  
  
"Gut, also...ich denke aber, das wir es ihnen sagen sollten. In nächster Zeit musst du dich wo es nur geht, schonen. Das heißt, wir werden mehr arbeiten müssen, und bevor mich die anderen umbringen, weil ich neue Saiten aufziehe, sagen wir ihnen lieber was Sache ist, ok?"  
  
"Wenn du meinst...*ängstlichguck*"  
  
"Gut, was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend einfach was richtig leckeres Kochen und mit allen Essen, sie 'n bissi besoffen machen - oh nee, warte...das ist keine gute Idee *Kinnhalt**grübel* - also wir lassen den Alk weg, aber wir sagen es ihnen noch heute Abend, einverstanden?"  
  
"Ok, aber nur unter einer Bedingung..."  
  
"Welche?"  
  
"Hör auf mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln, ok?" Kina schaute die Schottin breit grinsend an. Diese riss ihre Augen auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Doch als sie sah, wie breit Kina grinste, fing sie auch an zu grinsen und am Ende brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus, das man auch unten in der Küche hören konnte.  
  
"Siehst du? Sie lachen!"  
  
"Naja sehen tu ich es vielleicht nicht gerade, aber immerhin hören...*grins*" Alessia schaute Omi einen Moment unsicher an, schmunzelte dann aber.  
  
"Bleibst du zum Essen?"  
  
"Nein ich denke nicht...Aya zerhackstückelt mich sonst!*lach*"  
  
"Ach was? Macht er das wirklich?" Alessia Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rot, als Omi Aya's Namen erwähnte.  
  
"Nicht wirklich, aber ich will den Ärger trotzdem vermeiden..."  
  
Als Omi und Alessia Schritte auf der Treppe hörten, sprangen beide auf und liefen hinaus in den Flur. Shirley hatte ihren Arm um Kina gelegt und begleitete sie wie eine Hochschwangere (*lachflash*) die Treppe hinunter.  
  
"Shirl-chan lass das...*grummel**murmel*"  
  
"Nix da, du musst aufpassen!" Shirley musste sich ihr Lachen verkneifen, doch als sie Omi's und Alessia's verblüffte Gesichter sah, konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten.  
  
"Guckt nicht so!"  
  
"Schatz? Ist mit dir auch wirklich alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Nee...das sind die Spätwirkungen des Whiskeys gestern und..." Die Schottin brach urplötzlich ab, denn July kam gerade mit gespitzten Ohren durch den Flur gehechtet. Shirley schaute ihr kurz hinterher, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und ging schweigend zu Alessia.  
  
Ich muss mit ihr reden...noch heute...NEIN *innerlichaufquiek* Morgen...  
  
"Schatz? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Jaja, klar..." Shirley lächelte ihre Ehefrau an.  
  
"Du gehst schon?" Die Schottin wandte sich an Omi, der dabei war, sich seine Schuhe anzuziehen, was mit Kina am Arm sehr umständlich war.  
  
"Äh...ja..."  
  
"Angst? *verschmitztlächel*"  
  
"Was? Nein! Aber, ich muss nach Hause, sonst bin ich tot..."  
  
"Na dann, soll ich dich bringen?"  
  
"Nein...*gespieltböseguck* Für wie klein hältst du mich eigentlich?"  
  
"Werd mal nicht frech, KLEINER! Oder ich muss Kina leider Ausgangssperre geben...*breitgrins*"  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaas?" Kina und Omi starrten die Schottin entsetzt an.  
  
"Joke...*lachflash* Aber eure Gesichter waren einmalig...ich glaub das sollt ich öfters mal machen...*lach**Bauchhalt*"  
  
"Schaatz? Du bist nicht lustig!"  
  
"Nicht? Schade...*wiederernstwerd*"  
  
"Ok, also ich werd mich dann mal machen..."  
  
"Ich bring dich noch vor die Tür!" Shirley drängte sich zwischen dem Blonden und Kina durch und blieb dann wartend an der Haustür stehen. Omi schaute der Schottin fragend hinterher.  
  
"Na los! Oder soll ich hier noch ewig stehen?" Shirley fing an mit ihrem rechten Fuß zu wippen.  
  
"Also..." Omi wand sich wieder seiner Freundin zu und nahm scheu ihre Hand.  
  
"Leute, also seid ihr jetzt zusammen oder seid ihr's nicht! Jetzt küsst euch doch verdammt nochmal zum Abschied! Also echt!!! Alles muss man euch sagen...*kopfschüttel* Ich geb's auf..."  
  
Omi und Kina schauten die Schottin erneut verblüfft an. Doch Kina lächelte, beugte sich zu Omi hinüber und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
"Bis morgen..."  
  
"Bis morgen, Schatz...*breitgrins*" Omi drückte seine Kina noch einmal und gab dann Alessia und Shirley die Hand. Letztere machte ihr Drohung war und brachte Omi vor die Tür.  
  
"Hör zu..."  
  
Jetzt kommt die Moralpredigt...*innerlichseufz*  
  
"Ich bin zwar nicht begeistert, von der Situation, in der sich Kina jetzt befindet, aber ich kann nichts daran ändern..."  
  
Und außerdem freu ich mich tierisch darüber...Oh Gott wie süß!!  
  
"Du könntest schon..."  
  
"Für wie unmenschlich hältst du mich bitte?"  
  
"Tschuldige..." Omi schaute die Schottin entschuldigend an.  
  
"Versprich mir nur eins..."  
  
"Was immer du willst..."  
  
"Lass sie nicht allein, egal was passiert!"  
  
"Ich werde sie nie verlassen...*leichtlächel*"  
  
"Versprochen?"  
  
"Ich schwöre es, bei allem was mir heilig ist..."  
  
"Egal was passiert?"  
  
"Ganz egal was passiert!"  
  
"Gut, ich denke du solltest gehen, bevor du von Aya oder Yohji zusammengeschlagen wirst..." Shirley grinste wieder.  
  
"Ja, dann sag allen nochmal 'nen schönen Gruß..." Omi sprang winkend die wenigen Treppen vor der Tür hinab und verschwand dann im Eiltempo.  
  
Egal was passiert, ganz egal was passiert...lass sie nicht alleine, ich glaube sie braucht dich am meisten von uns allen!! Uns stehen noch schwere Zeiten bevor...  
  
Mit leicht gesenktem Kopf, machte sich Shirley daran die Haustür wieder zu öffen, aber als sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen hörte, hielt sie inne. Langsam drehte sie sich um und erblickte...  
  
"Bess?*skeptischguck*"  
  
"Oh Gott, sehr gut! Ich hab keinen Schlüssel dabei und bis mal einer aufmacht..."  
  
Bess stand wenige Augenblicke später laut nach Luft schnappend neben Shirley an der Tür.  
  
"Wo warst du denn? *bösekling*"  
  
Bess schaute bei Shirley's ernstem und gebieterischem Tonfall erschrocken auf.  
  
"Shirley?"  
  
"Schon ok *breitgrins* Komm erstmal rein..." Shirley öffnete die Haustür und ließ Bess vorgehen.  
"Ok, also...Schatz? Kannste grad nochmal zwei Stücken Butter holen?" Shirley schob den Einkaufswagen gerade durch die Tiefkühlreihen ihres Lieblingssupermarktes. Kurz nachdem Omi verschwunden war, hatte Shirley beschlossen mit ihrer Ehefrau, die sich gerade vom Wurststand und dem äußerst gutaussehendem und jungen Fleischer löste, einkaufen zu gehen.  
  
"Äh...was wolltest du von mir?" Alessia kam breitgrinsend zu Shirley gelaufen. "Ich wollte, dass du aufhörst mit diesem Fleischbubi da zu flirten und mir anstatt dessen noch zwei Stücken Butter holst..."  
  
"Oh...bin...gleich wieder da!" Leicht tänzelnd verließ Alessia die skeptisch guckende Schottin in Richtung Molkereiprodukte.  
  
Die soll einer verstehen...  
  
"Weißt du was das tolle an Supermärkten ist?" Shirley und Alessia standen mittlerweile an der Kasse. Der Wagen vor ihnen war über und über mit allerhand Leckereien bestückt und lief fast über.  
  
"Was Schatz?" Alessia klang genauso wie Shirley extrem genervt.  
  
"Das man in so tollen Supermärkten immer mindestens 20 Minuten an der Kasse stehen muss. Vor 20 Kassenwarterei kommst du nicht ans Bezahlen!"  
  
"Ganz toll, Schatz..."  
  
"Entschuldigen sie, aber könnten sie ihr Sexualleben vielleicht auf zu Hause verschieben?" Eine etwas ältere Dame hatte sich zu den Beiden Mädchen umgedreht und schaute sie schon fast schockiert an. Doch das war nichts gegen die Blicke der beiden. Diese schauten die alte Frau sehr...nun ja...skeptisch, verächtlich und vorallem belustigt an.  
  
"Könnten sie uns bitte den Begriff 'Sexualleben' definieren? Wir verstehen darunter etwas anderes, als die Bezeichnung 'Schatz'..." Shirley bemühte sich, das Glucksen in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Nun ja, wären sie Mann und Frau, dann wäre das alles ja nicht so schlimm, aber da sie weiblich sind, und zwar beide...Mein Gott, was sollen nur die Kinder denken?"  
  
"Was die Kinder denken ist uns egal. Außerdem woher wollen sie denn wissen, das die Person links neben mir wirklich weiblich ist?" Alessia grinste die Dame, die sie nun schockiert anstarrte, breit an.  
  
"Ich verbitte mir solche Äußerungen in der Öffentlichkeit..."  
  
"Dann verbitten wir uns, dass solche Äußerungen über uns ausgesprochen werden...und jetzt schlage ich vor, dass sie sich ihrem Einkauf zuwenden, denn so wie es aussieht, hat die Kassiererin ihre Waren schon über's Band gezogen!" Shirley schaute die Oma eindringlich an. Diese wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von den Beiden Mädchen ab und watschelte mit ihrem Stock an die Kasse, um zu bezahlen.  
"WIR SIND WIEDER DA!!!" Shirley stieß die Haustür schwungvoll auf, packte dann ihre Multibox und hob sie unter lautem Keuchen hoch.  
  
"Line! Herkommen und mithelfen!!"  
  
"Woher weißt du, dass ich überhaupt da bin?"  
  
"Es riecht leicht angekokelt hier, das kannst nur du gewesen sein!"  
  
"*grummel*" Line zog eine Schnute gehorchte aber und half (stark wie sie ist ^^! (ich bin schon so gut wie tot...*räusper*)) den Einkauf reintragen.  
  
Nachdem Shirley alles in der Küche verstaut hatte, holte sie sich Kina und verscheuchte alle anderen aus der Küche.  
  
"Was die wohl da drin machen? Die beschäftigen sich jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden und bis jetzt sind noch keine Fetzen geflogen..." Line saß mit skeptischem Blick vor dem Fernsehapparat.  
  
"Du bist ja nicht irgendwie fies oder so?" (Alessia)  
  
"I~ich? Ich würde nie fies sein!" Line schlug gespielt erschrocken ihre Hand an ihr Herz und riss die Augen weit auf.  
  
"Niemals..." (Alessia)  
  
"Alessia hör auf meine arme Line so zu ärgern..." (Bess)  
  
"Ich würde Line doch nie ärgern..." (Alessia)  
  
"Niemals...*skeptischguck*" (Line)  
  
Die drei Mädchen wurden durch das plötzliche Auftauchen Shirley's im Wohnzimmer unterbrochen.  
  
"Seid ihr fertig?"  
  
"Seh ich so aus?"  
  
"Naja also, da du anfängst den Tisch zu decken..."  
  
"Da ich anfange den Tisch zu decken, dauert's noch 'n bissi, würde mir das aber jemand abnehmen, dann würde es in spätestens 10 Minuten Essen geben..."  
  
"Oh Schatz...*aufspring*"  
  
"Shirley...*LineundBessgleichzeitigaufspringundred* Sag doch was!" Die drei Mädchen stürmten auf Shirley zu, rissen ihr Teller und Besteck aus der Hand und übernahmen ihre Arbeit. Kopfschüttelnd verschwand die Schottin wieder in der Küche.  
  
"Juuuuu~uuuuulyyyyyyyy~yyyyyy *träller**pfeif*" Kina stand unten an der Treppe und rief nach der Jüngsten, während Shirley das restliche Essen ins Wohnzimmer trug.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaas?"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessen..."  
  
Als das magische Wort 'Essen' gefallen war, kam July sofort die Treppe runtergehechtet. "Wer hat gekocht?"  
  
"Ich und Shirley."  
  
"Oh, die große Meisterin selbst..."  
  
"July...*knurr*"  
  
"Jaja...*seufz*"  
  
Nervös betrat Kina von July gefolgt das Wohnzimmer. Draußen war es mittlerweile dunkel, deswegen brannten im ganzen Raum Kerzen. Shirley saß am Kopf des großen hölzernen Esstisches und tuschelte gerade mit Bess.  
  
"Ah Kina, toll, die wichtigste Person ist auch endlich da!" Shirley löste ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Bess und bedeutete Kina und July sich auf die zwei freien Stühle zu setzen.  
  
"Seit wann essen wir denn hier?" July schaute fragend in die Runde.  
  
"Seitdem heute ein besonderer Tag ist und naja...ich es als angemessen angesehen hab, mal hier zu essen..." Shirley grinste.  
  
"Aha...und was ist so wichtig?"  
  
"Das ich gekocht hab...*lachflash* Nein, das erzählen Kina und ich euch am Ende, wenn ihr alles gegessen habt, also haut rein...oder wie man bei einem Buffet sagen würde...»Das Buffet ist eröffnet...*näsel*«"  
  
Die sechs Mädchen griffen ohne zu Zögern zu. Vor allem Kina packte sich einen riesigen Haufen Nudeln auf den Teller und noch mehr Soße darüber. (Es gibt ganz tolle Spaghetti...zwei Stunden!!! Das ist doch toll oder?! Beweist die absolute Unfähigkeit von Shirley!!! *lachflash*)  
  
Wenig später saßen alle kollektiv schmatzend und schlürfend am Tisch. Shirley betrachtete jede ihrer Freundinnen verträumt, alle außer July. Als ihr Blick auf die rot-grün Haarige fiel, verfinsterte sich ihre Miene. Alessia bekam dies mit und räusperte sich mehr als laut.  
  
"Schatz...*träller* Also so wie's aussieht...*indieRundedeut* Sind alle fertig mit Essen, also was gibt es denn so wichtiges...?" Alessia grinste ihren Ehezwitter breit an.  
  
Shirley warf einen aufmunternden Blick auf Kina, welche schlagartig aufhörte sich ihre Spaghetti rein zuschaufeln und knallrot wurde.  
  
"Ich denke, dass euch das Kina erzählen sollte..." Shirley erhob sich, stellte sich hinter die Japanerin und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Dann mal los..."  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalsooooooooooooooooo...*tiefeinatm* Das ist sooooooooo... *ziegelrotanlauf*...Ich...also...ich...bin...hm...naja...also...*nochroterwe rd**stammel* *stotter* Also wir sind...nicht mehr zu sechst...sondern...äh...zu siebt..." brachte die junge Japanerin unter Mühen heraus. Ein allgemeines Geraune ging durch die Runde. Shirley grinste und Bess musste sich ihr Lachen verkneifen.  
  
"Hä? Wie jetzt? Habt ihr etwa Cherry geholt?" Shirley hörte schlagartig auf zu Lächeln und schaute Line leicht schockiert an.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Das plötzliche laute Auflachen Bess' ließ alle herumfahren. Die Australierin kniete neben ihrem Stuhl und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
"Äh? Bess...alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Auf Line's dumme (und zwar äußerst dumme...*inDeckungspring* *BazookaschonmalausreinerVorsichtraushol*) Frage hin, musste Bess noch mehr Lachen und auch Shirley unterdrückte einen hervorbrechenden Lachkrampf.  
  
"Nein...nicht Cherry...sondern jemand anderer..." Kina lächelte weiter in die Runde. Alessia schaute abwechselnd von Shirley zu Kina und dann auf Bess und dann wieder auf Shirley, wobei ihr Blick immer fragender wurde. Line fing an genervt mit ihren Fingern auf der Tischplatte zu trommeln. July allerdings saß mit großen Augen am Tisch und wartete auf eine endgültige und vorallem klare Antwort.  
  
"Also ist Omi da, ja?" Line klang SEHR genervt.  
  
"Nein...*lach*" Bess kugelte sich mittlerweile auf dem Boden durch die Gegend.  
  
"DANN SAGT DOCH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL WAS LOS IST!!!" Line war halb wütend, halb verzweifelt aufgesprungen. Mit bösem Blick schaute sie Kina an.  
  
"Sag's ihnen..." flüsterte Shirley und ihre Hand drückte leicht in Kina's Schulter.  
  
"Also...kurz und knapp: Ich bin schwanger..."  
  
Aufeinmal herrschte eine Totenstille im gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer der Mädchen. July riss erstaunt ihre Augen noch weiter auf und zog den Mund nach unten, während Alessia anfing zu grinsen. Line stand sprachlos und verloren im Wohnzimmer und sogar Bess hatte aufgehört zu lachen. Kina schaute gespannt und erwartungsvoll in die Runde.  
  
"Oh...und ich dachte ihr hättet ein Kondom benutzt."  
  
Line setzte sich wieder beruhigt hin nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Bacardi. Bess fing wieder an zu Lachen, während July aufsprang, Shirley bei Seite drängte und ihre Cousine stürmisch umarmte. Auch Alessia stand auf, ging allerdings zu Shirley und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Fehlt nur noch eine..." flüsterte sie der Schottin ins Ohr. Shirley schaute ihre Frau flehend an.  
  
"Muss das sein?"  
  
"Ja..." Damit ließ Alessia wieder von Shirley ab, drehte sich herum und verschwand in der Küche. Wenige Augenblicke später kam sie mit einer großen Flasche Sekt wieder ins Zimmer getrottet.  
  
"July? Wärst du so freundlich, die Flasche aufzumachen? Und zwar ohne, das hier die Gläser zerstört werden?"  
  
"Klar..." July stolzierte an ihrer Blutsschwester vorbei und nahm sich der Sektflasche an.  
  
"Also dann...auf gutes Entbinden, viel Spaß aber vorallem Glück!" Shirley stand mit erhobenem Sektglas am Kopf des Tisches und prostete allen zu. (Sogar July... *bestätigendmitdemKopfnick*) Alle anderen erhoben ihre Sektgläser, die mit Sekt angefüllt waren und prosteten erst Kina, die mit einem Wasserglas zurückprostete, und dann Shirley zu. Nach dem ersten Trinkgang war die erste Sektflasche schon leer. Eine zweite wurde geöffnet und alle schenkten sich nach.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shirley saß schon sehr früh wieder an ihrem PC. Sie hatten in zwei Tagen ihre nächste Mission, für die sie noch die restlichen Informationen beschaffen musste. Trotz ihres Tastaturgehämmeres entgingen ihr nicht sie leisen Schritte und der Schatten draußen im Flur. Blitzschnell sprang sie auf und lief zu ihrer Zimmertür, die einen Spaltbreit geöffnet war. Die Sonne warf ihr goldenes Licht durch das kleine Fenster am Ende des Flures. Shirley sah, wie jemand im Bad verschwand. Sie beschloss zu warten. Sollte es die sein, auf die sie hoffte, hatte sie Glück. Sie musste noch immer mit July reden, aber das hatte sie nicht mehr gestern abend tun wollen. Nachdem Kina ihre Schwangerschaft öffentlich gemacht hatte, war die Laune im Hause Red einfach zu ausgelassen gewesen, als das Shirley sie mit ihrem bevorstehendem Streitgespräch hatte kaputt machen wollen. Als die Schottin die Klospülung hörte, spannte sich ihr Körper unwillkürlich ein wenig an. Sie schloss ihre Tür soweit, dass sie nur noch mit einem Auge herauslugen konnte.  
  
Doch als July an ihrer Tür vorbei ging, riss Shirley diese wieder auf.  
  
"Kann ich mal mit dir reden?" Ihre Stimme war gesenkt, aber trotzdem konnte man den eisigen Unterton genauestens hören.  
  
Jetzt ist es soweit...  
  
"Klar..."  
  
July drehte sich langsam um und grinste Shirley an.  
  
Das Grinsen wird dir noch vergehen!  
  
Shirley ging einen Schritt bei Seite und bedeutete July in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.  
  
"Also dann...schieß mal los..."  
  
"Hast du mir nicht was zu sagen?"  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht was..."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ganz sicher..."  
  
"Was sollte deine Aktion mit Schuldig?"  
  
"Oh...ach darum geht es...warum?"  
  
"Beantworte mir doch einfach meine Frage!"  
  
"Ich hab ihn verarscht, und? Was dagegen?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Und was?"  
  
"Dir ist schon klar, dass du damit meine Beziehung zerstört hast?!"  
  
"Ja und? Schlimm?"  
  
Shirley klappte für einen kurzen Moment die Kinnlade herunter.  
  
"Du fragst mich, ob das schlimm ist? Sag mal...hast du sie noch alle? Wie würdest du es denn finden, wenn ich DEINE Beziehung zerstören würde?" Shirley war unweigerlich lauter geworden.  
  
"Ich fänd's scheiße..." July hatte aufgehört zu grinsen.  
  
"Oh toll! Was eine Erkenntnis! Dann weißt du, wie ICH es finde!" Shirley steigerte sich mittlerweile immer mehr in ihre Wut hinein.  
  
"Reg dich doch nicht so auf..."  
  
"Warum hast du es gemacht?"  
  
"Was gemacht?"  
  
"Ein Verhältnis mit ihm angefangen?"  
  
"Du kannst dich doch bestimmt noch an den Abend erinnern, an dem ich dir erzählt hab, dass ich Schuldig geküsst habe oder?"  
  
"Ja...*knurr*"  
  
"Gut, und weißt du auch noch, wann ich ihn geküsst habe?"  
  
"Ja...*knurr* Das war, als du ihn das erste Mal gesehen hast..."  
  
July nickte. Plötzlich weiteten sich Shirley's Augen.  
  
"Sag bloß, du wusstest, dass ich was mit ihm haben würde?! Das ich mich in ihn verlieben würde?" Sie schaute Blutsschwester schockiert an.  
  
"Genau das, wollte ich damit sagen! Eine meine kleinen Visionen..." July grinste auf einmal breit.  
  
"DU WUSSTEST DAS ICH MICH IN IHN VERLIEBEN WÜRDE UND HAST DESWEGEN MIT IHM RUMGEMACHT? UM MICH ZU NERVEN? UM MICH ZU VERLETZEN? HAST DU SIE DENN NOCH ALLE?! RAUS! LASS DICH HIER NIE WIEDER SEHEN!"  
  
"Ich wusste nur, dass du mit ihm zusammenkommen würdest! Nicht das du es diesmal ernst mit jemandem meinst! Hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätte ich das nicht getan, und das weißt du ganz genau!!!"  
  
"ICH WILL NICHTS MEHR HÖREN!! RAUS!!!"  
  
"Was ist mit der Mission?"  
  
"DU BIST AUF JEDEN FALL NICHT MEHR DABEI! RAUS! UND ZWAR AUS DIESEM HAUS! DU BIST DRAUSSEN! MIR REICHT'S! SO JEMANDEN WIE DICH, DER VERTRAUEN UND LIEBE AUSNUTZT, KÖNNEN WIR HIER NICHT GEBRAUCHEN!! RAUS!!!  
  
"A...aber..."  
  
"NICHTS ABER!"  
  
"Shirley...hör mir zu..." July wurde immer verzweifelter.  
  
"Was ist?" Die Schottin fauchte die aufeinmal total verstörte July böse an.  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass du soviel für ihn empfinden würdest..."  
  
"Ach was? Das wusstest du nicht? Und warum nicht?"  
  
"MIT JEDEM ANDEREN, DEN DU BIS JETZT HATTESTD, HAST DU GESPIELT!! HÄTTE ICH GEWUSST, DASS DU SCHULDIG WIRKLICH LIEBST..."  
  
Shirley konnte sehen wie auf einmal Tränen in July's Augen traten.  
  
"WAS DANN? DANN HÄTTEST DU ES GELASSEN??" Shirley schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
"Ja..." Die sonst immer rotzfreche Amerikanerin war jetzt ganz kleinlaut.  
  
"Und gu glaubst tatsächlich, das ich dir das noch abnehme? Nein! Und jetzt RAUS!" Shirley sprang auf und scheuchte July mit wilden Armgefuchtele aus ihrem Zimmer. July riss Shirley's Zimmertür auf und starrte direkt in die peinlich berührten Gesichter der anderen, allen voran Alessia. Als Shirley ihre Frau und den Rest ihrer Truppe sah, drehte sie sich trotzig um und setzte sich wieder an ihren Computer.  
  
~ Owari chapter ten ~  
  
Achja... ich hasse mich selbst für das, was Shirley der armen kleinen July antut, aber sie hat es nicht anders gewollt! *nyahaha* Also bitte reviewen, ja? 


	11. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Weiß und Schwarz gehören nicht mir...leider...Alle nicht Weiß Kreuz Charactere sind selbstständig und gehören mir somit auch nicht...(wäre ja auch schlimm...*räusper*) Und selbstverständlich verdiene ich hiermit auch kein Geld...(Das wäre ja nohc schöner...)  
  
Warnung: OOC! *gg*  
  
*  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
Forgiveness  
  
"Willst du sie wirklich gehen lassen? Shirley...sie ist deine Schwester!" Alessia stand schon seit fast einer Stunde in Shirley's Arbeitszimmer und bat, flehte Shirley an, July nicht gehen zu lassen.  
  
"Natürlich lasse ich sie gehen! Außerdem habe ich keine Schwester! Sie war mal meine Blutsschwester, aber das hat sich gegessen..." Shirley saß schon seit dem Alessia aufgetaucht war an ihrem PC und schrieb eine Mail, an eine Alessia unbekannte Adresse. "Aber..."  
  
"Nichts aber, mein Entschluss steht fest!"  
  
"Gut wie du willst!" Wütend drehte sich Alessia auf dem Absatz um und marschierte aus Shirley's Arbeitszimmer.  
  
"Sie hat es sich selbst ausgesucht..." murmelte die Lilahaarige vor sich, wie um sich selbst in ihrer Entscheidung zu bestätigen.  
  
Die Schottin bekam von der Szene, die sich unten abspielte nichts mit.  
  
July stand mit gepackten Koffern im Flur vor der Haustür, alle außer Shirley um sich herum versammelt. Trotz ihres Rauswurfs war sie äußerst gut gelaunt.  
  
"July? Wie kannst du denn so gut drauf sein, wo du doch jetzt rausgeschmissen wurdest?" Line schaute ihre Landesgenossin äußerst skeptisch an.  
  
"Naja, man wird mich nicht so einfach los..." grinste diese und drückte die zweite Amerikanerin dann.  
  
"Mach's gut...und pass auf dich auf..."  
  
"Ich doch sowieso..." zwinkerte July. Danach ging sie weiter um sich von Kina zu verabschieden. Die Abschiedsszene wurde durch Alessia's Auftauchen kurz unterbrochen.  
  
"Und? Lässt sie mit sich reden?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"War ja nicht anders zu erwarten...*schieflächel*"  
  
"Stimmt, also...Plan B?"  
  
"Jepp!" July ging zu ihrer Blutsschwägerin und drückte ihr einen dicken Briefumschlag in die Hand.  
  
"Mach's gut Kleine...und treib's mir nicht zu wild..."  
  
"Keine Angst!"  
  
"Wir sehen uns dann morgen..." Alessia grinste breit.  
  
"Vielleicht auch schon heute..." lachte July zurück, packte ihren Koffer, und verließ das Haus von Red.  
  
"Wie jetzt? Wieso sehen wir sie morgen? Ich raff's nicht..."  
  
"Musst du auch nicht! Kommt alles noch früh genug raus! Nur soviel, sie hatte ne Vision...*breitgrins*"  
  
"Achso, du meinst..."  
  
"PSCHT! Genau das meine ich...Und jetzt Ruhe, Shirley kommt runter."  
  
Tatsächlich tauchte die Schottin nur wenige Augenblicke später auf.  
  
"Ist sie weg?"  
  
"Ja..." Bess, Line und Kina wandten sich von ihrer Leaderin ab und verschwanden in allen möglichen Zimmern.  
  
"Toll, jetzt bin ich wieder die Böse, ja?"  
  
"Natürlich!" Alessia klang sehr überheblich, was Shirley unwillkürlich aufhorchen ließ.  
  
"Schlägst du dich jetzt auch auf ihre Seite?"  
  
"Ich bin auf gar keiner Seite, aber du weißt, was ich von dir und deiner tollen Entscheidung halte! Ach übrigens...das ist von July, soll ich dir geben!" Alessia drückte Shirley den schweren Briefumschlag in die Hand und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort im Wohnzimmer.  
  
Shirley starrte ungläubig auf das kleine Paket in ihrer Hand. Achselzuckend ging sie wieder nach oben. Sie musste die Mail von eben noch schnell fertig schreiben. Der Brief hatte sicherlich noch Zeit.  
  
"Dear Cherry, also naja...hier gibt es einiges zu berichten, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich dafür umbringen wirst..." Soweit war Shirley schon. Sie musste der Oberleaderin einen Bericht schicken, hatte aber aus lauter Verzweiflung bereits nach einem Satz abgebrochen. Zum einen surrten ihr zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf und zum anderen hatte sie schlicht weg Angst davor Cherry zu erzählen, dass Kina schwanger war uns sie soeben July aus dem Haus und der Truppe befördert hatte.  
  
Langsam näherten sich Shirley's Finger wieder der Tastatur und zögernd begann die Schottin weiterzuschreiben.  
  
"Also, um mal ganz konkret und kurz zu bleiben. Kina ist schwanger und July habe ich vor zwei Stunden eigenhändig rausgeschmissen. Du bist doch sicherlich auch der Meinung, dass..." Wieder stockte die Schottin. Ihr Blick war gerade auf den Briefumschlag gefallen, den sie neben sich gelegt hatte. Irgendwie übte er eine magische Anziehungskraft auf sie aus. Sie nahm ihre Hände wieder vom PC weg und schnappte sich den Briefumschlag. Vorne war in geschwungenen und trotzdem krakeligen (Linkshänder!!!) Buchstaben ihr Name drauf geschrieben. Unwillkürlich musste Shirley Lächeln. Sanft strich sie über die Schrift, ehe sie den Briefumschlag umdrehte und erwartungsvoll öffnete.  
  
Als sie die Lasche hinten hochschob, fielen ihr vier von vorne und hinten beschriebene Blätter in die Hand. Alle Handbeschrieben. Shirley schaute die Blätter vor ihr skeptisch an, dann begann sie damit, sie zu ordnen und letztendlich fing sie an zu lesen.  
  
"Hoi Shirley...  
  
Also ich weiß, dass ich große Scheiße gebaut habe und du mir nicht verzeihen kannst. Aber du musst mir glauben, dass ich das nicht mit Absicht gemachte habe. Naja eigentlich schon, aber ich dachte wirklich, dass du ihn nur verarschen willst, so wie die anderen.  
  
Weißt du, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, dachte ich, 'Schwuchtel', doch als sie uns dann im Baum entdeckten, fiel mir sein Grinsen auf. Es war...süß...naja du weißt, was ich meine...Und dann fiel ich von diesem verfu**ten Baum. Ich lag richtig hilflos wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken und plötzlich kniete dieser Idiot - entschuldige - neben mir und grinste mich an."  
  
Shirley grinste ein wenig, denn sie konnte sich diese Szene nur zu gut vorstellen. Doch dann fasste sie sich wieder und las weiter:  
  
"Und als ich dann diese grünen Augen sah und in sie blickte...da kam diese Vision. Ich sah dich mit ihm im Park sitzen. Ich sah wie ihr euch geküsst habt und wurde ein wenig neidisch...Normalerweise hören meine Visionen dann immer auf, aber diese hier ging weiter...Später sah ich dich mit ihm in diesem Club. Und ich wurde noch neidischer... Immer kriegst du die gutaussehenden und lustigen Kerle ab. Obwohl...gomen ich schweife ab. Und noch während meiner Vision entschloss ich mich dazu, euch einen kleinen Streich zu spielen. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass du ihn wirklich lieben würdest. Aber als ich dann in dein Gesicht sah, als wir uns im Park begegneten, da wurde es mir schlagartig bewusst und ich fühlte mich 'schuldig'. Ich bereute meine fixe Idee. Deswegen habe ich auch kurz darauf 'Schluss' gemacht, aber es war schon zu spät, in den letzten drei Wochen rechnete ich immer wieder damit, dass du ausrasten würdest. Einfach so beim Essen oder so. Dass du mich anschreien würdest, mich fertig machen würdest, aber nichts geschah. Eigentlich hätte ich ja zu dir kommen können, aber ich hatte Angst. Ich wollte nicht noch einmal in diese Augen schauen, die mich so vorwurfsvoll und doch verletzt angesehen haben. Stattdessen sah ich dabei zu, wie du dich immer mehr zurückgezogen hast..."  
Shirley stockte einen Moment.  
  
Hat das wirklich MEINE kleine July geschrieben? Normalerweise...ist sie doch so...desinteressiert, was meine Gefühle angeht. Sonst macht sie mich doch immer fertig und sagt mir, wie schwach ich doch bin...und jetzt? Sie hat sich noch nie als schuldig bekannt... (Wen wundert's? Schuldig ist ja auch männlich!! ^^)  
"Du hast dich zurückgezogen und alles in dich hineingefressen...Und ich hab nichts getan! Ich weiß, dass du mir nie verzeihen wirst, den Schmerz, den ich dir zugeführt habe, der ist zu tief. Ich wollte ich könnte alles ungeschehen machen, aber das geht leider nicht."  
  
Shirley stockte erneut.  
  
Hallo?  
  
Sie spürte, wie ihr langsam aber sicher Tränen in die Augen kamen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass July, ausgerechnet July so etwas schrieb. July war immer der Sonnenschein gewesen, so wie Kina. Man hatte ihr nie angesehen, wie schlecht es ihr ging, wenn es ihr mal schlecht ging. Sie lachte immer. Und nun schrieb sie solche Worte, die vor Schmerz und Trauer fast platzten.  
  
"Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass es mir wirklich leid tut, und das ich deine Entscheidung verstehe. Gomen kudasai, Nee-chan...  
  
Sayoonara, quäl die anderen nicht so...  
  
Ich werde euch vermissen...  
  
Julyann A. Anderson"  
  
(Das sollen vier Seiten sein? Hm?! *skeptischguck* Ô_ò Naja...sie hat ne große Schrift, gilt das? *hoffnungsvollguck*)  
  
Das war zu viel für (die in letzter Zeit sehr nervenschwache) Schottin. Sie sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und rannte die Treppe hinunter.  
  
"Drei...zwei...eins..."  
  
"ALLESSIA! Ales! Schatz! Wo bist du?"  
  
"Hab ich's nicht gesagt?"  
  
"Bingo..." (Line)  
  
"Alessia?"  
  
"Im Wohnzimmer..."  
  
Shirley kam atemlos ins Wohnzimmer gehechtet.  
  
"Weißt du wo...?"  
  
"Hilton, Tokyo Stadtzentrum...Beeil dich..."  
  
Ô_ò (= Shirley!!!) Ohne ein weiteres Wort schnappte sich Shirley ihre Stiefel, zog sie schnell über, griff nach ihrem Mantel, den sie blitzschnell anzog und rannte dann ohne Schlüssel oder überhaupt etwas, außer dem Brief los.  
"Wer hatte Recht?" Alessia saß belustigt lächelnd auf der Couch neben Line und Bess.  
  
"Jaja...ist ja schon gut..."  
  
Zwei Sekunden später hatte Alessia zwei knisternde 2 Mio Yen Scheine in ihrer Hand liegen.  
  
"Hilton...Hilton...Stadtzentrum...verdammt wie soll ich da dann bitte hinkommen, ohne vorher zu sterben?" Shirley hechtete mit offenem Mantel, der durch den Wind wehte, durch die Straßen und versuchte ins Stadtzentrum zu kommen.  
  
"VERDAMMTE SCHEI***!!" Die Schottin blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen, ballte ihre Fäuste und schaute hoch zum Himmel. Die quietschenden und hupenden Autos um sich herum realisierte sie nicht mehr.  
  
Wo ist sie? Was macht sie? Ich...  
  
*~* Nani mo dakinai kedo Hitotsu mamoritai mono ga atta yo *~* (##)  
  
Leise sang die Schottin.  
  
Warum singe ich??? Bin ich bescheuert?  
  
"Hey Shirley! Willst du ewig da auf der Straße stehen bleiben?" Eine bekannte Stimme ließ Shirley aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Verwirrt schaute sich die Schottin auf der Straße um und erkannte den Rotschopf, der heftig winkte.  
  
Oh nein...  
  
^Oh doch!^  
  
Langsam ging Shirley zu Schuldig, der mit seinem Sportwagen in dem riesigen Stau steckte, den sie verursacht hatte. Nachdem Shirley den Weg geräumt hatte, ging der Verkehr weiter.  
  
"Was soll das Schuldig? Ich fühle mich langsam verfolgt."  
  
"Und es gefällt dir, mehr oder minder..."  
  
"Wie oft hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du aus meinem Kopf verschwinden sollst?"  
  
"Oft genug! Aber sei froh, dass ich hier bin, ich bring dich zu diesem Hotel..."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil mir danach ist..."  
  
"Und jetzt die Wahrheit?" Shirley schaute Schuldig mehr als skeptisch an.  
  
"Reicht es dir denn nicht, dass ich mich als Chaffeur betätige?"  
  
"Doch...*smile* Danke..."  
  
Warum bin ich froh ihn zu sehen? Ich...müsste ihn hassen...aber...es war nicht seine Schuld...  
  
"Schon ok..."  
  
"Aber denk bloß nicht, das alles wieder so ist wie früher...ganz im Gegenteil..." Shirley drückte sich unweigerlich ein wenig tiefer in den Sitz.  
  
"Ist schon klar..." Shirley entging der traurige Unterton in Schuldig's Stimme nicht  
"Wir sind da..." Eine viertel Stunden nachdem Schuldig die total verzweifelte Shirley aufgefischt hatte, standen sie vor dem Hilton im Stadtzentrum Tokyos.  
  
"Danke..." flüsterte Shirley, stieg aus und lief eiligen Schrittes zum Hoteleingang.  
  
^Ich warte auf euch...^  
  
Schuldig parkte seinen Wagen 50 Meter von dem riesigem Gebäude entfernt und wartete, während Shirley sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Blutsschwester machte.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, hat eine gewisse Ms Anderson hier eingecheckt?"  
  
"Ja, was kann ich für sie tun?"  
  
"Ich wüsste gerne, welches Zimmer sie hat?"  
  
"0347 Zweiter Stock, erster Gang links, dritte Tür rechts..."  
  
"o.O Danke..." Ohne weiter nachzudenken, sprintete Shirley zur Treppe und lief los. (Sie hasst Aufzüge!!!!! Und noch was...eigentlich darf dieser Knacker an der Rezeption ihr nicht die Zimmernummer sagen...sagen wir's so...July hat ihn damit beauftragt!! *sweatdrop*)  
  
"Noch zwei Minuten...nur noch zwei Minuten..."  
  
Shirley stand zögernd vor der großen braunen Holztür. Dann entschied sie sich dazu anzuklopfen, was sie sehr zaghaft tat.  
  
"Herein..." Die Stimme von drinnen klang gedämpft.  
  
Immer noch zögernd drückte Shirley die Türklinke herunter und betrat leise das Zimmer. Auf dem Bett vor ihr hockte eine zusammengekauerte July. "H...hey..."  
  
Als July Shirley's Stimme vernahm, hob sie erschrocken ihren Kopf. In der letzten halben Stunde hatte sie angefangen an ihrem Plan zu zweifeln.  
  
"Du...du bist hier?"  
  
"Sieht so aus..." Shirley rang sich ein Lächeln ab, dann zeigte sie July ihren Brief. "Oh, du hast...ihn gelesen..."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Tja..."  
  
Dann herrschte eine Weile Schweigen zwischen den Mädchen.  
  
"Wie lange hast du vor hier zu bleiben?"  
  
"Bis ich Geld für 'nen Flug nach Amerika hab."  
  
"Hast du das denn nicht?"  
  
"Nein, alles schon ausgegeben...*leichtrotwerd*"  
  
"Warum willst du nach Amerika?"  
  
"Naja, was soll ich noch hier?"  
  
"Hm...auf Kina aufpassen, mich ärgern...die anderen nerven...mit uns unsere Missionen ausführen..." Shirley hatte bis eben aus dem Fenster geschaut, aber bei ihren letzten Worten hatte sie sich umgedreht und schaute die Jüngere mitleidig an.  
  
"Aber..." Tränen füllten July's Augen.  
  
"Nichts aber, oder willst du unbedingt von uns weg?"  
  
"Nein...aber...aber..."  
  
"Ich hab voreilig gehandelt, ich habe dir nicht richtig zugehört...ich...ich war dumm und...selbstsüchtig..."  
  
"Shirl-chan...?"  
  
July stand auf und fiel laut schluchzend in Shirley's Arme.  
  
"Sch...nicht weinen..."  
  
"Du weinst selbst, baka..."  
  
*~* Nido to, nido to kawanaru ai no tame Nani mo iwazu anata to daku darou  
  
Tooi, tooi shinkirou na Heaven  
  
Tadori tsukeru saigo no kaze na naka  
  
Dakara.no, no, no don't cry *~*  
  
(###)  
  
Shirley hatte wieder begonnen zu singen. July fiel irgendwann ein und zusammen summten sie die Zeilen zu Ende. (Also...mal ganz ehrlich...das mit den Songs ist irgendwie Scheiße, aber ich wollte es unbedingt mit reinbringen! Also entschuldigt bitte!!!)  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich..." July klappte beim Anblick Schuldig's förmlich die Kinnlade herunter.  
  
"Ab...aber..."  
  
"Ist schon gut, ich hab Shirley leicht verstört *flüster* eher gestört..."  
  
"Schuldig *knurr*"  
  
"Entschuldige, also ich hab Shirley auf der Straße gefunden, da hab ich mir ein Herz genommen und sie hierher gebracht. Und wo ich eh schon mal hier war, dachte ich mir, ich könnte euch ja auch wieder nach Hause bringen."  
  
"Danke..." July fiel dem 22 jährigem Deutschen stürmisch um den Hals, löste sich aber sofort wieder, als sie hörte, wie sich Shirley laut räusperte. Daraufhin drückte die rot-grün Haarige dem Deutschen ihre Koffer in die Hand und pflanzte sich auf die etwas zu klein geratene hintere Sitzbank.  
  
"Ganz schön eng..."  
  
"Ist ja auch was sportliches..." grinste Schuldig, als er einstieg und losfuhr. Die Fahrt über redeten die drei nichts und erst, als sie vor Shirl's und Ju's Haus standen, bedankten sich die beiden Mädchen.  
  
Er ist doch echt süß...aber trotzdem...ich...*innerlichhinundhergerissensei*  
  
^Sag's ruhig...^  
  
^Was denn? Das du aus meinem Kopf raus sollst? Das hab ich aufgegeben...^  
  
^Nein ich meinte das andere...^  
  
Schuldig stand mit Shirley und July aus und schleppte ihre Koffer zur Haustür.  
  
"Äh, July...könntest du schon mal reingehen? Ich muss nochmal mit Schuldig reden..."  
  
"Klar..." July schloss die Haustür auf und stürmte mit einem Schrei der Freude in den Flur. Bevor die anderen sie erreichten, hatte sie mit dem Fuß schon die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen.  
  
"Du willst mit mir reden?"  
  
"Hör zu..." Shirley setzte sich auf einen der kalten Steine, die den Zaun um das Haus herumführten.  
  
"Ich höre."  
  
"Ich wollte July rausschmeißen..."  
  
"Ich weiß..."  
  
"Erwisch ich dich nocheinmal in meinen Gedanken...*knurr*"  
  
"Aber worauf du hinauswolltest..." Schuldig schnitt der Schottin das Wort ab, bevor er sich eine Moralpredigt von ihr anhören durfte.  
  
"Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach wieder sagen...'Schuldig ich liebe dich immer noch, vergessen wir, was war...'"  
  
"Doch sagen könntest du es."  
  
"Schu...in letzter Zeit ist soviel schief gelaufen. Erst die Sache mit dir und July, jetzt das...ich verzweifle langsam...ich hab einfach nicht mehr genug Kraft, dass jetzt auch noch durchzumachen...Außerdem, denke ich, dass ich dich belügen würde, wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass ich dir wieder voll und ganz vertraue.  
  
"Ich kannd ich ja verstehen! Aber versuch mich zu verstehen! Ich liebe dich *flüster* Und das meine ich so wie ich es sage..."  
  
"Ich weiß...aber...Warum musst du mich damit so quälen?"  
  
"Weil..." Schuldig ging einen Schritt auf Shirley zu und legte ihr eine Hand unter ihr Kinn. Langsam beugte er sich zu der Schottin hinunter und küsste sie sanft. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, schaute Shirley dem Deutschen ungläubig in die Augen.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich dich immer noch liebe, das habe ich dir eben schon gesagt...du bist der erste Mensch, den ich wirklich liebe. Du bist der erste Mensch, der es schaffte dieses Gefühl in mir wieder zu erwecken..." Schuldig lächelte leicht.  
  
"Sag das nicht..."  
  
"Doch...ich sage es. Und wenn du willst immer und immer wieder...Shirley ich liebe dich! Mehr als alles andere..."  
  
"Schuldig..." Shirley's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.  
  
"Ich will dich nicht verlieren..." Sanft schlang der Deutsche seine Arme um Shirley's Körper und drückte ihn fest an seinen.  
  
"Ich will dich kein zweites Mal verlieren...und egal, was passiert...ich bin immer für dich da..."  
  
"Schuldig!" Shirley unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen und stieß Schuldig ein wenig von sich.  
  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht drängen. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe..." (Aber genau das hast du getaaa~an... *träller**flöt**pfeif*)  
  
Damit drehte sich der Deutsche um und ging die Treppen wieder hinunter Richtung Auto.  
  
Einen Moment saß die Schottin total verstört auf ihrem Stein.  
  
Er...er liebt mich wirklich...er hat gerade nicht gelogen...aber...aber...aber...  
  
"SCHULDIG!" Shirley war aufgesprungen und lief hinter dem Deutschen her. Dieser drehte sich langsam um und starrte ungläubig auf die heranlaufende Schottin. Diese blieb direkt vor dem Deutschen stehen und schaute ihm in die Augen. Dann schlang sie, ohne ein Wort, ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn lang und innig. Ebenso plötzlich wie Shirley ihn geküsst hatte, löste sie den Kuss wieder. Die Schottin schaute Schuldig noch einmal in die Augen und schickte einen Gedanken los, den er mit Sicherheit auffangen würde.  
  
Ich liebe dich...aber im Moment darf es nicht sein. Ich muss mein Leben wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen...  
  
Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte zu ihrer Haustür, welche sie schnell öffnete und dann im Haus verschwand.  
  
Ich liebe dich Schuldig...aber momentan darf es einfach nicht sein...  
  
~ Owari chapter eleven ~  
  
(##) Auszug aus 'It's too late' von Weiß. Translation: There is nothing I can do, even for the one I wanted to protect. (###) Auch ein Auszug, aber aus 'Piece of Heaven' von Weiß. Translation: So that love will never change again, I'll embrace you without a word, to that far, faraway mirage of Heaven, we struggle against the final wind, no no no don't cry  
  
(Ich fand, dass das passte. Zwar nicht 100%ig aber immerhin ein wenig, oder? Ich mag die beiden Lieder! Sind sehr empfehlenswert!!! Bin im absolutem Weiß - Music Delirium...*highsei*)  
  
*  
  
Gut und nachdem wir das geklärt hätten...*unschuldig schau* (Nein ich bin momentan nicht high!) Ähm...achja..bitte ich euch schön zu reviewen, ja?! Büddööööö *bettel* 


	12. The card and a little miracle

Disclaimer: Weiß und Schwarz gehören mir nicht, sondern Kuyaso-san...Was ich sehr schade finde. Außerdem verdiene ich mit meiner Trivialliteratur keinen Cent.  
  
Warnung: OOC OOC OOC!!! Aber sowas von!!!  
  
Widmung: Meiner geliebten Alessia!! *knutscha*  
  
*  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
The card and a little miracle  
  
"Also dann...ich bin weg!"  
  
"Willst du wirklich schon gehen? Nach der gestrigen Nacht?" Shirley schaute ihre Frau skeptisch an.  
  
"Schatz, ich habe einen wichtigen Termin...*smile**leichtrotwerd* Ich muss weg!"  
  
"Na gut, wenn du meinst..." Die Schottin sprang auf und drückte ihrer Frau einen flüchtigen Bussi auf die Wange.  
  
"Viel Spaß..." grinste sie und verschwand im Wohnzimmer um das Chaos der letzten Nacht zu beseitigen. Die Crew von Red hatte July's Rückkehr nach 5 Stunden Abwesenheit (Ô_ò...sie war tierisch lang weg, oder?) groß gefeiert. Als Shirley die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, lächelte sie ein wenig.  
  
Wer weiß, wo sie hin muss. Ob sie jemanden hat? Außer mir natürlich...  
  
*  
  
"Jetzt aber flott...wenn ich zu spät bin, dann bringt er mich um." Alessia schritt eilig durch die ihr bekannten Straßen, direkt auf den Stadtpark zu.  
  
Schon von weitem konnte sie die roten Haare ausmachen, die am Eingang des Parks auf sie warteten.  
  
"Hey, Aya..." Breit grinsend stellte sich Alessia vor den Assasin, der aus seinen Gedanken hochschreckte.  
  
"Alessia..."  
  
"Anwesend!" Erfreut sprang die Rothaarige an dem jungen Mann vor ihr hoch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
"Ich hoffe du hast nicht allzu lang gewartet?"  
  
"Nein...*schieflächel*"  
  
"Na dann ist ja gut! Shirley wollte mich ewig nicht gehen lassen...*seufz* Also...was machen wir?"  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Aya seine rechte Hand in seiner Jackentasche hatte und mit irgendetwas darin spielte.  
  
"Was hast du denn da in der Tasche?" Alessia schaute Aya neugierig an.  
  
"Was, äh...ach nichts..." Hastig holte Aya seine Hand aus der Tasche und fasste mit ihr nach Alessia's.  
  
"*traurigguck* Ich will dir jemanden vorstellen...jemanden, der mir viel bedeutet." Aya senkte seinen Blick einen Moment.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Alessia lächelte ihren Freund an. Durch ihr Lächeln ermutigt, setzte sich der Rothaarige in Bewegung. Alessia, deren Hand immer noch in seiner lag, folgte ihm und mit jedem Schritt wurde sie neugieriger.  
  
Wen will er mir denn vorstellen?  
  
Wenig später standen die Beiden vor einem großen weißem Gebäude.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Was machen wir denn am Krankenhaus?"  
  
"Jemanden besuchen..."  
  
" o.O...und wen?"  
  
"Das wirst du noch früh genug mitkriegen."  
  
Etwas grob zog er Alessia hinter sich her, direkt in die große, freundliche Empfangshalle des Krankenhauses. Dort ließ der Assasin seine Freundin stehen und ging zu der dicklichen Krankenschwester am Empfang.  
  
"Ah Fujimiya-san, schön sie mal wieder zu sehen..."  
  
"Freut mich auch! Kann ich sie besuchen?"  
  
"Aber natürlich! Sie wissen ja wo..." Lächelnd wandte sich die Krankenschwester wieder von Aya ab. Dieser kam wieder zu Alessia zurück und lächelte sie an.  
  
Er lächelt...er lächelt...oh Gott...er sieht so gut aus, wenn er das macht... (*räusper* ER SIEHT AUCH SO GUT AUS!!!)  
  
"Süß..." flüsterte Alessia. Allerdings war sie nicht leise genug, denn Aya riss erstaunt seine Augen auf und schaute sie skeptisch an.  
  
"Ach nichts..." grinste das Mädchen sofort, wobei sie rot anlief.  
  
"Wenn du meinst. Bist du bereit?"  
  
Alessia nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. Aya schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und führte sie durch die langen weißen Gänge des Hospitals.  
  
Drei Häuser, zwei Stockwerke und 15 Minuten später stand Alessia mit wild klopfendem Herzen vor einer weißen Tür. Aya hatte seine Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt und schaute sie fragend an.  
  
"Jetzt mach schon!"  
  
Warum schaut er so traurig? Wer ist das wohl? Wen besuchen wir?  
  
Langsam und zaghaft öffnete Aya die Zimmertür und ließ Alessia eintreten. Die halb Italienerin, halb Ägypterin trat zögernd in das große helle Zimmer ein. Aya schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und führte Alessia, die im Eingang stehen geblieben war an ein großes Bett, in dem ein junges Mädchen an Schleuchen lag. Alessia schlug sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund.  
  
"We...wer ist das?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Aya, der noch trauriger als vorher auf das Mädchen hinab blickte. Alessia konnte sehen, dass seine Augen leicht glitzterten.  
  
Ganz bestimmt nicht vor Freude...  
  
Der Rothaarige sah seine Freundin ausdruckslos an, dann formten seine Lippen ein Wort.  
  
"Aya..." brachte er tonlos heraus.  
  
"Aya? Aber ich denke...du bist...Aya..."  
  
Der Assasin schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Nein, ich bin nicht wirklich Aya..."  
  
"Wer dann? Wer ist diese Aya?"  
  
"Meine Schwester..."  
  
Jetzt verschlug es Alessia endgültig die Sprache.  
  
"D...deine Schwester? Aber...wie...ich meine, ich wusste nichts von ihr...Warum..."  
  
"Keiner kennt sie..."  
  
"Aber was ist mit deinen Freunden? Mit Omi, Ken, Yohji?"  
  
"Sie wissen nur, dass sie im Koma liegt und das ich ihren Namen angenommen habe..." Aya musste schlucken.  
  
"Wer bist du wirklich?" Alessia kniff ihre Augen zusammen und schaute Aya an.  
  
"Fujimiya Ran..."  
  
"Ran?"  
  
Aya/Ran nickte leicht.  
  
"Wie?"  
  
"Es war ein Unfall...ein geplanter Unfall..."  
  
"Wer? Warum hast du mir nie etwas davon erzählt?"  
  
Aya setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und zog Alessia vorsichtig zu sich. Diese setzte sich mehr oder minder freiwillig auf seinen Schoß. Mit leiser Stimme begann Aya zu erzählen, wer und wie seine Schwester so zugerichtet worden war. (Ich berufe mich im folgenden Absatz oder den folgenden Absätzen auf MANGA und ANIME! Und teilweise denk ich mir was selbst aus, damit es plausibler wird. Also 'n kleiner Mischmasch...ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir...*hoffnungsvollguck*)  
  
"Unsere Eltern kamen bei einer Explosion ums Leben. Mein Vater war der Geschäftsführer der Fujimiya Products, meine Mutter seine Sekretärin. Eines Tages wurde ihre Firma von der Drogenfahndung durchsucht. Dabei ging eine Bombe hoch..."  
  
Aya stockte und schaute traurig auf seine kleine Schwester, die regungslos im Bett lag. Alessia nahm ihren Freund sanft in die Arme.  
  
"Seit dem waren wir alleine. Ich jobbte in einem Restaurant um ihr ihre Schule zu finanzieren. Dann war da dieses Fest...Aya wollte unbedingt hin, also gingen wir hin. Ich wollte ihr eine Freude machen...*schluck* Es fing plötzlich an zu regnen, wir rannten los, sie vorne weg. Aya drehte sich überglücklich zu mir um, ich hatte ihr vorher einen riesigen Teddy spendiert. Sie sah das Auto nicht."  
  
Aya/Ran hielt wieder inne. Wieder schaute er auf Aya-chan die im Bett lag. Alessia strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. Aya's Kopf lag an ihrer Schulter.  
  
"Aber das Auto sah sie..." Aya wurde unbewusst lauter. Alessia hörte erschrocken auf seine Haare zu durchwuseln.  
  
"Und es bremste nicht. Es fuhr einfach weiter. Sie schrie, prallte an der Motorhaube ab und blieb einfach regungslos liegen. Das Auto hielt kurz. Ein Mann steckte seinen Kopf aus der hinteren Tür. Es war der Oberboss meines Vaters. Takatori Reiji...er grinste...er lachte..." Aya's Blick hatte sich wieder gefestigt. Er schaute Alessia, die noch immer auf seinem Schoß saß, voller Wut an.  
  
"Er hat sie einfach so überfahren, er wusste, dass ich hinter seine Machenschaften gekommen war...dieses..."  
  
"Sch...Ran, reg dich nicht auf! Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlen musst..."  
  
Immerhin kenne ich ihn...ich weiß, dass er dazu fähig ist!  
  
"Er hat mir alles genommen, was mir wichtig war! Alles bis auf einen Menschen..." Ran lächelte wieder und schaute seine Freundin mit einem liebevollem Blick an. Alessia lächelte leicht zurück. Ran zog sie zu sich hinunter und küsste sie sanft. Alessia grinste nun und schlang ihre Arme fest um Ran.  
  
"Dich hat er mir nicht genommen...und das wird er auch nicht..." Nachdem Ran den Kuss wieder gelöst hatte, schaute er Alessia tief in die Augen. Dann fuhr er mit seiner linken Hand in seine Jackentasche und holte eine verknitterte Karte und ein kleines Packet heraus. Die beiden Sachen drückte er Alessia in die Hand.  
  
"Das ist für dich..."  
  
Erwartungsvoll öffnete Alessia zuerst das kleine Päkchen. Heraus fielen zwei lange goldene Ohrringe, die leise klirrten. Sie waren blank geputzt und spiegelten das Sonnenlicht wider.  
  
"Die sind...einfach...wunderschön..."  
  
"Lies die Karte..." Ran lächelte Alessia zaghaft an.  
  
Der Typ ist krank...seit wann lächelt er soviel? Aber trotzdem ist es süß...  
  
Die halb Italienerin, halb Ägypterin öffnete die kleine Karte vorsichtig und begann zu lesen:  
  
Happy Birthday, Ran!  
  
Geh zur Abwechslung mal mit jemanden aus!  
  
Die Ohrringe schenkst du deiner Freundin!  
  
From Aya  
  
"Aber...aber...das kann ich nicht annehmen, Ran!"  
  
"Doch, ich will das du sie trägst! Du bist die erste, die Aya-chan sehen durfte. Und du wirst die einzige bleiben. Niemand, wirklich niemand außer dir und Birman darf sie sehen..." Ran's Blick hatte sich wieder verfinstert.  
  
"Wenn du willst..." Alessia hob einen der goldenen Ohrringe an ihr rechtes Ohr und steckte ihn in ihr Ohrloch. Sie trug selten Ohrringe daher war die ganze Sache etwas komplizierter, als sie gedacht hatte. Ran lächelte, als er Alessia dabei zusah, wie sie sich krampfhaft versuchte die Ohrringe anzustecken.  
  
Sie ist wie meine kleine Schwester...und doch so anders...  
  
"So fertig!"  
  
"Gut." Ran erhob sich, so dass Alessia fast von seinem Schoß runterpurzelte. "Danke...ich hab dich auch unglaublich doll lieb!*schmoll*"  
  
Doch bevor sich Alessia noch weiter beschweren konnte, hatte Ran sie schon wieder auf die Beine gezogen und küsste sie.  
  
Ok, das nehme ich als Entschuldigung an...vorerst!  
  
Ran löste sich wieder von der halb Italienerin, halb Ägypterin und führte sie ganz nah an Aya-chan's Bett.  
  
"Schwesterchen, darf ich vorstellen? Meine Freundin...Ich hoffe sie ist nach deinem Geschmack..." Eine einzelne Träne rollte über Ran's Wange. Ales wischte sie ihm weg.  
  
"Entschuldige...aber..."  
  
"Ist schon gut..."  
  
"Fujimiya-san! Ich bin sehr erfreut sie mal wieder zu sehen..." Ran und Alessia wirbelten schlagartig herum. Vor ihnen stand ein in absolut weiß gekleideter älterer Herr und hinter ihm eine junge Frau mit dunklen Haare.  
  
"Birman!" Ran sprach den Namen sehr sehr leise aus, trotzdem schien die Frau ihn gehört zu haben, denn sie hob ihren Kopf und lächelte den Rotschopf an. Alessia stand mit ungläubiger Mine neben ihm und betrachtete die andere Frau sehr......eifersüchtig. (^^°)  
  
"Fujimiya-san es tut mir leid, aber ihre Schwester braucht jetzt Ruhe, außerdem ist die Besuchszeit seit genau 10 Minuten um. Ich muss sie bitten den Raum jetzt zu verlassen."  
  
"Aber natürlich..." Ran packte Alessia am Arm und schleifte sie hinter sich aus dem Zimmer raus.  
  
*  
  
"Versprichst du mir was?"  
  
"Was denn?" Ran und Ales saßen auf einer Wiese im Park. Die Beiden waren oft draußen und nach ihrem Besuch bei Ran's kleiner Schwester, hatte Ales das Gefühl gehabt, dass er sie noch brauchte. Ihre Mission heute würde sowieso nicht vor 23.00 Uhr starten. Deshalb wollte sie soviel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen.  
  
"Behalte das mit Aya-chan für dich, ja? Ich will nicht, das tausende von Leuten jeden Tag um sie herum stehen und sie begaffen."  
  
"Sag mal! Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?" Alessia schaute ihren Freund empört an. Dieser schaute sie erschrocken zurück an. (*lachflash*)  
  
"Glaubst du vielleicht ich verteil jetzt in der ganzen Stadt irgendwelche Prospekte 'Besuchen die Fujimiya Aya, die kleine Schwester des Floristen und Mädchenschwarms Fujimiya Ran, der im 'Kitten in the House' arbeitet. Einfach in das nächste Krankenhaus ihrer Wahl fahren, nach Fujimiya fragen und dann hierher kommen. Pro Besuch 1 Mio Yen...'" Alessia schaute ihren Freund gespielt böse an. Dieser verkniff sich laut loszulachen.  
  
Na warte...ich krieg dich noch zum Lachen...  
  
Blitzschnell stürtzte sie sich auf ihren Freund, ließ ihre Hände geschickt unter seine Jacke und sein T-Shirt gleiten und begann mit ihrem Fingerkuppen ganz sanft über seine nackte Haut zu fahren. Ran schaute sie im ersten Moment schockiert an. Alessia ging ihm immerhin in aller Öffentlichkeit unter's T-Shirt. Doch nach dem ersten Schock musste er mit sich selbst kämpfen. Er wollte seine eiskalte Fassade nicht noch mehr brökeln lassen, in dem er hier, auf einer Wiese, einem Lachkrampf erlag, nur weil ihn seine Freundin kitzelte. Doch seine Standhaftigkeit währte nicht lange.  
  
Ran lag laut lachend und sich windend unter Ales die ihn noch immer kitztelte.  
  
"H...hör auf...*lach*"  
  
"Warum sollte ich?" Alessia unterdrückte das Glucksen in ihrer Stimme.  
  
"Bitte...bitte...Gnade...*prust**lach*" Ran lief mittlerweile ziegelrot an und wand sich immer heftiger unter Alessia.  
  
"Das ist die Rache für vorhin..."  
  
"Ich dachte...*lufthol**lach* das dir meine Entschuldigung gereicht hat...*nochlauterlach*"  
  
"Dieser läppische Kuss?" Ales konnte sich ihr Lachen auch nicht mehr verkneifen. Ihre Finger strichen noch immer über Aya's Haut.  
  
Oh Gott...wie Baby - Haut...ich sterbe...  
  
Doch mehr Zeit zum Denken hatte die halb Italienerin, halb Ägypterin nicht, denn in diesem Moment wurde sie mit voller Wucht auf ihren Rücken gedreht und fordernd geküsst.  
  
Hm...*innerlichgrübel* Scheinbar will er seinen Fehler von vorhin gut machen...*prust*  
  
Ran löste sich wieder von Alessia und schaute sie atemlos an. Er war noch immer rot im Gesicht.  
  
"Besser?" grinste er das Mädchen unter sich an. Diese zog eine Schnute und schien ernsthaft zu überlegen.  
  
"Nöö..."  
  
Ran beugte sich ein zweites Mal zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie, diesmal zärtlicher und zurückhaltender.  
  
"Immer noch nicht..." lachte Alessia in einer kurzen Pause.  
  
Ran richtete sie wieder auf und schaute Ales gespielt böse an.  
  
"Also ich muss schon sagen, du bist richtig verwöhnt..."  
  
"Bin halt besseres gewohnt! Shirley ist echt...wie soll ich sagen?"  
  
Ran schaute Alessia schockiert und entsetzt an.  
  
"Das war ein Witz..." Alessia hob sich ein Stück nach oben um Ran zu küssen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich flüchtig.  
  
"Soll ich dir zeigen, was mich wieder friedlich stimmt?" Alessia grinste den Rothaarigen verschmitzt an.  
  
"Ich bitte darum..."  
  
Noch im selben Augenblick ließ sich Ales nach hinten fall und zog Ran mit sich hinunter. Die Beiden verloren sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bei dem Alessia seine Hände unter ihr Shirt führte. Sie lösten sich erst, als sie eine weibliche Stimme hörten.  
  
"Komm mein Shin, nicht hingucken!" Ran und Ales öffneten gleichzeitig ihre Augen und sahen gerade noch eine Frau, die ihrem kleinen Sohn die Augen zuhielt und ihn schnurstracks an ihnen vorbeiführte. Die beiden Rotschöpfe brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Ales auf zu lachen und schaute ihren Ran verblüfft an. Als dieser merkte, dass seine Freundin aufgehört hatte zu lachen, schaute er sie verwirrt an.  
  
"W...was ist denn?" fragte er völlig perplex.  
  
"Nichts...*smile*"  
  
"Es muss aber was sein, sonst würdest du nicht so gucken...*schmoll*"  
  
"Oh Gott, du bist so süüüüß...*quietsch*"  
  
"Bi...bitte waaaaaaa..." Ran konnte sich nicht einmal über Alessia's Aussage empören, da sie ihm seine Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss versiegelte.  
  
~ Owari chapter twelve ~  
  
*  
  
Okee also ich wurde für dieses Chapter geliebt...Hoffentlich gefällt's euch auch!!! Ich bitte WIE IMMER um Reviews...Domo Arigatou! 


	13. The mission

Disclaimer: Sie gehören mir immer noch nicht, aber vielleicht bald...*fanatischlach* Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld damit.  
  
Warnung: OOC (wie immer)  
  
*  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
The mission  
  
"VERDAMMT KINA NEIN!"  
  
"ABER WARUM DENN? SIE HABEN EIN RECHT ES ZU ERFAHREN!"  
  
"NICHT HEUTE UND NICHT JETZT! WIR MÜSSEN DIESE VERDAMMTE MISSION BEENDEN, ERST DANN KÖNNEN WIR AN DAS ANDERE DENKEN!"  
  
Als Alessia das Haus betrat, konnte sie Shirley und Kina lautstark aus dem Wohnzimmer hören. Vor der Tür des Zimmers waren auch die anderen versammelt, die alle mit einem Ohr an der Wand klebten.  
  
"Hallo? Was geht denn hier ab?"  
  
"PSCHT!"  
  
"Gomen...aber..." Ales verstummte, als sie von Line herangewunken wurde. Leise trat sie näher und horchte, worüber sich die beiden Mädchen im Wohnzimmer stritten.  
  
"Kina...*wiederleiserwerd* Wir können ihnen jetzt nicht sagen, dass wir auf eigene Faust arbeiten..."  
  
"Aber warum denn nicht? Ich denke, genau jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpu..."  
  
"Ja das denke ich!"  
  
Kina und Shirley wirbelten gleichzeitig herum und sahen, wie Alessia die beiden Flügeltüren zum Wohnzimmer öffnete.  
  
"Schatz...seit wann?"  
  
"Gerade eben! Und als Begrüßung hörte ich ein 'Verdammt Kina nein'. Ich würde gerne wissen, worum es hier geht!"  
  
"Nichts wichtiges!" Shirley kassierte für ihre Antwort einen bösen Blick von Kina.  
  
"Nach nichts hat sich das aber nicht angehört!" Line, Bess und July betraten alle nacheinander das Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Oh toll...*HandvordenKopfschlag* Sie haben die Hälfte mitbekommen, klasse..." Shirley drehte sich mit einem hoffnungslosem Gesichtsausdruck weg.  
  
"Also...wir hören..."  
  
"Es gibt nichts zu hören, ich schlage vor, ihr zieht euch langsam um."  
  
"Wir gehen nirgendwohin, ehe wir nicht wissen worum es hier geht!"  
  
Plötzlich stand Kina mit einem triumphierendem Grinsen im Gesicht vor Shirley.  
  
"Sie gehen nicht, ehe sie nicht..."  
  
"Ich hab's gehört!!!"  
  
"Also, sollen wir?"  
  
"Bitte, wenn es denn sein muss..."  
  
Die Leaderin der 5 Mädchen drehte sich um und seufzte laut.  
  
"Wenn sich die gnädigen Damen wohl setzen würden?" Die Schottin grinste ihre Freundinnen allesamt sarkastisch an.  
  
Als alle saßen, begann sie mit Kina's Hilfe zu erzählen, was sie über Takatori herausbekommen hatten.  
"Wie bitte? Er dealt mit Drogen und Menschen?" (Ales)  
  
"Red ich undeutlich? Oder chinesisch rückwarts?" (Shirl)  
  
"Shirley, reiß dich zusammen!" (Kina)  
  
"Ja und, im Prinzip kann uns das doch egal sein, wir sind schließlich nicht wegen ihm hier, sondern wegen Schwarz und Weiß." (Line)  
  
"Toll Line, ganz toll! Ich find' deine Einstellung echt super, aber stell dir mal vor, Takatori würde Bess als Hure für irgendeinen dummen Politiker benutzen. Wäre dir das dann auch noch egal?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Schön, und mir sind die ganzen Menschen, die da misshandelt werden nicht egal, irgendwo verständlich oder?"  
  
"Ja..." Line war mit einem Mal ganz kleinlaut.  
  
"Schön, ich find's toll, dass wir mal drüber gesprochen haben."  
  
"Aber mal was anderes. Warum habt ihr überhaupt GEGEN Takatori spioniert? Eigentlich sollten wir ja FÜR ihn spionieren..." Alessia schaute ihren Ehezwitter fragend an.  
  
"Naja, wir haben uns gewundert, warum wir gegen Schwarz ermitteln sollen. An dem Abend nach dem Club, saßen Kina und ich noch relativ lange am PC und haben gesucht. Ich hatte mich bei Takatori eingehackt, aber dummerweise hat er mich erwischt und mir eine Mail geschrieben. Er meinte zu mir, ich sollte doch ein anderes Programm als Prodigy sprich Nagi verwenden und nicht gegen ihn arbeiten. Wir fingen an neugierig zu werden, warum Schwarz bei ihm spioniert hat und da kamen wir dann auf die ganzen Dinge, die wir euch eben schon erzählt haben."  
  
"Toll! Und warum erzählt ihr uns das jetzt erst?"  
  
Kina und Shirley tauschten viel sagende Blicke.  
  
"Kannst du dir das nicht denken, July?"  
  
Die rot-grün Haarige schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Dann riss sie ihre Augen auf und starrte ihre Blutsschwester ungläubig an.  
  
"Oh nein, du willst doch nicht etwa...ich meine ihr..."  
  
"Oh doch, genau das...Wir haben beschlossen gegen Takatori vorzugehen. Gegen ihn zu arbeiten, aber erst, wenn der Zeitpunkt reif ist."  
  
"Und wie habt ihr euch das vorgestellt. Schaut mal, er hat uns hierher geholt, von ihm kriegen wir unser Geld, er hat uns das Haus besorgt......er kann uns alles nehmen."  
  
"Das stimmt schon, Bess. Aber was ist dir lieber. Einen Monat auf der Straße sitzen und betteln, oder mit dem Wissen weiterleben, dass der mächtigste Mann Japans willkürlich mit Menschen spielt?"  
  
Die Australierin schwieg.  
  
"Also, offiziell arbeiten wir noch für Takatori Reiji, alles klar? Inoffiziell sieht es aber anders aus! Kein Wort zu niemandem!"  
  
"Kein Wort..." War die Antwort.  
  
"Gut, dann ist die Diskussion hiermit für mich beendet. Zieht euch um, wir sind etwas spät dran. Und ich hoffe, dass alle mit ihrer gewohnten Qualität arbeiten..." Shirley schaute skeptisch in die Runde.  
  
"Was denkst du denn?"  
  
Die restlichen fünf Mädchen erhoben sich und waren auf dem Weg in ihre Zimmer, als Shirley sie noch einmal anhielt.  
  
"Moment noch! Ich habe Cherry gestern geschrieben und sie gebeten nach Japan zu kommen. Das heißt, wir werden ab morgen hier aufräumen müssen." Ein kollektives Stöhnen war alles, was die anderen noch erwiderten bevor sie sich umziehen gingen.  
"Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Findet Bennington-san, tötet ihn und zwar bevor Schwarz und Weiß es tun können. Dies ist keine Spionage Aktion. Passt aber trotzdem auf, dass euch keiner der beiden Gruppen zu sehen bekommt."  
  
Red saßen in einem Baum vor einem riesigem Bürogebäude. Shirley und Kina holten ihre LapTops heraus, die sie vorher unter ihren Mänteln verborgen hatten.  
  
"Kina-chan und ich werden jetzt die Alarmanlage außer Gefecht setzen. Um die Sicherheitsleute müsst ihr euch kümmern. Line, Bess, July ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Alessia und wir folgen euch und geben euch Rückendeckung. Arbeitet schnell und präzise."  
  
"Alles klar. Nur eine Frage noch?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Wo ist dieser Bennington?"  
  
"Er war letztens im Büro. Ich habe ihm einen Peilsender angesteckt. Er müsste sich laut Radar jetzt im 20. Stockwerk befinden. Jede einzelne Etage wird per Kamera überwacht. Durch das Ausschalten der Alarmanlage werden die Fahrstühle nicht funktionieren! Das heißt ihr müsst auf eure Kondition zählen! Seid also vorsichtig und beeilt euch. Schwarz und Weiß werden in wenigen Minuten hier eintreffen."  
  
"Alles klar!"  
  
"Wir dürfen auf gar keinen Fall erkannt werden, ist das klar?"  
  
"Klar!"  
  
"Than...mission start..."  
  
Sofort fingen die Schottin und die Japanerin an, auf ihren Tastaturen einzuhämmern, während die anderen vier behende aus ihrem Baumversteck sprangen und sich leise und unauffällig (sehr unauffällig. Vier gebückte Personen die durch die Gegend rennen...Ô_ò) in Richtung Eingang bewegten. Die ersten beiden Sicherheitskräfte dort, wurden binnen weniger Sekunden aus dem Verkehr gezogen.  
  
Und wieder werden wir zu eiskalten Mödern...  
  
Alessia schaute angewidert auf die am Boden liegenden Leichen.  
  
Das Gemetzel geht wieder los...  
  
Bess stürmte von Line gefolgt in das Bürogebäude hinein. Die Amerikanerin warf eine kleine Bombe, die genug Kraft besaß ihr Opfer zu zerreißen.  
  
Endlich wieder Leichen!  
  
Line konnte sich ein sadistisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Tun wir wirklich das Richtige? Was ist gut, was ist böse?  
  
Kina sprang mit Shirley zusammen von ihrem Baum und folgte ihren Freundinnen, gerade rechtzeitig, denn wenige Sekunden später parkte ein roter Sportwagen in einer Seitengasse und vier in weiß gekleidete Männer liefen eilig auf das Bürogebäude zu.  
"Wer...wer seid ihr?"  
  
Red sah sich drei Sicherheitskräften gegenüber, die erbitterten Widerstand leisteten.  
  
"Wir sind Red!"  
  
"Red?"  
  
"Ja Red, noch nie was von uns gehört?"  
  
"Ihr sied diese brutalen Killer, die überall in der Welt Unheil anrichten? Stimmt's?"  
  
"Richtig, aber jetzt haben wir keine Zeit mehr für ein Plauderstündchen!" Shirley's Blick wurde mit einem Mal zornig. Ohne ein Wort stürtzte sie sich auf den Mann in der Mitte und schnitt ihm die Kehle auf. Die anderen beiden versuchten zu fliehen, wurden aber von July und Bess aufgehalten. Nur wenige Augenblicke später landeten sie durch Genickbruch und schwerste innere Verletzungen im Jenseits.  
  
"Ist unser Ziel immer noch dort, wo es sein soll?"  
  
"Ja! Er bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter. Shirley ich hab kein gutes Gefühl!" Kina rannte mit ihrem Laptop auf dem Arm hinter den anderen her.  
  
"Red' keinen Quatsch! Wer sollte denn vor uns dasein?"  
  
"Schwarz oder Weiß..."  
  
Erneut stellten sich zwei neue Sicherheitskräfte den Mädchen in den Weg. Shirley hatte noch immer ihren Dolch gezückt und schlitzte ihnen ohne große Umschweife ihre Kehlen auf.  
  
Mörder, skrupellos...ohne Gewissen...ohne Angst...  
  
Line warf unterdessen immer wieder kleinere Bomben hinter sich, um den Weg freizuhalten. Von vorne kamen immer mehr Sicherheitskräfte, die durch die Explosionen aufgescheucht worden waren. Doch mit Shirley, July und Bess stellten diese keine weiteren großen Probleme dar. Nach einer halben Stunde Gemetzel standen die Mädchen im zwanzigstem Stockwerk. Der Ansturm der Sicherheitskräfte ließ mit einem Mal nach. Überball auf dem Gang verteilt lagen Leichen.  
  
"NEIN! BITTE NICHT! ICH GEBE EUCH WAS IHR WOLLT! FRAUEN! GELD! LASST MICH AM LEBEN!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH..."  
  
Der plötzliche Aufschrei ließ die Mädchen unwillkürlich anhalten. Alle wechselten fragende Blicke. Line warf unabsichtlich eine weitere Bombe hinter sich, die mit einem lauten Knall explodierte.  
  
"Line halt dich zurück!" Ales schaute die Amerikanerin böse an.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Shirley? Was geht hier vor?"  
  
"Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung..." Kina stand dicht neben ihrer Leaderin und schaute sie besorgt an.  
  
"Irgendwas stimmt nicht, ob schon jemand...?"  
  
"Pscht, sei ruhig! Da ist etwas...ein Geräusch..."  
"Verdammt Crawford was soll das? Irgendetwas stinkt hier! Überall Leichen..." Schuldig rannte laut fluchend an den Leichen, die überall lagen vorbei.  
  
"This hurts God."  
  
"Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Bin ich Gott?"  
  
"Nein, sei froh drum, sonst würdest du nicht mehr leben!" Schuldig grinste seinen Boss blöd an. Dieser blieb mit einem Mal stehen.  
  
"Was war das für ein Geräusch?"  
  
"Hörte sich an wie eine Explosion..." Crawford's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
  
"Was denkt ihr? Weiß?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber besser wir finden es heraus, vielleicht wird es dann ja interessanter..." Schuldig lief ohne auf die anderen zu warten weiter und kam in einen von Rauch verhüllten Gang.  
  
"Verdammt...*hust*...Ich kann nichts sehen..."  
  
"Es riecht nach Blut...und Schwarzpulver..." Farfarello tauchte plötzlich neben Schuldig auf.  
  
"Blut?"  
  
"Yes, means...more dead people...*fanatischlach*"  
  
"Du bist echt gestört!" Schuldig schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Verdammte Kacke! Schwarz ist hinter uns!" Red rannten um eine Ecke und standen plötzlich vor einer hellbraunen Holztür.  
  
"Hier...*keuch* Ist es..." Shirley deutete auf die Tür.  
  
"Komisch, von drinnen ist nichts zu hören..."  
  
"Was willst du denn auch hören?"  
  
Kina schaute Line mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
  
"Ist doch auch egal! Wir müssen da rein, und Bennington innerhalb von 2 Minuten umbringen, um überhaupt noch den Hauch einer Chance zu haben, hier heil und unerkannt rauszukommen." Shirley schaute die anderen fordernd an.  
  
"Wir könnten Schwarz auch genauso gut in die Luft jagen. Bomben und Granaten hab ich genug dabei..."  
  
"NEIN!" Shirley schaute Line wild funkelnd an.  
  
"Schwarz wird kein Haar gekrümmt, sonst krümm ich die welche!"  
  
"Ok ok...brauchst ja nicht gleich so auszurasten..."  
  
Auch wenn ich nicht mehr mit Schuldig zusammen bin, ich liebe ihn und werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm wegen eines Auftrags irgendwas passiert!  
  
"Ruhe...verdammt ich geh da jetzt rein!" July meldete sich genau im richtigen Moment zu Wort. Die Stimmen hinter Red wurden immer lauter und die Zeit drängte.  
  
"Eins..." Die restlichen fünf Mädchen spannten sich an und machten sich auf ihren bevorstehenden Mord bereit.  
  
"Zwei..."  
  
Alle gingen in Startposition um den Raum innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu stürmen.  
  
"Drei..."  
  
Schwungvoll riss die Amerikanerin die braune Tür auf und erstarrte noch im selben Moment. Sie anderen, die von hinten drängten, prallten an ihr ab. Line klebte an July's Schulter zusammen mit Bess. Shirley, Kina und Alessia konnten nichts erkennen. "Verdammt!!!"  
  
"Was ist denn?"  
  
"Weiß!!!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
July sah den aufgeschlitzten Bennington am Boden liegen. Über ihm ragte Aya mit seinem blutigen Katana. Seine amethystfarbenen Augen funkelten July wild an. Ken, Omi und Yohji waren sofort in Kampfstellung gegangen.  
  
"Wer seid ihr?"  
  
"Ist doch auch egal, oder? Auf jeden Fall nicht eure Freunde..." July musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
  
"Stimmt..." Kam es aus einer dunklenn Ecke und im nächsten Moment sah July silberne Krallen aufblitzen. Ken stürzte sich auf July, die krampfhaft versuchte nach hinten zu kommen.  
  
"Line verdammt! Er greift an! Haut ab! Rückzug!"  
  
Doch anstatt zurück zu weichen, blieb Line bewegungsunfähig stehen und starrte Ken, der mit seinen ausgefahrenen Krallen auf sie zu kam, entgeistert an. Erst die heranfliegenden "Darts" und Drähte rissen sie aus ihrer Starre. Bevor sie loslief, schmiss sie noch schnell eine ihrer wenigen harmlosen Bomben in den Raum. Weiß wurde rasend schnell von dichtem Rauch umschlossen.  
  
"Hinterher!"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte Aya los, den sechs Mädchen von Red hinterher.  
  
Diese prallten an der Ecke des Nebenganges, aus dem sie gekommen waren fast mit Schwarz zusammen. Die vier in weiß gekleideten Männer bremsten, geschockt durch die sechs vorbei stürmenden Mädchen. (Alle kunterbunt gekleidet...^^ Oder vielleicht alle in Rot? ^____^)  
"HINTERHER!" Crawford stürmte an Schuldig und den anderen vorbei und bemerkte Weiß, die hinter ihm liefen, nicht.  
  
"SCHWARZ!" Aya blieb einen kurzen Moment stehen, was zur Folge hatte, dass Omi und der Rest von Weiß gegen seinen Rücken prallten.  
  
"Aya? Was ist denn los?"  
  
"Schwarz, seid ihr taub?"  
  
"Na und! Lass die Bastarde! Ich will wissen, was July hier zu suchen hatte..."  
  
Aya wirbelte auf einmal herum und schaute Ken verdutzt an.  
  
"July?"  
  
"Schon!"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte der Rothaarige Assasin wieder los. Yohji zuckte nur die Schultern und folgte seinem Leader dann.  
"Ein Fahrstuhl...genial!" Alessia stürtzte sich ohne zu überlegen in den Lift. Die anderen Mädchen folgten ihrem Beispiel. Sogar Shirley rannte hinein. Kina hatte die Alarmanlage wieder angestellt.  
  
"Los! Mach schon! Mach schon! Erdgeschoss! Beeil dich!" brüllte die Leaderin ihre Ehefrau an. Diese drückte den Knopf mit dem Buchstaben "E" für Erdgeschoss. Gerade als Schwarz am Fahrstuhl ankamen, schlossen sich dessen Türen. Schuldig konnte allerdings noch einen Blick ins Innere werfen und sah die markanten lilanen Haare, einer gewissen Person.  
  
Diese Haare...können eigentlich nur einer gehören...aber...nein das kann nicht sein!  
  
"Los! Treppenhaus! Sie dürfen uns nicht entkommen!" Crawford machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte zur Tür, die ins Treppenhaus führte. Als er diese betrat, konnte der Amerikaner hastige Schritte hören. Er warf einen Blick über das Geländer und sah die blonden Haare und ein schwarzes Cappy.  
  
"Weiß..." zischte er. Seine Kameraden waren unterdessen auch schon bei ihm angekommen. Schuldig und Farfarello warteten erst gar nicht auf Crawford's Befehl sondern liefen einfach an ihm vorbei, die Treppen runter.  
  
Schuldig hatte Farfarello seine Vermutung geäußert. Dieser beschleunigte daraufhin sein Tempo und schien nicht mehr sonderlich desinteressiert. Er hatte sein Messer wieder weggepackt und lief. Er überholte sogar Schuldig und Crawford, obwohl er sonst immer der letzte war.  
  
"Hey..." Der Schwarzhaarige rannte mit einem Mal auf wieder los, dicht gefolgt von Nagi, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte.  
  
"Los! Los! Los...*hysterischschrei* Raus hier! Wir müssen uns beeilen!" Bess drängte ihre Freundinnen aus dem Fahrstuhl, der mittlerweile im Erdgeschoss angekommen war. Ohne Zögern rannten die Mädchen hinaus und direkt auf die Eingangstür zu. Aus dem Treppenhaus konnte sie wildes Fußgetrappel und laute Flüche hören. Erschrocken blieb Shirley stehen. Line, die hinter ihr lief, bremste ab und schaute ihre Freundin entgeistert an. Die Schottin hatte ihren Blick auf das Treppenhaus gerichtet. Die Stimmen daraus wurden immer lauter.  
  
"Was ist? Soll ich doch eine Bombe werfen?"  
  
"Nein! Lauf! Sie dürfen uns auf keinen Fall sehen!"  
  
"Und du?"  
  
"Ich komm mit, was denkst du denn?"  
  
Damit schnappte sich Shirley die Amerikanerin am Ärmel und rannte los. Die anderen warteten bereits auf der Straße auf sie. Als Bess und Ales ihre Gefährtinnen sahen, seufzten sie kurz auf und liefen dann weiter.  
  
"Wohin?"  
  
"Nach Hause, aber nicht auf direktem Weg..."  
Die Mädchen rannten um ein paar Ecken und durch einige Gassen und wurden dann erst langsamer. Kina war in der Zeit immer weiter nach hinten abgefallen.  
  
"Kina? Alles in Ordnung?" Shirley trat besorgt neben die Japanerin, die heftig atmend an eine Wand gelehnt dastand. Red hatte nun endgültig gebremst. Alle keuchten und schnappten nach Luft.  
  
"Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung..." Brachte die Schwangere mühsam hervor und versuchte tapfer zu lächeln.  
  
"Shirl, meinst du hier sind wir sicher?" "Ich hoffe! Aber wer ist schon so bescheuert und rennt jemanden so weit nach?" "Keine Aaah..." July verstummte mit einem Mal, denn sie hörte eilige Schritte, die schnell immer näher kamen.  
  
"Oh nein..."  
  
Schuldig und Farf waren die ersten, die um die Ecke kamen, sehr dicht gefolgt von Nagi, Crawford und Weiß. Die Mädchen rannten beim Anblick der beiden verfeindeten Killergruppen sofort wieder los, hinauf auf eine unbelebte breite Straße. (Immerhin ist es mittlerweile so was bei halb eins morgens!!! ^^) Plötzlich hörten sie eine laute Stimme.  
  
"NAAAAAGI! Halt sie auf!"  
  
~ Owari chapter thirteen ~  
  
*  
  
Also ihr dürft wie immer ganz nett reviewen, ja? Danke! *verbeug* Bis zum nächsten Mal! Eure Koloko...(die ganz deprimiert ist, weil keiner reviewt!) 


	14. Painful truth

Disclaimer: Weiß, Schwarz so wie der größte Teil von Red gehören nicht mir. Zumindest nicht wirklich...*sadistischgrins* Ich verdiene hiermit auch immer noch kein Geld! Aber ich habe nichts gegen Spenden!! ^-^y  
  
*  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
Painful truth  
  
Sonderzeichen: --...-Traum  
  
"NAAGI! Halt sie auf..."  
  
Nagi schaute Schuldig einen Moment zögernd an, hob dann aber seine Hände vor seinen Oberkörper.  
  
Im nächsten Moment blieben die Mädchen stehen.  
  
"Verdammt! Ich kann...mich nicht mehr...bewegen..."  
  
"Das war's!" Alessia schaute ihren Ehezwitter verzweifelt an.  
  
Shirley ließ ihren Kopf kraftlos sinken.  
  
Ich habe versagt...  
  
"Schatz?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Aufgeben..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Nichts was...was sollen wir denn noch tun?"  
  
Line, Bess, Kina, July und Ales schauten Shirley entgeistert an.  
  
*  
  
Unterdessen waren Schwarz und Weiß bis auf gute drei Meter an die Mädchen herangekommen. Aya und Crawford warfen sich immer wieder tödliche Blicke zu, hielten sich aber zurück und wandten letztendlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die sechs bewegungsunfähigen Mädchen vor ihnen. Schuldig hielt Farfarello, der sich auf die Mädchen stürzen wollte, an der Schulter zurück.  
  
"Wer seid ihr?" fragte er dann.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Nochmal...wer seid ihr?"  
  
Shirley hob ihren Kopf und starrte wie gebannt nach vorn. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihren Verfolgern.  
  
Schuldig versuchte sich unterdessen in Shirl's Gedanken einzuklinken, aber er traf auf einen Barriere.  
  
"Wer zum Teufel seid ihr?" zischte der Deutsche zum dritten Mal. Die Rücken der Mädchen wurden vom Vollmond hell erleuchtet.  
  
"Red..." Schuldig und die anderen horchten erstaunt auf.  
  
"Red?"  
  
"Ja...wir sind die Spionne, die zur Bekämpfung des organisierten Verbrechens und von Weiß ins Land geholt wurden, von Takatori Reiji..."  
  
Die Schwarzmitglieder schauten die Spione vor sich geschockt an. Weiß allerdings blieb relativ cool, immerhin kannten sie Red ja schon.  
  
"Und eure wahre Identität?"  
  
"Lasst uns los und ihr werdet es erfahren..." war Shirley's Antwort.  
  
"Schatz...nein..." Ales schaute Shirley geschockt an.  
  
"Doch wir können uns nicht länger verstecken!"  
  
"Aber...aber..."  
  
"Nichts aber!"  
  
"Du zerstörst damit unsere Leben! Denk an Kina und...an..."  
  
"An wen?"  
  
"Mich..."  
  
"Dich?"  
  
"Shirl...Aya und ich..."  
  
Shirley's Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Doch dann drehte sie ihren Kopf weg. Eine Wolke verdunkelte gerade wieder den Mond.  
  
"Nagi...lass sie los..."  
  
Shirley und die anderen konnten spüren, wie sich ihre Glieder wieder entspannten. Die restlichen fünf schauten Shirley fragend an.  
  
"Dreht euch um, damit wir eure Gesichter sehen können..."  
  
Die Schottin war die erste, die Crawford's Aufforderung folgte. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Ales, July, Kina, Bess und Line taten es ihr nach und nach gleich. Alessia Ohrringe, die sie noch am selben Nachmittag von Aya bekommen hatte, blitzten kurz auf.  
  
Diese Ohrringe...  
  
Aya's Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Er versuchte das Gesicht der Ohrringträgerin zu erkennen, was aber so gut wie unmöglich war. Plötzlich verschwand die Wolke und Weiß und Schwarz konnten die Gesichter der Mädchen vor ihnen erkennen. Alle sogen geschockt die Luft ein. Alle außer Crawford und Aya. (Achja die beiden sind ja so cool...)  
  
"Shirl...Shirley?" Schuldig's Stimme war nur ein heiseres Flüstern.  
  
"This hurts God!"  
  
Die Schottin schaute dem Deutschen fest in die Augen. Er konnte etwas flehendes und verzweifeltes in ihnen lesen. Jede der anderen, warf ihren Blick auf eine bestimmte Person. So schaute Alessia Aya verzweifelt und um Verzeihung flehend an, Kina schaute Omi nur flüchtig in die Augen, Bess schaute Yohji provozierend an, während July sowohl Nagi als auch Crawford anschaute, letzteren sogar belustigt. Und Line? Line schaute Ken ausdruckslos an.  
  
"Jetzt wisst ihr's..."  
  
"Aber...aber..." (Ok, jetzt kommen voll die Umdreher und geile Gedankengänge...^^°)  
  
Ohne auf Proteste zu warten, drehte sich Shirley mit einem letzten verzeihendem Blick auf Schuldig, welcher sich wieder versuchte in ihre Gedanken einzuklinken und es schaffte, und Farfarello um und begann die Gruppen langsam zu verlassen. Line drehte ihren Kopf kurz in Shirl's Richtung, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und drehte sich um, schaute Ken dabei aber noch ein letztes Mal an. Dieser konnte seine Augen nicht von der Amerikanerin lassen.  
  
Das...kann doch alles nicht wahr sein...das ist nicht wahr...sie ist keine Spionin...das kann nicht sein...  
  
It doesn't matter...nothing matters anymore...nothing...  
  
Bess warf, kurz bevor sie ihrer Ehefrau folgte, noch einen kurzen Blick auf Aya, der sie nicht beachtete und auf Yohji, der direkt neben dem Rothaarigen stand. Sie konnte die Verzweiflung in ihm deutlich sehen.  
  
Asuka...Asuka...nein...Bess...ich verliere sie...nein...nicht schon wieder...  
  
Yohji...*heartbreak*  
  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später folgte Alessia dem Beispiel der Australierin. In Aya's Blick hatte sie blanke Wut und reinen Hass gelesen. Sie drehte sich langsam wieder um, um den anderen dreien zu folgen, schaute ihren Koi dabei aber immer noch an.  
  
Belogen...betrogen...verachtet...Warum? Warum immer ich?  
  
Aya...es...tut mir so leid...  
  
Ohne es zu bemerken streifte die halb Italienerin, halb Ägypterin July am Ärmel. Diese schreckte bei der Berührung auf. Auch sie wandte sich zum Gehen schaute Nagi und Crawford aber noch ein letztes Mal an.  
  
Was soll das? Warum? Ich...sie kann keine von denen sein... (Nagi)  
  
Sie geht also trotzdem mit ihnen... (Crawford)  
  
Entschuldigt...aber ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen...  
  
Crawford's Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, als er sah, dass sich die rot-grün Haarige ihren Freundinnen anschloss. Sie drehte sich um und schaute dabei direkt auf Kina, die ihren Blick auf Omi geheftet hatte. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. Sie schaute ihren Koi mit einem flehendem Blick an, den er ihr genauso wieder zurückwarf.  
  
Nein...bitte...bitte...nicht...  
  
Es tut mir so leid...Omi,ich...ich...*wegdreh*  
  
July hatte auf die Ältere gewartet. Diese schaute sie dankbar an. Zusammen folgten die Beiden ihren Freundinnen, die an einer Kreuzung 10 Meter weiter Halt gemacht hatten und auf sie warteten.  
  
Halte dein Versprechen Omi...halte es...Kina braucht dich...  
  
Als Kina und July bei ihren Freundinnen angekommen waren, drehten sie sich alle zusammen um und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit.  
  
"Was...war das?"  
  
"Die Wahrheit..."  
  
*  
  
Aya drehte sich um und ging los. Seine Team Mitglieder folgten ihm schweigend. Omi, der neben Ken lief, schaute immer wieder über die Schulter zurück. Als Ken das bemerkte, legte der dem Jüngeren eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm ermutigend zu.  
  
"Das wird schon..." flüsterte er dann und zog seine Hand wieder weg.  
  
Genau wie Aya drehte sich auch Crawford um und ging. Schuldig saß noch 5 Minuten auf dem harten Steinboden und schaute seiner Ex-Freundin hinterher. Erst als Farfarello ihn mit Nagi's Hilfe hochzog, folgte er seinem Leader.  
  
^Warum Shirley?^  
  
^Was warum?^  
  
^Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?^  
  
^Ich konnte nicht...^  
  
^Aber...^  
  
^Schuldig...bitte...lass es und verschwinde aus meinem Kopf...^  
  
Shirley drehte sich blitzschnell um, so als ob sie erwartete, dass Schuldig hinter ihr hergerannt kam, aber die Straße hinter ihr war leer. Traurig drehte sich die Schottin wieder um und lief weiter. Die Mädchen von Red schwiegen auf ihrem gesamten Weg.  
  
Schuldig?...  
  
^Was ist?^  
  
^Da gibt es noch einige Dinge, die ich dir sagen muss...^  
  
^Immer raus mit der Sprache...^  
  
^Takatori hatte uns auf euch und Weiß angesetzt...wir wussten von Anfang an, wer du bist, wer Crawford, Farf oder auch Nagi ist...^  
  
^Und trotzdem...^  
  
Schuldig's Augen weiteten sich.  
  
^Es war alles gelogen?^  
  
^Nein...^  
  
^...^ (= Ist kein Smiley!!)  
  
^Schuldig?^  
  
^Ja?^  
  
^Ich liebe dich...^  
  
Und schon im nächsten Moment war wieder die Barriere von vorher da.  
  
Shirley...*seufz*  
  
*  
  
Kurz nach Shirley's gedanklicher Konversation mit Schuldig standen Red vor ihrem Haus. Line und Bess die vorausgingen, bremsten urplötzlich ab.  
  
"Hey...was ist denn?"  
  
"Es brennt Licht im Haus..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Shirley und Kina kamen aus den hinteren Reihen eilig nach vorne gelaufen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Line und Bess keinen dummen Witz machten.  
  
"Tatsache..."  
  
"Verdammt, was ist wenn es Weiß oder Schwarz sind?"  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass sie uns hier auflauern..."  
  
"Und was macht dich da so sicher?"  
  
"Intuition..."  
  
Line hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Alessia...kommst du grad mal?"  
  
"Was ist denn Schatz..." Alessia kam mit teils besorgtem teils niedergeschlagenem Gesichtsausdruck zu Shirley.  
  
"Passt auf, Alessia und ich gehen rein und checken die Lage, alles klar? Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, dann machen wir die Tür auf. Sollten wir in 10 Minuten die Tür NICHT geöffnet haben, dann stürmt ihr das Haus! Ok?"  
  
"Dann macht mal..."  
  
Shirley und Alessia verabschiedeten sich und schlichen um ihr Haus herum zum Hintereingang.  
  
*  
  
Wenige Minuten später standen Shirley und Alessia an der hinteren Eingangstür. Leise zog die Schottin ihren Schlüssel aus der Manteltasche und steckte ihn ins Schloss. Nachdem sie die Tür mehr als leise geöffnet hatte, bedeutete sie Alessia an ihr vorbei, als erste das Haus zu betreten. Die 19 Jährige tat wie ihr geheißen und schlich sich ins Haus. Shirley blieb dicht hinter ihr. Aus dem Wohnzimmer konnten die Beiden Mädchen Stimmen hören. (Ich entschuldige mich für folgendes Zitat...*im45°Winkelverbeug* Gomen nasai)  
  
"Legolas! Ich hab schon 5!" (1. Stimme)  
  
"17..." (2. Stimme)  
  
"Pah, ich werd mich doch nicht von 'nem Elben überbieten lassen!" (1. Stimme again)  
  
Shirley grinste ihre Frau an und formte mit den Lippen die Worte 'Herr der Ringe'. Alessia nickte und grinste zurück. Die Beiden richteten sich zu voller Körpergröße auf und gingen leise ins Wohnzimmer. Auf der Couch saß eine Person, die Chips mampfte und nebenbei ein Gläschen Sekt schlürfte. Shirley bedeutete ihrer Frau still zu sein und schlich sich dann von hinten an die Person heran. Langsam beugte sich die Schottin zu der auf der Couch sitzenden Person herunter.  
  
"Buh..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Das Mädchen auf der Couch wirbelte erschrocken rum und starrte Shirley geschockt an.  
  
"Hi Cherry..."  
  
"Shirley?"  
  
"Immer noch, ja...*biggrin*"  
  
"Shirley!" Cherry sprang auf und rannte auf die Schottin zu. Lachend fielen sich die Mädchen in die Arme.  
  
"Seit wann bist du denn da?"  
  
"Hm...seit 'ner Stunde."  
  
"Und wie hast du den Weg hierher gefunden?"  
  
"Hallo? Ich hab zufällig eure Adresse! Dann hab ich mir 'n Taxi gerufen und bin hierher getuckert."  
  
"Und wie bist du hierrein gekommen...*Augenbrauchehochzieh*"  
  
"Tja.*verschmitztguck* Ich gehöre immerhin auch zu Red...*breitgrins*"  
  
"Schön, dass ich auch noch beachtet werde..."  
  
Shirley und Cherry drehten sich zu Alessia rum, die die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt hatte und beleidigt in eine andere Richtung schaute.  
  
"Ales!!!*quiek**quietsch**freu**umarm**knddl**knffl*"  
  
"Cherry!!!*quietsch**zurückumarm**totfreu*"  
  
Nachdem sich die beiden dann auch begrüßt hatten, schaute sich Cherry suchend um.  
  
"Wo sind denn die anderen?"  
  
"Draußen...wir kommen grad von einer Mission...*betretenwegguck* Und naja wir haben Licht brennen sehen, Ales und ich sind vorgegangen, es hätte ja auch Schwarz oder Weiß sein können...*leiserwerd*"  
  
"*Augenbrauezuck* Schwarz oder Weiß...hätten...hier sein...können...? *skeptischguck*"  
  
"Äh...ja...*verlegenwind*"  
  
"Wie denn?"  
  
"Sie wissen wer wir sind? *dooflach*"  
  
"WIE BITTE?"  
  
"PSCHT! Sei doch mal nicht so laut! Pass auf, ich erklär dir das alles später..."  
  
"Aber heute noch..."  
  
"Ja heute noch, aber jetzt sollten wir die anderen reinholen. Und ich weiß auch wie...wir verarschen sie. Wir brauchen alle ein wenig Aufheiterung...*betretenwegguck*"  
  
"Und wie?"  
  
"Naja, wir brüllen hier jetzt rum, von wegen... 'Oh nein, Schwarz...Hilfe...Hilfe...' dann kommen die alle rein, wir stehen im Flur und lachen uns einen...*diabolischgrins* Was haltet ihr davon?"  
  
"Machen wir, aber danach...*knurr*"  
  
"Danach erklär ich dir alles.aber erst wenn alle im Bett sind, ja?"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Naja...es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge, die ich mit dir unter vier Augen klären muss und naja...das müssen die anderen nicht unbedingt mitbekommen..."  
  
"Ok...also dann fangen wir mal an..."  
  
Breit grinsend gingen die drei Mädchen in den Flur.  
  
"Auf drei! Alessia und ich schreien, du bist ruhig...alles klar?"  
  
Kollektives Nicken.  
  
"Eins...*breitgrins* Zwei...*nochbreitergrins* Drei..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH HILFE! SCHWARZ! VERDAMMT LINE, BESS, JULY, KINA, HELFT UNS..."  
  
"NEIN! SCHATZ! HILFE! WARUM HELFT IHR UNS NICHT!! VERDAMMT...NEIN!!!"  
  
Ales und Shirl krischen beide wie am Spieß, während Cherry in unterdrücktes Gelächter ausbrach.  
  
*  
  
"Scheiße, da drinnen läuft was gewaltig schief..."  
  
Line schaute ihre Frau fragend an.  
  
"Stimmt und zehn Minuten sind auch schon vorbei..."  
  
"Los rein da! Bevor die alle abgeschlachtet werden..."  
  
Ohne weiter zu reden, rannten die vier los, direkt auf ihre Haustür zu. Von drinnen waren immer noch die Schreie der anderen beiden zu hören. July trat ohne zu Zögern die Tür mit einem gekonnten Tritt ein. (Nein, sie tritt die Tür mit der Hand ein...Ò_Ô)  
  
Mit einemal hörten die Schreie auf, und der Rest der Red Truppe wurde mit schallendem Gelächter empfangen.  
  
"Wie...*prust*...geil...sie sind wirklich drauf...*lachflash*...reingefallen..." Shirley stützte sich an Cherry ab, die puterrot und laut lachend auf der Treppe saß.  
  
"Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen?" Alessia hielt sich ihren Bauch und plumpste mit einem lauten Knall auf ihren Hintern. Das brachte Shirl und Cherry noch mehr zum Lachen.  
  
"IHR SEID UNGLAUBLICH LUSTIG! WENIGSTENS HATTET IHR EUREN SPASS!"  
  
July rannte mit wütend an den drei Mädchen vorbei, die Treppe hoch. Kina und die anderen schauten ihr traurig nach. Shirley, Alessia und Cherry hörten auf zu Lachen.  
  
"Tja, wo die Kleine Recht hat, hat sie Recht."  
  
"Wir dachten doch nur, dass..." Shirley versuchte ihre Aktion von eben zu rechtfertigen, aber Bess unterbrach sie.  
  
"Offensichtlich falsch gedacht. Ich bin müde...schlaft gut..." Damit folgte die Australierin der Jüngsten.  
  
"Ja.es ist ziemlich spät..." Cherry stand auf und lächelte leicht.  
  
"Ich denke wir sollten alle erstmal ins Bett gehen und uns ausschlafen. Zum Begrüßen und Erzählen haben wir noch genug Zeit." Cherry verließ die restlichen fünf Mädchen in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Cherry hat Recht, wir sollten schlafen gehen." Shirley schaute ihre Frau mit einem bedeutendem Blick an.  
  
"Ja, dann...geh ich mal nach oben...ins Bett..."  
  
"Tu das...Schlaft gut..."  
  
Shirley wandte sich von ihren Freundinnen ab und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Line's Stimme ließ die Schottin zusammenzucken.  
  
"Was ist denn...*langsamumdreh*"  
  
"Ich denke du willst schlafen..."  
  
"Ja...schon...aber...äh...ich will noch 'n Whiskey trinken...zur Beruhigung...verstehst du?"  
  
"Aha...*Augenbrauehochzieh* Na dann...schlaf gut..."  
  
Line ging die Treppe hinunter in ihren Keller, während Kina und der Rest die Treppe hochstiegen, um ins Bett zu gehen.  
  
*  
  
"Bist du fertig?" Cherry schaute Shirley streng an.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Seufzend setzte sich Shirley an den großen Holztisch.  
  
"Dann schieß mal los..."  
  
"Was willst du denn hören?"  
  
"Wieso wissen Weiß und Schwarz, wer ihr seid?"  
  
"Tja.also."  
  
Shirley begann zu erzählen, wie Schwarz und Weiß herausbekommen hatte, wer sie waren. Cherry saß schweigend vor Shirley und hörte ihr gespannt zu. Erst nachdem die Schottin fertig war, äußerte sie sich.  
  
"Aha...also war es rein im Prinzip nicht eure Schuld."  
  
"Wenn du das so siehst..."  
  
"Was hättet ihr denn ändern sollen?"  
  
"Weiß nicht...aber trotzdem..."  
  
"Was trotzdem?"  
  
"Ich hätte mich ja nicht umdrehen müssen, und die anderen verraten müssen..."  
  
"Hey! Shirley Titania McNeelson! Jetzt hör aber mal auf! Ich hab keinen Bock, dass du hier in Selbstmitleid untergehst...du hast richtig gehandelt! Schluss! Aus! Und wenn du so ein schlechtes Gewissen hast, dann helf den anderen in dieser Situation, dass ist das einzige, was du für sie tun kannst!"  
  
Cherry sah die Lilahaarige zornig an.  
  
"Danke, aber wie soll ich ihnen denn helfen? Die meisten erzählen mir nichts von ihren Sorgen und jetzt werden sie es erst Recht nicht tun! Kina hatte sogar Angst mir zu sagen, dass sie schwanger ist..."  
  
Die Schottin schaute ihre Leaderin verzweifelt an.  
  
"Hey..." Cherry sprang auf und lief zu Shirley.  
  
"Hör auf damit! Sie hatte ihre Gründe! Würdest du gleich zu Ales oder sonst einer von uns rennen und ihr erzählen, dass du schwanger bist?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Nagi also, dann reg dich nicht so darüber auf..."  
  
"Cherry..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Cherry schaute ihre Freundin skeptisch an.  
  
"Es geht um Kina und Omi."  
  
"Schieß los..."  
  
"Er...er hat mir versprochen, sich um die Kleine zu kümmern."  
  
"Ja und? Was soll ich machen?"  
  
"Kannst du ihm sagen, dass er sich um sie kümmern soll. Egal, wer wir sind..." "Warum machst du das nicht selbst?"  
  
"Ich kann nicht..."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Wenn ich das 'Kitten in the House' noch einmal betrete, bin ich tot..."  
  
"Wenn du meinst..."  
  
"Machst du's?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Dann geh morgen in den Laden."  
  
Cherry schaute Shirley skeptisch an.  
  
"Morgen schon?"  
  
"Oder wann du willst, aber bald...sehr bald!"  
  
"Ist gut...mach ich! Aber jetzt solltest du schlafen.du siehst gar nicht gut aus..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Shirley stand auf und wollte das Wohnzimmer verlassen, als Cherry sie noch mal an der Schulter packte und so aufhielt.  
  
"Shirl-chan...mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken! Ok?"  
  
"Ich muss aber...ich hab total versagt! Schau mich doch mal an! Ich habe Kina's und mein Leben zerstört, ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken. Ich habe unsere Identität preisgegeben und war auch noch zu doof, um ordentlich zu hacken! Nein Takatori musste ich unbedingt erwischen.Cherry.ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll! Ich hab July fast verloren! Ich...ich..."  
  
Shirley hatte mittlerweile Tränen in den Augen. Cherry nahm sie sanft in die Arme und versuchte sie zu trösten.  
  
"Sch...ist schon in Ordnung. Die anderen verstehen dich doch! Sie hätten nicht anders gehandelt! Ich auch nicht! Du brauchst dich nicht selbst fertig zu machen! Geh hoch und schlaf dich aus! morgen sieht alles schon anders aus! Ganz sicher!" Mit diesen Worten löste Cherry die Umarmung und schob Shirley aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus.  
  
"Schlafen...schlafen...endlich..." Shirley stand mit schläfrigen Augen vor ihrem Bett. Das Zimmer war dunkel, nur der Mond erhellte es.  
  
"Schlafen..."  
  
Shirley legte sich unter ihre Decke und zog die Beine an. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und heiße Tränen rannen ihr über's Gesicht.  
  
*~* Schlafe ein im Garten der Zeit,  
  
lass auch du all das Böse gehen *~*  
  
Schuldig...  
  
/ July warf sich unruhig in ihrem Bett hin und her und wimmerte leise.  
  
--"Ihr seid nichts! Gar nichts! Anstatt euch um eure Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, schnüffelt ihr bei mir rum! Das wird euch noch leid tun..."  
  
Takatori saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrie July und Shirley an. Die Beiden Mädchen zuckten zusammen. Der Japaner drehte sich in seinem Stuhl um und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
  
Shirley und ihre Blutsschwester wandten sich zum Gehen.  
  
Als sie ihre Haustür aufschlossen und ihr Haus betraten, war es totenstill.  
  
"Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht..." murmelte July und ging zweifelnd in die Küche. Plötzlich spürte sie einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Hals. Das Zimmer vor ihr verschwamm und der Boden kam ihr schnell entgegen.--  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guten Morgen..." Shirley's Stimme und ihr Kopf waren gesenkt, als sie die gemeinsame Küche am nächsten Morgen betrat. Cherry lächelte sie überschwenglich an, während Alessia und die anderen sich nur ein leises "Morgen" abringen konnten. Shirley seufzte leise und setzte sich dann neben ihre Ehefrau um zu frühstücken.  
  
"Und? Wie...geht es euch?"  
  
Die anderen hoben erstaunt ihre Köpfe, als sie Shirley's gedämpfte Stimme hörten.  
  
"Wie soll's uns schon gehen?" Bess schaute ihre Ex-Leaderin (Cherry ist ja jetzt da...haha...schon wieder ein Reim...*schleim* ^^° Gomen...) empört an.  
  
"Tschuldigung..."  
  
Plötzlich räusperte sich Cherry äußerst laut und schaute ihre Freundinnen eindringlich an.  
  
"Leute...was geht eigentlich mit euch ab? Nur weil Schwarz und Weiß jetzt wissen, wer ihr in Wirklichkeit seid, muss das ja noch lange kein Grund sein, Shirley bis in alle Ewigkeit zu hassen. Was hat sie euch denn getan?"  
  
"Viel..." Line blieb (wie fast immer) kühl.  
  
"Und was? *Augenbraueskeptischhochzieh*"  
  
"Sie hat unsere Beziehungen zerstört..." Kina schaute Shirley wütend an.  
  
"Wie jetzt? Ihr denkt, dass euch diese Schlappis wegen sowas verlassen? *Augenbrauenochhöherzieh* Also wenn sie das wirklich tun, dann sind es sowieso nicht die richtigen..." Cherry lächelte noch immer.  
  
"Toll...meinst du das hilft uns?"  
  
Die Miene der (neuen/alten) Leaderin verfinsterte sich.  
  
"Jetzt passt mal auf! Shirley hat absolut richtig gehandelt! Wie hättet ihr denn gehandelt? Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Weiß oder Schwarz euch kurzerhand umgebracht hätten, wenn ihr euch nicht zu erkennen gegeben hättet. Wäre euch das egal? Wärt ihr lieber gestorben?" Cherry war leicht erbost. (LEICHT!!!! ^^ *dooflach*)  
  
Alle außer Shirley schauten sie erschrocken an.  
  
"Ich denke mal, ihr hättet in ihrer Situtation auch so gehandelt..."  
  
"Und für meine Nee-chan war es bestimmt auch nicht leicht..." July schaute die anderen an.  
  
"Wie meinst du das jetzt? Vor zwei Tagen noch habt ihr euch hier gefetzt, dass die Tränen flossen und Koffer gepackt wurden. Und jetzt? Jetzt unterstützt du sie?"  
  
"Naja...Leute, merkt ihr es denn nicht? Seit wann bitte kommt Shirley am frühen Morgen mit hängendem Kopf hierher, seit wann sitzt sie wie ein bepisster Pudel am Tisch und redet nicht?" Die Amerikanerin schaute den Rest von Red mit fragendem Blick an.  
  
"Stimmt schon, aber das wird nur das schlechte Gewissen sein..." Bess würdigte die Schottin keines Blickes und ihre Stimme war mehr als eisig. Alessia schaute ihren Ehezwidder aus den Augenwinkeln an und konnte sehen, dass dieser (diese.whatever.maybe IT??? *lachflash*) angestrengt auf die Cornflakes Schüssel unter sich starrte.  
  
Es tut ihr auch weh...wegen...wegen...  
  
"Leute ihr seid so bescheuert!!! Checkt ihr wirklich nicht, worauf July hinaus will? Manno!" Alessia brauste mit einem Mal auf. Die Amerikanerinnen, die Japanerin und die Australierin schauten sie mit großen Augen an. Auch Shirley hob ihren Blick ein wenig. Cherry saß mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln am Tisch und hatte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände gestützt.  
  
"Ihr seid doch echt...Habt ihr denn nicht mitbekommen, wer wissen wollte, wer wir sind? Wer uns hat festhalten lassen?" Alessia schaute ihre Freundinnen fragend und zornig an. July's Augen fingen an zu leuchten.  
  
"Endlich mal jemand, der mich versteht..."  
  
Die Blicke der anderen vier wanderten jetzt zwischen Shirley, Alessia und July hin und her.  
  
"Verdammt es war Schuldig!!! Glaubt ihr wirklich, das Shirley ihn hasst? Dann kennt ihr sie aber sehr sehr schlecht! Sie hat auch ihre Liebe verloren! Seid ihr zu doof, das zu raffen?" bluffte Alessia weiter. Shirley schaute sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Ja oh, das denk ich aber auch mal! Ihr seid echt so doof! Ihr tut es doch genauso weh wie uns! Nicht nur wir leiden! Und wenn ich an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich genauso gehandelt!!" Alessia war außer sich.  
  
"Ich hätte auch so gehandelt..." Stimmte July ihr bei. Dann herrschte kurzen Schweigen.  
  
"Ich auch..." Kam es dann von Kina, die es sogar schaffte zu lächeln. Shirley warf ihr einen flehenden und verzweifelten Blick zu.  
  
"Ist schon gut...Shirl-chan...wir schaffen das..."  
  
"Sind wir Red oder sind wir es nicht? Es kann uns doch scheiß egal sein, ob sie wissen wer wir sind! Es war nicht Shirley's Schuld, sondern unser aller..."  
  
Shirley schaute Line überrascht an.  
  
"A...aber..."  
  
"Nichts aber...ich geb ja zu...ich war...voreingenommen...Du hast absolut richtig gehandelt! Wahrscheinlich hätte ich das nicht fertig gebracht..."  
  
"Bess..."  
  
"Na bitte! Und schon ist wieder alles in Ordnung..." Cherry grinste mittlerweile.  
  
Tja...so ein Erlebnis kann eben doch noch mehr zusammenschweißen...sogar Line hat eingesehen, dass sie richtig gehandelt hat...  
  
"Ja...also...ähm..." Shirley's Stimme war noch immer leise.  
  
"Was? Sprich dich aus! Und wenn's geht 'n bissl lauter ich versteh nichts..."  
  
"Ja also...Ich habe beschlossen, dass July und ich...bei Takatori kündigen werden. Gestern haben Kina und ich euch ja erzählt, was wir über ihn rausgefunden haben. Schon allein deswegen sollten wir es tun. Außerdem vermeiden wir es Schwarz laufend über den Weg zu laufen."  
  
"Aha...toll, dass ich davon auch mal was mitbekomme...Also ich mag ihn!"  
  
July schaute ihre Blutsschwester leicht pikiert an.  
  
"WAAAAAS?"  
  
"Kleiner Scherz am Rande! Egal...aber warum denn? Ich meine, ich hab keinen Bock zur Schule zu gehen und außerdem..."  
  
"RUHE! Ich will nicht schon am frühen Morgen zwei Streits haben! Shirl's Entschluss steht fest, damit basta! Einsprüche gelten nicht! Sie hat euch erklärt, warum sie es tut und es klingt plausibel. Shirley...*sichShirleyzuwend* Deine Idee wurde hiermit einstimmig angenommen...noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Cherry schaute streng in die Runde.  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Fein...dann...*Händereib**diabolischgrins* Ich hab da ein paar tolle Aufgaben für euch..."  
  
Shirley und die restlichen Mädchen schauten Cherry erschrocken und ängstlich an.  
  
"Ich krieg Angst..."  
  
"Oh ja, dass solltest du..."  
  
"Hilfe..."  
  
"Also Shirley ist für die nächste halbe Stunde entschuldigt! Sie muss die Kündigungen schreiben. Kina...hm...*Kinnhalt**grübel* wird sich um das Wohnzimmer kümmern, Alessia übernimmt die Küche...Line sorgt für den Keller, Bess für die erste Etage, und ich werde mich um ganz oben kümmern..."  
  
"Yes...strike...ich muss nichts machen...*muahahaha**diebischfreu*"  
  
"Und July...*lauterwerd* Ist für die Bäder und Klos zuständig..."  
  
*Kollektiverlachflash*  
  
"Das ist fies..."  
  
"So ist das Leben..."  
  
"Menno..."  
  
Damit erhoben sich die Red Girls, räumten ihren Tisch ab und machten sich an ihre Arbeit. Kina verschwand ohne viel Aufsehen im Wohnzimmer und fing an, aufzuräumen. Nur wenige Minuten später kam Shirley herein und schloss die Flügeltüren hinter sich leise.  
  
"Kina...*flüster*"  
  
"Oh...Shirley...hast du mich erschrocken..."  
  
"Entschuldige...aber, ähm...ich muss mit dir reden."  
  
"Worüber?"  
  
"Naja.wegen dir und."  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung Shirley...es gibt tausende von allein erziehenden Müttern, du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben..."  
  
Kina packte die ganzen Zeitschriften, die überall auf der Couch verteilt waren und legte sie übereinander.  
  
"Kina ich..."  
  
"Nein...ich will nichts hören. Es ist in Ordnung, ich kann dich verstehen..."  
  
Als sie die Magazine ordentlich auf den Fernseher gelegt hatte, macht sie sich daran die Kissen auf dem Sofa zu richten.  
  
"Hör mir..."  
  
"Sorry, aber wie du siehst, ich bin beschäftigt."  
  
"Kina...er wird dich nicht verlassen..."  
  
~ Owari chapter fourteen ~  
  
*  
  
Gut, also das war's dann auch schon wieder...*räusper* War ja mal wieder richtig wenig heute. ^_^ Egal, wenn ihr es bis hierhin geschafft habt, dann werdet ihr auch nicht daran sterben mich zu reviewen, oder?! ODER?! Danke...*knddl* Heut ist nicht alle Tage ich komm wieder keine Frage *macht die Flatter* 


	15. The last meeting

Disclaimer: Muss ich noch irgendwas sagen???  
  
*  
  
Chapter fifteen  
  
The last meeting  
  
Die junge Japanerin hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne und starrte Shirley entgeistert an.  
  
"Was?" Sie flüsterte nur und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.  
  
"Er wird dich nicht verlassen..." Shirley setzte sich vorsichtig neben Kina, die sie noch immer entgeistert anstarrte.  
  
"Aber...woher..."  
  
"Er...hat es mir versprochen..."  
  
"Aber...das war bevor..."  
  
"Ich weiß! Als ich ihn vor die Tür brachte, musste er es mir versprechen. Er sagte 'Ich werde sie nie verlassen, egal was passiert'"  
  
"Aber...aber..."  
  
"Hör zu...Cherryleen geht heute zu ihm. Sie wird ihm sagen, dass er immer herkommen kann, wenn er will, solange er nicht auf dumme Ideen kommt. Und wenn ihr euch nicht hier treffen wollte, werde ich für euch überall ein Zimmer bereit haben. Du darfst nur nicht zu ihm."  
  
"Shirley...aber...warum?"  
  
"Kleine...meinst du ich will, dass du dein Kind auf die Welt bringst, ohne ihn dabei zu haben? Meinst du ich will, dass du mir ewig Vorwürfe machst?"  
  
"Aber ich mache dir doch gar keine..."  
  
"Ja, jetzt noch nicht"  
  
"Shirley..."  
  
"Ist schon gut, und jetzt räum weiter auf. Ich mach mich an die Kündigungen. Sag den anderen aber noch nichts davon, ja?"  
  
"Danke..."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung..."  
  
Die Schottin stand auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Sie weiß es..."  
  
"Gut..."  
  
Cherry ging an Shirley vorbei und verschwand auf dem Dachboden. Die Schottin ging in ihr 'Büro' und schaltete den PC ein.  
  
Schuldig...  
  
^Ich bin hier...^  
  
^Aber...^  
  
^Entschuldige, aber...^  
  
^Ist schon ok...^  
  
^Wie geht es dir?^  
  
^Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Ich springe vor Freude durch die Gegend...^  
  
^Du warst schon immer schlecht im Lügen.^  
  
^Schuldig...ich...^  
  
^Ist schon gut...du brauchst dich nicht vor mir zurechtfertigen...ich hätte dir genauso sagen können, wer ich bin...obwohl du es schon wusstest...^  
  
^Entschuldige...^  
  
^Wie gesagt, schon in Ordnung. Aber ich denke, jetzt sind wir quitt...^  
  
^Wie meinst du das?^  
  
^Ich hab dein Vertrauen missbraucht...und du meins...^  
  
Müde legte Shirley ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Sie hatte Nachts nicht sehr viel geschlafen. Zu oft schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Schuldig oder sie träumte von ihm.  
  
^Du bist müde, stimmt's?^  
  
^Ein wenig...^  
  
^Dann...^  
  
Plötzlich hob sich Shirley's Oberkörper und sie stand wie von geisterhand geführt auf.  
  
^Schuldig? Was machst du mit mir?^  
  
^Ich mache momentan gar nichts mit dir. Das ist Nagi...^  
  
^Nagi?^  
  
^Ja...^  
  
Langsam bewegte sich Shirley auf ihr Bett zu. Wenige Augenblicke später lag sie darin.  
  
^Schlaf...mein Mondengel...^ (Man wie kitschig...aber ich find's total süüüß ^^y)  
  
^Schuldig?^  
  
^Schlaf...es wird dir gut tun...^  
  
Shirley's Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und dann...war sie plötzlich eingeschlafen.  
  
*  
  
Schlaf...und ruh dich aus...  
  
Schuldig lag schweigend auf seinem Bett, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte. Langsam erhob er sich und trottete auf sie zu. Als er sie öffnete, erkannte er Farfarello, der vor ihm stand.  
  
"Farf?"  
  
"Kann ich reinkommen?"  
  
Schuldig trat wortlos beiseite und ließ den Iren eintreten.  
  
"Was gibt's?"  
  
"Es geht um Shirley..."  
  
"Oh..." Schuldig's Blick senkte sich.  
  
"Hat sie...hat sie nur mit uns...gespielt?"  
  
"NEIN!" Der Deutsche fuhr hoch und fauchte Farfarello wütend an.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Sie hat uns nicht belogen...nein..."  
  
"Sie......hat mich......geküsst..." Farfarello strich mit seinen Fingern über seine Lippen.  
  
"Ich weiß..."  
  
"Du weißt?"  
  
"Ja, und ich weiß auch warum..."  
  
"Und trotzdem..."  
  
"Sie hatte ein Recht dazu, oder? Immerhin habe ich mit ihrer Schwester...*wegguck*"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Dann herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Männern.  
  
"Warum..."  
  
"Weil ich dich mag, wie oft noch?"  
  
Farfarello schaute den Deutschen verblüfft an.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Meinst du ich bin so lebensmüde und lüge dich an?"  
  
"*heiserlach* Nein..." (Farf)  
  
"Na also...*schmoll*" (SchuSchu)  
  
Die Beiden schauten sich an...dann...  
  
"Was wirst du machen?" (Farf)  
  
"Wie?" (SchuSchu)  
  
"Naja, ich bezweifle, dass du sie einfach so aufgibst, oder?" (Farf)  
  
Sieh an...jetzt ist er...ganz normal...so wie bei ihr...  
  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht, aber ich werde mich ihr auch nicht aufzwängen."  
  
"Ich werde sie beschützen wo es nur geht..."  
  
"Wovor?"  
  
"Vor dir..."  
  
"Farfarello...*knurr*"  
  
"Nein, aber..."  
  
"Takatori wird sehr wütend auf sie sein...auf alle...ich denke..."  
  
"Ja an den dachte ich auch..."  
  
"Sie sagte mir, dass sie wusste wer wir waren."  
  
"Das heißt..."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Was ist das?" Takatori starrte auf die beiden weißen Briefumschläge vor ihm.  
  
"Meine und Ms Anderson's Kündigung."  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Wir kündigen..."  
  
"Aha...und was alles?" Takatori schaute die Schottin vor sich an. Sie konnte den zweifelnden Blick July's, die neben ihr stand auf sich spüren.  
  
"Wir kündigen sowohl unsere Arbeitsstelle hier, als auch..."  
  
"Als auch ihr dasein als die Gruppe 'Red' die in meinem Auftrag hierher geholt wurden?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und warum wenn ich fragen darf?" Der Premierminister hatte seine Stimme bedrohlich gesenkt.  
  
"Da wir ihren Anforderungen nicht entgegenkommen, und...aus persönlichen Gründen..."  
  
Takatori musterte die Beiden Mädchen vor sich.  
  
"Ihr seid nichts! Gar nichts! Anstatt euch um eure Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, schnüffelt ihr bei mir rum! Das wird euch noch leid tun..." Takatori schrie mit einem Mal los. Shirley und July zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen.  
  
Das...kenn ich...  
  
"Wie sie meinen..." Shirley klang leicht provozierend.  
  
"RAUS hier! Ich will sie nicht wieder in diesem Haus sehen, sonst..."  
  
Ohne auf die Aussprache der Drohung zu warten, drehten sich Shirley und July um und verließen ihren Ex-Chef.  
"Geben sie mir bitte Shinjima-san. Danke...  
  
Ja, ich habe wieder mal einen Auftrag für sie...nach langer Zeit...  
  
Nein...etwas einfaches........."  
  
*  
  
"Und? Was meinst du, was jetzt passiert?"  
  
"Ich bezweifle, dass er das einfach so hinnehmen wird..."  
  
Shirley und July standen im Fahrstuhl ihrer ehemaligen Arbeitsstelle und fuhren ins Erdgeschoss.  
  
"Ja, das denke ich auch"  
  
~bing~~kling~~bing~ (Halt so 'ne Klingel, die sich meldet, wenn dieser verdammte Fahrstuhl hält und die Türen sich öffnen!!! *grummel*)  
  
Die beiden Mädchen traten hinaus und gingen Richtung Eingangstür, als jemand in Shirley reinrannte. Die Schottin blieb verärgert stehen und setzte zu einer Schimpftirade an.  
  
"Sie verdammter Idiot! Können sie denn nicht aufpassen! Und dann beschwert man sich immer über die Europäer...nicht mal entschu...Schuldig?"  
  
Shirley starrte ungläubig auf den orange-rot Haarigen vor ihr.  
  
"Oh Shirley, aber...was..."  
  
"Entschuldige ich habe dich nicht gesehen, wie auch immer...ich muss weiter..."  
  
Shirley hatte ihren Blick gesenkt und versuchte an Schuldig vorbei zu gehen.  
  
"Bitte...warte..."  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Hast...du...Zeit?"  
  
Shirley schaute July kurz zweifelnd an. Die Amerikanerin nickte nur kurz und ging dann alleine weiter.  
  
"Ja...aber, können wir bitte woanders hingehen?"  
  
*  
  
"Oh, der Park..." Shirley hatte ihren Blick noch immer gesenkt, während sie neben Schuldig durch den Park lief.  
  
"Was wolltest du bei Takatori?"  
  
"Ich hab ihm meine und July's Kündigung auf den Tisch gelegt..."  
  
"......."  
  
Die Beiden schwiegen wieder eine Weile.  
  
"Schau mal...kennst du das hier noch?" Schuldig war stehengeblieben und zeigte auf eine große Wiese vor ihm. Die Beiden standen in einem abgelegenem Teil der Grünfläche.  
  
"Ja...ich kenn es noch. Hör zu Schuldig...ich denke ich sollte gehen, bevor..."  
  
"Bevor was?"  
  
Das Gesicht des Deutschen war auf einmal vor ihrem aufgetaucht. Er schaute der Schottin fest in die Augen.  
  
"Bevor..."  
  
Shirley zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand an ihre Wange legte.  
  
"Schuldig...nein..." flüsterte sie und kämpfte gegen die aufkommenden Tränen an. (Mein Gott in letzter Zeit heult sie wieder richtig viel...*kopfschüttel*)  
  
"Aber warum denn?" flüsterte er ebenso leise zurück.  
  
"Du weißt, wer und was ich bin...es darf nicht sein..."  
  
"Aber, wer weiß wann ich dich das nächste mal wieder sehe..."  
  
Shirley schloss ihre Augen. Sie wollte den Mann vor sich nicht sehen, wollte ihm nicht ein zweites Mal vor den Kopf stoßen.  
  
"Shirley?"  
  
Langsam öffnete die Schottin ihre Augen wieder.  
  
"Egal was passiert..."  
  
Plötzlich legte Shirley dem Deutschen ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf die Lippen, um ihn so zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
"Sag es nicht, bitte..."  
  
Schuldig zog sein Gesicht zurück.  
  
"Egal was passiert, ich werde immer auf dich warten..."  
  
Shirley löste sich von Schuldig (er hält sie ja noch immer an der Wange fest...) und drehte sich um. Plötzlich legte Schuldig seine Arme von hinten um sie und kam mit seinem Mund ganz nah an Shirley's Ohr. (Das natürlich geputzt war...*lachflash* Gomen...)  
  
"Egal was passiert...ich werde warten...denn..."  
  
Der Deutsche konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen, denn Shirley drehte sich mit einemal blitzschnell herum und küsste ihn.  
  
Es tut mir leid, aber...du darfst es mir nicht sagen, denn...es würde mir das Herz brechen...Schuldig...  
  
Langsam löste sich die Schottin von Schuldig und schaute ihm noch einmal in die Augen.  
  
"Tu bitte nichts...lass mich...einfach machen...ja?" flüsterte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte und wegrannte.  
  
Der Deutsche blieb bewegungsunfähig stehen und starrte Shirley hinterher. Dann lächelte er kurz, drehte sich auch um und verschwand in der entgegengesetzten Richtung.  
  
*  
  
"Schatz?"  
  
Alessia horchte auf, als die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Vorsichtig kam sie aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus und sah jemanden die Treppe hochverschwinden.  
  
"Wer war's?"  
  
"Ich denke mal Shirley, aber sie ist gleich nach oben verschwunden..." Ales zuckte mit den Schulter und folgte Shirley dann.  
  
*  
  
Die Schottin schmiss sich heulend auf ihr Bett.  
  
Warum? Warum ich? Warum darf ich nicht glücklich sein? Warum dürfen es die anderen nicht...  
  
Das vorsichtige Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ die Schottin hochfahren.  
  
"H...herein..."  
  
Schnell wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.  
  
"Schatz? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"J...ja...Warum?"  
  
"Du siehst verheult aus."  
  
"Ist nicht weiter schlimm..."  
  
"Doch..."  
  
Shirley gab es auf und sah ihre Frau verzweifelt an.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Was warum?" (Wie oft hab ich diese Frage jetzt eigentlich schon gestellt?)  
  
"Jeder Mensch auf der Welt darf glücklich sein, außer wir..."  
  
Alessia hatte sich neben ihren Ehezwitter auf das Bett gesetzt und nahm ihn sanft in die Arme. "Ich weiß es nicht..."  
  
"Es hat ihm so weh getan..."  
  
"Du hast Schuldig wieder getroffen?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Er sagte, dass er immer auf mich warten würde..."  
  
Die halb Italienerin, halb Ägypterin antwortete nichts, sondern starrte wie gebannt aus Shirl's Fenster. Diese löste sich aus Alessia's Umarmung und schaute sie an.  
  
"Schatz? Was ist mit dir los?"  
  
"Was soll denn sein?" Alessia löste ihren Blick vom Fenster und wandte sich Shirley zu.  
  
"Mit dir stimmt was nicht..."  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Alessia schaute weg.  
  
"Raus mit der Sprache, was hast du?"  
  
"Wo hast du eigentlich July gelassen?"  
  
"Hä wieso? Die müsste schon längst dasein..."  
  
"Ist sie aber nicht..." Alessia versuchte abzulenken.  
  
"Ist auch egal, sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen...was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Woher...?"  
  
"Ich kenne dich jetzt wie lange? Egal...lange genug..."  
  
"Ich muss dir was sagen!"  
  
"Und was?"  
  
"Also...Aya und ich...wir..."  
  
"Ich seid zusammen?"  
  
"Waren...*flüster*"  
  
"Warum waren?"  
  
"Naja...er..."  
  
"Achso, das wird schon wieder Schatz! Du musst ihm Zeit lassen, um dass...alles zu...verdauen...das...war dann doch alles ein bisschen viel...auf einmal..."  
  
"Ja, aber trotzdem...das ist nicht so einfach..."  
  
"Ich weiß, aber wenn was ist...du weißt ja..."  
  
"Immer..." Alessia lächelte Shirley ein wenig an.  
  
Was...habe ich nur getan? Habe ich wirklich richtig gehandelt? Das kann doch nicht der richtige Weg sein? Warum mit soviel Leid? Soviel Schmerz?...  
  
/ "Du bleibst also bei ihnen?" Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Ich muss...sie brauchen mich..." Sie saß mit überschlagenen Beinen vor ihm und schaute ihn traurig an.  
  
"Aber wozu?"  
  
"Einfach so, was meinst du, wie sie sich fühlen würden, wenn ich sie jetzt verlassen würde...sie haben es schwer genug..."  
  
"Kennen sie denn die Wahrheit?"  
  
"Nein..." Sie erhob sich und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Also...dann...ich gehe wieder, sie werden mich schon vermissen..."  
  
"Ist gut..."  
  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und er war alleine in dem halbdunklem Raum. Nach wenigen Minuten ging auch er......  
~Owari chapter fifteen ~  
  
*  
  
Gut also, ich war grad in der Laune und dachte mir, ich werde mal für alle die mich in letzter Zeit so nett reviewt haben, mal wieder was updaten.*heul* KEINER REVIEWT MICH!!! *sniff* Egal...also bitte dieses mal, ja?! Danke! Bis dann! Koloko 


	16. Searching

Disclaimer: Weiß und Schwarz gehören mir immer noch nicht...aber ich denke gerade daran Kuyaso-san die Rechte an den süßen Schnuff Boys zu klauen...*g*  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*  
  
Chapter sixteen  
  
Searching  
  
"Hey...Leute, ich will ja nur ungern stören, aber...wir versammeln uns grad alle unten...und naja..."  
  
"Wir kommen..."  
  
Shirley erhob sich und zog Alessia mit sich.  
  
"Ok..." Cherry's Kopf verschwand wieder aus der Zimmertür und sie trottete nach unten.  
  
"Dann...los..."  
  
*  
  
"Also, soviel ich mitbekommen habe, haben Shirley und Kina euch bereits erzählt, mit wem wir es hier in Wirklichkeit zu tun haben. Takatori ist ein korruptes Arschloch...entschuldigt..."  
  
"Schon ok!"  
  
Red saßen in ihrem Wohnzimmer um den großen Esstisch herum und hörten Cherry aufmerksam zu. Diese stand mit ihren Händen auf die Tischplatte gestützt am Kopf des Tisches.  
  
"Uns sind allerdings die Hände gebunden. Dadurch, dass Schwarz und Weiß eure wahre Identität kennen und Shirley zusammen mit July heute bei Takatori gekündigt haben, können wir nichts offizielles mehr unternehmen."  
  
"Aber andererseits können wir ihn auch nicht einfach machen lassen, was er will." mischte sich Shirley in die monotone Unterhaltung Cherry's ein. Ihr Kommentar wurde mit einem kollektivem Nicken bestätigt.  
  
"Ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch nicht vor, ihn einfach so davon kommen zu lassen."  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"Aber wir können eben nichts öffentliches unternehmen. Die Polizei würde uns sehr wahrscheinlich kein Wort glauben und mit den restlichen Politikern brauchen wir gar nicht erst reden, da wir an die erstens nicht rankommen und die uns zweitens auch nicht glauben würden. Bleibt also nur noch eine Option."  
  
"Und die wäre?" Alessia hatte sich nach vorne bebeugt und ihren Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Hände gelegt.  
  
"Offiziell geht nicht, also eben..."  
  
"Inoffiziell..."  
  
Auf Shirley's Lippen legte sich ein sadistisches Grinsen.  
  
"Genau Shirl-chan...du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen."  
  
"Und wie genau habt ihr euch das vorgestellt?"  
  
"Naja, also, es gibt so Personen namens Shirley und Kina, die sich mit so Geräten wie Computern auskennen..."  
  
"Alles klar..."  
  
Shirley warf Kina einen fragenden Blick zu, der durch ein Nicken der jungen Japanerin bestätigt wurde.  
  
"Und dann...haben wir immer noch unsere Waffen und äußerst attraktive Damen..."  
  
Bei den 'äußerst attraktiven Damen' wanderte Cherry's Blick zu Bess, Ales und July.  
  
"Ihr drei, Bess, Ales und July, werdet versuchen auf jede Promi Party zu kommen, aber so, dass Takatori euch nicht erwischt."  
  
"Ist gebont..."  
  
"Und was darf ich machen?"  
  
Line saß mit verschränkten Armen am Tisch und schaute Cherry mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Du? Hm, du wirst mit mir zusammen hinter dem japanischen Premierminister herspionieren..."  
  
"Geil..."  
  
"Das heißt in nächster Zeit werden wir viele Rauchbomben brauchen..."  
  
"Kein Problem!"  
  
"Schön, dann hätten wir ja jetzt alles geklärt. Oder gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen?" "Ja! Wie sollen wir auf die Promi Parties kommen?"  
  
"Darum wird sich Kina kümmern."  
  
*  
  
Seit dieser 'Konversation' unter Red, kamen viele Änderungen in das Leben der jungen (jung für wahr!) Spioninnen. Bess, Alessia und July waren mindestens zweimal die Woche nicht zu Hause, Shirley und Kina hatten sich in Shirl's Büro verbarrikadiert, und Cherry und Line strichen jede Nacht durch die Straßen. Ihre Arbeit war schwer, denn ein Spitzenpolitiker wie Takatori verstand es, Dinge geschehen zu lassen, ohne dass jemand dahinter kam. Shirley und Kina brauchten schon nach wenigen Wochen Unterstützung der anderen. So saß July, wenn sie nicht mit Bess und Ales unterwegs war vor dem TV und schaute sich alle möglichen Programme an, immer auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen mysteriösen Geschehnissen. Line war die ersten zwei drei Wochen damit beschäftigt das Haus zu sichern, im Falle, dass Schwarz oder Weiß ihnen einen Besuch abstatten würden. Danach mutierte sie mit Cherry zusammen vom Tagmenschen zum Nachtmenschen.  
  
*  
  
Auch bei Weiß hagelten die Aufträge ins Haus.  
  
Die 'guten' Assasins bekamen von Persha immer wieder die Namen von Takatori's Lieferanten. Sie waren jede zweite Nacht unterwegs und beschmierten ihre Hände mit Blut. Allerdings trafen sie nur selten auf Schwarz.  
  
*  
  
"Was ist mit Schwarz los?" Ken saß in einem Sessel und starrte Manx durchdringend an.  
  
"Was soll mit Schwarz sein?" Die Rothaarige hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Naja, seit Wochen haben wir alle zwei Nächte einen Auftrag, aber...wir sind bis jetzt erst dreimal auf Schwarz getroffen."  
  
"Und? Was kümmern euch Schwarz? Konzentriert euch auf eure Missionen." Damit wandte sich Manx zum Gehen und ließ Weiß allein.  
  
Schwarz tauchen also so gut wie nicht mehr auf? Ob Persha etwas weiß?...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Schuldig..." Shirley fuhr erschrocken hoch, als das Schwarz Mitglied vor sie trat.  
  
"Hab ich dich erschreckt?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Du lügst..."  
  
"Ja du hast mich erschreckt. Besser so?" Die Schottin lächelte leicht.  
  
"Das wollte ich nicht..."  
  
"Ich weiß..."  
  
"Hast du...irgendwas wichtiges vor, oder...?"  
  
"Schuldig? Wie oft noch? Ich kann nicht..."  
  
Plötzlich legte der Deutsche seine Arme um das Mädchen und zog sie ganz nah an seinen Körper. Seine Wange berührte ihre und sein Mund war ganz nah an ihrem Ohr.  
  
"Mir ist egal, wer oder was du bist. Bitte nur noch heute. Ich drehe durch ohne dich." flüsterte er und fuhr mit einer seiner Hände durch ihre Haare.  
  
"Ich liebe dich...so wie du bist..."  
  
"Aber ich darf nicht..." Shirley vergrub ihren Kopf in seinen langen Haaren.  
  
"Nur dieses einemal noch...bitte...Keiner wird etwas davon erfahren..."  
  
Der Deutsche löste sich wieder von Shirley und schaute ihr in die Augen. Während sie überlegte sah sie den Deutschen vor sich an, der sie mit seinen Augen förmlich anflehte.  
  
"Aber, nur dieses eine Mal..." flüsterte sie, nahm Schuldig's Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihn sanft.  
  
"Gehen wir wohin, wo es warm ist?"  
  
"Bei mir dürfte keiner sein..." Schuldig lächelte Shirley ein wenig an.  
  
*  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die Beiden auf Schuldig's Bett. (Hihihi...Line ich dank dir wie verrückt, für diese spackomatische Idee...*totfreu*)  
  
"Wusstest du, dass Takatori uns auch auf euch angesetzt hat?"  
  
"Wann?" Shirley schaute Schuldig erschrocken an.  
  
"Naja, schon bevor das mit diesem...Abend...passierte..."  
  
"Hatte er das?" Die Lilahaarige hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Ja, aber das ist egal, es ist Vergangenheit..." Schuldig beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und die beiden verloren sich in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss. Langsam glitten die Beiden nach hinten und lagen letztendlich sich küssend auf seinem Bett. Shirley zuckte zusammen, als sie spürte, wie Schuldig's Hand an ihrem Rücken hinunterglitt und unter ihr Top ging. Sie löste den Kuss und schaute Schuldig verzweifelt an.  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Nur heute...nur dieses einemal...vergiss wer wir sind...nur heute..." flüsterte er und küsste Shirley erneut.  
  
Nur heute...ja...nur heute...Ich liebe dich... (Shirley)  
  
Langsam machten sich ihre Hände an seinem Hemd zuschaffen.  
  
Sie fuhr seinen starken Oberkörper langsam nach, sog jede einzelne Linie in sich ein. Beide begaben sich auf Wanderschaft, bis sie irgendwann nackt aufeinander lagen. Mit einem Kuss drang der Deutsche in Shirley ein.  
  
^Nur heute...^  
  
In dem Moment, in dem sie eins waren, vergaßen sie beide, wer sie waren. Sie lebten nur für diesen Moment (nein sie sterben nicht bevor sie 90 wurden...^^). Sie kosteten ihn voll aus, gaben sich dem anderen mit allem hin, denn sie wussten, es war nur ein kurzer Moment...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schwarz saßen in ihrem Haus und bereiteten sich auf ihren letzten Auftrag vor. Einen Auftrag, den sie schon seit längerer Zeit verfolgten. Crawford und Nagi saßen dauernd an ihren Computern, während Farfarello in seinem Zimmer saß und Schuldig sich um alle drei kümmern musste. In den endlosen Stunden, in denen Crawford und Nagi nach Mitteln und Wegen suchten um Takatori zu erledigen, war Schuldig so gut wie immer bei Farfarello. Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich sehr oft sehr intensiv und lange. Schuldig bekam ein immer klareres Bild von Farfarello und dieser öffnete dem Deutschen nach und nach sein Herz. (Hört sich zwar doof an, aber wie soll ich denn sonst erklären, dass die Beiden beste Backfreunde werden? Hä? *provozierendschau*) Wenn Schuldig nicht bei dem Iren war, lag er meistens in seinem Bett und versuchte mit Shirley Kontakt aufzunehmen. Auch die beiden unterhielten sich sehr oft, allerdings erwähnte niemand von beiden ihre Ziele, die eigentlich die selben waren.  
  
*  
  
So vergingen Tage, Wochen und Monate, in denen Red immer unvorsichtiger wurden......  
  
~ Owari chapter sixteen ~  
  
*räusper* Okeeeeee...hm...ich sage einfach das übliche! Bitte Reviewen, auch wenn das die absolute und totale Trivialliteratur ist, ja?! Danke...*verbeug* Das Kapitel ist so ziemlich das kürzeste, oder?! *gggg* 


	17. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: Also Weiß und Schwarz gehören mir immer noch, und wenn ich Besitzanspruch auf Red erheben würde, dann würde ich von einigen Leuten umgebracht werden. Und das wollen wir ja nicht, nicht wahr? Aberich darf Anspruch auf Alessia erheben *Alessia an sich zieh* Sie ist nämlich mit mir verheiratet!!! *Rechte Hand heb und Ringfinger mit Ring zeig* Achja und nebenbei noch erwähnt, ich verdiene auch kein Geld, obwohl ich es jetzt sehr nötig hätte! Spenden sind also immer willkommen...reviews auch...^^  
  
Warnungen: OOC!! OOC!! OOC!! (Was anderes sind wir von mir ja auch nicht gewöhnt, nicht wahr?)  
  
*  
  
Chapter seventeen  
  
Kidnapping  
  
"Also irgendwie find ich das merkwürdig, ihr nicht auch?"  
  
"Was denn, Kina-chan?"  
  
Die Red Girls saßen alle zusammen vor ihrem riesigen Fernseher und schauten sich einen Anime an. Sie hatten seit langem Mal wieder etwas Zeit. (Was sonst, wenn nicht Herr der Ringe? ^^)  
  
"Naja..." Kina's Hand fuhr unabsichtlich über ihren Bauch, der mittlerweile gewachsen war.  
  
"Es sind jetzt ingesamt schon vier Monate vergangen. Aber weder Weiß noch Schwarz noch Takatori haben sich hier blicken lassen, oder etwas gemacht..."  
  
"Sei froh drum! Wir haben so schon genug Stress." Shirley schaute Kina fürsorglich an, aber innerlich wurde sie von einem Gewissenskonflikt genervt. (Weil sie sich mit Schu getroffen hat, blabla...Das übliche eben...^^") "Stimmt schon, aber merkwürdig ist es trotzdem...naja...wenn sie meinen!" Damit war für die Japanerin das Thema abgeschlossen und sie widmete sich wieder dem Fernseher. Plötzlich stand Shirley auf und hielt sich den Kopf. Alessia schaute ihren Ehezwitter besorgt an.  
  
Schon wieder Schuldig...  
  
Shirley hatte Alessia irgendwann gesagt, dass Schuldig sich oft mit ihr unterhielt. Zuerst war die halb Italienerin, halb Ägypterin besorgt gewesen, fand aber bald heraus, dass Schuldig ihren Ehezwitter in Ruhe ließ. (Also so...naja...in Ruhe lassen eben...gelle?)  
  
Shirley verschwand in der Küche.  
  
"HEY! WER VON EUCH HAT DIE SCHOKOLADE ALLE GEMACHT?" Shirley stand auf einmal wutschnaubend im Türrahmen. Vorsichtig hob Kina ihren Arm. Shirley verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und grinste auf einmal sadistisch.  
  
"Und wer holt dann neue?"  
  
"Der der so doof fragt!" July grinste ihre Blutsschwester breit an.  
  
"Und zur Strafe kommst du mit!!!"  
  
"Neeeeeeeein..."  
  
"Doch!!! Los! Wir holen JETZT Schokolade! Außerdem ist die Milch alle, die Cornflakes, wir brauchen wieder Reis, Tee, Limo, Taschentücher und..."  
  
"Ist ja schon gut!"  
  
Widerwillig erhob sich die Jüngste unter Red und zog sich an.  
  
"Sind bald wieder da!"  
  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Red waren zwei weniger. (Da waren's nur noch 5)  
  
*  
  
Kurz nach Shirley und Ju verließ auch Cherry das gemeinsame Haus, um Blumen zu besorgen. (Sie spielt teilweise den Vermittler zwischen Kina und Omi, so um Dates auszumachen und so...^^)  
  
*  
  
"Ju! Beweg deinen Hintern ein bisschen schneller! Ich will nach Hause!!!" Shirley lief schwer bepackt mit zwei Tüten zu ihrem Haus zurück.  
  
^Also manchmal kann die Kleine echt lahmarschig sein...^  
  
^Reg dich nicht auf...^  
  
^Ich reg mich nicht auf, ich hab nur 'n Gesprächsthema gesucht...^  
  
^Aha...ich werde dir also langweilig, ja?^  
  
^NEIN!! Wie geht's Farfarello?^  
  
^Und immer schön ablenken. Er vermisst dich...^  
  
^Oh...^  
  
Shirley blieb urplötzlich stehen, als sie um eine Ecke bog und freien Blick auf ihr Haus hatte.  
  
"H...hey...*inShirleyreinrenn* Was ist denn jetzt los?"  
  
"Sei ruhig und schau mal..."  
  
Die Schottin deutete mit ihrem Kopf auf ein dunkles Auto, dass in der Nähe ihres Hauses geparkt hatte und ihr unbekannt war.  
  
"Oh man, Shirl-chan! Was soll denn jetzt an diesem Auto so schlimm sein! Unsere Nachbarn haben wahrscheinlich Besuch..."  
  
Oder auch nicht...schon merkwürdig...  
  
Langsam gingen die Beiden weiter.  
  
^Ist alles in Ordnung?^  
  
^Jaja...klar...also dann...wir...^  
  
^Nein...schick mich noch nicht weg...^  
  
^Ich krieg aber langsam Kopfschmerzen...^  
  
^Nur noch fünf Minuten...bitte...^  
  
^Na gut...^  
  
Shirley schloss leise die Wohnungstür auf trat von July gefolgt ins Haus. "Hey Leute! Wir sind wieder daaaaaaa...*gröhl*"  
  
Sie bekam keine Antwort.  
  
"Hm, wo die wohl sind? Ihre Schuhe stehen alle hier und die Jacken hängen auch..."  
  
"Alessia? Bess, Line?" July lief an Shirley vorbei Richtung Küche.  
  
"Also...irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht! July?"  
  
"Jaja..."  
  
Die Amerikanerin betrat die Küche, während Shirl ins Wohnzimmer ging. Ihre Beutel hatte sie am Eingang stehengelassen. (Jetzt wird es langsam gruselig...*muahahaha* *diabolischgrins*)  
  
"Juuuuuuuuuuuly..."  
  
^Shirley? Was ist los?^  
  
^Ein...Mann...^  
  
Shirley's erstickter Schrei ließ July erschrocken herumfahren. Sie wollte nach ihrer Blutsschwester schauen, sah sich aber plötzlich einem schwarz gekleidetem Mann gegenüber. Noch im selben Moment spürte sie einen kleinen stechenden Schmerz an ihrem Hals. Die Person vor ihr verschwamm langsam und dann kam der Boden.  
  
Mein Traum war...eine...  
  
July lag bewusstlos in den Armen des Mannes, der sie betäubt hatte. Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie gefolgt von einem zweiten schwarzen Mann, der Shirley über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, aus dem Haus. Sie luden die zwei Mädchen auf ihre Rückbank, wo schon Bess, Line, Kina und Alessia saßen oder eher lagen.  
  
*  
  
Gerade, als die Männer mit ihrem dunklem Auto losfuhren, kam Cherry mit Omi zusammen um die Ecke gebogen, um die auch schon Shirley und July nur wenige Minuten vorher gekommen waren. Sofort fiel Cherry's Blick auf ihre Haustür, die sperangelweit offen stand.  
  
"Scheiße..."  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung rannte sie los.  
  
Omi kam in etwa zeitgleich mit Cherry in Red's Haus an. Die Leaderin der Red Girls stürmte ohne zu Überlegen zuerst ins Wohnzimmer, während Omi nach oben rannte.  
  
"Alessia? Shirl?"  
  
"KIIIIIIIIIIIINA!!!" Atemlos kam Omi wieder aus dem oberen Stockwerk zurück und lief dabei Cherry über den Weg.  
  
"Sie sind weg..."  
  
"Das Auto..." Cherry nickte.  
  
"Wir müssen..."  
  
"...ihnen helfen!" Damit packte der Junge Cherry am Arm und stürmte mit ihr ins 'Kitten in the House'.  
  
"H...hey Omi? Was ist denn mit dir los?"  
  
Der blonde Junge war im Eingang in Ken reingelaufen, der gerade damit beschäftigt war drei junge Mädchen zu verabschieden. Omi blieb atemlos vor ihm stehen.  
  
"Omi? Noch am Leben?" Ken wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Omi's Gesicht herum.  
  
"Kina *keuch*...sie ist *lufthol*...weg...*atmatmatm*"  
  
Ken starrte den Jungen vor sich entgeistert an.  
  
"Sie...ist weg? Was ist mit Line?"  
  
"Alle sind weg!!!"  
  
"Scheiße!!!" Ken packte mit einem Mal Omi am Handgelenk, der noch immer Cherry am Arm hatte und schleifte die beiden hinter sich die Treppe hoch. "Wir müssen ihnen sofort helfen!!!"  
  
"Aber...Ken..."  
  
"WAS?" Ken fuhr erbost herum und funkelte Omi wütend an.  
  
"Was ist mit Cherry?*flüster*"  
  
"Keine Angst, ich weiß wer ihr seid!" Cherry löste sich aus Omi's Griff und lächelte die beiden Jungen vor sich an.  
  
"Du...du weißt wer wir sind?"  
  
"Natürlich...immerhin gehöre ich auch zu Red!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Schon gut! Ich werde niemandem was erzählen und das übliche halt...ok?"  
  
Omi und Ken schauten sich einen Moment an, zuckten dann aber mit den Schulter und rannten wieder los.  
  
In Windeseile zogen sich die beiden um. Ken kam wenige Sekunden nach Omi aus seinem Zimmer. Das jüngste Weiß Mitglied wollte schon wieder die Treppen runterstürmen, als er von Ken festgehalten wurde.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"  
  
"Yohji!"  
  
"Achso...ja..." (Da war doch noch was ^.~)  
  
Ken trat vor Yohji's Zimmertür und stürmte dann das Zimmer ohne Vorankündigung. (Was sich als schwerwiegender Fehler entpuppen wird. *lachflash*)  
  
Yohji lag seelenruhig im Bett und schlief. Er war in der Nacht erst sehr spät nach Hause gekommen. (Wer weiß was er gemacht? . Schwein!^^ Ich hab Yohji übrigens auch sehr lieb...*hüstel*))  
  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHJI!!!!! VERDAMMT WACH AUF!!!" Ken stand am Fußende von Yohji's Bett und riss ihm wutentbrannt die Bettdecke vom Körper. Cherry, Omi und er selbst liefen noch im selben Moment knallrot an, da Yohji nackt war.  
  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHJI!!!!!" Ken schrie aus vollem Hals.  
  
/ "Was schreien die denn schon wieder so? Idioten! Laufend machen sie so 'nen Lärm...*grummel*"  
  
Aya setzte seine Teetasse langsam an und schlürfte ein wenig des heißen Gebräues...  
  
/ (Zurück bei KenKen, Omittchi und Cherryleen...)  
  
"Hä? Was ist?"  
  
Yohji öffnete langsam seine Augen.  
  
"Beweg deinen Arsch aus dem Bett! Line und Kina sind verschwunden!!!" keifte Ken weiter und schmiss Yohji eine Boxershorts auf's Bett.  
  
"Tine und Nina sind weg? Muss ich die kennen?" Yohji setzte sich schlaftrunken auf.  
  
"KINAA UND LINEE!!!" Omi verlor langsam auch seine Geduld. Der nackte Mann vor ihnen rieb sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen und schaute Omi und Ken verwundert an.  
  
"Kina und Line?"  
  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Die Beiden nicht 20 Jährigen (^^) antworteten Yohji im Chor.  
  
"Na und?!" Yohji ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen.  
  
"Und Bess auch..."  
  
Mit einem Mal saß Yohji senkrecht im Bett und starrte Cherry entgeistert an.  
  
"Bess ist weg?"  
  
Cherry nickte bestätigend.  
  
"VERDAMMTE SCHEI*** WARUM SAGT IHR DAS NICHT GLEICH?"  
  
"WEIL WIR ES NICHT WUSSTEN!"  
  
Die drei Männer schrieen sich gegenseitig an.  
  
Yohji war binnen zwei Minuten angezogen und hellwach. Er stürmte von Ken, Omi und Cherry gefolgt die Treppen hinunter, an der Küche vorbei und wollte gerade durch den Hinterausgang verschwinden, als er mit einem Mal abbremste, so dass die anderen an seinen Rücken stießen.  
  
"Was ist?" fauchte Cherry von ganz hinten.  
  
"Aya..."  
  
Yohji drehte sich herum und stürmte die Küche.  
  
Aya schaute gelassen von seiner Teetasse auf und direkt in Yohji's grüne Augen.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte er barsch.  
  
"Neuer Auftrag..." flüsterte Yohji.  
  
"Du brauchst nicht leise zu reden...Balinese..."  
  
Yohji wirbelte herum und starrte Cherry an.  
  
"Ich weiß wer ihr seid."  
  
Cherry sah, wie Aya erst sie, dann Ken und dann Omi böse anschaute.  
  
"Nein Aya...oder sollte ich sagen Ran...sie haben es mir nicht verraten."  
  
Aya schaute wieder auf seine Tasse.  
  
"Jetzt steh verdammt nochmal auf, Bess, Line und Kina sind weg!!!"  
  
"Na und?!" Aya schaute nicht auf.  
  
"Wie na und? Hast du was auf den Ohren? SIE SIND WEG!!!!" Yohji hatte seine Beherrschung verloren. "Was geht mich das an?" Aya stand auf und brachte seine Tasse zur Spüle. Langsam begann er damit sie ausspülen, trocknete sie dann in aller Ruhe ab und stellte sie in aller seelenruhe wieder in den Schrank, was seine Teamkollegen und Cherry zur Weißglut trieb.  
  
"Omi? Wo willst du hin?" Die Köpfe der drei Assasins in der Küche wirbelten herum, als Cherry nach Omi rief. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam der Junge wieder nach unten getrampelt. Er drängte sich an Yohji und den anderen vorbei und blieb direkt vor Aya stehen, der mittlerweile wieder auf seinem Platz saß.  
  
"Was willst du, Omi?"  
  
Ohne auf Aya's Frage einzugehen, schmiss er dem Rothaarigen seinen Mantel auf den Tisch. Aya fing das Kleidungsstück erschrocken auf.  
  
"Was soll ich damit?"  
  
"Es innerhalb von zwei Minuten anziehen, sonst..."  
  
"Sonst was?" Aya schaute Omi provozierend an.  
  
"Sonst war das hier.*KatanahinterdemRückenraushol*...mal ein Katana. Wenn ich damit fertig bin, ist es nicht mehr als ein verrostetes Messer!"  
  
Omi funkelte seinen Leader böse an und grinste dabei sadistisch, so dass Yohji und Ken regelrechte Angst vor ihrem 'Unschuldslamm' bekamen.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut..." sagte der Rothaarige nach einigen Augenblicken und erhob sich.  
  
Der Rothaarige zog seinen Mantel an, nahm Omi das Katana mit einem wütendem Funkeln in den Augen ab und zu fünft verließen sie das 'Koneko'.  
  
/ "Farf!!!" Atemlos kam Schuldig ohne zu Klopfen in Farfarello's Zimmer gestürmt. Der Ire hob erschrocken seinen Kopf, doch als er Schuldig sah, entspannte er sich wieder.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Shirley..."  
  
Farf schaute Schuldig auf einmal mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
"Was ist mit ihr?"  
  
"Ich...ich weiß es nicht, aber...sie hat geschrieen..."  
  
"Woher?"  
  
"Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen..."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Gedanken...sie...sie hat was von einem Mann gesagt! Sie hatte Angst...es war...niemand war im Haus und..." Schuldig stotterte nur, doch das was er gesagt hatte, reichte Farfarello schon. Der Ire sprang auf, packte sich seine Messer, rannte an Schuldig vorbei und die Treppe hoch.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAH!!! FARFARELLO! WAS SOLL DER SCHEISS?"  
  
Als Schuldig Nagis wütende Stimme hörte, folgte er dem Rothaarigen.  
  
Er fand Farfarello und Nagi, der ein Messer am Hals liegen hatte, auf der Treppe.  
  
"Farfarello er hat damit nichts zu tun! Lass ihn!" Schuldig nahm Farfarello's Arm und drückte ihn nach unten.  
  
"Gomen..." flüsterte der Ire, packte dann SchuSchu am Arm und rannte mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer, aus dem man wildes Tastaturgehämmere hören konnte.  
  
"Crawford!"  
  
"Was?" Der Amerikaner saß vor seinem PC und schaute nicht auf, als Farfarello und Schuldig hinter ihn traten.  
  
"Wir müssen los..."  
  
"Wohin?"  
  
"Shirley suchen..."  
  
"Abgelehnt." Der Amerikaner nahm einen dicken Stoß Blätter in die Hand und blätterte, bis er auf einer Seite innehielt und sie las.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Nichts aber! Abgelehnt und jetzt lass mich alleine ich muss arbeiten."  
  
"Du bewegst jetzt sofort deinen fetten Ami Arsch aus diesem Haus und suchst mit uns Shirley, oder du bist tot..."  
  
"Nimm dein Messer da weg, Farfarello."  
  
"Erst wenn du dich hierrausbewegst..." flüsterte der Ire in Crawford's Ohr.  
  
"NEIN! UND JETZT NIMM DIESES VERDAMMTE DING DA WEG!" Crawford drückte Farfarello's Arm mit einiger Gewalt von seinem Hals und wollte sich gerade wieder an seine Tastatur machen, als der LapTop vor ihm weggezogen wurde.  
  
"Was zum..." Der Dunkelhaarige schaute auf und sah direkt in Nagi's wütende Augen.  
  
"Stellst du dich jetzt etwa auch noch auf deren Seite?"  
  
"Hallo? Shirley ist weg..." Nagi's Stimme zitterte ein wenig.  
  
"Das ist mir egal."  
  
Crawford stand auf und langte nach seinem PC, doch Nagi wich einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"GIB MIR MEINEN LAPTOP WIEDER HER!!!"  
  
"MIT SHIRLEY IST AUCH JULY VERSCHWUNDEN! DU IDIOT! ENTWEDER DU HILFST UNS JETZT ODER DEIN SCHEISS LAPTOP IST SCHROTTREIF!!!!"  
  
Crawford blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Das...kann ja wohl nicht sein? Der Kleine ist ausgerastet? Nein?!  
  
^Doch Braddy...oh doch!^  
  
"RAUS AUS MEINEM KOPF!!" Crawford wirbelte wutenbrannt herum und starrte Schuldig an. Plötzlich schlug der Amerikaner die Hände über seinem Kopf zusammen.  
  
"Erst wenn du uns hilfst..." Schuldig grinste den stöhnenden Mann vor sich sadistisch an.  
  
"Ist ja gut...ist ja gut!" Crawford sank auf seine Knie.  
  
"Ich helfe euch!"  
  
"Na bitte, so einfach ist das..."  
  
Schuldig verzog sich aus Crawford's Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Achso...was sollte eigentlich Nagi's Gefasele von wegen, wenn Shirley weg ist, ist auch July weg? Gibt's da was, was ich noch nicht weiß?"  
  
"NEIN!" Crawford stand auf und ging an Schuldig vorbei.  
  
"LOS! WIR HABEN NICHT DEN GANZEN TAG ZEIT!!!" schrie er aus dem Flur und schmiss dann die Tür ins Schloss.  
  
Schuldig und der Rest von Schwarz waren, ebenso wie Weiß auf dem Weg zu Red's Haus.  
  
"Omi? Schwarz kommen!" Cherry, die am Eingang 'Wache' gehalten hatte, rannte schnell zurück in ihr Haus und rief nach Omi, der wenige Augenblicke später vor ihr stand.  
  
"Schwarz kommen?"'  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Ok...Balinese, Siberian, Abyssinian, sie kommen!"  
  
Sofort kamen die Anderen und postierten sich mitten im Flur vor der Treppe.  
  
Kurz darauf tauchten Schwarz im Türrahmen des Hauses auf und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Was zum Teufel...ah...*dämmer*  
  
"Sieh an, sieh an..." Schuldig hatte sich als erster wieder gefasst. Er streichelte über den Türrahmen bevor er das Haus betrat. Farfarello, Nagi und Crawford folgten ihm, langsam.  
  
"Was wollt ihr hier?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie ihr..."  
  
"Und woher willst du wissen, was wir wollen?"  
  
"Naja...wer soviel denkt, denkt auch schon mal ZU viel...Denken kann gefährlich sein, wusstest du das nicht?" Schuldig lächelte Omi breit an. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich.  
  
"Aber ihr habt hier nichts gefunden...soso...hätte mich ehrlich gesagt, auch gewundert..." Der Deutsche fuhr fort, ohne auf die erstaunten Gesichter der anderen zu achten.  
  
"Na dann man sieht sich..." Schuldig drehte sich um und zwängte sich zwischen seinen Kumpanen durch.  
  
"Kommt, hier werden wir nichts finden..."  
  
In der Tür drehte er sich nocheinmal um und schaute Weiß provozierend an.  
  
"Vielleicht solltet ihr bei Takatori nach Spuren suchen, ich wette er steckt dahinter! Schätzungsweise werden die Mädels Tokyo gerade verlassen...unfreiwilligerweise..."  
  
"Woher weißt du davon?"  
  
"Süße..." Schuldig's Blick fiel auf Cherry.  
  
"Ich kann Gedanken lesen...daher..."Damit verschwand Schuldig.  
  
~ Owari Chapter seventeen ~  
  
So...das war's dann wieder...jetzt sind es nur noch drei Kapitel bis zum Ende...dann hab ich es geschafft...liest das hier eigentlich noch jemand? Schätzungsweise nicht...ich krieg nämlich keine Reviews mehr hierfür...*heul* HABT DOCH EIN WENIG MITLEID MIT MIR!!! Bis dann....die (heulende und am Boden zerstörte) Koloko... 


	18. Preparation

Disclaimer: Sie gehören mir immer noch nicht, und ich verdiene auch immer noch kein Geld damit! Danke!  
  
Warnung: OOC! (Was sonst)  
  
*  
  
Chapter eighteen  
  
Preparation  
  
"Also dann...wollen wir hier bleiben, oder gehen wir wieder zu euch?"  
  
Cherry durchbrach die Stille, die seit Schuldig's Verschwinden eingetreten war. Aya, Yohji und Ken schauten das Mädchen überrascht an.  
  
"Was denn? Ich kann mit dem Computer umgehen, genauso wie Omi. Das heißt wir können suchen, was das Zeug hält! Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir Mastermind's Ratschlag schnellstens befolgen..."  
  
"Aber...er...ist..."  
  
"Er ist euer Feind, na und? Was tut das zur Sache? Ihr sorgt euch um Line, Kina, Bess und auch Alessia...und er?"  
  
"Um wen soll er sich schon kümmern?"  
  
"Um Shirley..."  
  
"Shirley?"  
  
"Ja, die Beiden...ist doch auch egal! Ihr verfolgt die selben Ziele!"  
  
Cherry war während ihrer Ausführung ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, wo sie vor ihrem ersten Verlassen des Hauses, ihren LapTop hatte stehen lassen.  
  
Omi folgte ihr achselzuckend.  
  
"Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht!"  
  
Die anderen folgten ihm, Aya als Letzter.  
  
Warum sollte ich mich um Alessia sorgen? Sie hat mich doch nur betrogen und belogen...so wie jeder...sie sind mir alle egal... (Jaja...kennt ihr Spirit? Erst: "Weiber..." und dann: "Na gut, ich geb's ja zu...sie war bezaubernd..." Das sagt alles!!!)  
  
"Ok, also Takatori...das hätte ich mir auch denken können!"  
  
"Aber warum sollte ausgerechnet er was damit zu tun haben?"  
  
"Naja, Shirley und July haben mal bei ihm gearbeitet. Dann habt ihr und Schwarz rausbekommen, wer sie sind, daraufhin haben sie bei ihm gekündigt."  
  
Und weil sie wissen, was er ist...  
  
"Ja aber..."  
  
"Ist doch auch egal oder? Suchen wir jetzt oder nicht?"  
  
"Aber logo..."  
  
"Gut oben müsste noch irgendwo ein LapTop sein, den kannst du dir holen und hierher bringen. Ich fang schon mal an..."  
  
"Ist gut, bin gleich wieder da..."  
  
Omi rannte nach oben und durchwühlte die Zimmer der Mädchen nach dem zweiten PC. Yohji, Ken und Aya hatten sich mittlerweile im Raum verteilt. Yohji stand mit einer Kippe im Mund am Fenster und beobachtete die Straße draußen. Aya hatte sich in den Schatten des Raumes zurückgezogen, während Ken in einem Sessel saß. 10 Minuten später kam Omi wieder zurück. Unter seinem Arm hatte er den LapTop. Schnell setzte er sich neben Cherry und zusammen begannen die beiden, nach Takatori's anderen Häusern und irgendwelchen Hinweisen zu suchen. (Sie suchen da eben, weil Cherry sagt, dass sie da suchen sollen, weil...sie denkt, dass sie irgendwo in eines seiner Häuser gebracht werden...OK??)  
  
*  
  
Crawford schmiss seine Jacke unachtsam in eine Ecke, schnappte sich seinen heißgeliebten LapTop und fing an, wie ein Gestörter auf der Tastatur rumzuhämmern.  
  
"Sag mal? Hast du 'ne Macke? Wie kannst du dich jetzt wieder seelenruhig an deinen PC hocken? Spinnst du?"  
  
"Sie ruhig, Chibi! Ich durchwühle grade Takatori's Rechnungen. (Warum Rechnungen? Keine Ahnung...irgendwas halt!!!) Irgendwo muss da was zu finden sein. Das was Schuldig gesagt hat, klang gar nicht mal so dumm!"  
  
"Achso...dann gomen, kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
"Ja...kontrollier Takatori's Telefonlisten der letzten vier bis fünf Monate, vielleicht finden wir da was." Crawford schaute bei seinen Instruktionen nicht auf. Sein Blick war starr auf den Bildschirm vor sich gerichtet. Nagi machte sich sofort daran, sich in das System der Telefongesellschaft zu hacken und Takatori's Nummern der letzten Monate zu durchforsten. Schuldig brachte unterdessen Farfarello nach unten und versuchte den Iren zu beruhigen.  
  
*  
  
"Ok...ich hab die Listen. Ich druck sie grad oben aus..." Nach einer halben Stunde stand Nagi auf und lief zur Tür.  
  
"Sehr gut!" Crawford tippte weiter auf seiner Tastatur rum. (Der Typ ist gestört! Er LOBT Nagi, stellt euch das mal vor!!!)  
  
"Ach, Nagi..." Der Amerikaner sah (Wunder über Wunder) kurz auf und hinderte so den Japaner am Hochrennen.  
  
"Was denn?" "Hol mir bitte Schuldig bevor du hoch gehst, er müsste unten bei Farfarello sein."  
  
"Ist gut..."  
  
Nagi machte Kehrt und rannte nach unten.  
  
"Schuldig?"  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Der Deutsche kam aus Farfarello's Zimmer und schloss die Tür sehr schnell hinter sich.  
  
"Stimmt was nicht mit Farf?"  
  
"Nein was soll denn nicht mit ihm stimmen?"  
  
"Naja..."  
  
"Also was wolltest du?"  
  
"Crawford will dich sehen..."  
  
"Gut..." Der Deutsche packte Nagi unsanft an der Schulter und drückte ihn die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss wieder hoch.  
  
"Schuldig du kannst mir erzählen, was du willst, aber irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht!"  
  
"Nein...warum?"  
  
"Was geht mit Farfarello ab?"  
  
"Er...dreht grad durch..." Schuldig lächelte den Jungen vor sich schief an.  
  
"Lüge!"  
  
"Ok...*seufz* Er macht sich Sorgen, will es aber vor dir und Crawford nicht zugeben, ok?"  
  
"Achso na dann! Ich bin oben, Telefonlisten überprüfen..." Damit rannte der Japaner nach oben.  
  
Schuldig betrat das Wohnzimmer leise, trotzdem schaute Crawford nicht auf.  
  
"Ah...(*stöhn*(*lachflash*))...endlich..."  
  
"Hm?" Schuldig hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Was geht denn mit dir ab, Braddy?!"  
  
Der Blick das Amerikaners verfinsterte sich und Schuldig musste sich sein Grinsen verkneifen.  
  
Und wieder draufreingefallen!  
  
"Ich brauche deine Hilfe..."  
  
"Was?" Schuldig tat geschockt und schlug sich eine Hand an sein Herz.  
  
"Der große, ach so geniale und göttliche Bradley Crawford braucht die Hilfe des minderbemittelten, nervenden, verabscheuenswürdigen..."  
  
"Halt die Klappe Deutscher und hör mir zu!"  
  
"Ich bin ihnen stets zu Diensten, mein Herr und Gebieter, göttlicher Crawford!!!"  
  
Bradley's Augenbraue zuckte bedrohlich.  
  
"Was wünschen sie mein ehrwürdiger, liebenswerter, charmanter, gutaussehender..."  
  
"Kannst du dich in Shirley's Kopf ein hacken und rausfinden, wo sie ist?"  
  
"...starker, furchtloser und amerikanischer...WAS?" Schuldig verstummte mit einem Mal und schaute Crawford verblüfft an.  
  
"Kannst du rausfinden, wo sie ist oder nicht?"  
  
"Ich...denke schon..."  
  
"Gut dann such..."  
  
Schuldig ging um Crawford herum und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch. Der Amerikaner wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen im Wohnzimmer. Als Schuldig sich einmal räusperte, hob Crawford seinen Kopf und schaute ihn fragend an, doch dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
Und wieder herrschte eine erdrückende Stille in dem Raum.  
  
"Also, sie ist scheinbar noch nicht an ihrem Ziel angekommen."  
  
Crawford schaute wieder hoch.  
  
"Und weißt du in welche Richtung?"  
  
"Südwestlich von hier..."  
  
"Also entweder Kyoto oder Osaka..." murmelte Crawford und starrte wieder auf seinen Bildschirm.  
  
"Darf ich dann wieder gehen?"  
  
"Ja, aber...bleib bei ihr und sag mir sofort Bescheid wenn..." "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Der markerschütternde Schrei aus dem ersten Stockwerk des Hauses ließ Crawford in seiner Bitte (OHOHO man höre und staune...!!!) inne halten. Erschrocken drehte der Amerikaner seinen Kopf und starrte zur Tür, ebenso wie Schuldig. Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand Nagi im Türrahmen mit einem sehr dicken Paket Papier unter dem Arm.  
  
"Warst du das grad?" fragte Crawford streng.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Drei Wochen kein Taschengeld." Und der Amerikaner wandte sich wieder seinem LapTop zu.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Braddy das ist fies..."  
  
"Wer hier so schreit muss mit den Konsequenzen rechnen."  
  
"Dann durchwühl deine 60 Seiten Telefonnummern selbst!"  
  
Crawford wirbelte wieder herum.  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"60 Seiten! Weißt du wie lange wir brauchen um das zu durchsuchen?"  
  
Nagi kam mit großen Schritten auf seinen Leader zu und schmiss ihm die Blätter auf den Tisch.  
  
"Ok! Ich hab nichts gesagt..."  
  
"Besser ist das!" antworteten Schuldig und Nagi ihrem Chef gleichzeitig. Crawford schaute sie mit zuckender Augenbraue an.  
  
Ganz ruhig Crawford ganz ruhig...  
  
"Gut, wir sind drei Leute, dass heißt..."  
  
"Warum nur drei?" Eine krächzende Stimme von der Zimmertür her, ließ Crawford erneut herum wirbeln.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier oben?"  
  
"Ich will auch was machen!"  
  
"Dann geh wieder runter und lass uns in Ruhe!"  
  
"Bradley! Jetzt gehst du wirklich zu weit!!! Er will helfen! Sei froh!!!"  
  
Crawford starrte verblüfft in Schuldig's grüne Augen.  
  
"Bitte, also nimmt sich jetzt jeder 15 Seiten und sucht..."  
  
"Wonach?"  
  
"Nach Nummern die euch bekannt vorkommen..."  
  
"Und was ist mit den Unbekannten?"  
  
"Telefonbuch!"  
  
Crawford nahm sich die ersten 15 Seiten des Blätterhaufens und fing an, die erste Seite gründlich zu lesen.  
  
Der Rest von Schwarz folgte seinem Beispiel, nahm sich 15 Seiten und begann zu lesen und zu suchen.  
  
^Kätzchen?^  
  
^Mastermind?^  
  
^Ja.^  
  
^Raus aus meinem Kopf...^  
  
^Hey hey! Mal nicht so unfreundlich! Oder willst du nicht wissen, was ich dir zu sagen hab?^  
  
^WAS?^  
  
^Sag bitte...^  
  
^Mastermind...^  
  
^Das Zauberwort...^  
  
^BITTE!!!^  
  
^Ok, das kann zwar noch freundlicher werden, aber naja...^  
  
^Jetzt sprich!^  
  
^Also eure kleinen Freundinnen bewegen sich in südwestlicher Richtung von Tokyo weg. Wahrscheinlich Kyoto oder Osaka. Beides sind große Städte mit jeder Menge Bürogebäuden, wenn ihr sie rechtzeitig finden wollt, dann solltet ihr euch mit eurer Sucherei beeilen!^  
  
^Warum sagst du mir das alles?^  
  
^Mitleid?^  
  
^Aber...^  
  
Schuldig hatte sich wieder aus Omi's Kopf ausgeklinkt und las seine Telefonnummern auf dem Blatt unter ihm weiter.  
  
*  
  
Omi schüttelte seinen Kopf. Schuldig sollte Mitleid mit ihm empfinden? War das ein Witz?  
  
"Ok, also...Kina und die anderen sind aus Tokyo raus.sie werden entweder nach Kyoto oder Osaka gebracht..."  
  
Cherry und die restlichen Weiß Mitglieder schauten Omi fragend an.  
  
"Woher weißt du das?" (Yohji)  
  
"Äh..."  
  
Cherry grinste verschmitzt.  
  
Danke...Schuldig...  
  
"Ist doch auch egal! Wir haben, was wir brauchen. Gut, also...was in Osaka und Kyoto gehört Takatori?"  
  
Cherry wandte sich wieder ihrem LapTop zu. Omi tat es ihr gleich.  
  
/ "SCHEISSE!"  
  
Die Köpfe der Schwarz Mitglieder wirbelten erschrocken herum, als sie Farfarello laut aufschreien hörten.  
  
"Farf..." Schuldig war sofort aufgesprungen und zu Farfarello gerannt, der in einer Ecke des Raumes saß. Der Rothaarige schaute den Deutschen panisch an.  
  
"Shin...Shinjima..." flüsterte der Ire heiser.  
  
"WAS? VERDAMMT!!!!!" Schuldig wirbelte herum und starrte in Crawford's und Nagi's verblüffte Gesichter.  
  
"Seid ihr jetzt unter die Schreiaffen gegangen?"  
  
"Hör mit deinen scheiß Witzen auf, Crawford! Shinjima hat Shirley!!"  
  
Nagi's Augen weiteten sich, als Schuldig den Namen Shinjima erwähnte. Auch Crawford sog hörbar laut die Luft ein, dann sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.  
  
"Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten in der Garage! Nehmt nur mit, was wichtig ist! Ich weiß, wo er sie hinbringt!"  
  
"Und wohin?" Schuldig hielt Crawford, der gerade an ihm vorbeirannte am Arm fest.  
  
"Nach Kyoto..."  
  
^Bombay!^  
  
^RAUS!!!^  
  
^Warte! Ich weiß wo sie sind!^  
  
^Was?^  
  
^Sagt dir der Name Shinjima was? Sie sind in Kyoto! Beeilt euch!^  
  
^Shinjima?.........schei...^  
  
Der Kontakt zu Omi brach ab.  
  
Fünf Minuten später saß Schuldig neben Crawford im Auto. Draußen dämmerte es bereits, als der Amerikaner die Garage mit bereits überhöhtem Tempo verließ.  
  
Der Motor des Mercedes heulte laut auf, als sie aus Tokyo herausfuhren.  
  
"Wir werden Kyoto nicht vor morgen früh erreichen..."  
  
"Und wir müssen vorsichtig sein, wenn sie uns erwischen..."  
  
Crawford warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel.  
  
"Komisch..."  
  
"Was?" Schuldig schaute seinen Leader aus den Augenwinkeln an.  
  
"Dieser Wagen, er folgt uns schon, seit wir noch in Tokyo waren."  
  
Schuldig drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten und erkannte einen weißen Porsche und ein Motorrad. Grinsend drehte er sich wieder nach vorne.  
  
Sie folgen uns also.das wird bestimmt noch lustig...  
  
/ "Wo?" Shirley kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Als sie ihre Augen langsam öffnete, war sie von völliger Dunkelheit umgeben.  
  
Ich bin blind! schoss es Shirley durch den Kopf.  
  
"Ju? Ales?" Shirley's Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.  
  
"Ich bin hier drüben, Schatz!" Langsam konnte die Schottin schemenhafte Gestalten um sich herum ausmachen.  
  
Ah! Doch nicht blind, langsam...gewöhnen sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit.  
  
Shirley versuchte sich aufzusetzten. Allerdings blieb es nur bei dem Versuch. Sie war noch immer zu geschwächt.  
  
"Was? Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht..." Alessia's Stimme kam aus einer Ecke des Raumes.  
  
"Wo sind die anderen?"  
  
"Wir sind alle hier."  
  
Line's Stimme kam aus einer anderen Ecke. Shirley versuchte erneut sich aufzusetzen, was ihr diesmal unter Mühen gelang. Sie wollte gerade zu einer neuen Frage ansetzen, als sie von draußen Schritte hörten. Dann wurde ein Schlüssel im Türschloss umgedreht und ein kleiner Lichtstrahl erhellte den Raum, in dem Shirley und ihre Freundinnen lagen. Shirley's Blick suchte schnell den Raum ab und fand Alessia nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt an eine Wand gefesselt. Neben ihr lag July auf dem Boden, ebenfalls gefesselt. Überall an Wänden um sie herum waren ihre Freundinnen, alle außer... "Cherry...*flüster*"  
  
Die Mädchen starrten alle auf die Tür, durch die jetzt ein kahlgeschorener Mann kam.  
  
"Ah...wie ich sehe seid ihr aufgewacht. Wurde ja auch Zeit."  
  
"Wer bist du?" zischte Shirley.  
  
"Oh, mein Name ist Shinjima Aoshi..."  
  
Shirley funkelte den Glatzkopf vor sich an. (N richtiger Skinny, der Kerl...)  
  
"Und in wessen Auftrag handelst du?"  
  
"In meinem." Ein zweiter Mann betrat den Raum. Shirley erkannte den Ziegenbart (*lautloslach**prust**lachflash**sichnichmehreinkrieg**erstick**lufthol* *wieder'normal'is*) sofort.  
  
"SIE?"  
  
"Ja..." Takatori kam der Schottin gefährlich nahe und beugte sich zu ihr runter.  
  
"Jetzt sehen sie, was es heißt Takatori zu verlassen, oder gar zu hintergehen. Aber ich habe sie gewarnt..." flüsterte der Japaner ihr ins Ohr. Als er sein Gesicht wieder wegzog, streifte seine Wange die ihre und blitzschnell drückte er Shirley einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Die Schottin wich angewidert zurück und funkelte den Mann vor sich wütend an.  
  
"Also...*sichwiederaufricht* Wer weiß davon?"  
  
"Wovon?" knurrte Shirley "Naja, von meinen kleinen Nebenverdiensten."  
  
"Niemand..."  
  
"Sicher." "Ja..."  
  
"Tja, leider spricht da einiges gegen Sie..." Takatori wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Shinjima..."  
  
"Ja Chef?"  
  
"Unsere 'Gäste' bekommen kein Essen kein Trinken...die nächsten drei Tage..." Damit war er aus der Tür verschwunden.  
  
"DAS KÖNNEN SIE NICHT MACHEN!" schrie Shirley aufeinmal los.  
  
"Oh doch, kann er..." Shinjima grinste Shirley sadistisch an. (Noch schlimmer als Schuldig!!! Und das will was heißen!!!) Dann wandte auch er sich und verschwand wieder. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, war es wieder stockdunkel in dem kleinen stinkigem Raum, in dem sich Red befanden.  
  
"Sie könnten ja wenigstens mal Licht anmachen..." maulte auf einmal jemand.  
  
"July?"  
  
"JA, was ist?"  
  
"Seit wann bist du denn wach?"  
  
"Schon länger, ist es falsch, wenn ich eine gewisse Abneigung gegen diesen Takatori und Shinjima hege?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Gut, ich find's toll, dass ich mal drüber gesprochen habe."  
  
"Wir auch!"  
  
Plötzlich wurde der Raum von einem grellen Licht durchflutet. Die Mädchen kniffen ihre Augen zusammen, um sich an die neue Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.  
  
"Hi Leute, freut mich euch mal wieder zusehen..."  
  
"Ist ja auch tierisch lang her!"  
  
Line schaute Shirley skeptisch an.  
  
"Sorry, also weiß irgendjemand von euch, was hier abgeht?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Toll, ich bin...begeistert, entzückt, sprachlos..."  
  
"SHIRL HALTS MAUL!" Die Mädchen schrieen die arme Schottin im Chor an.  
  
"Tschuldigung..." "Besser ist das!"  
  
"Ok, toll...ähm..." Shirley schaute sich suchend in dem kleinen Gemäuer um. Sie war scheinbar die einzige, die nicht an der Wand saß.  
  
"Kann sich irgendeiner von euch bewegen?"  
  
"Ja, ich kann meinen Arsch nach links und rechts drehen um meine Duftnoten in alle möglichen Richtungen zu verteilen."  
  
Bess brach in Gelächter aus und auch die anderen schmunzelten.  
  
"Danke Line, aber so war das nicht gemeint. Wie sieht es mit deinen Bomben aus?"  
  
"Gut...sie liegen alle zu Hause im Keller..."  
  
"Da liegen sie gut. Ales? Kannst du deine Hände bewegen?"  
  
"Ich kann mich am Arsch kratzen, mehr auch nicht..."  
  
"Chikooshu!"  
  
"Bess?"  
  
Die Australierin schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
  
"Geil...Kina kann sowieso nichts machen und ich auch nicht...geil! Echt geil!" Shirley ließ resigniert ihren Kopf hängen.  
  
"Schatz?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Kopf hoch?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Heb deinen SCHEISS VERDAMMTEN KOPF HOCH UND SCHAU MICH AN!!!"  
  
Erschrocken über Alessia's Wut schaute Shirley wieder auf.  
  
"Wenn du deinen verdammten Kopf jetzt nocheinmal hängen lässt, dann!!!"  
  
"Dann was?"  
  
"Tret ich dir in deinen süßen Arsch, sobald wir hier draußen sind, ist das klar?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Gut, also...wir haben jetzt schon so viel durchgemacht! Das werden wir auch noch schaffen, immerhin sind wir..."  
  
"Red..."  
  
"Genau und schon aus dem Grund geben wir nicht auf!"  
  
"Du hast Recht!"  
  
"Na also..."  
  
Shirley schaute ihre Ehefrau dankbar an. Vielleicht...  
  
Schuldig...?  
  
^Ich bin hier!^  
  
^Schuldig, ich...wir...^  
  
^Ich weiß schon, bleib ruhig und bewegt euch nicht vom Fleck!^  
  
^Wie denn auch?^  
  
^Ist ja auch egal, wir sind auf dem Weg zu dir!^  
  
^Du weißt, wo ich bin?^  
  
^Aber natürlich...^  
  
^Aber woher?^  
  
^Ich bin Telepath...und außerdem...habe ich mir mal geschworen, dich in jeder Situation zu beschützen!^  
  
^Schuldig hör auf damit!^  
  
^Ist ja schon gut! Weißt du in welchem Gebäude ihr euch befindet?^  
  
^Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung! Ich sitze mit den anderen zusammen in einem stinkigem Loch...^  
  
^Das ist toll...^  
  
^Danke...^  
  
^Es war ironisch gemeint! Pass auf, spar dir deine Kräfte! Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn wir weiter sind...Feststeht, dass ihr in Kyoto seid! Wir müssen nur noch das Haus finden!^  
  
^Seid nur ihr da oder auch Weiß?^  
  
^Die Kätzchen sind auch da, aber sag es nicht den anderen...^  
  
^Aber wa...^  
  
^Sayoonara!^  
  
Der Kontakt zu Schuldig brach ab.  
  
Typsich für Shinjima...sie in einem Loch gefangen zu halten, abgeschnitten von allem!  
  
Schuldig saß mit grimmiger Mine neben Crawford. Soeben hatten sie Kyoto erreicht. Den Porsche und das Motorrad hatten sie auf der Autobahn abgehängt. Der Amerikaner fuhr bei einem Hotel vor. Schwarz stiegen aus dem Mercedes, gaben ihren Schlüssel einem Portier und checkten dann in der Lobby ein.  
  
Gerade als sich die vier Bodyguards in den Fahrstuhl stellten, sah Schuldig Weiß die Lobby betreten und er bekam einen Lachflash.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder so lustig?"  
  
"Nichts...nichts..." Der Deutsche hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und versuchte angestrengt aufzuhören.  
  
Die Sonne begann bereits wieder aufzugehen, als Schwarz sich in ihren Doppelzimmern einnisteten. Schuldig und Farf hatten ein Zimmer zusammen, sowie Nagi und Crawford. Die vier Männer fielen totmüde in ihre Betten und schliefen.  
  
"Hey Omi, was ist denn mit dir los?" Ken lag in einem der beiden Betten und schaute Omi besorgt an. Dieser lag seit längerer Zeit mit offenen Augen in seinem Bett.  
  
"Nichts..." flüsterte der Junge und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um nicht mehr in Ken's Augen schauen zu müssen.  
  
"Omi, du lügst doch! Was ist los! Mir kannst du doch alles erzählen..."  
  
Der Blonde setzte sich mit einem Mal in seinem Bett auf und schaute Ken durchdringlich an.  
  
"Weißt du, wer mir gesagt hat, wo sie sind?" Omi schaute weg.  
  
"Nein..." Auch Ken setzte sich jetzt in seinem Bett auf und starrte Omi entgeistert an.  
  
"Wer?" fragte er leise.  
  
"Mastermind...nein...Schuldig..."  
  
"Was?" Ken sprang auf und rannte auf Omi zu.  
  
"Du vertraust diesem Bastard? Du führst uns hierher, obwohl dir unser Feind gesagt, dass sie angeblich hier sind! Geht's dir noch gut?"  
  
^Hey...jetzt hör aber mal auf, Siberian...^  
  
^Mastermind...^  
  
^Ja, und jetzt hör auf den Kleinen so fertig zu machen! Ich habe euch nicht angelogen!^  
  
^Achja und du denkst, dass ich dir das glaube?^  
  
^Wenn nicht kannst du ja nach Tokyo fahren, während deine kleine Flamme in einem dreckigem Keller in irgendeinem Gebäude Takatori's hier verschimmelt!^  
  
^Aber...^  
  
Ken bekam keine Antwort mehr. Er setzte sich auf Omi's Bett, eine Hand an seiner Stirn.  
  
"Gomen, Omittchi...Wir sind verrückt...schlichtweg verrückt..." (Ach nicht doch! Dafür bin ich doch da...ICH bin hier die Verrückte! Also bitte nicht so viel Selbstmitleid...)  
  
"Ich würde alles tun...um sie zu finden!" flüsterte Omi leise und starrte Ken aus seinen blauen Augen an.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß..." murmelte der Braunhaarige und ging wieder zu seinem Bett.  
  
"Schlaf gut, Kleiner!"  
  
"Du auch, KenKen."  
  
*  
  
Die Sonne war bereits wieder am Horizont verschwunden, als Schuldig seine Augen öffnete. Neben ihm saß Farfarello, der seine Messer alle polierte und auf ihre Schärfe untersuchte.  
  
"Morgen..."  
  
"Morgen...*knurr*"  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los? Schon so schlechte Laune am frühen Morgen?"  
  
"Lass mich..."  
  
"War wieder was mit Crawford?"  
  
"Er sagte, er wolle suchen. Nagi ist draußen unterwegs und hört sich um..."  
  
"Aha, also hab ich Zeit für 'ne Dusche ja?"  
  
"Geh!" Der Ire hatte während der gesamten Konversation seinen Blick nicht von seinen Messern gelassen.  
  
"Na dann, wir sehen uns später..." Damit verschwand Schuldig im Badezimmer.  
  
*  
  
"Wo ist Schuldig?" Crawford stürmte durch die Tür in das gemeinsame Zimmer Farf's und Schu's und schrie nach dem Deutschen.  
  
"Ich bin hier..." Schuldig trat nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Bad und schlurfte zu seinem Bett, wo seine Sachen lagen.  
  
"Was gibt's?"  
  
"Wir haben das Versteck Shinjima's gefunden!"  
  
Schuldig hielt in seinem Abtrocknen inne und schaute den Dunkelhaarigen vor sich mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Hast du Shirley auch gefunden?"  
  
"Ich denke schon..."  
  
Zwei Minuten später stürmten Schwarz aus dem Hotel.  
  
^Kätzchen! Wir haben sie...folgt uns! Unauffällig, die anderen wissen nicht das ihr hier seid!!!^  
  
^Danke...^  
  
^Pah, nach diesem Akt hier ist alles wieder wie früher...^  
  
^Schon klar...^  
  
Schuldig sprang in den Sportwagen, der losfuhr, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
  
Wenige Minuten später hielten Schwarz vor einem heruntergekommenem Gebäude in einem abgelegenem Teil der Stadt.  
  
"Hier?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, Braddy? Ich meine, das sieht nicht gerade...danach aus...als ob..."  
  
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu Schuldig!" Der Amerikaner, der bis eben auf das Gebäude gestarrt hatte, fuhr erbost herum.  
  
"Ich bin seit zwei Uhr heute Nachmittag wach und habe die ganze Zeit gesucht, während du im Bett gelegen und geschlafen hast!"  
  
"Ist ja gut! Brauchst ja nicht gleich so auszurasten..."  
  
"Dann frag du nicht so bescheuerte Fragen!" Schuldig schaute seinen Leader trotzig an.  
  
"Kannst du versuchen Shirley's Gedanken zu finden? Dann kannst du dir auch gaaanz sicher sein."  
  
"Moment..."  
  
^Shirley?^  
  
^Ja?^  
  
^Ist schon gut!^  
  
"Ok, sie ist hier..."  
  
"Noch Fragen?"  
  
"Nein! Ich hab mich ja entschuldigt!"  
  
"Wisst ihr...in der Zeit, in der ihr hier über diese Lapalie diskutiert, hätten wir schon längst die Hälfte der Männer, die sich im Gebäude befinden erledigen können." Nagi stellte sich aufeinmal zwischen die Streithähne und schaute beide streng an. Crawford drehte ihm den Rücken zu und winkte ab. Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder auf das Haus vor sich.  
  
"Los gehen wir!"  
  
~ Owari chapter seventeen ~  
  
Sooo ich sag nicht viel nur REVIEWEN PLEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEE!!!!! 


	19. Saving

Disclaimer: Ist ja klar oder? Sie gehören mir nicht!  
  
Warnung: OOC!!! Und zwar gaaaaanz dolle! (Vorallem bei Line...)  
  
*  
  
Chapter nineteen  
  
Saving  
  
"Ich frage sie nochmal, wer weiß davon?"  
  
"Niemand." Shirley knurrte Takatori an und musste mit sich selbst kämpfen. Der Japaner stand wieder vor ihr und wollte wissen, wer von seinen Machenschaften wusste.  
  
"Soso, sie bleiben dabei?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Vielleicht muss ich dann andere Saiten aufziehen." Langsam wandte sich der Premierminister Japans von Shirley ab und ging auf July zu. Die Amerikanerin funkelte ihren Ex-Chef wütend an, hielt sich aber auf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick Shirley's zurück. Bevor Takatori zur Tat schreiten konnte, wurde er von Line, die direkt neben July hing angespuckt. Er ging zu ihr und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Dann, urplötzlich holte er mit seiner rechten Hand aus und schlug Line damit voll ins Gesicht. Der Kopf der älteren Amerikanerin drehte sich zur Seite. Bess schrie laut auf, während Shirley sich eine Schimpftirade verkniff.  
  
"Sie miese Ratte..." Der Japaner schaute die Amerikanerin gleichgültig an, ging dann weiter und blieb kurz vor July stehen. Er packte sie urplötzlich am Hals und hob sie ein Stück hoch. (Shinjima hat vorher ihre Fesseln gelöst, ok? ^^°)  
  
"Ändern sie ihre Meinung?" Takatori drehte seinen Kopf zu Shirley, die die Szene vor ihr entgeistert beobachtete.  
  
"Lassen Sie sie los..." Shirley's Stimme war noch bedrohlicher geworden.  
  
"Warum sollte ich?"  
  
"Ich habe Ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt!"  
  
"Und warum haben mich meine Bodyguards verlassen?"  
  
Schwarz haben ihn verlassen? Wann?  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht."  
  
"Sie lügen!"  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
Takatori griff langsam in seine Jackettasche und holte einen silbernen (MEINE LIEBLINGSWAFFENFARBE!!) Revolver hervor. Er hielt die Schusswaffe an July's Kopf. Die rot-grün Haarige schaute erst Takatori, dann Shirley ängstlich an. Diese nickte. Fast in der selben Sekunde hob sie ihre zusammengebundenen Beine und rammte sie Takatori zwischen die Beine. (KASTRATION!!! ^^y *totfreu*) Der Japaner ließ seinen Revolver fallen und schlug seine Hände vor seinem Unterkörper zusammen. July landete mit einem lauten Schlag und einem Aufstöhnen wieder auf dem Boden. Shirley robbte so schnell sie konnte zu der Schusswaffe, die nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr auf dem Boden lag und trat sie weit weg. Takatori sah, was die Schottin tat und wollte gerade eingreifen, als die Tür zu Red's Gefängnis aufgerissen wurde und Shinjima hereingestürmt war.  
  
"Takatori-san!"  
  
"Was ist?" Der Ziegenbart drehte sich wütend um.  
  
"Sie sind hier!" flüsterte der Glatzkopf, denn er wollte vermeiden, dass Red ihn hörten.  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Schwarz!"  
  
Sofort richtete sich Takatori auf.  
  
"Gehen wir."  
  
Er warf den Mädchen noch einen bösen Blick zu und verschwand dann.  
  
Schuldig?  
  
Shirley erhielt keine Antwort auf ihren gedanklichen Ruf.  
  
Sind sie wirklich hier?  
  
Takatori ging von Shinjima gefolgt die Treppe hoch.  
  
"Diese dreckige Miststücke!" knurrte der Japaner in seinen Bart hinein. Takatori kam im Erdgeschoss an. Gerade als er die Treppe zum Obergeschoss betreten wollte, erschienen vier dunkle Schatten im Flur des Hauses. Instinktiv wirbelte Takatori herum und sah direkt in die zornigen Gesichter Schwarz'.  
  
Sie sind also wirklich hier...  
  
"Natürlich sind wir hier, was dachten sie denn?" Schuldig hatte seine Stimme bedrohlich gesenkt.  
  
"Nun ja, ich dachte nicht, dass Sie so schnell hier aufkreuzen würden. Egal, was kann ich für sie tun?"  
  
"Das wissen sie ganz genau..."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Rücken sie die Mädchen raus..." Crawford hatte sich in den Vordergrund gedrängt und schaute Takatori mit seinem typischen Blick an. (Nein nicht der den "Ich bin B.Crawford ein cooler Ami und außerdem Leader von Schwarz Augenbraue hochzieh" Blick...)  
  
"Welche Mädchen?"  
  
"Hören Sie mit ihren Spielchen auf und rücken Sie die Mädchen raus..." Crawford ging einen Schritt auf Takatori zu, drehte dann seinen Kopf aber blitzschnell wieder zum Eingang und riss seine Augen weit auf.  
  
"DECKUNG!" Panisch rannte Crawford auf Schwarz zu, die sich bei seinem Ausruf instinktiv schon geduckt hatten. Gerade als der Amerikaner bei den anderen drei Männern ankam, flog etwas hell aufblitzendes an ihnen vorbei.  
  
"Shinjima, was zum...aaaaaah..."  
  
Mit einem Mal verstummte Takatori's Stimme. Crawford und die anderen wandten ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung und sahen den Premierminister am Boden liegen. In seiner Stirn steckte ein Katana. (Kommt ein Katana geflogen...*träller* Setzt sich nieder in Reiji's Kopf...*pfeif* Hat 'n Schwert im Hirn...*sing* vom Aya 'n Gruß... ^^ DAS muss ich mir patentieren lassen! Mein Song!!!) Shinjima stand mit ungläubigem Blick daneben. Schwarz richtete sich blitzschnell wieder auf. Wenige Sekunden später standen Weiß atemlos im Hausflur.  
  
Aya starrte mit funkelndem Blick auf den toten Takatori.  
  
"Wart ihr das?"  
  
Crawford funkelte die Männer vor sich an.  
  
"Wer sonst?"  
  
Ohne zu antworten drehte sich Crawford um und ging zu Shinjima.  
  
"Wo sind sie?"  
  
"W...wer?"  
  
"Du weißt wer." Der Amerikaner stand ganz dicht vor dem Japaner, der ihn ängstlich anschaute.  
  
"N...nein..."  
  
"Gut. Farfarello ich denke, ich hab hier Arbeit für dich."  
  
Weiß beobachteten die Szene vor sich schweigend. Erst als Cherry sich zwischen den vier Assasins hindurchquetschte kam wieder Leben in alle.  
  
"Anstatt ihnen zu zu schauen, sollten wir sie lieber suchen...Bombay, Siberian, ihr sucht oben, Abyssinian, Balinese ihr hier, ich geh runter..."  
  
Die Jungs taten wie ihnen geheißen. Die Jüngsten rannten hoch, während Aya und Yohji in Räumen links und rechts des Eingangs verschwanden. Schuldig und Nagi wollten sie aufhalten, wurden aber von Crawford zurückgehalten. Farfarello kümmerte sich unterdessen um Shinjima.  
  
"Schuldig, sag ihr sie soll rufen..."  
  
"Warum? Sie sind unten im Keller."  
  
"Woher?"  
  
"Hat sie mir schon längst gesagt..."  
  
"BAKA!!" Bradley stürmte ohne weitere Umschweife nach unten, gerade, als Yohji wieder aus seinem Zimmerchen kam. Die restlichen Schwarz folgten ihm. Shinjima fiel mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Boden. Aus seinem Hals tropfte dickes rotes Blut und in seiner Brust steckte ein Messer. (^^ Gute Arbeit...)  
  
"BOMBAY! ABYSSINIAN! SIBERIAN!!!" Fast im selben Augenblick standen die restlichen drei Weiß Mitglieder neben Yohji.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Sie sind unten..."  
  
Omi schaute den Playboy vor sich mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"Ich hab sie gesehen!"  
  
Omi rannte hinter Schwarz her. Jetzt konnte ihn nichts und niemand mehr halten.  
  
Gerade als sie unten ankamen, gab es einen mehr als lauten Knall und das kleine Kabuff unten war von Rauch erfüllt.  
  
"Schuldig, Farfarello ihr bleibt hier!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"KEIN ABER! DAS IST EIN BEFEHL!!!"  
  
Schuldig und Farf taten wie ihnen geheißen und blieben vor der aus den Angeln gerissenen Tür stehen. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte sich der Rauch verzogen und die beiden zurückgebliebenen Schwarz Mitglieder konnten Weiß, die sie entsetzt anstarrten erkennen. Sofort stürtzte sich Omi auf sie, doch Schuldig blockte seinen Angriff gekonnt ab. Ken kam seinem Freund (NEIN!!! Nur Freund, nicht Koi!!! ^^°) zu Hilfe, wurde aber von Farfarello aufgehalten. Die vier verstrickten sich immer mehr in ihrem Kampf. Cherry starrte sie entgeistert an.  
  
Spielkinder...  
  
Yohji überlegte einen Augenblick, stieß dann Aya an der Schulter an und lief an den Kämpfenden vorbei. Aya folgte ihm, mit einem kurzen aber trotz allem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Cherry. Diese schüttelte ihren Kopf und setzte sich dann demonstrativ auf die Treppe. Schuldig, Farf, Ken und Omi kämpften unterdessen unbeirrt weiter.  
  
*  
  
Die Köpfe der Red Girls wandten sich erschrocken der Tür zu, als sie von draußen erstickte Schreie hörten. Dann, mit einem Mal flog die schwere Eisentür aus ihren Angeln und krachte gegen die Wand. Einen Moment war das Gefängnis der 6 Mädchen von Rauch erfüllt. Sie husteten, starrten dabei aber immer noch auf die Tür. Durch die Rauchwolke konnten sie zwei Gestalten erkennen. Eine ziemlich Große mit breiten Schultern und daneben eine kleinere, schmale. July's Augen verengten sich und sie versuchte angestrengt etwas zu erkennen. Langsam bewegten sich die beiden Personen in den Raum und traten aus dem Rauch heraus.  
  
"NAGI-CHAN!!!! CRAWFIE!!!! Ihr? HIER?" July krisch erfreut auf. Als der Japaner die Amerikanerin entdeckte, lächelte er und rannte zu ihr. Binnen weniger Sekunden waren ihre Fesseln gelöst. Überglücklich warf sich die Jüngste der Red's an Nagi's Hals und küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
  
*KollektivesdoofguckManöver*  
  
"Ju?"  
  
"Oh...entschuldigt!" July löste sich bei dem Blick ihrer Freundinnen wieder von dem Jungen und grinste breit.  
  
"Darf ich vorstellen? Mein Freund, Naoe Nagi..."  
  
"DEIN WAS?!"  
  
July und Nagi hielten sich bei dem lauten Chor die Ohren zu.  
  
"Mein...Freund? *breitgrins*"  
  
"Seit wann?" Shirley schaute ihre Blutsschwester mehr als entgeistert an. (Ihr ist die Kinnlade runter gefallen...^^ *lachflash*)  
  
"Äh, schon sehr lange..."  
  
July wurde leicht rot, genauso wie Nagi, der sie noch immer in seinen Armen hielt.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Ein Räuspern Crawford's ließ Alessia in ihrer Frage inne halten. Alle Blicke wandten sich ihm zu.  
  
"Ich find's sehr toll, dass du mich auch noch begrüßt..." grummelte der Amerikaner und schaute July vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Oh entschuldige...Onii-chan!"  
  
July sprang auf und schmiss sich dem zwei Köpfe Größeren an den Hals. Dieser fing sie gekonnt auf.  
  
"Geht's dir gut...Nee-chan?"  
  
*erneuteskollektivesdoofguckManöver*  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"Oh...nochmals gomen...*nochbreitergrins* Ich hab vergessen euch meinen Bruder vorzustellen..."  
  
"DEINEN WAS?" Wieder sprachen die Red's im Chor.  
  
"Bruder..."  
  
Alle schauten sie überrascht an. Und vor lauter Überraschung sahen sie die beiden anderen Männer, die den Raum betraten nicht, hörten aber sehr wohl die Kampfgeräusche von draußen und wilde Schreie und ignorierten sie gekonnt. (Klar haben ja auch andere Probleme, ne? ^^ Gomen...gomen...gomen...) July ließ wieder von Crawford, welcher sich als ihr Bruder zu erkennen gegeben hatte, los und wandte sich ihrem Freund zu.  
  
"BESS!" Der laute Ausruf ließ die Mädchen und die beiden Schwarz Mitglieder erneut herumwirbeln.  
  
"Yohji?" Bess' Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als sie den Weiß Assasin in der Tür stehen sah. Langsam kam der Dunkelhaarige (DENN ER SIEHT MIT DUNKLEN HAAREN DEFINITIV BESSER AUS!!!!!) auf sie zu und blieb dann vor ihr stehen. Mit einem Mal war es ganz leise in dem kleinen Raum. Alessia schaute noch immer zur Tür und erkannte Aya. Als dieser sie mit einem mehr als kühlen Blick bedachte, ließ sie ihren Kopf hängen und schaute weg.  
  
"Bess..."  
  
Yohji stand noch immer vor der Australierin, die ebenfalls ihren Blick gesenkt hatte.  
  
"Ich...also..."  
  
Bess schaute wieder auf, als auf einmal ein Briefumschlag vor ihrem Gesicht auftauchte.  
  
"Du...hast ihn nicht gelesen, oder?"  
  
Bess konnte Traurigkeit in Yohji's Augen lesen. Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
  
"Hatte ich mir gedacht..." Der Playboy lächelte leicht. Dann ging er noch einen Schritt auf Bess zu und löste ihre Fesseln. Die beiden standen sich gegenüber und schauten sich in die Augen.  
  
Aya ging langsam zu Alessia und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Ihre gefesselten Hände hingen über ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte, seitdem er den Raum betreten hatte, nicht mehr aufgeschaut. Sie wollte die Härte in seinen Augen nicht sehen. Doch als die schwarzen Schuhe vor ihr auftauchten, hob sie leicht ihren Kopf und sah Aya, der mit hocherhobenem Katana vor ihr stand. Die Ohrringe, die er ihr geschenkt hatte, klirrten leise und funkelten kurz auf.  
  
"Aya...aber..."  
  
Geräuschlos fuhr das Katana herab. Alessia schloss ihre Augen und wartete auf den schneidenden Schmerz. Doch nichts geschah, außer dass ihre Arme nach unten fielen und sie mit runter rissen. Erschrocken riss die halb Italienerin, halb Ägypterin ihre Augen auf und starrte den Rothaarigen vor sich an. Sein Katana hing in seiner rechten Hand und er schaute auf sie herab.  
  
Dieser Blick...so...voller Schmerz und Bedauern...  
  
Alessia hatte Tränen in den Augen. Langsam und umständlich erhob sie sich. Sie ließ Aya dabei nicht aus den Augen. Auch Aya's Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
~klong~  
  
Das Katana war aus Aya's Hand gefallen, als er einen Schritt auf Ales, die direkt vor ihm stand, zugemacht hatte. Zögernd trat auch sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie standen nun so dicht beieinander, dass sich ihre Sachen berührten. Aya schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, riss sie aber erschrocken wieder auf, als er spürte, wie sich jemand an seinen Oberkörper drückte. Alessia hatte ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Der Assasin zögerte kurz, legte dann aber auch seine Arme um das Mädchen unter sich und drückte sie noch näher an sich heran. Shirley und die anderen schauten diesem Schauspiel schweigend zu.  
  
Also doch noch ein Happy - End für sie...  
  
Shirley lächelte leicht, riss ihren Kopf aber bei einem lauten Aufprall herum und sah Bess und Yohji am Boden liegen. Bess lag in seinen Armen und die Beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich.  
  
Die Beiden also auch...was wohl Line dazu sagt...  
  
Leicht traurig schaute Shirley auf den Boden. Sie freute sich zwar für ihre Freundinnen, dachte aber an sich und jemand anderen. Die Geräusche von draußen verstummten auf einmal. Neugierig wandten sich die Köpfe der Mädchen und der vier Jungs Richtung Eingang. Ein paar Sekunden später konnte man undeutliches Gefluche mehrerer Stimmen hören und vier Männer Kopf an Kopf Richtung Tür rennen sehen.  
  
"Wenn die so weiter rennen..."  
  
"Dann..."  
  
"Bleiben sie stecken..."  
  
Die restlichen Schwarz und Weiß Mitglieder rannten tatsächlich weiter und dachten gar nicht ans Bremsen. Und wie die Red's schon vorausgesehen hatten, blieben sie stecken. Schuldig klemmte zwischen Omi und Farf. Ken war ganz außen. Unauffällig ließ der Deutsche seinen rechten Arm in Omi's Gesicht landen.  
  
"Du Bastard!"  
  
"Nanana...nicht so unfreundlich...war ja nicht mit Absicht!"  
  
"Und ob das mit Absicht war!"  
  
Omi funkelte den rot-orange Haarigen böse an, hob unbemerkt sein Bein, drehte es ein wenig und rammte es dem Deutschen zwischen die Beine. Dieser heulte laut auf.  
  
Sofort begannen die Schimptiraden. Sowohl die Red's als auch die nicht eingeklemmten Schwarz und Weiß schauten der gesamten Situation belustigt zu. Bess und Yohji waren mittlerweile auch wieder aufgestanden.  
  
Crawford musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
  
"Onii...lachst du etwa?" July grinste den Dunkelhaarigen sadistisch an.  
  
"W...was? Nein...*prust*"  
  
"Dooooooooooch!!!!!"  
  
Crawford brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. (Nein sowas...ausgerechnet Mister Gefrierpunkt Nummer 2...*kopfschüttel*)  
  
"Los Nagi...*lach* hol sie da raus...*Bauchhalt*" Bradley hatte einen richtigen Lachkrampf. Aber auch die anderen hielten sich nicht zurück.  
  
"WAS GIBT ES DENN DA BITTE ZU LACHEN?" Die vier Eingeklemmten schrieen im Chor. Doch im selben Augenblick brökelte die Decke über ihnen und sie fielen alle aufeinmal auf die Nase. Schuldig landete auf Omi, während Farf sich abfing und als erster wieder stand. Sein Blick fiel auf Shirley, die wieder auf den Boden starrte. Die anderen drei rappelten sich auch auf, wobei Omi noch einen Kinnhaken und Schuldig einen heftigen Hieb in die Rippen kassierten. Doch sie beruhigten sich wieder, als der Blick des blonden Weiß Mitglieds auf Kina fiel, die kraftlos an ihren Fesseln hing.  
  
"Kina!!!!" Ohne noch weiter nachzudenken rannte er zu ihr und löste die Fesseln. Schlapp fiel sie nach vorne, doch Omi fing sie auf.  
  
"Kina...Schatz...ist...alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
"O...Omi...du...bist...hier?"  
  
"Ja, ja...ich bin hier...bei dir..." In Omi's Augenwinkeln sammelten sich Tränen.  
  
"Leute uns wird es hier etwas zu eng, also wir gehen dann mal..." Yohji und Bess standen bereits an der demolierten Tür.  
  
"Wir sind im Hotel..." Yohji warf Aya einen mehr als bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Dann verließen die Beiden den Rest und gingen raus. Auf dem Flur vor Bess' Ex-Gefängnis trafen sie auf Cherry, die noch immer auf der Treppe saß. Sie lächelte die beiden an und machte ihnen Platz.  
  
"Arigatou..." flüsterte die Australierin im Vorbeigehen und dann waren sie verschwunden.  
  
Omi hatte Kina unterdessen auf die Arme genommen.  
  
"Sie muss sofort in ein Krankenhaus!" Das war alles und auch er verschwand. Ken, der sich mittlerweile wieder gerichtet hatte, trat vor Line, die ihm fest in die Augen sah.  
  
"Wie...geht...es dir?" flüsterte er fast. Line zog eine Schnute.  
  
"Naja, also...ich war zwei Tage hier gefesselt, durfte nicht Pupsen, habe nichts zu Essen bekommen, mir den Arsch abgefroren, hatte nichts zum Trinken, stinke, sehe Scheiße aus und DU VERDAMMTER BAKA WARST NICHT DA UM MIR MAL HIER RAUS ZU HELFEN!!! Aber sonst geht's mir gut..."  
  
Ken war erschrocken einen Schritt zurück gewichen.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"Schon gut..."  
  
Vorsichtig trat Ken wieder näher an die Amerikanerin heran, traute sich aber nicht ihre Fesseln zu lösen. Einen Augenblick schauten sich die Beiden in die Augen und sie wurden rot. Aya und Alessia verließen unbemerkt den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Nagi, July und Crawford.  
  
"Cherry...was machst du denn hier? Und so alleine?"  
  
"Ich hab gewartet..."  
  
"Auf wen?"  
  
Cherry's Blick streifte Crawford.  
  
"Niemanden..."  
  
"Willst du mitkommen? Wir gehen zu McDonalds..."  
  
"Klar..."  
  
Die Spanierin erhob sich.  
  
"Übrigens Crawford lädt uns ein..." "W...was?  
  
"Oh...das ist aber nett von deinem Bruder..."  
  
"Woher weißt..."  
  
"Ich gehöre auch zu euch..." Cherry grinste verschmitzt und ging den dreien dann voran die Treppe hoch.  
  
Sie weiß wer ich bin...interessant...  
  
Crawford musterte das Mädchen interessiert.  
  
"Onii..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Sie gefällt dir, oder?"  
  
"Vielleicht, du bist eindeutig zu neugierig..."  
  
"Nein, nur zu sehr besehen..."  
  
Zurück im Gefängnis...  
  
Line schaute den jungen Mann vor sich mittlerweile provozierend an. Ken kämpfte unterdessen mit sich selbst.  
  
Soll ich...oder soll ich nicht? Ich meine...noch ist sie gefesselt...aber dann...  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung nahm der Japaner Line in den Arm. Diese war im ersten Moment mehr als erschrocken, doch nach den ersten Sekunden, entspannte sie sich und fing an, seine Berührung und seinen Geruch zu genießen. (ICH HAB DICH SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UNGLAUBLICH DOLL LIEB!!!! *wegrenn* *SchusssichereWesteanzieh**Angsthab* *PANIK*) Doch dann löste sich Ken von ihr und schaute sie erneut an.  
  
Ich...bin so gut wie tot...nein...aber...das war es mir wert...  
  
Hochrot machte er sich daran Line's Fesseln zu lösen. Kaum waren die Seile von ihren Handgelenken riss sie ihre Arme nach vorne und begann ihre Handgelenke zu reiben. "Scheiß Seile...*grummel*"  
  
Nachdem sie damit fertig war, schaute sie Ken noch provozierender als vorher an, ließ ihre Finger knacken und ging einen Schritt auf Ken zu. Dieser blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen genaustens.  
  
Adé du schöne Welt...  
  
Wider allen Erwartungen steckte Line dem Braunhaarigen keine Bombe ins Shirt, sondern legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und drückte ihn an sich.  
  
Äh? Was? Noch nicht tot?  
  
Als er dann endlich (hat ja auch lange genug gedauert...*grummel* Oh Line...Hallo... *dooflach*) ihre Berührung realisierte, konnte er es nicht fassen und legte ihr sanft seine Arme um ihren Körper. (Ist das nicht süüüüüüß? Hat jemand mal ein Taschentuch? *schnief**schnäuz*)  
  
Shirley musste ihren Blick von ihrer Freundin wenden, bereute es aber im nächsten Moment wieder, denn Schuldig stand vor ihr. Line hatte über Ken's Schulter gelugt und zerrte diesen jetzt aus dem Raum. Im Vorbeigehen schaute sie die Schottin nocheinmal an. Diese nickte nur und die beiden waren verschwunden.  
  
Nun waren Farfarello, Schuldig und Shirley alleine. Farf hatte sich gelangweilt an die Überreste der Tür gelehnt, beobachtete die beiden aber. Schuldig beugte sich nach unten und löste Shirley's Fesseln. Ohne den Deutschen eines Blickes zu würdigen, erhob sie sich und ging an das andere Ende des Raumes. Weit weg von Schuldig und Farfarello.  
  
"Shirley?" In Schuldig's Stimme klang ein Flehen mit.  
  
Die Schottin schluckte, antwortete ihm aber nicht. Der rot-orange Haarige schaute sie verwirrt an. Dann ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
  
"Noch einen Schritt weiter und du bist tot..." Shirley's schneidende Stimme durchbrach die Stille. Schuldig blieb einen Moment abrupt stehen. Auch Farfarello löste seine starre Haltung und schaute Shirley verwundert an.  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, noch einen Schritt weiter und du bist tot..." knurrte Shirley, als sie mitbekam, das Schuldig noch weiter auf sie zuging. Diesmal unbeeindruckt von ihrer Drohung (weil sie sie ja eh nicht wahr macht, oder was? Na warte mal ab...*diabolischgrins*) lief er weiter. Im nächsten Moment hatte er ein Messer an seiner Kehle liegen. Schuldig schaute direkt in Shirleys wild entschlossene Augen.  
  
"Hau ab..."  
  
Schu machte einen Schritt zurück, wobei er Shirley immer noch anschaute.  
  
"Hau ab...ich...will dich nicht mehr sehen!" schrie die Lilahaarige auf einmal. Der Mann vor ihr ließ den Kopf hängen und drehte sich um.  
  
Warum? Warum habe ich das getan? Warum weine ich?  
  
Shirley stand mit herunterhängenden Schultern in ihrem Gefängnis. Einzig Farfarello war noch bei ihr. Als sie seine Schritte hörte, schaute sie auf und war erstaunt Farf so nah vor sich zu sehen. Aus ihren Augen rannen Tränen die Wangen herab. Wie schon einmal vorher, strich der Ire sie ihr sanft aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Warum?" flüsterte Shirley mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
  
Farf schüttelte lediglich seinen Kopf und zog Shirley dann an sich heran. An seiner Brust (die ich übrigens ungemein sexy finde...*lach* Nein im Ernst...*schmacht*) heulte sie sich aus. Farf ließ sie machen und strich ihr sanft durch's Haar.  
  
Als er merkte, dass sie sich allmählich beruhigte, schob er sie ein Stück von sich und schaute ihr fest in die Augen.  
  
"Weißt du wer uns hierher gebracht hat? Wer uns überhaupt gesagt hat, dass ihr entführt wurdet?"  
  
Shirley schaute den Rothaarigen vor sich erstaunt an und fuhr sich dann mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. "Nein..."  
  
"Schuldig..."  
  
Shirley's Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.  
  
"Schuldig?"  
  
Ich dachte der hätte das alles arrangiert...  
  
"Ja...er hätte sogar Crawford beinahe umgebracht, nur um dich zu retten."  
  
Der Ire lächelte leicht. "Shirley, er leidet unter eurer Trennung, und jetzt, wo er dachte, dass es wieder in Ordnung sei, da..."  
  
Shirley schaute betreten weg. Sie wusste genau was Farf jetzt sagen würde. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht, warum sie so reagiert hatte, obwohl sie doch froh war, Schuldig zu sehen. Plötzlich wurde ihr Kinn hochgehoben und sie musste Farfarello in die Augen (wohl eher das Auge) schauen.  
  
"Er liebt dich...mehr alles andere..."  
  
Das war dann definitiv zu viel für Shirley. Sie drückte Farfarello noch einmal kurz, ehe sie aus dem kleinen Raum raus und die Treppe hinauf stürmte. Über ihre Wangen rannten schon wieder Tränen.  
  
Schuldig...wo bist du?  
  
Suchend schaute sich die Schottin auf der Straße um, doch kein Auto und kein Zeichen von Schuldig.  
  
SCHULDIG!!!! WO BIST DU???  
  
Draußen hatte es begonnen zu regnen. Die dicken Regentropfen trommelten auf Shirl's Kopf. Ihre Haare klebten in ihrem Gesicht. Bei jedem Auftreten platschte es laut. Plötzlich sah sie sich einem riesigem Schild gegenüber.  
  
'Kyoto Stadtpark'  
  
Einen Moment zögerte sie, doch dann betrat sie den Park. Sie schaute sich noch immer suchend um. Der Regen war noch stärker geworden. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, sah sie aufeinmal unter einer Laterne eine Gestalt stehen.  
  
"Schuldig...*flüster*"  
  
Shirley's Schritte wurden immer langsamer und sie immer unentschlossener.  
  
Als Schuldig Shirley's Schritte hörte, spannte sich sein Körper unwillkürlich an. Kurz darauf spürte er etwas Schweres in seinem Rücken.  
  
Shirley stand mit gesenkten Kopf, welcher an Schu's Rücken gelehnt war hinter dem Deutschen. Ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen. Die beiden standen schweigend da. Erst als Shirley sich wieder regte, hob Schuldig seinen Kopf und starrte in den Regen.  
  
Es tut ihm so weh...ich bin...  
  
In Shirley's Augen traten Tränen, erneut legte sie ihren Kopf gegen Schuldig's Rücken, umfasste aber diesmal auch seine Hüften mit ihren schlanken Armen. Schu musste schlucken. Er traute sich nicht sich herum zudrehen, um Shirley in die Augen zu schauen.  
  
"Go...gomen...kudasai..." flüsterte Shirley.  
  
"Es...es tut mir so leid..." Ein leises Schluchzen folgte. Schuldig musste erneut schlucken.  
  
Warum? Warum drehe ich mich nicht einfach um?  
  
"Schuldig...ich..."  
  
Bevor Shirley ihren Satz vollenden konnte, hatte sich Schuldig umgedreht und sah sie aus traurigen Augen an. Er legte der Schottin sanft eine Hand auf die Wange. Shirley schloss einen Moment ihre Augen um diese Berührung in sich einzusaugen.  
  
/ "Yohji...du bist ja immer noch so ungeduldig wie früher..." Bess küsste ihren Koi sanft auf die Nasenspitze.  
  
"Ich kann dir eben nicht widerstehen..." flüsterte Yohji zurück.  
  
"Achja?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Wirst du denn morgen auch noch bei mir sein?" "Ich werde für immer bei dir sein, wenn du willst..."  
  
Bess setzte sich auf den nackten Körper Yohji's. (*evilgrin* Wahahahahahahahahaha sorry...^^)  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Natürlich..."  
  
Gekonnt (wie auch sonst?!) drehte sich Yohji um, so dass Bess nun unter ihm lag.  
  
"Soll ich's dir beweisen?" flüsterte er.  
  
"Immer zu..." Bess lächelte und küsste ihren geliebten Yohji sanft, als dieser sie einnahm. (Booooooooooar mal ne andere Bezeichnung dafür...*applaudier*(aber mir selbst...*heul*))  
  
/ "Schatz...was machen wir denn hier?"  
  
"Du bist schwach, schwanger und...und..."  
  
"Omi..." Kina legte ihrem Koi vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Wange.  
  
"Mir geht's gut..."  
  
"Trotzdem...außerdem will ich wissen, wie es unserem Kind geht..."  
  
Omi's blaue Augen funkelten wild entschlossen. Noch immer hatte er Kina auf dem Arm und trug sie. Die Beiden standen vor einem Krankenhaus.  
  
"Also gut..." Kina gab sich geschlagen.  
  
"Sie wünschen?"  
  
"Äh...ja wissen sie...ähm...meiner Freundin...geht es nicht so gut...und äh..."  
  
"Warten sie bitte einen Moment."  
  
"Doktor Hamura...Empfang bitte...So...der Arzt kommt gleich." "Danke." Erleichtert ging Omi zu seiner Freundin zurück, die zwischen zwei großen Palmen im Eingangsbereich saß. Als er bei ihr ankam, wandte sie ihren Blick von den Fenstern ab und ihm zu.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Der Arzt kommt gleich."  
  
"Äh...Tsukiyono-san? Sind sie das?"  
  
"Was? Äh...ja..." Omi sprang auf und schüttelte dem Arzt, der nun vor ihm stand die Hand. (Das machen die zwar nicht in Japan, aber egal...^^y)  
  
"Also was kann ich für sie tun?"  
  
"Für mich nichts.nur für meine Freundin..."  
  
"Achso...ja...dann folgen sie mir bitte..."  
  
"Wegen dir muss ich jetzt über Nacht hier bleiben..." Kina schaute Omi gespielt böse an.  
  
"Besser hier ein Bett, als im Hotel neben KenKen zu schlafen..." Omi grinste.  
  
Wer weiß wen er heute nacht bei sich hat... (OOOOOOH BIIIIIIIITTE LASS MICH AM LEBEN!!!! LINE ICH FLEHE DICH AN!!! *fleh*)  
  
"Wenn du meinst, aber wo schläfst du heute nacht?"  
  
"Auf dem Stuhl, wo sonst?"  
  
"Aber das Bett hier ist relativ breit..." Kina wurde leicht rot, genauso wie Omi.  
  
"Aber du brauchst deinen Schlaf."  
  
"Mir ist aber kalt...also..." Kina schlug ihre Bettdecke wieder nach hinten. "Wenn du nicht gleich hierher kommst, dann steh ich auf, zieh mich an und gehe." Sie setzte sich während ihrer Drohung auf den Bettrand. Sofort sprang Omi auf und baute sich vor ihr auf. Doch gerade, als er ihr eine Moralpredigt halten wollte, wurde er geküsst. Kina war aufgestanden und hatte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Bevor er wusste, was mit ihm geschah, zog die Japanerin den Jungen auf ihr Bett.  
  
"Na gut, aber nur dieses eine mal..." "Im Krankenhaus..."  
  
"Im Krankenhaus..." Omi lächelte und breitete die Decke über sich und Kina aus.  
  
/ Draußen regnete es. Aya hatte seinen Mantel geöffnet und hielt ihn über sich und Alessia. Seite an Seite rannten die beiden zu Aya's weißem Porsche. In Windeseile schloss Aya die Beifahrertür auf und ließ Alessia hinein. Kaum saß sie im Auto, knallte der Rothaarige die Tür zu und rannte auf die Fahrerseite. Keine zwei Minuten saß auch er im Auto. Zwischen den Beiden herrschte Schweigen.  
  
"Aya...es..."  
  
"Ist schon gut..." Aya schaute Alessia, die neben ihm saß auf einmal an, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange und zog sie zu sich. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, schaute sie ihm noch einmal zweifelnd in die Augen.  
  
Die Scheiben des Auto waren von dem heftigem Atem der beiden Insassen beschlagen. (Woran erinnert mich das nur? "Oh Jack..." "Oh Rose..." *mitdemZaunpfahlwink* *schmalz**schmalz*) Jeder der vorbeigelaufen wäre, hätte nicht gesehen, was Aya und Alessia im Auto machten.  
  
Die halb Italienerin, halb Ägypterin saß bei Aya auf dem Schoß, in einem heftigem, leidenschaftlichem und vorallem fordernden Kuss versunken. Der Atem der Beiden ging immer schneller und ihre Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft. Der Assasin trug nur noch seine Hose, und Alessia war um ein Top ärmer. (Und sie hat nur eins getragen! ^^°)  
  
/ "Hm...also dieser Burger ist echt...*mampf**kau* szuper lecker..."  
  
Cherry stimme July's Feststellung mit einem heftigem Kopfnicken zu. Crawford enthielt sich seiner Meinung, da er gerade versuchte, sich einen halben Burger auf einmal in den Mund zu stecken, was bei Cherry einen Lachkrampf verursachte. Als July sah, warum die Spanierin so lachte und aufpassen musste, sich nicht zu verschlucken, brach sie auch in schallendes Gelächter aus. Crawford schaute die beiden Mädchen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, was Ju und Che noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. (Stellt euch das doch mal bitte vor...da sitzt ein Crawford-Viech (nicht ernst gemeint, Crawfie ist toll!!!) und renkt sich fast den Kiefer aus, weil er sich 'nen halben Burger aufeinmal reinschaufeln will, also schon mal aussieht wie ein Breitmaulfrosch und dann zieht er noch ne Augenbraue hoch...*skeptischguck*) Nagi saß vor den dreien und schaute sie entgeistert an. Er hatte seinen Burger noch nicht angerührt und schlürfte nur selten an seiner Coke. (Schleichwerbung *hihi*)  
  
"Hey Nagi...du hast ja noch gar nichts gegessen..."  
  
"Äh...ja..."  
  
July und Cherry hatten sich wieder eingekriegt. Nagi schaute auf seinen Burger hinunter, stand dann plötzlich auf und rannte an die Theke.  
  
"Was hat er denn jetzt vor?" Cherry schaute Crawford fragend an.  
  
"Pfeine Afnunf...*mampf*" Che grinste wieder breit. Wenige Augenblicke tauchte Nagi wieder auf, mit einem paar Stäbchen in der Hand. Die Amerikaner und die Spanierin schauten ihn verwundert an.  
  
"Was hast du denn damit vor?" July schaute ihren Koi skeptisch an und deutete auf die Stäbchen in dessen Hand.  
  
"Na was wohl? Essen natürlich..." Und er machte sich mit den Stäbchen an seinem Burger zu schaffen. July und der Rest schauten ihn einen Moment schweigend an, wechselten dann *doofguck*-Blicke und brachen erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die restlichen Besucher des FastFood Ladens drehten ihre Köpfe zu den Geräuscheverursachern und bedachten sie mit bösen Blicken. Bradley versuchte krampfhaft sich zurückzuhalten, verschluckte sich aber heftigst und begann zu husten. Erst als er schon hochrot auf dem Boden kniete und verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte, bemerkte Cherry, das mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Besorgt sprang sie auf und klopfte ihm auf dem Rücken.  
  
"*hust**keuch* Arigatou...*nochrotseiundeswiederwerd*"  
  
"Kein Problem ich kann dich ja nicht ersticken lassen..." Cherry lächelte den Amerikaner an und setzte sich dann wieder auf ihren Platz. Unterdessen erklärte July Nagi, wie man einen Burger isst.  
  
/ Ken und Line rannten laut fluchend durch die Kyotoer Straßen. (Natürlich hatten sie keinen Regenschirm und es pisst noch immer draußen, wie ihr vielleicht wisst...) Nach einer halben Stunde standen sie vor dem Hotel.  
  
"Hier sind wir..."  
  
"Zeit wird's..." Line schaute skeptisch an dem großen Gebäude empor.  
  
"Los komm rein, oder willst du dir den Tod holen?"  
  
"Wäre keine schlechte Idee...'ne Überlegung wär's wert..."  
  
Ken starrte die Amerikanerin entsetzt an.  
  
"'n Witz..."  
  
"Achso..." Erleichtert atmete er aus.  
  
Oh man wie doof kann man eigentlich sein? (Line's Gedanke...ich muss einiges wieder gut machen...*dooflach*)  
  
Wenige Minuten später standen die Beiden in Ken's und Omi's Zimmer.  
  
"Öh...äh...*knallrotwerd* Ja also...äh...naja...also...tja...hm..."  
  
"Gib's auf...bevor du fertig wirst, bin ich schon gestorben..." Line schaute Ken kühl an.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"Ich geh duschen wenn's recht ist...ich stinke, der Regen hat noch nicht den ganzen Dreck von mir gewaschen."  
  
"Ist okay..."  
  
Line wandte sich zur Badetür und verschwand darin. Ein paar Minuten später konnte man die Dusche plätschern hören. Ken setzte sich mit Herzrasen auf sein Bett und starrte entgeistert auf den Boden vor ihm.  
  
"Ähm..." Ken schreckte hoch, als er aufeinmal ein paar nackte Beine vor sich sah. Line war mittlerweile fertig mit Duschen und stand nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und noch nass vor dem Braunhaarigen.  
  
"L...Line..." KenKen lief auf der Stelle ziegelrot an.  
  
"Ja...also...hast du...vielleicht irgendwas zum Anziehen für mich?" Auf Line's Gesicht breitete sich eine leichte Gesichtsröte aus.  
  
"Ja klar..." Sofort sprang Ken auf und löste das orangene Hemd, dass er sich immer um die Hüften band.  
  
"Hier...ist zwar nicht viel...aber..."  
  
"Danke, das reicht schon..." Line packte das Hemd, drehte sich herum und löste das Handtuch von ihrem Körper. Ken fiel vor lauter Überraschung und vorallem Entsetzen zurück auf sein Bett. Line stand splitter faser nackt vor ihm und zog sich in aller Seelenruhe an.  
  
"Ist was?"  
  
Noch immer starrte Ken entgeistert auf Line, die angezogen vor ihm stand. Das Hemd reichte ihr bis kurz über die Knie.  
  
"Äh...äh...naja...also...du...siehst...*räusper* Du siehst umwerfend aus..."  
  
"Klar...in so 'nem tollem Hemd...*Schnutezieh*"  
  
"Doch ganz ehrlich..."  
  
"Wie auch immer..." Line ging einen Schritt auf Ken zu und setzte sich neben ihm auf's Bett.  
  
"Ich hab Hunger..."  
  
"Ja klar, warte...ich lasse uns was bringen!"  
  
Ken nahm den Telefonhörer in die Hand und wählte die Nummer der Rezeption. (Ich denke sobald Line das gelesen hat, werde ich tot sein...Adé du schöne Welt...war nett hier...)  
  
"Also...so gefällst du mir schon viel besser..."  
  
"alf...*mampf*"  
  
"Als die böse und gefühlskalte Line..."  
  
"Ich bitte dich...ich war schon...*leiserwerd*"  
  
Ken kam der Amerikanerin langsam mit seinem Gesicht näher.  
  
"W...was wird das?" Line konnte in Anbetracht von Ken's Nähe nur noch Flüstern.  
  
Warum rast mein Herz so? Was in drei Teufels Namen soll das? Er wird doch wohl...nicht...oh doch...er will...er...tut...es...  
  
Ken hatte seine Lippen auf Line's gelegt. Die Amerikanerin zuckte bei dieser Berührung zusammen, was Ken dazu veranlasste sich wieder von ihr zu lösen.  
  
"Entschuldige...aber...ich...ich..." (Also das ich dich lieb hab weißte ja schon...und naja...ich bin halt eben doch lebensmüde und diesmal ist mir egal, ob du mich umbringst oder wieder amnestisierst...Stell dir einfach vor, dass der Kerl nicht real ist, ok? ^^ Arigatou)  
  
Line legte dem Japaner einen Finger auf den Mund und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.  
  
"Ist...ist...schon gut..."  
  
Was red ich denn da? Gar nichts ist gut...ICH die großartige, glamuröse und Rülpschampion LineLine verliebe mich nicht! Niemals...  
  
Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm, nahm ihre Finger von seinem Mund und legte ihre Lippen auf seine.  
  
"I love you Hidaka."  
  
"Line...ich...dich auch..."  
  
/ Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie, dass Tränen in denen ihr gegenüber waren.  
  
Es...es...  
  
"Schuldig..." Shirley trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute den Mann vor sich verwirrt an.  
  
"Schu...es...es tut mir leid...ich...wollte dich nicht verletzen...ich wusste nicht, dass...es...es tut...mir leid...bitte..."  
  
Der Deutsche ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand unters Kinn.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung..." flüsterte er und lächelte leicht.  
  
"Ich...es...ich liebe dich Schuldig...ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt...und...es tut mir leid...ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist..." Verzweifelt versuchte Shirley sich bei Schuldig zu entschuldigen, wurde aber von ihm durch einen Kuss unterbrochen.  
  
^Ich liebe dich auch...^  
  
^Schuldig...^  
  
Langsam rann eine Träne ihre Wange herab und tropfte heiß auf Schuldig's Finger. Vorsichtig löste sich der Deutsche von ihr und schaute ihr in die Augen.  
  
"Warum weinst du denn?"  
  
"Baka...wegen dir..."  
  
Schnell fuhr sich die Schottin mit ihrem Handrücken über die Augen.  
  
"Und warum weinst du?"  
  
"Das ist der Regen..." "Du bist schlecht im Lügen..." Shirley lächelte.  
  
"So wie du..."  
  
Erneut beugte sich Schuldig zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie.  
  
"Schuldig..."  
  
"Hm...?"  
  
"Lass mich nicht mehr allein...nie wieder..."  
  
"Ich werde dich nie wieder allein lassen. Ich werde für immer bei dir sein..."  
  
Arm in Arm schliefen die Beiden in Schuldig's Zimmer ein. Farfarello kehrte in dieser Nacht nicht ins Hotel zurück.  
  
~Owari chapter nineteen ~  
  
Also wieder nicht viel von mir, nur bitte reviewen! Danke! ^^y Jetzt gibt es nur noch ein Chapter!! Mit 20 is Schluss! (Wer ist traurig? Niemand...*schnief*) 


	20. The End

Disclaimer: Also zum letzten Mal in dieser Story, sie gehören nicht mir!! Was ich immer noch unglaublich schade finde und Geld habe ich damit auch nicht verdient!  
  
So ich möchte mich jetzt einmal für all die lieben und tollen Reviews bedanken. Nach dern ersten drei Kapiteln war ich kurz davor die Story wieder rauszunehmen...weil ich kein Review gekriegt habe, das von jemand fremden kam. Das war sehr deprimierend. Aber jetzt bin ich froh, dass ich es nicht getan habe...^^  
  
Also viel Spaß mit dem sehr voraussichtlichem letzten Kapitel. Ich hab nochmal ein wenig auf die Lachdrüse gedrückt. ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Und ihr dürft natürlich gerne immer noch reviewen!  
  
Domo Arigatou! Koloko...  
  
*  
  
Chapter twenty  
  
The End (finally...^^)  
  
Zwei Tage nachdem die Reds aus ihrem Gefängnis herausgeholt worden waren, trafen sie sich alle im Hotel wieder. Bess hatte wieder äußerst gute Laune, ebenso wie Line nicht mehr grummelnd und murrend durch die Gegend rannte. Die Mädchen hatten stundenlange Gespräche mit Schwarz und Weiß geführt, bis sie die beiden Gruppen dazu bekommen hatten, sich gemeinsam um einen Tisch zu setzen und sich nicht gleich umzubringen. Schwarz und Weiß hatten sich gegenüber gesessen und diskutiert. Im Endeffekt fanden sie heraus, dass es keinen richtigen Grund gab einander zu hassen. Farfarello, Schuldig, Nagi, Ken, Yohji und Omi hatten dem Vorschlag den Krieg untereinander zu beenden ohne Bedenken und Murren zugestimmt. Einzig Aya und Crawford hatten sich immer wieder böse Blicke zugeworfen und stimmten dem Vorschlag der anderen erst nach minutenlangem Einreden zu, wenn auch mit tödlichen Blicken.  
  
Am nächsten Tag waren die drei Gruppen shoppen gegangen. Der Vorschlag kam von Shirl und Cherry und hatte somit oberste Priorität. Die Mädchen hatten sich und den Boys Badeklamotten besorgt und so kam es, dass Weiß, Schwarz und Red am nächsten Tag zusammen im integriertem Hallenbad des Hotels lagen und sich ausgelassen unterhielten.  
  
"Also ist zwischen dir und Schuldig wieder alles in Ordnung?" fragte Alessia, die neben Shirley und Schuldig in einem Liegestuhl lag.  
  
"Jaaaaa..." Shirley grinste breit.  
  
"Das ist gut..."  
  
"Und bei dir und Aya..."  
  
"Oh...*rotwerd*"  
  
"Okee...okee...ich hab's verstanden! Sagt mal..." Shirley erhob sich und schaute sich suchend im Bad um.  
  
"HAT JEMAND JULY GESEHEN???" Shirley hatte ihre Stimme erhoben um sicher zugehen, dass sie auch wirklich von jedem gehört wurde.  
  
Cherry, die sich mit Nagi unterhielt und am anderen Ende des Pools war, antwortete ihr nicht, und Bess und Yohji, die sich in die Sauna verkrümelt hatten, hörten sie nicht. Line die im Wasser stand grinste breit und hielt ihre eine Hand unter Wasser.  
  
"Wen suchst du? July? Hab ich nicht gesehen..."  
  
"Line..." Shirley war aufgestanden und zum Beckenrand gegangen.  
  
"Wen drückst du denn da unter Wasser?"  
  
"Niemanden..."  
  
"Line, lass sie wieder hooooooooooooooooch..."  
  
Mit einem lauten Schrei fiel Shirley ins Wasser. Alessia und Schuldig standen laut lachend am Beckenrand und hielten sich ihre Bäuche. Sowie Line und July, die mittlerweile wieder aufgetaucht war. In diesem Moment betrat Aya das Bad. Alessia hörte sofort auf zu Lachen und rannte zu ihm. Auch Schuldig verstummte als er Shirley's Mine sah.  
  
"Sorry Darling...aber...diese Chance..."  
  
"Haha...sehr witzig..." Mühselig kämpfte sich Shirley zum Beckenrand durch. Mit einem breiten Grinsen blieb sie im Wasser vor Schuldig stehen. Dann hob sie ihre Arme und legte ihre Hände auf Schu's Wangen.  
  
"Rache ist ja bekanntlich süß, nicht wahr?" flüsterte sie und zog ihn dann ins Wasser. Diesmal waren Line, July und Shirley am Lachen, während Schuldig sich seine Mähne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
  
"Na warte..."  
  
"Du musst mich erstmal kriegen..."  
  
Laut schreiend und lachend verfolgte Schuldig seine Freundin durch das gesamte Becken.  
  
Alessia hatte sich zu Cherry, Nagi und July gesellt, Line und Ken saßen wieder draußen und Aya...  
  
Aya lief gerade unauffällig an dem am Beckenrand stehendem Brad Crawford vorbei. Ein kurzes sadistisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er seinen Arm ausstreckte und dem Amerikaner einen kräftigen Stoß gab. Mit den Armen rudernd fiel der Dunkelhaarige kopfüber ins Wasser und erntete schallendes Gelächter. Sogar Aya grinste.  
  
"Na warte..." Crawford schwamm ein paar Runden, hielt dann bei Cherry und seiner Schwester an und beobachtete Aya, der sich zu Alessia setzte.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam Bradley gerade aus dem Klo zurück, als er Aya am Beckenrand stehen sah und nicht auf ihn achtete. Leise schlich er sich an den Rothaarigen heran. Doch dieser hatte ihn bemerkt. Gerade als Crawford ihm einen kräfitgen Stoß gab, packte er dessen Arm und zog ihn mit sich ins Wasser. Als die Beiden wieder auftauchten, wollten sie zunächst aufeinander losgehen, hielten aber aufeinmal inne und schauten sich verwirrt an. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Beiden aus. Letztendlich standen die Beiden im Wasser und brüllten vor Lachen, so dass alle sie verwundert anschauten. Ales, Shirl, Omi und die anderen waren zum Beckenrand gelaufen und betrachteten das Schauspiel das sich ihnen bot verwirrt.  
  
Shirley stieß Alessia in die Rippe und deutete mit ihrem Kopf dann auf Cherry. Alessia nickte.  
  
"Bei drei..." flüsterte die Schottin und zählte dann leise herunter. Bei drei warfen die Beiden die arme Cherry ins Wasser, doch bevor sie unter Wasser geriet, wurde sie von Crawford aufgefangen.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Ja...äh...ist...alles mit dir in Ordnung?"  
  
"Jaja...*blush*"  
  
"Dann...äh...ist ja gut..."  
  
"Dankeschön..."  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
Cherry und Crawford standen sich im Wasser gegenüber und schienen in einer für die anderen unsichtbaren Welt zu sein.  
  
"Naja...für eben...ich...meine..."  
  
"Ach...das ist...schon in Ordnung..."  
  
Ohne es zu bemerken, kamen sich die Gesichter der Beiden unweigerlich näher.  
  
Two years later....  
  
"Verdammt beeilt euch! Wenn ihr noch langsamer macht, dann wird das nichts mehr..." Cherry stand laut fluchend an der Haustür.  
  
"Jaja, Aya und Brad müssen erst noch ihr 'Wer ist heute der Leader' Spiel spielen!" Shirley's Stimme klang hell aus dem Wohnzimmer. Cherry seufzte und marschierte dann schnurstracks in das gemütliche Zimmer.  
  
"Jetzt passt mal auf ihr Beiden...euer Gestreite jedes Mal geht mir langsam tierisch auf die Nerven! Aya...sorry...aber du warst das letzte Mal dran! Du bleibst mit Farfarello zu Hause und kümmerst dich um Shuichi und Masako. VERSTANDEN?"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"KEIN ABER! ICH WILL KEINEN TON MEHR HÖREN!!" Cherry funkelte den Rothaarigen böse an.  
  
"Cherry, noch lauter und die Kinder werden wieder wach!"  
  
"Ruhe, Shirl!"  
  
"Bin schon still!"  
  
"Also VERSTANDEN?"  
  
"Verstanden..." grummelnd setzte sich Aya auf die Couch und schaltete den TV ein.  
  
"Und du Schatz..." Cherry drehte sich zu Brad um und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Du ziehst dich jetzt innerhalb von zwei Minuten an und bist draußen, oder du bleibst auch hier..."  
  
"Ja..." Crawford beugte sich kurz zu Cherry hinunter und küsste sie.  
  
"So Shirl...das war's dann, wir warten draußen..."  
  
"Ist gut! Farf! Wehe du erzählst meinem Schatz wieder irgendwelche Horrorstories über Gott! Dann raucht's hier! Und Shuichi wird auch nichts erzählt. Undn wenn doch...Aya wird mir alles sagen..."  
  
"Ist ok...außerdem...ich würde mich niemals an Omi's und Kina's Sohn vergreifen, bin ich lebensmüde?" (JAAAAJAAAAAAAJAAAAAA)  
  
"Gut dann viel Spaß euch beiden..."  
  
"Mama..."  
  
"Masako-Schatz, du sollst doch schon längst im Bett sein..."  
  
"Gehst du wieder weg?" Ein kleines verschlafenes Mädchen mit rot-braunen Haaren stand vor Shirley im Flur.  
  
"Ja, mein Schatz, aber Onkel Aya und Onkel Farf sind da und passen auf dich und Shuichi auf..." Shirley kniete sich vor ihre kleine Tochter und drückte sie. Shirley war, ohne es bemerkt zu haben schwanger gewesen, als sie gekiddnappt wurde.  
  
"Und jetzt gehst du wieder fein ins Bett, wenn Papa dich sieht, gibt's Ärger..."  
  
"Ist gut..."  
  
"Masako..." Gerade als Shirley aufstand, stand auf einmal Schuldig vor ihr und ihrer Tochter.  
  
"Papa..."  
  
"Weißt du wie spät es ist?"  
  
"Nicht schimpfen Papa..."  
  
Schuldig schaute seine Tochter einen Moment böse an, lächelte dann aber, nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass der mal so ein zahmer Familienvater wird..."  
  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich schwanger war, wir alle einmal zusammen in einem Tokyoer Palast leben würde und das Farf sich normal benimmt..."  
  
"DAS HAB ICH GEHÖRT!"  
  
"Uuups...wir gehen raus..."  
  
Cherry, Alessia, Kina, Shirley, Bess, Line, July, Crawford, Omi, Ken, Yohji und Nagi stahlen sich aus der Tür. Draußen regnete es und der Mond schien.  
  
"Diese Nacht ist genauso wie die von damals..." Verträumt schaute Shirley in den Mond, als sie aufeinmal eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.  
  
"Ja Schatz...so wie damals..." Schuldig war unbemerkt neben sie getreten  
  
"Hört auf soviel zu reden.lasst uns unsere Mission ausführen." Shirley lächelte, nickte dann leicht und rief.  
  
"Fangen wir also an, wir teilen uns auf. Crawford , Bess, Alessia und Ken kommen mit mir, Schu, Nagi und Line gehen mit Shirl und Yohji, July, Kina und Omi bilden die dritte Gruppe. Alles klar? Dann los..."  
  
~Owari chapter twenty ~  
  
So damit ist es dann zu Ende...Endlich...*sweatdrop* Ihr dürft trotzdem gerne noch reviewen! 


End file.
